Les nymphes du Desert Blanc
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Lorsque Byakuya et Kenpachi réussisent à capturait des Nymphes au Desert Blanc, comment peuvent ils faires pour les garders entre leurs mains et pour eux seuls ?
1. Synopsie

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kubo ! Arturo Plateado sort du jeu vidéo sortis sur Wii et appartient à Tite Kubo aussi quand aux autres méchants, inspirés de fanart trouvés sur le net ... Désolé, je n'ai pas toujours envie de "créer dans ma tête" des personnages !

**Genre :** Action / Aventure / Romance

**Rating :** M ... Du Yaoi ! Que je suis

**Correctrice :** Irkiala ! ! ! ! Et oui j'ai encore frappée ! ! ! ! !

**Date de publication :** Tout les lundi (sauf empêchement, vous serez prévenus sur la page de profil de mes absences, sauf s'il est impossible pour moi de vous prévenir !)

* * *

**Histoire :**

Aizen Sosuke a été vaincu ! Terrassé par Yoruichi, Urahara et Isshin ... Mais son amant, Ichimaru Gin, a réussi a prendre la fuite, emportant avec lui le cadavre de l'homme qu'il aimait ...

La Soul Society craint dès lors que celui-ci ne cherche à se venger et décide d'envoyer des expéditions de Shinigami pour retrouver l'argenté, tentant de le retrouver avant qu'il ne reforme l'armée qu'elle a eut autant de mal à mettre en déroute !

Byakuya Kuchiki étant l'un des hommes les plus aptes à se déplacer, après la bataille, il est envoyé au Hueco Mundo pour rechercher le fugitif, les ordres indiquant clairement de tenter de le prendre en vie, sauf si cela est impossible. Il a reçut aussi les ordres de mettre hors d'état de nuire toute "menace" et de demander aux Arrancars de se rendre, ou de les abattre si ceux-ci n'acceptent ...

Dans le Désert Blanc de Hueco Mundo, le noble fait une bien étrange rencontre ...

**Couples (Spoil, vous êtes prévenus !) :**

_Byakuya x Grimmjow_

_Kenpachi x Gin_

Cela sera la première foi que je ne parlerais que de deux couples, je sous entendrais d'autres relations, mais je n'en ferais pas d'autre, ayant réellement envie que cette fic ne dure pas longtemps pour débuter la suite d'une autre de mes fics dont j'ai fini l'écriture et qui à l'origine devait avoir une suite ... Hé hé hé ...

* * *

**Note D'Axel Gabriel :**

Cette fic, c'est surtout pour faire une petite 'pause' tout en me détendant avec deux couples que j'aime particulièrement ! Et oui, j'aime le couple Byakuya x Grimmjow (quel que soit la nature exacte de la relation ...) et je me suis attaché au couple Kenpachi x Gin à cause de ma fic détente, "Les Loufoqueries inutiles" ! J'ai fait un chapitre avec eux deux, comme ça, et puis, paf, tombée amoureuse ! ...

J'avais aussi envie d'écrire sur le personnage de Arturo Plateado que l'on découvre uniquement dans le jeu vidéo, étant une grande passionnée de manette, j'ai tendance à apprécier chaque personnage nouveau que l'on peut découvrir et celui-ci est particulièrement ... Intéressant, tellement que je compte pas le lâcher ! Je vais donc m'inspirer du jeu pour pouvoir faire venir un nouveau méchant ! Hé hé hé ... Bah ouais, Aizen mort ... Se serait idiot de pas pouvoir exploiter l'idée d'un méchant pour pimenter le tout ! X3


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre dans le Desert

Aizen avait été vaincu, la paix fragile qui avait toujours persistée avant sa trahison avait reprit sa place et tout le monde profitait de ce calme, qu'il soit provisoire ou non ... Car, si Aizen avait été vaincu par Isshin, Kisuke et Yoruichi, Gin avait réussi à s'enfuir et tout le monde craignait que l'argenté ne reprenne le commandement des Arrancars... Certaines divisions étaient donc chargées de retrouver l'ex-Capitaine de la troisième Division. Ainsi, Byakuya Kuchiki fut envoyé en mission dans le désert blanc, recherchant activement l'albinos et les arrancars potentiellement "dangereux".

Il avait ressenti une énergie spirituelle puissante, ce n'était pas celle de ses compagnons ni même celle d'Ichimaru. Il décida d'aller vérifier sur place, diminuant son énergie par simple précaution avant de s'approcher aussi silencieusement que possible ...

Il y avait un lac où quelques petits Hollows se risquaient à approcher pour s'alimenter en eau, tous semblaient très attentifs, ressentant sans doute l'énergie de l'arrancar, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir la moindre trace de celui-ci. Il était invisible, aux yeux du noble. C'était-il trompé ? Peut être que l'énergie qu'il ressentait n'était que la "trace" laissée par l'une de ses créatures ? Où bien, peut-être était ce un piège ? Byakuya regarda autour de lui, méfiant, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux glacés ne rencontrent une veste blanche et un zanpakuto, qui semblait émoussé, déposé sur une pierre. Intrigué, le noble les rejoignit d'un seul mouvement ...

La surface de l'eau fut soudainement troublée par une montée de bulles d'air et l'Arrancar qui avait toujours était là fit surface. Il était de dos, un dos particulièrement musclé où l'on pouvait voir un "6" tatoué ainsi qu'une multitude de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes, des cheveux bleus électriques, la description correspondait au Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ...

Kurosaki Ichigo avait vaincu cet être puissant en allant au Hueco Mundo pour récupérer Inoue et il avait décidé de ne pas l'achever, le laissant sur place, inerte. Lorsque les troupes shinigamis avaient mit en déroute celles d'Aizen, Kurosaki était retourné dans le désert pour récupérer Jaggerjack, assurant qu'il était un des leurs maintenant, mais l'arrancar avait ... Disparut ...

- Putain, elle est glacée ! Grogna l'arrancar en sortant de l'eau. M'apprendra à vouloir prendre un bain !

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et se retourna vers ses affaires, remarquant enfin la présence du noble qui l'observait toujours aussi intrigué ...

L'arrancar semblait s'être bien remit de son affrontement avec Kurosaki, il était certes marqué de nombreuses cicatrices, mais cela n'étanchait en rien la beauté bestiale qu'il dégageait ... Oui ... Il était extraordinairement beau, l'eau coulait le long de son torse nu et si agréable à regarder et que dire de ses yeux bleus emplis de provocation ? Ses cheveux, dégoulinant d'eau, collés à son front et à ses joues ...

Il se contracta soudainement, prenant une position défensive et Byakuya réagit dans la seconde, posant un pied sur l'arme de l'arrancar et portant sa main au manche de son arme, mais ne la dégaina pas.

- Vous, vous êtes Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? Demanda l'ébène sur le qui vive.

- D'où tu me connais ? Répliqua l'Arrancar, lui aussi sur le qui vive. J'ai pas l'honneur de te connaître.

- Kuchiki Byakuya, Capitaine de la Sixième Division des armées de la cour. Kurosaki Ichigo nous à parlé de vous et ...

- Rien à branler de ce que ce gosse vous à dit ! Le coupa-t-il froidement. Foutez moi la paix !

Le noble jeta un regard noir à l'arrancar, il était d'une vulgarité extrême, comme le leur avait dit le substitut de shinigami, et semblait facilement irritable ...

- La Soul Society ne vous veut aucun mal ... Commença le noble.

- J'ai dis "rien à branler" ! Lâcha avec rage le bleuté. Je veux pas être mêlé à la Soul Society ! Casse toi !

- Si vous n'êtes pas un allié, c'est que vous êtes un ennemi et les ordres ont été clairs à ce sujet : éliminer toutes menaces ...

L'arrancar lâcha un grognement et se baissa, fixant Byakuya avec attention, l'analysant sans doute. Il devait se douter que s'il engageait un combat, il perdrait : il n'était pas armé et même s'il était d'une force incroyable, c'était le shinigami qui avait l'avantage ...

Il fini par jurer et se détendit, sûrement prêt à parler, du moins, en apparence ... Dès que Byakuya relâcha son arme, le bleuté se déplaça instantanément pour réapparaître devant lui et le repoussa pour libérer son zanpakuto qu'il s'empressa de récupérer. Le noble sortit son arme, près au combat, mais l'arrancar semblait préférer la fuite, abandonnant sa veste et s'éloignant par le sonido...

Hors de question de le laisser filer ! Même s'il n'était pas un ennemi ! Cette créature était bien trop belle et sensuelle pour qu'il la laisse filer d'entre ses mains aussi facilement !

Le noble poursuivit dès lors l'Espada qui s'avérait être un novice dans les déplacements instantané, il réussit à le rattraper sans trop de difficulté, habitué aux longues courses grâce à l'enfance mouvementée qu'il avait eu avec une certaine Yoruichi pour "maître". Le bleuté fini par lui faire face, dégainant son zanpakuto et abandonnant le fourreau encombrant.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un moment, aucun des deux ne se décidant à attaquer et Byakuya se demanda s'il était vraiment bien remit de ses blessures ...

- Je vous répètes que la Soul Society ne vous veut aucun mal ! Assura l'ébène avec force.

- Pourquoi tu me fous pas la paix, alors ? Questionna agacé le bleuté.

- Ichimaru Gin est toujours vivant, nous ne voulons pas vous voir intégrer son armée ...

- Alors, vous préférez me mettre dans une jolie petite cage pour vous assurez de ne pas me voir suivre ce taré ?

Un large sourire carnassier apparu au coin des lèvres de l'arrancar, ce qui électrifia totalement le shinigami, qui trouvait cette créature de plus en plus belle ... Elle lui rappelait Hisana, sa défunte femme, qui avait résisté si longtemps à ses assauts avant d'enfin lui céder ... Indomptable créature sauvage ...

Il voulut s'enfuir, encore une fois, mais Byakuya réagit bien avant utilisant le Bakudo Sai pour bloquer ses mains d'un lien invisible, Grimmjow lâcha plusieurs jurons avant de s'accroupir, prêt à bondir. Byakuya ne se laissa pas distraire, utilisant le shunpo pour apparaître devant l'arrancar, posant son doigt contre son épaule, sa lame toujours baissée.

- Ne me force pas à être méchant. Menaça le noble. Je n'ai aucune envie d'utiliser la force !

La surprise put se lire dans le visage toujours humide, il ne sembla pas perdre sa détermination, répondant par un sourire provoquant et plein de fougue, ne perdant rien de son envie de liberté ...

Byakuya se décida à agir, se jetant soudainement sur l'arrancar et le plaquant au sol, il avait lâcher son sabre, utilisant ses deux mains pour essayer de maintenir au sol l'inébranlable Grimmjow qui s'agitait et essayait de se soustraire. L'ébène attendait, sûrement vainement, que le bleuté se calme ... Sa peau humide luisait, son torse musclé se convulsait, sa bouche sensuelle lâchait un tas de jurons plus vulgaire les uns que les autres et son regard, électrique, le regardait menaçant ...

Voyant qu'il ne faisait que s'irriter de seconde en seconde, l'ébène se décida à agir, agrippant son menton pour le bloquer et se penchant vers lui, scellant leurs lèvres ... Agir ainsi avec Abarai avait toujours calmer le Vice-Capitaine qui avait tendance à réagir au quart de tour, celui-ci avait appris à se mesurer ...

Cela fonctionna aussi sur Grimmjow qui se figea de surprise ... Mais Byakuya, plutôt que de s'arrêter là, glissa sa langue sur les lèvres de l'arrancar qui s'entrouvrirent instinctivement, laissant libre accès au membre humide du noble qui ne se priva pas d'explorer la caverne, cherchant sa jumelle, sa langue se montra très entreprenante et lorsque enfin elle trouva, il la taquina. Le bleuté lâcha un étrange gémissement qui fut étouffé par l'étreinte forcée, Byakuya maintenant toujours fermement le menton de l'arrancar.

Il relâcha quelques secondes les lèvres, le temps de prendre une bouffée d'air avant de reprendre le baiser, ne laissant pas de répit à Grimmjow qui continuait de résister, repoussant l'assaut autant que possible, mais il finit par céder, sa langue se laissant porter par sa jumelle et répondant avec passion à l'échange.

Le bleuté finit par reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et mordit violemment les lèvres du nobles qui se recula dans la seconde, portant sa main à sa bouche saignante et fixant l'arrancar, interloqué ... En même temps, c'était de sa faute ! Il était si désirable et ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte !

- Lâche moi ! Ordonna menaçant Grimmjow.

- Tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoire ? Demanda le noble.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Raga le bleuté. Faut que je te le dise en quel langue ? J'veux pas avoir affaire avec les shinigamis !

- Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix, de toute façon ...

L'arrancar lâcha un grognement de frustration et se cabra, essayant une dernière fois de se libérer de l'étreinte. Il finit par enfin abandonner, se détendant sous Byakuya et le fixant froidement.

- Qu'est c'que vous me voulez ? Grogna l'arrancar très mécontent de la situation.

- Rien de bien compliqué. Répondit franchement le Shinigami. Je vais seulement vous demandez de me suivre à la Soul Society, vous serez isolé et ...

- Et qu'est ce que j'dois faire pour que tu me laisses repartir ? Le coupa Grimmjow.

Le noble se tut, observant la créature sous lui, essayant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il secoua doucement la tête et voulut prendre la parole, mais il se figea en sentant la jambe du bleuté remonter le long de sa jambe jusqu'à s'appuyer contre son entrejambe.

Byakuya sursauta ... Ou frissonna violemment, regardant l'arrancar, les yeux écarquillés. Le visage de Grimmjow resta neutre quelques secondes avant qu'un large sourire carnassier n'apparaisse.

- Fait pas ton choqué, mon beau ! Lâcha-t-il avec amusement. Je sais que c'est c'que tu veux !

- Vous vous faites des idées ! Assura le noble.

- J'crois pas mon petit. Si tu ressentais pas un peu d'envie, tu m'aurais pas embrasser comme ça ! Mais c'est pas comme si ça m'avait pas plut ...

Le noble ne sut qu'il devait être choqué ou flatté, la situation était assez ambiguë : l'arrancar était toujours entraver par "Sai", désarmé et totalement à sa merci ... Son torse brillait toujours sous sa main. La fraîcheur de l'eau, sa peau légèrement mate, ce visage marqué par la provocation et son genou qui venait le presser ...

Byakuya lâcha bien malgré lui un gémissement de plaisir, essayant de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un rapport physique avec quelqu'un et se souvint d'Hisana ... Il avait souvent embrassé Abarai pour le calmer, mais cela n'était jamais aller plus loin ... Oui, cela faisait trop longtemps et cette créature qui lui faisait cette offre indécente était d'une beauté incroyablement sauvage et son caractère insoumis ne donner qu'une seule envie : le soumettre ...

Non, il ne pouvait pas désobéir aux ordres de la Soul Society ! Ramener la Sexta Espada pour l'interroger et l'empêcher de retourner au Hueco Mundo pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Ichimaru Gin ...

Le noble retira sa main du torse de l'arrancar, comme si la peau incandescente l'avait brûlé, sans ajouter un seul mot, il se releva et aida le bleuté à faire de même, tirant sur son bras.

Grimmjow n'avait toujours pas abandonner l'affaire et le prouva clairement à Byakuya, se jetant sur lui et les faisant tombés tous deux au sol, le bleuté était à califourchon au dessus du noble, son visage contre son cou.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ! Lâcha mécontent l'ébène.

Il agrippa ses épaules et tenta de le repousser, mais dans le même temps, l'arrancar avait scellé leurs lèvres, sa langue profitant de l'ouverture de sa bouche pour s'introduire et le provoquer ouvertement, se montrant très entreprenant. Le shinigami tenta bien de faire cesser le baiser, mais il le poussa dans ses derniers retranchements, se faisant de plus en plus taquin et provoquant.

Le noble ne tint plus, renversant la situation, les faisant rouler sur le sol pour reprendre le dessus, maintenant sa nuque, répondant au baiser avec autant de fougue que la belle créature, emporté par son envie. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus d'air, Byakuya reposant son front contre son épaule, haletant.

Qu'est ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Il avait beau avoir une longue durée d'abstinence, son acte ne pouvait être excusé ! Se laisser entraîner si facilement ? C'était vraiment très stupide ...

- T'es lourd ! Avoua Grimmjow.

Byakuya ne bougea pas, fermant les yeux en respirant l'odeur de l'arrancar, écoutant son souffle encore irrégulier. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce corps sensuel et qu'il désirait de plus en plus. Sa respiration, qui s'était réguler, devint de nouveau saccadé ...

- Tu bandes. Constata inutilement le Sexta.

- Tais toi ! Ordonna le shinigami.

- Je présume que ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas fait ... Tu veux que je me charge de tout ?

Byakuya releva enfin le visage, jetant un regard sombre à Grimmjow, celui-ci arborait son sourire carnassier.

Il le provoquait ... Il le provoquait ! Tout son être le provoquait totalement, de son visage à son corps, si proche, sa respiration, sa peau brillante, ses lèvres moqueuse et sensuelle. L'arrancar s'était transformé en chair de tentation pour le noble complètement hypnotiser !

- Libère moi et je te ferais monter au septième ciel ! Promit Grimmjow toujours aussi souriant.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase ! Byakuya perdit le contrôle de son corps et se laissa guider par son désir, il plongea sur lui, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine, leurs langues se cherchant et se répondant mutuellement avec passion et chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, il perdait un peu plus la raison ...

Les mains s'activèrent, découvrant ce corps qui pouvait être tout à lui, rien qu'à lui, et qui était d'une beauté absolue ! Il frôla les muscles, chaque cicatrices de ce corps de guerrier ... S'attardant sur les boutons de chair qui se montrèrent scandaleusement sensible ... Chaque fois qu'il les frôlaient, l'arrancar frissonnait de tout son être ...

Les lèvres du Shinigami quittèrent celles de Grimmjow pour venir se glisser sur son torse, le savourant pleinement, léchant des gouttes qui glissaient le long de la peau et mordillant les tétons durs pour entendre gémir le bleuté ...

- Putain, t'es un vrai pervers ! Siffla Grimmjow toujours aussi souriant. Tu veux la total dès la première fois !

- Tu ne m'aurais pas fait une telle proposition si tu n'en attendais pas moins ! Fit remarquer l'ébène, acide.

Byakuya releva le regard, captant le regard surpris de Grimmjow, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ce genre de réplique venant de la part d'un tel être et il n'avait pas tord : ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du noble de répliquer de la sorte ...

Il se releva légèrement et n'hésita pas une seconde à lui retirer sa ceinture noir, la tirant lentement avant de faire glisser l'hakama, il fut surpris de voir que le bleuté était si coopératif ... Etait il réellement près à tout faire pour recouvrer sa liberté ?

Oui, c'était le cas, Grimmjow était complètement nu devant lui, les jambes légèrement écartées laissant entrevoir la totalité de ses parties intimes, c'était ... Magnifique à observer ... Il le dévorait de ses yeux glacés !

- Rassure moi, tu l'as déjà fait avec un gars ? Demanda inquiet l'arrancar.

- Non, jamais ! Avoua franchement Byakuya, se collant de nouveau contre lui. Rassure toi, je ne suis pas un idiot ou une brute ! Je connais le mot "préliminaire" ...

- Putain, t'es puceau et tu va me prendre ! Ironisa le bleuté.

Le shinigami le fit taire de ses lèvres, l'embrassant à plusieurs reprises, ses mains écartant d'avantage les jambes, frôlant les cuisses et venant frôler son membre d'une main et son intimité de l'autre. Grimmjow frissonna et gémit de plaisir contre sa bouche avide, encourageant le noble que se montra cependant très prudent ...

Prudent ou pervers ? Il se contenta simplement frôler, augmentant volontairement la frustration, testant la patience de Grimmjow jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde et qu'il le morde une nouvelle fois. Byakuya se recula, l'observant avec intérêt et découvrit une créature que s'était totalement laisser aller, son souffle saccadé, son corps frémissant d'impatience, ses lèvres rougies par la passion de leurs baisers et tremblantes de désir ...

Lorsque enfin, Byakuya le pénétra d'un doigt, il le sentit frémir une nouvelle fois et l'entendit gémir de contentement. En le voyant si abandonné, il ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer le rythme, un second doigt entrant trop vite dans le bleuté qui grogna de douleur. Pour se faire pardonner, l'ébène embrassa chastement les lèvres de l'arrancar à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'entrouvrent, tentant de nouveau le noble qui se laissa une nouvelle fois emporter, ses doigts bougeant et écartant peu à peu la chair qui était vraiment très serrée ...

Mon dieu, mais qu'était il entrain de faire ? Relâchant les lèvres, il se releva légèrement pour fixer l'homme qui était en dessous de lui, un magnifique spécimen de sensualité sauvage et primitive qui, même s'il était dominé, savourait totalement tout ce qu'on était entrain de lui faire, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes d'où s'échappait un souffle chaud et ses yeux à demi fermés, brillant de passion, il était ... Splendide ... Et lui alors ? N'était-il pas entrain de se laisser avoir complètement ? La sauvagerie de cette créature l'envoûtant totalement ? Il allait devoir le laisser filer ... Oui, il allait devoir laisser s'échapper après avoir pu le posséder ...Ne serait-il pas plus intelligent qu'il s'arrête là ?

Ha, et comment ferait-il pour seulement s'arrêter ? Même en se disant qu'il devait arrêter, ses doigts continuaient le travail d'élargissement, frottant les parois avec attention pour pouvoir le préparer, son autre main le caressant et ses lèvres s'étant naturellement poser contre sa gorge offerte ... Et son érection ? Même en s'arrêtant là, il aurait un énorme problème qu'il ne pourrait pas assouvir comme ça ...

- C'est bon, vas y, vient ! Lâcha chaudement la créature.

- Tu n'es pas encore assez préparé. Répliqua le noble, continuant d'embrasser sa gorge.

- Putain, non, mais j'ai le feu au cul ! Dépêches toi, pervers !

Pervers ? C'était lui qui était vulgaire et disait des choses indécentes et c'était lui le pervers ? En réalité, c'était probablement vrai ... Il était peut-être pervers ... Non, en fait, il l'était ... Profiter de ce corps emprisonné, se l'approprier alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit et en plus dans un telle lieu où il pouvait en tout instant être surpris par un de ses alliés ? Plutôt que de le terrifier, cela l'excitait énormément ! Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de cela, il frissonna contre ce corps qui fut envahi lui-même pas cette excitation, il le sentit se cabrer légèrement ... Et se demanda si ces paroles indécentes n'étaient pas ... Vraies ...

Il n'en put plus et dut répondre à cet appel physique, il se mit à genoux entre les jambes du bleuté et défit son obi pour pouvoir baisser son hakama, son haori s'entrouvrant sur son torse qui suait de désir et de plaisir, libérant son membre, il agrippa les jambes de Grimmjow et capta enfin son regard ... Un regard bleu intense ... Et empli de désir ... Son visage était magnifique ... Byakuya se pencha pour décoller quelques mèches de son visage encore humidifié ... Ha, mince, s'il le laissait partir après ça, il ne pourrait plus jamais le voir ... Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa joue ...

- Qu'est c'que t'attend ? Demanda Grimmjow. J'en peux plus moi ... Putain, me dit pas que tu changes d'avis ...

Changer d'avis ? Ho, oui, il était sur le point de changer d'avis ... Parce que, s'il le ramenait à la Soul Society, il pourrait le revoir ... Mais son désir et son envie étaient si grands en cet instant ... Non, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter ...

Il plaça son membre devant l'antre convoité et ne tarda pas à y entrer, trop impatient de découvrir les émotions qu'il allait lui transmettre. Il alla sans doute trop vite car le visage de Grimmjow se crispa et des halètements sortirent de sa bouche entrouverte, se montrant toujours aussi maladroit en ce qui concerne l'amour ... Il patienta que le visage soit plus enclin, frôlant son membre pour tenter de le détendre ce qui fut payant, même s'il avait l'impression de devenir fou de désir pendant ses secondes d'attente, il se contint jusqu'à ce que le bleuté ne lâche un gémissement de supplication ...

Encore une fois, il ne put que répondre a l'appel, se demandant si ce n'était pas le bleuté qui menait la danse ... Il bougea à l'intérieur et ressentit de vives émotions en sentant les parois contre son membre, elles l'enserraient complètement, le pressaient lorsqu'il se crispait, lui procurant énormément de plaisir ... Et plus il allait et venait à l'intérieur du bleuté et plus il se rendait compte qu'il aimait ça ... Il aimait regarder cette personne, voir son visage comblé par ses mouvements de hanches et apprécier ses gémissements de plaisir ...

Il accéléra encore le mouvement de hanches, frémissant et se sachant au bord de l'assouvissement, c'était trop tôt et en même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait avec un homme ... Ajouter à cela qu'il n'avait eut aucun rapport depuis un moment, on pouvait facilement s'imaginer l'état de l'ébène qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, lui-même gémissait contre la gorge de l'arrancar qu'il continuait à caresser et au même rythme que ses mouvements de hanches. Il sentit les longues jambes frôler ses cotés et se sentit une nouvelle fois défaillir, mais releva le visage pour venir l'embrasser, Grimmjow, sans doute bien trop excité, se laissa aller à l'embrasser avec sauvagerie et tout deux entrèrent dans une danse d'érotisme pure, leurs corps se frottant l'un à l'autre tandis que leurs langues se caressaient toujours ...

Ils finirent par venir tout les deux au même instant, le noble se déversant à l'intérieur tandis que la créature se déversait sur leurs deux ventres ... L'ébène relâcha les lèvres du bleuté et se laissa aller contre son épaule ...

* * *

Il était entrain de se rhabiller, resserrant son obi sur son hakama, gardant le silence et Byakuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil, essayant de deviner ce qu'il pensait, mais cet être était totalement imperméable et il était dur de pouvoir identifier ses sentiments, sauf peut-être s'il voulait que ce fut le cas. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les plaquant tous sur son crâne ...

- Te reverrais je un jour ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'ébène.

- J'crois pas, non. Avoua franchement le bleuté sans la moindre hésitation. Même si on se revoit, je sais de quoi tu es capable maintenant, alors pense pas pouvoir m'attraper une seconde fois !

C'était dommage, peut-être qu'il ne devait pas le laisser partir comme ça ... Essayer encore une fois de le convaincre de le suivre ? Ou bien l'emprisonner de nouveau pour le forcer à le suivre, tout simplement ? ... Non, ils avaient passés un marché et Grimmjow s'était laissé faire, alors, il n'avait pas le droit de revenir sur sa parole ... Même s'il n'avait rien promis de vive voie ...

Reportant son attention sur lui-même, il entreprit de remettre en ordre sa tenue, refermant convenablement son obi, continuant d'y réfléchir à toute allure, sachant que le temps lui manquait, Grimmjow venait de récupérer son fourreau et remettait la lame dedans ... Non, en fait, il n'avait plus de temps ...

La créature s'avança vers lui et l'agrippa à la nuque, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux bleu glacial du noble qui eut du mal à réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer ... Etrangement, cela fit espérer Byakuya, mais lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il comprit que le bleuté avait juste voulut lui accorder un tout dernier baiser ... Car il souriait de façon moqueuse et provocante.

- Aller, adieu, Byakuya Kuchiki ! Lâcha-t-il en caressant sa joue avant de tourner les talons.

Et de s'en allait, utilisant le sonido ...

C'était dommage, vraiment très dommage ... Mais pourquoi était-il triste de le voir partir ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient promis d'être ensemble et bien au contraire, depuis le début, ce n'était un coup que d'un soir ... D'une seule nuit ... Et l'avoir possédé ne voulait absolument rien dire ! Rien ...

- Nous nous reverrons, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Promis le noble à la nuit.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Capture et Emprisonnement

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas eut de nouvelles intéressante et que cela soit sur Ichimaru ou bien ... Grimmjow ... Pourtant, Byakuya ne désespérait pas de pouvoir un jour retrouver cet être qu'il avait rencontré dans le Désert Blanc, cette magnifique créature qui maintenant hantait ses nuits et dont la simple évocation le faisait frémir. Il arrivait encore à ne pas paraître trop troublé lorsque quelqu'un avouait avoir vu le Sexta, mais bientôt, il savait qu'il craquerait et finirait par tenter de le retrouver lui-même ...

Ce n'était pas que du désir qu'il éprouvait pour cette créature, il aurait put se soulager et apaiser son besoin seul, cela allait au delà du désir, c'était un "besoin", besoin qui ne faisait qu'empirer et dont il ne pouvait parler à personne ... Comment aurait il put dire ce qu'il éprouvait alors qu'il n'y avait pas de mot pour l'exprimer convenablement ? Et de toute façon ... Qui aurait put accepter les sentiments compliqués qu'il éprouvait ? Les accepter et ... Les comprendre ? Lui-même n'arrivait pas à les comprendre complètement ... Mais il savait qu'il voulait le retrouver ... Le retrouver ... Vite ... Cela serait bien ...

Le noble s'avança dans le jardin de son manoir, les pensées toujours tournées vers le bleuté qui l'obsédait chaque jour un peu plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir été dévoré entièrement par la créature et lorsqu'il dormait, le corps et les gémissements de Grimmjow lui apparaissaient, et il se réveillait souvent couvert de sueur, comme ce matin même ... Oui, il avait de plus en plus besoin de cette créature ... Il devrait la retrouver et ce par tous les moyens, mais le Hueco Mundo était si grand et elle était si rapide ...

D'après les informations, le bleuté ne restait jamais plus d'un jour au même endroit, chaque fois qu'un Shinigami l'avait aperçu et même en ratissant rapidement les lieux, elle leurs échappait et lui ... Lui, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : qu'on le laisse retourner là bas, parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper la belle panthère ! Il était plus rapide ... Et plus expérimenté, il savait qu'à lui, elle ne lui échapperait pas ... Mais maintenant que les Vice Capitaines étaient tous remis, c'était eux qui devaient effectuer les recherches ...

Il soupira et retourna au manoir pour pouvoir se préparer pour aller travailler au sein de la sixième division, il n'y avait qu'en travaillant qu'il allait pouvoir oublier le bleuté pendant un petit moment ... Enfin, il l'espérait ... Mais il savait que Abarai se doutait qu'il était distrait, mais aurait sans doute du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ...

Byakuya, habillé, quitta sa demeure et se dirigea vers sa division, il fut étonné en voyant l'agitation qu'il y avait au sein de la cour et fini par céder à la curiosité, suivant le flux de personnes dont le Capitaine Unohana. Sachant qu'elle devait sans doute avoir des informations sur ce qui ce passait, il la rejoignit en utilisant le shunpo.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il. Des hommes à nous ont été attaqués ?

- Oui, des troupes envoyées au Hueco Mundo ont rencontrés plusieurs arrancars. Répondit-elle avec un sourire inquiet. Plusieurs de nos hommes ont été blessés, rien de grave, mais l'état d'une des personnes semble très critique ...

- Qui ? S'inquiéta Byakuya en pensant à sa sœur.

- Je ne sais pas, on m'a juste demandé d'aller sur place...

Rukia avait été envoyé au Hueco Mundo, connaissant le terrain, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa sœur et décida d'en avoir le cœur net, restant aux cotés du Capitaine Unohana. S'il était arrivé quoi que se soit à Rukia, il s'en voudrait à vie ! Il n'aurait jamais dut accepter de la voir partir là bas, mais elle avait tellement insisté, cherchant à suivre Ichigo pour l'aider à retrouver les arrancars qui les avaient aidés pendant l'envahissement de Las Noches ...

En arrivant sur le lieu où étaient les troupes, il écarquilla les yeux ... Fixant l'agitation de toutes ses personnes avec étonnement, c'était vraiment incroyable de voir tout se monde s'agiter, et tout cela pour qui ? ... Non, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien lui ... Grimmjow Jaggerjack ... Mais ... Pourquoi ? S'était-il attaqué aux shinigamis ? Vu l'inquiétude qu'il lisait sur le visage de tous, ce n'était pas cela ... Kurosaki hurlait à tue tête, appelant Unohana et demandant si on ne pouvait pas faire venir Inoue tandis que Kenpachi portait le corps de l'arrancar avec précaution.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda le noble en fronçant les sourcils et en s'approchant du bleuté.

Il était vraiment dans un de ses états, c'était incroyable ... Et il fut étonné de voir que la panthère serrait quelque chose dans ses bras ... Un tout petit corps ... Vraiment très petit ... Il se souvint de la description de l'enfant arrancar du nom de "Nell" ... Plus cela allait et moins l'ébène comprenait la situation. Ichigo tentait de prendre la fillette dans ses bras, mais le bleuté, même gravement blessé, ne voulait pas la lâcher ... Quand à la fillette, elle ne semblait pas vraiment blessée, certes, il y avait beaucoup de sang sur elle, mais le noble ne lui voyait aucune blessure.

- On était en mission au Hueco Mundo. Annonça Rukia, l'air troublée. Grand frère, je ne sais pas exactement comment expliquer, mais on a vu Jaggerjack se battre contre plusieurs Arrancars qui s'acharnaient sur lui alors on est venu à son aide, c'est après qu'on a vu Nell dans ses bras ... Je n'en sais pas plus ...

Byakuya se rapprocha d'avantage du bleuté qui haletait, continuant de serrer la fillette dans ses bras. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Il ne semblait pas en état de le dire, pas plus qu'il ne semblait prêt à lâcher Nell, au contraire, chaque fois qu'on essayait de faire desserrer ses bras, il se débattait et resserrait sa prise ... Quand à la fillette ... Elle avait bien les yeux ouverts, mais ... Ils étaient ... Vide ? ...

Le noble tenta l'approche, frôlant la joue de l'arrancar qui ouvrit des yeux surpris, ils se fixèrent quelques instants et Byakuya pria pour qu'il ne dise pas quelque chose de compromettant pour lui, mais il ne prononça rien du tout et se contenta de sourire alors que ses bras relâchaient la fillette que Kurosaki prit dans ses bras ... Lui faisait il confiance ? Sans doute ... Sinon, il n'aurait pas accepté de laisser partir la fillette ... Il agissait comme pour la protéger, mais de quoi donc ?

Les yeux bleus se fermèrent et il le vit sombrer, ce qui inquiéta Byakuya.

- C'est bon, il est juste inconscient. Assura Unohana. Laisser moi faire, je vais le remettre en état rapidement.

L'ébène s'écarta ... Et en jetant un coup d'œil à celui qui le portait, Kenpachi, il nota son regard brillant et son sourire ironique et amusé ... Il avait comprit ... Oui, il avait comprit que quelque chose s'était passé ... Pourvu qu'il n'en parle pas ... Et surtout, pourvu que Grimmjow s'en sorte vivant ...

* * *

Byakuya fixait le corps endormi de Grimmjow, il avait été placé à l'hôpital, sa chambre avait été "isolée" et lui même portait un collier pour bloquer son flux d'énergie spirituelle, une barrière avait crée pour éviter toute fuite et deux hommes de la Huitième Division avait été placés devant la porte de sa chambre pour sa sécurité et la sécurité de tout le monde. Le Capitaine Unohana avait soigné les blessures les plus graves de l'arrancar et s'occupait maintenant des autres Shinigamis blessés pendant le duel ...

Si proche, juste là, à portée de mains ... Et il ne pouvait pas même le toucher, tout cela par ce que son Vice Capitaine était présent ... Le noble le remerciait intérieurement comme il le maudissait : il rêvait de pouvoir embrasser la peau et en même temps, il craignait de se laisser aller, parce que le corps aurait put être sien encore une fois ... Oui, s'il s'était laissé aller, il aurait sûrement tenter de "prendre" cette personne ... De la récupérer entièrement ...

On lui avait retiré ses vêtements tâchés de sang et on l'avait habillé du yukata blanc des prisonniers, parce que, c'était ce qu'il était actuellement : il était un prisonnier de la Soul Society et tant qu'on ne saurait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé et qu'on aurait pas clarifier la situation du bleuté, il resterait un prisonnier, pour son plus grand malheur ...

Grimmjow bougea, relevant son bras pour le poser sur son visage et grogna bruyamment. Ses yeux s'entre ouvrirent ... Il était toujours aussi beau, ses lèvres frémissantes ... Non, décidément, il maudissait la présence d'Abarai qui l'empêchait de pouvoir embrasser l'arrancar qui l'avait totalement envoûté de par sa sensualité sauvage.

- Putain. Souffla le bleuté en retirant le bras, fixant tour à tour les deux hommes. Qu'est c'que j'fous là ?

- Vous avez étés blessés au Hueco Mundo, la gravitée de vos blessures étaient telles que les hommes qui vous ont trouvés vous ont amené ici pour vous portez secours. Avoua Byakuya. A priori, vous avez été attaqué avec l'arrancar "Nell" par d'autres de vos compère ...

- Ha, ouais, j'me souviens ... Souffla-t-il en détournant le regard. J'suis guéri, on peut me renvoyer là bas ?

- Non. Répondit sans la moindre hésitation le noble. Je suis désolé, nous ne vous laisserons pas repartir pour ...

- Alors dégagez ! Le coupa le bleuté.

Le bleuté se tourna vers l'autre coté, remontant la couverture sur ses épaules, les snobant totalement ... Il n'avait pas changé ... Il était toujours la vulgaire et désagréable créature qu'il avait rencontré il y avait plusieurs semaines ... Cela ne put que satisfaire le noble qui devait se faire à l'idée que c'était bien elle qui était là ... La même arrogante panthère ...

- Nous aimerions vous posez quelques questions concernant la bataille qui vous à mise dans cet état. Avoua Byakuya.

- Dégagez, je dirais rien du tout ! Répliqua sèchement Grimmjow. J'ai rien à dire aux mecs qui m'emprisonnent, promettez moi la liberté et peut-être que je vous direz ce que je sais ...

Il fixa l'homme, se demandant s'il ne pouvait pas exister un autre moyen de le faire parler ... Nell n'avait rien dit ... Absolument rien ... En fait, elle semblait être devenue totalement muette ... Elle qu'on savait si énergique ... Il fallait qu'ils comprennent ce qui s'était passé ... Et le plus vite serait sans doute le mieux pour tout le monde.

Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil à Abarai et lui fit signe de sortir, ce qu'il fit sans la moindre hésitation. Le noble se rapprocha et le bleuté, sentant son approche, se releva, se mettant sur les coudes, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte qui se refermait et fronça les sourcils, son regard bleu se posant ensuite vers l'ébène.

- Qu'est c'tu m'veux ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Nous sommes seul, tu peux parlez, nous sommes seul. Assura-t-il. Dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé, pourquoi t'ont-ils attaqués ?

- Si je te le dis, tu me libéreras ?

- Non, je ne peux pas, même si je suis gradé Capitaine, je ne pourrais pas décidé seul de ta libération et ...

- C'est parce que j'ai pas autant à te proposer que la dernière fois ? L'interrompit amusé le bleuté. Désolé, j'suis pas trop en état de faire quelque chose cette fois, mes blessures vont se rouvrirent et ...

Byakuya plaqua sa main pour le faire taire ... En effet ... Ses pensées n'étaient pas des plus claires en cet instant, mais maintenant, il se sentait un peu plus clair ... Lui faire quoi que se soit actuellement, c'était prendre le risque de le blesser et ça ... Il n'avait vraiment pas envie ... Il retira sa main, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se pencher pour rapprocher son visage du sien ...

- Hé, tu crois que c'est gratuit ? Ricana le bleuté en posant sa main sur sa bouche. On a rien sans rien ...

Décidément, il ne baissait pas les bras ... Mais Byakuya ne pouvait rien lui promettre, non, absolument rien ... La liberté moins que tout le reste ... Pourtant, il voulait l'embrasser, pouvoir le goûter de nouveau ... Goûter à ses délicieux baiser ... Il en avait besoin ... Le noble attrapa le poignet pour l'écarter, s'asseyant au bord du lit et il sentit Grimmjow se tendre, prendre une mine plus renfrognée. Il n'avait pas tord de le prendre comme ça ... L'ébène se pencha pour frôler les lèvres du bleuté qui ne se montrât pas du tout docile et au contraire, voyant le danger, il s'était reculé jusqu'à ce qu'il fut acculé contre les oreilles, et là, Byakuya put les embrasser ... Mais la panthère n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et ses dents répondirent ... Heureusement, la morsure n'était qu'un avertissement ... Personne ne remarquera cela ...

Byakuya s'écarta pour fixer le prisonnier ... Il était peu enclin au partage de ses lèvres, pas de cette façon ... Il ne les donnerait que s'il y avait une négociation possible ? C'était cela ? Pourtant, il voulait l'embrasser et n'ayant rien à offrir, ce simple baisser semblait vouloir lui échapper ... Le noble n'était cependant pas prêt d'abandonner la seule envie qu'il voulait assouvir ... Et s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de recevoir ce qu'il voulait, il risquait fort d'être excité par son refus et là ... Il perdrait sans doute le contrôle de lui même, comme la dernière fois ...

Agrippant le menton de la créature avec force, il se rapprocha avec plus de prudence, soufflant contre ses lèvres, se souvenant que le bleuté était très sensible ... Et il n'eut pas tord, les mains de Grimmjow se posa sur son poignet, pas confiant du tout, il le regardait sèchement, patientant tandis que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rauque ... Il céderait ... Oui, il céderait, par ce qu'il aimait ça ... Cet homme était fait pour l'amour et devait aimer sentir des lèvres contres les siennes, il aimait sans doute aussi caresser et être caressé ... Cette belle créature ... Cette si belle créature ... Faite pour aimer et être aimée ...

- Qui t'as fait du mal, Grimmjow, et pourquoi ? ... Demanda le noble, continuant de souffler contre ses lèvres. Est ce que c'est Gin ? Il a reformé son armée et a tenté de te recruter ?

- Non ! Répondit difficilement le bleuté. C'est pas Gin ... Il peut plus rien faire, lui, et c'était pas moi qui était attaqué ... Lâche moi ...

Il le sentait frémir ... Et il entendait sa respiration qui était de plus en plus chaude contre ses lèvres ... Il allait céder ... Oui, il céderait ...

- Alors qui ont-ils attaqués ? Demanda l'ébène. Qui sont ils ? Et pourquoi ont-ils attaqués ?

- Je sais pas, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils en avaient après Nell ... Avoua Grimmjow. J'ai essayé de la protéger ... Putain, enlève toi !

- Non ... Tu as essayé ? Elle est toujours vivantes, je te rassure ... Elle a juste l'air choquée ... Si tu veux que je m'enlève, embrasse moi ...

Les yeux bleus brillèrent soudainement de désir ... Il avait cédé ... Ses deux mains abandonnant le poignet pour agripper sa nuque et il s'avançât pour l'embrasser de lui-même, comblant le vide entre eux deux. Byakuya sourit tendit qu'il sentait les lèvres s'ouvrirent, sa langue se montrant très entreprenant et l'ébène ne put que répondre ... Etant coupable de l'avoir provoqué, leurs langues se mêlant l'une à l'autre, se taquinant mutuellement avant d'entrer dans une danse faite de passion ... Ils se relâchèrent, tout deux comblés par l'échange ...

Le noble relâcha la panthère, se relevant. Il se dit que cela était amplement suffisant, les informations calmeraient sans doute les ardeurs des dirigeants de la Soul Society. Il frôla la joue de Grimmjow qui l'écarta d'un mouvement violent, s'en voulant sans doute d'avoir céder aussi facilement, mais il n'y pouvait rien ... Il était extrêmement sensible, c'était cela son plus gros défaut et ... Byakuya était bien décidé à se servir de cette arme ...

- J'ai pas réussis à la sauver, je suis arrivé trop tard. Annonça froidement le bleuté.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda l'ébène en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est bien à l'hôpital, mais ... En parfaite santé, mais n'a à déplorer aucune blessure ...

- Tu te trompes ... J'ai pas agis assez vite ... J'ai vu un groupe s'intéressait à elle et à ses deux fracciones ... J'me suis dit que c'était rien et j'ai passé mon chemin ... J'ai du revenir sur mes pieds : ils ont tués ses fracciones ...

Etait-ce de la culpabilité qu'il entendait là ? Cela y ressemblait ...

* * *

Kenpachi marchait vers le lieu où l'on détenait l'arrancar, le Capitaine Kuchiki avait fait un rapport sur ce que lui avait dit l'homme et depuis, le géant se claquait les quelques neurones qu'il avait à essayer de comprendre pourquoi l'arrancar sous entendait qu'Ichimaru était en vie, mais qu'il n'était pas responsable de cette attaque. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net et personne l'empêcherait de savoir ce que tout cela signifiait. Il approcha de la chambre du convalescent, ses deux gardiens s'inclinèrent légèrement en le laissant passer, Yachiru descendant de son épaule pour patienter, n'aimant pas trop les interrogatoires : ce n'était pas assez amusant pour elle !

L'arrancar était assis sur le lit, en tailleur, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et se collant contre le mur, attendant sans doute les visites qui arriveraient. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il était là et il semblait de plus en plus impatient de partir d'ici. Ses blessures guéries et pansées, il semblait en parfaite santé, mais probablement plus pour longtemps s'il ne répondait pas clairement à la masse de muscle qui s'approcha de lui avec son air le plus menaçant.

- Que sais-tu de Gin Ichimaru ? Demanda froidement le Capitaine.

- Que lorsqu'il est entré dans l'armée de la cour, il a été directement gradé lieutenant de la Cinquième Division, que lorsqu' Aizen à réussi à piéger Urahara Kisuke, il a monté au grade de Vice Capit ... Commença à énumérer l'arrancar avec un large sourire carnassier.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Le coupa Kenpachi en se rapprochant, l'air encore plus menaçant. Je parlais pas de son passé, mais de son présent : qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il y ai pour rien dans cette bagarre ? Est ce que tu sais où il est ?

Le bleuté fixa le géant pendant quelques secondes, son sourire ayant quitté son visage pour analyser cet homme, il fini par soupirer avant de décroiser ses bras.

- J'ai dis que je dirais rien à ce sujet, on compte me maintenir ici de force, tu le sais, non ? Fit-il froidement remarquer. J'ai que ça comme atout : savoir où est Ichimaru et tu crois sérieusement que je vais claquer mon atout sans avoir la certitude de pouvoir repartir ?

- Désolé, j'peux rien faire pour toi et ...

- Alors moi non plus, je peux rien faire pour toi ! Le coupa Grimmjow en replaçant ses bras derrière sa tête. J'peux te dire un truc : si je suis pas libre dans deux jours, Ichimaru mourra !

... Gin ? Crever ? Il se foutait de lui ? Fronçant les sourcils, il nota le sourire carnassier de l'arrancar et perdit patience, il combla les derniers mètres qui le séparait du lit et agrippa la bestiole à la gorge, la surprenant fortement. Il agrippa le poignet de sa main qui le tenait fermement, mais ne put absolument rien faire et Kenpachi le souleva au dessus du lit.

- Tu vas me dire tout de suite tout ce que tu sais de lui ! Cracha menaçant l'ébène. Parle ...

- Que dalle ! Répliqua sèchement Grimmjow en grimaçant. J'ai rien d'autre à donner et j'compte pas passer ma vie ici ! Et lui aussi, j'suis sûr qu'il préférerait crever que de revenir ici ! Lâche moi ...

- T'a pas le choix, parle où je te promet que tu le regretteras ...

Il resserra sa prise sur la gorge ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une lame se glisser sous sa gorge ... Haussant les sourcils, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et constata que le Capitaine Kuchiki n'était pas du tout d'accord avec sa façon d'agir ... Et c'était normal : il semblait s'intéresser tout particulièrement au bien être de la créature ... Qu'il dut relâcher d'ailleurs, à moins de vouloir se retrouver égorgé par la lame de Byakuya qui était très dangereuse ... En cet instant ...

- Qu'est c'que t'as, Kuchiki ? Demanda-t-il sèchement avec un large sourire carnassier.

- Aucun mal ne doit lui être fait ... Rappela tout aussi sèchement. Je vous prierez de sortir d'ici et de ne plus approcher de cette chambre ...

- Faites lui dire ce qu'il sait sur Ichimaru, et promis, je l'approcherais plus ...

Il écarta la lame de sa gorge et se tourna vers le noble, le fixant avec son sourire le plus beau.

- Mais si demain, t'as pas réussis à lui faire cracher le morceau, j'm'occuperais de son cas ... Promit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Grimmjow se massait la gorge, maudissant le géant pour se montrer aussi cruel, il lui avait fait mal ce bâtard ! Il jeta un coup d'œil au mec qui sortait en grognant ... Qu'est ce que Byakuya faisait ici ? Et pourquoi l'avait il protégé ? Lui jetant un regard sombre, il le vit rengainé son arme et rencontra son regard glacial ... Que lui voulait il encore ?

- Alors, où est Ichimaru ? Demanda le shinigami en s'avançant.

- Je dirais rien tant qu'on m'aura pas promis de me sortir d'ici ! Lâcha-t-il sur la défensive. Sort d'ici et fait leurs savoir ! J'ai aucune envie ... Vraiment aucune envie de rester ici ! Tu peux sortir ...

- Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir. Avoua franchement l'ébène en s'avançant. J'avais envie de te voir ...

- Pardon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Il se massa la nuque, fixant le shinigami qui s'était encore rapproché ... Son regard glacial ... S'était mit à briller ... Qu'est ce que ... Haussant les sourcils, il grimaça en se reculant autant que possible, se disant que ce mec était vraiment un sacré pervers ! Il était excité par l'idée d'avoir son prisonnier à portée de mains ? Merde, il avait pas envie qu'on se serve de lui comme d'un moyen de se soulager ! Pourquoi il allait pas plutôt harceler ... Kurosaki, tient ! Il était mignon, mine de rien !

- Tu m'as manqué. Avoua soudainement le shinigami.

- Je t'ai manqué ? S'offusqua le bleuté. On se connaît même pas et j'te manque ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié, moi ... Je n'ai rien oublié de cette nuit ... Ton corps ...

- Arrête ça, c'était juste un coup d'un soir ! Le coupa l'ex-Sexta Espada en grognant. Un marché, rien de plus !

- Je sais ça, mais, tu me hantes ... Tu m'obsèdes depuis cette nuit ...

Byakuya s'avança vers lui et posa un genoux entre ses jambes, posant ses mains de chaque coté de son visage ... De quoi ? Il le hantait et l'obsédait ? Mais non, qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Pour une seule nuit ? Une seule étreinte ? Allons donc, c'était pas possible ! Une de ses mains se glissa sur sa gorge, la caressant ... Tendrement ...

- Est ce qu'il t'a fait mal ? Demanda-t-il inquiet, continuant de caresser sa gorge.

- Ca va, lâche moi ! Répliqua sèchement l'arrancar en repoussant brutalement la main. Fous moi la paix ! Aller, tire toi !

- Il ne rigole pas, dit moi où est Ichimaru ... Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? ...

- C'est mon seul ticket de sortie, j'dirais rien ... Fait leurs passer le message et viens me dire ce qu'ils décident ...

Son regard de couleur de glace le fixa ... D'un regard brillant et ... Enflammé par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ... Le bleuté se rendit compte qu'il était bien trop proche à son goût et il tenta de l'écarter, mais en vain, il maudit tout les shinigamis d'avoir créé des procédés aussi vils que les inhibiteurs d'Energie Spirituelle ! Il se sentait affreusement faible et en danger ... Il aurait préféré pouvoir le buter, ou au moins lui donner un coup de poing pour pouvoir se défendre, mais ... En fait ... Il aurait put ... Il aurait put le frapper ... Mais ... Pourquoi ne le faisait il pas ?

Il sentit une main se glisser sur sa joue, une caresse ... Qu'est ce qu'il essayait de faire ? Il essayait de l'avoir comme tout à l'heure ? Putain, ce mec ... Ils s'étaient croisés quelques heures au Hueco Mundo et lui ... Lui semblait déjà avoir comprit ... Il jouait doucement avec lui, frôlant du bout des doigts les points sensibles de sa gorge, recommençant à venir le caresser avec son souffle chaud. Il était monté entièrement sur le lit et avait rapproché son corps du sien et ... Mince alors ! Il sentit un des genoux de Byakuya s'avançait, sa jambe frôlant l'intérieur de ses cuisses ...

- Arrête ça ! Lâcha sèchement Grimmjow.

- Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Répéta le shinigami en glissant ses lèvres contre sa gorge. Je n'ai pas oublié la saveur de ton corps, de ta chair ... Tu m'obsèdes ... Jamais personne ne m'a obsédée à ce point ... Laisse moi y regoûter ... Laisse moi te caresser encore ... Est ce que ça te déplairait ?

- Me fais pas me ...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit les mains être bien plus entreprenantes que la fois précédente, il les sentit glisser sur son torse mal recouvert par le yukata et s'agita légèrement, penchant la tête sur le coté ... Et grogna lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était entrain de s'offrir peu à peu à ce Shinigami, il essaya de le repousser, agrippa le col pour tenter de le repousser, mais le noble ne semblait pas vouloir céder le moindre terrain et au contraire, il campa sur ses positions et Grimmjow dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de rage !

- Je te dirais rien ! Lâcha-t-il froidement.

- Je sais, je ne te fais pas ça pour t'entendre dire quoi que se soit sur Ichimaru. Avoua Byakuya avec amusement. J'ai envie de toi ... Vraiment envie de toi ...

- J'ai pas envie ! Fit il remarquer.

- Je suis sûr que je peux te faire changer d'avis ...

Il sentit des lèvres se glisser contre sa gorge pour l'embrasser et le sucer, le faisant grimacer ... Ses mains se montraient de plus en plus chatouilleuses, glissant sur ses muscles, frôlant ses boutons de chair ... Et s'il se laissait à crier ? Que ferait ses "gardiens" en entrant ici ? Est ce qu'ils l'arrêteraient ou bien est ce qu'ils resteraient scotchés sur place ? Il était vraiment dans une situation hallucinante ! Il tenta encore une fois de le repousser, mais ... En fait ... Putain, il était doué mine de rien, il apprenait vite le shinigami !

Frissonnant, il sentit les mains se glisser sur son bas ventre, toujours aussi caressantes et ... Ça y était ... Byakuya avait touché bien trop de points sensibles et il se sentait défaillir ... Lorsque les lèvres quittèrent sa gorge, elles vinrent chercher leurs compères, tentant de les faire réagir en les embrassants, les picorant en attendant leurs accords ... Tant qu'il ne répondrait pas, le noble n'irait pas plus loin, il continuerait de frôler les points sensibles ... Rien que ceux-ci ... Et lui, il commençait à être torturé par une érection ...

Les mains et les lèvres quittèrent momentanément son corps, il agrippa ses genoux pour les lui relever légèrement et se plaça convenablement entre ses jambes écartées, il attrapa les pans du yukata pour l'ouvrir d'avantage, mais continua de le caresser simplement ... Et les lèvres de Byakuya revinrent taquiner ses propres lèvres, continuant de les tenter à coups de baisers chastes ... Il commençait à être à bout ... Oui, vraiment à bout ... Comment il avait fait pour comprendre son point faible aussi vite ? Putain, et il s'en servait à fond lui ! Frissonnant entièrement, il laissa s'échapper un gémissement d'entre ses lèvres ... Il avait pas le droit de céder, pas cette fois !

- Arrête ! Ordonna Grimmjow à son tortionnaire. J'ai pas envie !

- Ce n'es pas ce que dit ton corps. Remarqua le noble en glissant une de ses mains contre son membre, le pressant. Je te veux et cela ne te déplais pas ... C'est cela qui te fait peur ou bien ... Moi ? Je serais plus doux ...

Le bleuté resserra sa prise sur le col du kimono noir, frissonnant de plus en plus face au traitement inhumain que lui infligeait le shinigami, les lèvres soufflèrent de nouveau contre les siennes, ses deux mains frôlant ses joues pour pouvoir le caresser avec tendresse ... C'était injuste ... Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ce genre de truc ... De lui faire ressentir ce genre d'émotions ! ... Il n'avait pas le droit ... Mais ça lui plaisait franchement de le voir agir de la sorte, lui qui paraissait si clean ... C'était un vrai pervers !

Il l'attira à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser de lui-même et encore une fois, ils échangèrent un baiser passionnel et bien plus fougueux que le précédent, les mains de Byakuya glissant de nouveau sur son corps, caressant le torse, le bas ventre ... Frôlant le obi qu'il desserra pour le retirer, entrouvrant le yukata ... Il était entièrement nu en dessous ... Les lèvres le quittèrent pour que son regard le détail entièrement ... Ha, c'était presque gênant de se faire dévorer d'un simple regard de la sorte ! Non ... Excitant ... Franchement excitant ! Ses mains vinrent frôler le haori du capitaine et voulurent entreprendre de retirer son obi pour pouvoir libérer le torse du noble ...

La dernière fois, il avait été tenté de caresser ce torse translucide ... Ce beau torse ... Maudite technique de shinigami qui l'avait entravé ! Mais cette fois, il pouvait le caresser, goûter sa peau claire, taquiner les boutons de chair ... Caresser cette érection, ne serait ce que pour se venger pour l'avoir mis dans cette position ! Il ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour glisser ses mains dans l'hakama desserré, frôlant le membre gonflé de Byakuya qui souffla un gémissement contre son épaule. Il dut abandonner le sexe du noble pour laisser libre accès à celui-ci qui glissait ses mains entre ses jambes, l'une pour venir caresser son membre tendis que l'autre ... Caressait son intimité ...

Grimmjow frémit, ses mains passant sur sa nuque, ses jambes se relevant légèrement ... Décidément, l'ébène avait beau n'être qu'un novice, il était doué ! Non, il n'en pouvait déjà plus, c'était pas possible ! Maudit collier de scellement qui l'épuisait trop vite ! Il oublia sa malédiction lancé lorsqu'il sentit un doigt le pénétrer avec lenteur, le second se préparant déjà en le caressant doucement, le premier effectuant de lent mouvement pendant la pénétration ... Putain, non, trop doué ! Il était jamais tombé sur un "puceau" aussi doué ! Un puceau qui recommença à le sucer dans le cou ...

- Arrête ça, tu vas laisser une trace ! Râla la panthère.

- Et si je voulais te marquer ? Demanda le noble en le léchant. J'aurais le droit de te marquer ?

- Raconte pas de connerie, je suis pas à toi ! ...

- Et si je voulais que tu sois à moi, accepterais-tu ? ...

Qu'il arrête ... Qu'il arrête de raconter des conneries pareilles ! Détournant le visage, les lèvres recommencèrent à le sucer, provoquant sûrement ce qu'avait prédit le bleuté, mais volontairement ... Un second doigt entra en lui et il les sentit bouger à contre sens tout deux, mais Byakuya y allait vraiment plus lentement que la fois précédente ... C'était il entraîné sur quelqu'un ? L'idée n'avait ... Rien de plaisant ... Cela voudrait dire qu'il l'avait ... Rendu nympho ! L'idée le fit rire ... Il sentit Byakuya se relever légèrement et se tourna vers lui ...

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Demanda l'ébène qui semblait avoir été touché par le rire.

- Je me demandais si t'étais pas devenus nympho ... Avoua franchement le bleuté. T'as eu combien d'amants depuis la dernière fois ?

Le shinigami le regarda durement ... Trop durement ... Il devait se sentir insulté ... Et un troisième doigt entra, mais avec beaucoup moins de douceur ... Le faisant même grimacer ... Les doigts écartèrent sa chair ...

- Je n'ai eut personne ! Assura le noble. Depuis notre dernière rencontre, je m'imagine bien te prendre de mille et une façon, mais je n'ai pas eut d'autre relation ... Je n'aime pas les hommes ... Je n'aime que ton corps à toi !

La mains qui caressait son sexe le relâcha pour venir caresser sa joue, embrassant l'autre.

- Tu es le seul ... Le seul que je veux posséder de la sorte ...

Putain, lui sortir ce genre de truc ! Il sentit les doigts le quitter, Byakuya baissa son hakama, dévoilant son érection ... Ha, mince alors, encore une fois ? Il allait se faire prendre encore une fois ? Alors qu'il aimait pas ça ? Le shinigami poussa l'arrancar contre le mur et agrippa ses jambes sous les genoux pour le soulever et le bloqua avec son corps contre le mur, le maintenant toujours avec ses deux bras ... Pervers ... Vraiment très pervers ! Pourvus qu'il ne décide pas de le prendre des milles façons qu'il s'était imaginé ! Il sentit le membre se presser contre son antre ...

- Putain, Byakuya ! Raga la panthère.

- Tais toi, je vais à mon rythme. Souffla contre ton torse le noble, concentré. J'ai réussis à te séduire cette fois, laisse moi en profiter ...

Il entra si lentement en lui ... Si lentement qu'il crut qu'il allait venir à plusieurs reprises ... Son membre pressé contre le torse du noble qui se montrait si tourmenteur en cet instant ... Lorsque le membre fut entièrement en lui, Grimmjow put souffler quelques instants ... C'était vraiment trop chaud à ce niveau ! Il glissa une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps pour se caresser, se soulageant alors que cet être cruel le laisser ainsi ! Il soupira, son autre main venant caresser sa nuque ...

Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace de quelques secondes ... Et finirent par s'embrasser, ne résistant pas l'un à l'autre en cet instant, il se sentait au bord de la jouissance et se retint, n'appréciant pas trop l'idée de venir avant son amant ... C'était meilleur lorsqu'ils venaient ensemble ! Il le sentit enfin bouger et relâcha ses lèvres, gémissant en sentant le membre se frotter enfin contre ses parois ... Il n'aurait sans doute pas supporter d'attendre plus longtemps !

Leurs désirs étaient déjà bien consommés et même si le mouvement de hanches était lent en cet instant, lui n'en pouvait déjà plus ... Etait-ce par ce qu'il se caressait ? Ou bien parce que ce noble était vraiment très doué ? En tout cas, partit comme c'était, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps ... Et son amant non plus d'ailleurs ! Il relâcha son membre pour enlacer le cou du shinigami, l'embrassant sur la joue et allant lécher son oreille, son membre se frottant contre le ventre de l'ébène, il frôlait ses longs cheveux tandis que le rythme de hanches accélérait, sa prostate fut touchée ... A chaque fois qu'un nouveau mouvement se faisait en lui ...

Gémissant, il entrouvrit les yeux ... Et ne fut pas tant que ça troublé par le regard qui se posait sur eux deux ... Il sourit cruellement au petit voyeur qui referma la porte avec douceur ... Le méchant petit obsédé ! Gémissaient-ils trop fort ? Pourtant, il essayait de se contenir et le shinigami étouffait ses gémissement contre sa peau ...

Les coups de hanches se firent plus pressant et, surtout, plus profond ... Et ils finirent par venir tout les deux ...

Bon dieu, c'était quand même bon de faire l'amour de cette façon ! Il tira les cheveux pour tirer en arrière la tête, cherchant les lèvres en embrasant le front, le nez et trouvèrent ses jumelles qui répondirent, pas farouche du tout ... Vraiment trop bon !

* * *

Byakuya était partit et Grimmjow s'était laissé aller contre le lit, il avait cependant eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, ses pensés concentrées sur l'argenté ... S'il trouvait pas vite le moyen de sortir d'ici, il allait mourir, c'était clair ... Bon, les arrancars risquaient pas de l'approcher, tous seraient sans doute terrifiés à l'idée d'approcher l'ancien shinigami, mais sa vie n'en restait pas moins en danger, surtout que cet arrancar qui lui avait parlé ... Semblait très intéressé de trouver des alliers ...

Il ne l'avait jamais vu ... Non, jamais ... Et pourtant, cet arrancar avait sut dire qui il était et quel avait été son rang dans l'armée d'Aizen, mais qui était-il donc ? Il lui avait demandé de le suivre et lorsque Grimmjow avait refusé, il avait lancé les autres à sa poursuite ... Ils avaient était trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit et le pire était qu'il s'était trouvé un boulet ! ...

Pourquoi l'arrancar avait il attaque Nell et ses fracciones ? Pourquoi avait-il fait tuer les deux fracciones et pas la fillette ? Il n'en savait rien, mais avait bien l'impression que c'était la puissance qui avait intéressait l'autre gars ... Il avait ... Sans doute essayé de réveiller Neliel ... En tuant les fracciones ... Il avait essayé de faire venir l'ex Tercera sans doute pour récupérer son pouvoir ... Essayer de la recruter ... Mais pourquoi ? Ses forces étaient maigres, ses hommes n'avaient même pas pu l'abattre alors qu'ils avaient été trois ... Enfin, heureusement que Kurosaki et ses potes étaient intervenus ... Sinon, il n'aurait plus été de ce monde ...

Ichimaru n'était pas en état de se battre, si l'autre le trouvait, il risquait de l'achever et ça, il s'en voudrait un peu ... Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, deux semaines plus tôt, il avait longtemps hésité entre l'aider ou bien l'abandonner ... Mais Gin ne lui avait jamais causer le moindre tord, alors il avait éprouvé quelques réticences à le laisser ...

Terrasser par toutes ses pensées, il s'était endormi contre l'oreiller ... Il se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans la chambre, se tournant, il s'attendait à rencontrer l'homme avec les clochettes dans les cheveux, mais c'était l'autre gars ...

- Hé, salut le p'tit voyeur ! Ricana méchamment Grimmjow. Que me vaux le plaisir de cette visite ? ...

L'homme à la chevelure rouge sang et aux nombreux tatouages sur le front et le torse lui lança un regard froid et dégoûté ... Il n'avait pas dut aimer ce qu'il avait vus ... Etonnant, non ? Ou bien c'était un homophobe !

- Si je t'aide à t'évader, quitteras-tu la Soul Society pour toujours ? Demanda-t-il en grinçant les dents.

... C'était ... Etonnant ... Et c'était sûrement un piége ! Peut être qu'ils le laissaient partir pour voir où était Ichimaru ... ? ... Qu'importe, c'était une trop bonne occasion ! Il allait tenter le coup sans la moindre hésitation, ne pouvant passer au coté de cette opportunité !

- Ouais ! Répondit avec un sourire carnassier le bleuté. J'me laisserais plus avoir !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Evasion et Découverte

**Réponse au Reviews :**

_KuchikiRukia07 :_ Si, y a déjà eu un Bya/Grim ... Sauf que le couple n'était pas développer et que cela m'avait beacoup attrister, par ce qu'ils sont beau ensemble, la belle et la bête (pour moi ! XD) et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de le faire ! Na ! X3 Idem pour Kenpachi et Gin ... C'est laquelle de vous deux qui m'en avait parler encore ? =3

_Irkiala :_ Hé hé hé, je vous gaterez plus encore ! Quoi que ... X3 Et oui pour Renji, mais se sera pas le seul, cette fic étant bassé sur les relations amoureuse des deux couples ... Hu hu hu !

* * *

Kenpachi aurait voulut interroger le "prisonnier", il avait été plutôt tranquille toute la nuit, mais dès que le jour s'était levé, il avait filer à l'hôpital pour pouvoir mettre les choses au clair, malheureusement pour lui, celui-ci n'était plus là ... Et non pas parce qu'on l'avait transporté où quoi que ce soit d'autre ... Il découvrit les deux hommes qui gardaient sa chambre endormis et la porte grande ouverte indiquait clairement que l'arrancar avait prit la poudre d'escampette ...

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps au géant pour lancer l'alerte, il avait envoyé Yachiru prévenir sa division tandis que lui même était allé prévenir la première division, Yamamoto avait pris la décision de garder lui même l'arme de la créature et sans celle-ci, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il décide de partir, surtout s'il avait des ennemis au Hueco Mundo. Sur place, il découvrit le capitaine Kuchiki ... Et fronça les sourcils ...

Il n'était pas con, même s'il avait tendance à utiliser plus ses muscles que son cerveau, il avait bien comprit ce qui se passait entre Byakuya et Grimmjow, mais avait fermé sa gueule en se disant que le noble risquait fort si il parlait de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour ... L'arrancar ... Un homme en plus ... Alors que ce noble devait vite concevoir un petit héritier pour sa famille ! Il avait eu tord de ne pas en parler, l'ébène avait sans doute décidé d'aider la créature à s'enfuir en échange de quelques petites gâteries, n'est ce pas ? Pourvus qu'il en ai eu pour son grade parce que Zaraki était bien décidé à faire regretter au ténébreux sa petite trahison !

- Capitaine Kenpachi, vous me semblez bien énervé. Remarqua Yamamoto en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Notre ami l'ex-Sexta a pris la poudre d'escampette ... Annonça froidement le géant.

- Pardon ? Lâcha le noble en se relevant, l'air franchement étonné.

... S'il jouait la comédie, il était vraiment doué ... Non, en fait, il jouait pas la comédie ... Il aurait ... Préféré le garder à portée de mains ? C'était ça ? Un sourire carnassier apparu sur le coin de ses lèvres et il vit le noble froncer d'avantage les sourcils ... Zaraki décida de garder ses pensées pour lui, se disant que de toute façon, le noble n'aurait pas aimé qu'il dise le fond de ses pensées en cet instant.

- J'pense qu'il va essayer de récupérer son arme avant de repartir au Hueco Mundo. Annonça le géant. J'propose qu'on envoie des hommes à sa recherche, il doit toujours être dans le coin et même s'il a put assommer ses deux geôliers, ça m'étonnerais qu'il ai put retirer son collier de scellement ...

- Il nous le faut vivant. Répondit gravement Yamamoto. Capitaine Kenpachi, ne vous laissez pas tenter par un combat.

- Vous inquiétez pas, j'compte pas l'tuer, mais s'il persiste à se taire concernant les informations d'Ichimaru, j'promet pas de retenir ma lame ...

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla de la pièce ... Ha non, il se retiendrait pas, savoir que le temps d'Ichimaru était compté avec quelque chose d'inquiétant ... D'ailleurs, pourquoi le bleuté avait sortit ça ? Etait-il prisonnier ? C'était la seule solution : qu'il soit enfermé et que la panthère lui apporte à manger et à boire ... Ils devaient retrouver l'argenté et vite et vu que Grimmjow semblait savoir où il était, il lui ferait cracher le morceau !

Byakuya le rattrapa ... Le géant se demanda s'il n'y était pas quand même pour quelque chose dans la fuite de l'arrancar et se stoppa pour lui faire face, croissant les bras sur son torse et le regardant durement.

- Pourquoi vous m'suivez ? Demanda sèchement la masse de muscle.

- Vous vous en doutez, non ? Répliqua tout aussi sèchement le noble. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir lui faire du mal ...

- Ça , je m'en doute bien ! Avoua Zaraki avec un large sourire. Vous seriez-vous amouraché de la panthère ?

Il le vit froncer les sourcils, mais ne démentit pas ... Alors, c'était ça ? Il avait été charmé par la belle créature et en était devenu dépendant ? Ouais, tout compte fait, il avait envie de l'emprisonner à vie ici, essayer de le garder à portée de mains ... Est-ce qu'il a essayé de l'avoir après qu'il les eux quitté ? Sans doute ... Lui, s'il avait put avoir l'opportunité de toucher sa propre nymphe envoûtante, il l'aurait fait ...

- Vous allez vous faire consumer, mon petit. Remarqua Kenpachi en reprenant sa marche.

- C'est déjà fait. Avoua franchement le noble.

* * *

Grimmjow était tout simplement caché dans un arbre, il avait décidé d'attendre un peu que les choses se calment et puis, l'autre gars avait assuré qu'il trouverait un moyen pour lui apporter son zanpakuto quand à son collier, il trouverait bien un moyen de le retirer avec son arme, quitte à prendre le risque de se couper, en attendant, une petite sieste perché dans un arbre, cela ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il avait un peu abîmé son vêtement, mais qu'importe ? Il était libre et y avait vraiment rien de mieux que la liberté !

Sous lui, il y avait de l'agitation ... Il attendrait que la nuit soit de retour et il irait au point de rendez vous de l'autre roux là, rien de plus compliqué ... Il aurait préféré que tout se passe plus vite, Ichimaru ne pourrait pas se débrouiller tout seul ... Mais bon, avec son putain de collier, pas moyen d'ouvrir de gargantua et en plus, il devrait sans doute trouver un moyen de quitter la ville avant de pouvoir en ouvrir un : le Seireitei était protégé de toute infraction depuis que les Menos étaient venus chercher Aizen ...

En fait, se serait un peu plus compliquer de repartir d'ici ... Se tournant aussi silencieusement que possible, il nota la présence de Kurosaki en bas, il était accompagné de ses amis humain et Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Orihime portant dans ses bras la petite Nell, se comportant en belle petite maman. Il s'était toujours dit qu'elle ferait une maman parfaite ! ... Il perdit toutes joies lorsqu'il nota l'absence de changement dans le visage de la fillette ... Evidement ... Il avait dit que ses fracciones avaient étés tués, mais il n'avait pas dit comment ... Cet arrancar avait essayé de réveiller Neliel ... Par tout les moyens ... Le sang qui avait taché son jolie petit visage rond n'était autre que le sang de ses fraccions sur lesquels s'étaient acharnés les autres ...

Des shinigamis apparurent soudainement, venant voir Kurosaki et ses amis, ils perdirent leurs calme et tout le monde reparti, chacun de son coté ... Ha, ils avaient enfin remarqués sa disparition ... Les effets des gouttes de sommeil qu'il avait lancé sur ses deux geôliers s'étaient enfin dissiper ou bien avait-on remarqué sa disparition ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance, on le chercherait plusieurs heures ici et là et puis ensuite ... Il pourrait partir ... Les shinigamis augmenteront peu à peu le rayon de leurs recherches ...

Orihime resta seule avec Nell, elle alla jusqu'à un des bancs et balança la petite dans ses bras en lui parlant de tout un tas de chose, beaucoup de ses paroles n'avaient pas de sens ... Comme toujours, mais sa voix naturellement chantonnante avait le dont d'apaiser les cœurs ... Et son sourire alors, elle avait été un petit rayon de soleil a l'époque où elle avait été captive à Las Noches ...

... La petite, il ne pourrait pas la laisser là ... Elle était une arrancar et son monde, c'était le Désert Blanc sous la nuit éternelle et non pas ce monde de couleur dont le jour s'éveillait à chaque fois tous les jours ... Non, en réalité, peut être qu'elle ferait mieux de vivre ici, surtout dans son état ... Il avait pas envie de devoir s'occuper de deux personnes à la foi ! Un, c'était déjà un de trop !

- Hé, Grimmjow ? Appela Orihime.

Le nommé haussa les sourcils, fixant la jeune fille qui le saluait de la main.

- Depuis quand tu sais que j'suis là ? Demanda-t-il en grognant.

- Depuis le début. Avoua-t-elle franchement en se relevant. Il n'y a plus personne, tu peux descendre ...

Il hésita quelques secondes, se demandant pourquoi elle avait pas parlé de lui si elle avait sut qu'il était là ... Et décida de descendre, de toute façon, si c'était un piège, il était déjà foutu : il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre et il suffirait qu'un shinigami le trouve pour qu'il soit dans la merde. Il atterrit sur le sol et se rapprocha de la petite rouquine.

- Pourquoi t'a rien dit aux autres ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Pour te remercier ! Annonça-t-elle souriante. Pour avoir sauver Nell.

- J'l'ai pas sauvé, j'l'ai abandonné. Répéta-t-il agacé. T'étais pas là, mais j'ai pas agis assez vite ... Ses deux fracciones ont été tués sous ses yeux ... T'appelles ça sauvé ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui arrivera et tu aurais put la laisser mourir ...

- Pour le moment, elle a pas l'air trop en vie là !

Grimmjow fixa la fillette ... Avec Orihime, peut être qu'elle pourrait la soigner de sa tristesse et de son choc émotionnel, lui ne pourrait rien faire avec ses manières, il savait qu'il manquait de tendresse et de douceur, surtout pour cette petite fillette ... Il ne put s'empêcher de tirer sa petite joue, il avait été tenté de faire le test ...

- Grimmjow, n'embête pas Nell ! Soupira la rouquine en prenant une moue. Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ? Partir ? ...

- J'ai rien à faire ici ! Fit remarquer la panthère en ricanant. Moi, j'rêve que d'un truc, buter des shinigamis tout en flemmardant tout le reste de ma vie au Hueco Mundo ! Bref, le rêve pour tout arrancar !

- Et tu vas emmener Nell ? ...

- J'peux pas, elle est plus en sécurité ici ! Je sais pas encore qui sont ses arrancars qui en ont après elle, mais j'vais leurs régler leurs comptes alors soigne là, et puis, j'reviendrais la chercher si t'as réussi à la rendre propre ! J'aime pas changer les couches !

Nell releva le visage, fixant le bleuté de son petit regard vide ... Grimmjow se figea en voyant les yeux se remplirent soudainement de larme, elle tendit ses toutes petites mains vers lui, l'air vraiment désespéré.

- Grimmjow, Dondocchakka et Pessche ! Beugla-t-elle tristement. Pourquoi qu'il leurs a fait ça ? ... Ils avaient rien fait ! Les frères de Nell sont plus là, il les a tué ! Grimmjow, pourquoi ? Nell a jamais été méchante et ni ses frères, on a rien fait ! Pourquoi ?

Arg, mais pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça ? Elle aurait pas put faire ça pendant qu'y avait Kurosaki ? Comme s'il était du genre à gérer ce genre de truc ? Lui, il tapait pour calmer et puis ... Mais il pourrait pas la frapper elle, se sentant trop coupable de ne pas avoir agit. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui caressant les cheveux, essayant de la réconforter à la manière d'Orihime ... Et franchement, il se sentit vraiment très con comme ça ! Grimaçant, il fut sur le point de rendre la petite à Orihime, mais se dit qu'il pouvait bien tenter de la réconforter ...

- T'inquiètes, j'vais les retrouver et j'te jure que j'leur réglerais leurs comptes. Promis le bleuté.

- Non ! S'écria la fillette. N'y retourne pas ! Grimmjow doit pas y aller ! Arturo va te tuer ! Si Grimmjow rejoint pas Arturo, celui-ci va le tuer !

... Arturo ? ... Qui c'était ça ? Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un coup d'œil à Orihime qui secoua la tête.

- C'est la première fois qu'elle parle depuis qu'elle est ici. Avoua-t-elle franchement.

- Arturo Plateado ! Pleura chaudement Nell. Arturo est trop puissant ! Même pour Grimmjow ! Même pour Ichigo ! C'est le premier Arrancar né ! Le plus puissant de tous ! ... Grimmjow pourra rien faire ! Grimmjow va mourir ! Pas retourner là bas ! Pas retourner au Hueco Mundo ...

Le premier Arrancar ? C'était impossible, on avait parlé de lui dans tout Hueco Mundo, son nom oublié depuis longtemps et pour cause : il avait disparut depuis des siècles et des siècles ... Difficile de savoir s'il était mort ou bien s'il se cachait ... Au final, le temps l'avait transformé en légende et la légende en mythe ... Mais si elle disait vraie ... Si cet arrancar qui l'avait attaqué, ce Arturo Plateado était réellement le premier Arrancar né ... Alors ... Elle avait raison ... Il était foutu, non ? ...

... Ichimaru ... Il devait le rejoindre ... Si cet Arturo recrutait, il serait attiré par le Shinigami et s'il était vraiment aussi puissant qu'il le supposait maintenant, alors il craindrait pas du tout de l'approché ... Ichimaru ne pourrait pas se défendre dans son état, il devait à tout prix retrouver le roux ! Il pourrait pas attendre ce soir ! C'était impossible, dans Hueco Mundo, pour quelqu'un qui cherchait des êtres puissants, Gin était devenu comme une lumière dans le noir ...

Il voulut rendre Nell à Orihime, se demandant surtout comment rejoindre vite l'argenté et oubliant leur futur peu réjouissant de fugitifs dans le Hueco Mundo ... Ils n'avaient pas de futur là bas ... La rouquine restait figée, le regard tourné vers ... Ha, merde, c'était pas qu'un simple shinigami ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux ... C'était deux capitaines ! Kenpachi et Kuchiki.

- Et merde ! Râla l'arrancar en tournant les talons et décidant de fuir.

Enfin, disons plutôt ... Tenter de fuir .. Le noble réapparut juste devant lui, posant sa mains sur son zanpakuto et l'autre lui coupa toute retraite ... Bah, il aurait dut s'en douter qu'avec ses deux là, surtout avec Kuchiki qui était redoutable en déplacement instantané, il semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie !

- Rend toi, Jaggerjack ... Ordonna Byakuya.

Merde ... Il avait vraiment pas de pot ses derniers temps ! Se reculant, il sentit une mains se resserrer sur son épaule et grimaça de douleur, jetant un simple coup d'œil au géant qui le tenait fermement maintenant. Plus d'échappatoire possible ...

- C'est bon, il a encore son collier. Remarqua la masse de muscle. Il peut rien faire du tout ... Aussi dangereux qu'un chaton ! Alors Jaggerjack, on comptait nous fausser compagnie ?

Grimmjow tenta de faire lâcher prise, mais Kenpachi l'agrippa de ses deux mains et parus surprit de voir son petit colis dans les bras ... Merde, il avait l'air malin : kidnappeur d'enfant ! On allait le prendre pour un pervers, mais ça devait déjà être le cas de toute façon. Il grinça des dents lorsqu'il vit le noble se rapprocher ... C'était quand même flippant mine de rien ... Il était si imposant et charismatique et ... Surtout ... Il semblait très en colère ... Un peu trop aux goûts du bleuté !

Byakuya tenta de lui prendre Nell des mains pour la rendre à Orihime, mais la fillette s'accrochait à son yukata blanc, ne cédant pas le moindre terrain au noble, attirant l'attention de beaucoup de monde. Il décida sans doute d'abandonner car il se tourna vers Orihime, l'air quémandeur.

- Pas partir ! Hurlait la fillette à Grimmjow. Hueco Mundo dangereux ! Trop dangereux ! Grimmjow promettre qu'il part pas !

- Nell ! Grogna le bleuté. T'es débile, on a pas notre place ici !

- Si, tu as ta place ici. Répliqua sèchement Byakuya. Ne t'inquiètes pas Nell, on ne le laissera pas repartir ...

La fillette fut rassuré par les paroles et par Orihime qui la repris dans ses mains, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à l'arrancar ... Elle avait pas tord ... Vu le regard que posait le noble sur lui, il risquait pas de s'en sortir à si bon compte ! Pas cette fois en tout cas. Kenpachi se contenta de le tenir au bras, sa prise avait quelque chose d'inquiétant ... Putain, pourquoi était il aussi nerveux ce mec ?

Avec sa nouvelle escorte ... Inquiétante ... Ils commencèrent à marcher, s'écartant de la fillette arrancar qui se calmait peu à peu entre les bras d'Orihime. Ils tournèrent à peine quelques ruelles que Byakuya l'agrippa soudainement et le tira vers lui, le bleuté faillit perdre l'équilibre, surprit de le voir agir de la sorte en face d'un témoin. Kenpachi le lâcha, les fixant surpris et le noble en profita pour le plaquer contre le mur.

- Qu'essayes-tu de faire ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- T'es sûr que t'as pas comprit mes intentions ? Lâcha froidement la panthère. Lâche moi tout de suite !

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, tu n'arriveras plus à t'échapper maintenant ! Tu aura beau essayé, tu ne m'échapperas plus ...

Grimmjow lui lança son regard le plus sombre et tout deux s'affrontèrent en silence ... Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Qu'il lui appartenait ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui le laissait croire qu'il fut sien ? Rien ! Absolument rien ! Pourquoi ... Il ne lui céderait plus, il ne devait plus lui céder ! Il ne devait plus lui laisser croire qu'il pourrait ne serait ce que le séduire, c'était ... Non, hors de question d'abandonner sa liberté ! Il était seul maître de son destin et retournerait au Hueco Mundo ! Quoi qu'il ...

Hueco Mundo ... Arturo ... Ichimaru ! Il avait oublié ce petit détail pendant quelques instants et s'en voulut ! Pour le moment, sa condition importait peu, Ichimaru risquait de se faire déchiqueter ... Ou pas ... Après tout, Grimmjow ne l'avait jamais vu se battre, celui-ci ne lui avait envoyé que ses hommes ... Rien de plus ! Comment évaluer la puissance de l'ennemi dans ses conditions ? Il n'en savait rien et ne savait plus où il devait mettre sa priorité du moment ... Penser à tout cela lui donnait mal à la tête !

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il vit le noble approcher son visage ... Mais, il avait quoi ce mec à vouloir s'imposer de la sorte comme ça ? Il tourna le visage pour l'éviter et sentit son souffle contre sa joue ... Et l'autre observait simplement la scène, intrigué et ... Amusé ... L'enfoiré, il pouvait pas retenir son collègue ? Ou bien ça l'excitait de le voir faire ? Aucune idée, mais il restait qu'un simple spectateur ! Rien qu'un putain de spectateur !

- Tu m'appartiens ... Lâcha l'ébène contre son oreille.

- C'est cela, ouais ! Cracha de mécontentement le bleuté. Ecarte toi !

Les lèvres glissaient sur sa joue sans jamais l'embrasser clairement et une de ses mains frôlait sa gorge, caressant la marque rouge qu'il avait provoqué ... Il voulait vraiment jouer avec le feu ce gars ? Ne pas céder ... Ne pas céder le moindre terrain ...

- Kuchiki, tu vas trop loin là. Fit remarquer le second capitaine avec un sourire carnassier. On y va ...

- Oui ... Murmura le noble en s'écartant, l'agrippant au bras.

* * *

Ils l'avaient ramenés tout deux à la première Division, Byakuya ne le lâchant pas, le capitaine Kenpachi ne restant jamais loin, il semblait décidé encore une fois à lui faire cracher le morceau quand à Ichimaru ... Yamamoto avait tenté de savoir comment il avait fait pour partir, mais l'arrancar s'était tut ... Le grand Général s'était montré très patient, mais cela payait peu avec l'obstiné et arrogant bleuté ! Il fini par céder et demanda qu'on le ramène dans une cellule d'isolement, ses blessures s'étant parfaitement remises. Cependant, Grimmjow resta campé sur ses positions lorsque le noble voulut l'emporter avec lui.

- Dite, j'ai une question à vous posez ... Tenta-t-il.

Yamamoto sembla hésité, fixant l'arrancar avec froideur, se demandant s'il devait accepter alors que lui ne répondait à aucune question.

- Nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire. Assura gravement Yamamoto.

- Connaissez vous un certain "Arturo Plateado" ?

Les yeux du grand commandant s'écarquillèrent soudainement, fixant l'arrancar bien plus intéressé que jamais ...

- Arturo Plateado ? Répéta-t-il incrédule et choqué. Comment connaissez vous ce nom ?

- C'est une légende cher nous, un mythe, c'est le premier Arrancar qui est né et il semblerait aussi que ce soit cette personne qui ait attaqué Nell. Avoua franchement Grimmjow. Je le pensait mort depuis longtemps, mais Nell m'a assuré que c'était lui et elle m'a dit que je n'aurais aucune chance si je me retrouver en face de lui ... Et vous, que savez vous de lui ?

- Qu'il fut impossible qu'Arturo Plateado soit en liberté aujourd'hui, je me suis occupé moi même de le sceller par le Sokyoku il y a de cela mille ans ...

- Le Sokyoku, vous voulez dire, celui qu'a détruit Kurosaki en cherchant à sauver Kuchiki Rukia ? ...

... En effet, celui que Kurosaki avait détruit quelques mois plus tôt ... Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? ...

- Est-ce qu'en sachant cela, vous pouvez m'assurer que cet "Arturo" que vous avez scellé ne peut pas être en liberté ? Demanda très sérieusement le bleuté.

- Pourquoi ? Répliqua sèchement Yamamoto. Vous comptez le rejoindre ?

- Jamais de la vie ! J'ai besoin de savoir si je dois m'inquiétez pour le sort d'Ichimaru ou non ...

- Alors, inquiétez vous ! Si c'est bien le Arturo que j'ai scellé, celui-ci mettra tout en œuvre pour détruire tout ses rivaux ... Comptez vous nous parlez de lui, maintenant ?

Grimmjow soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants, hésitant, pesant le pour et le contre, il finit par rouvrir et fixa le noble, lui lançant un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention vers le vieillard.

- Je vais faire mieux que ça, je vais vous menez jusqu'à lui. Répondit le bleuté.

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous entretenus, se demandant si l'Arrancar n'essayait pas de leur tendre un piège. La seule condition était qu'il vienne avec, il n'y en avait pas d'autre ... Et Kenpachi s'était demandé s'il se souciait du bien être d'Ichimaru ou non, mais cela importait peu, du moment qu'on puisse remettre la main sur Ichimaru, le reste ne comptait pas ! Qu'importe que ce fut un piège ou non, il suffirait de le remettre à sa place cet arrogant ! Rien de plus simple ...

On avait demandé s'il y avait des volontaires et Hitsugaya et sa Vice-Capitaine s'étaient tout de suite proposés ainsi que le capitaine Kyoraku, bien sûr, Kuchiki se proposa ... Tous leurs Vices Capitaines suivirent le mouvement et ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la cellule du prisonnier qui râlait d'impatience, avec tout ce beau petit monde pour le surveiller, il risquait pas de tenter de s'enfuir ... Quoi qu'en fait, il avait pas l'air si fin que ça ce mec, tenter de fuir alors qu'il pouvait pas utiliser son énergie, c'était trop ... Surtout quand on sait que derrière, y avait Kuchiki !

Pour ne pas avoir besoin de devoir quelque chose de plus à Urahara, ils sortirent simplement du Seireitei et retirèrent le collier de Grimmjow le temps de le laisser ouvrir un gargantua qu'ils traversèrent rapidement, Kenpachi et Kuchiki encadrant l'arrancar pour éviter toute tentative de fuite, mais il ne fit même pas mine d'essayer. En fait, c'était presque trop simple, ou bien c'était qu'il se rendait bien compte que pour le moment, il ne pourrait pas revenir au Hueco Mundo sans risquer de se faire tuer ...

Il les guida jusqu'à un étrange lieu dans le Désert Blanc ... Ils approchaient d'une grande entrée de grotte qui donnait sur un long couloir, et plus ils avançaient, et plus ils sentaient un étrange malaise prendre Kenpachi ... Au début, ce n'était vraiment rien, juste une mauvaise impression, mais chaque nouveau mètre de franchi le confortait dans ses pensées : il y avait quelque chose de pas net ... C'était inquiétant et son instinct lui conseillait de ne pas aller plus loin ... Quelque chose de menaçant ...

Grimmjow voulut rentrer, mais Kuchiki le rattrapa, agrippant son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il sèchement. Tu sens rien là ? Cette chose va te tuer !

Cette chose ? ... Mince alors, c'était un flux d'énergie spirituelle ? Pour que ça soit aussi intense et dangereux, fallait vraiment que ce soit ... Comment dire ... Quelque chose de très puissant ... Pour que ce soit d'une telle intensité ! Mais, habituellement, ce genre d'être puissant diminuait le flux, ne serait ce que pour éviter de tuer tout leurs compères environnants !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda amusé Grimmjow. De toute façon, faudra entrer ... Cette créature est "Ichimaru" ! Aller, me faites pas attendre ... Me dit pas que t'as la frousse ?

Un large sourire carnassier apparut sur le coin des lèvres du bleuté qui se détacha de l'emprise et en profita pour s'avançait vers le fond de la grotte.

- Hé, j'conseille pas aux faiblards de venir ! Rigola-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. La grotte retient un peu le flux, là dedans, c'est bien pire qu'ici alors, si vous avez les chocottes, restez plutôt ici !

Kenpachi fronça les sourcils ... Pourquoi il disait ça ? Le flux ... Serait trop intense ? Pourquoi Ichimaru, qui savait parfaitement contrôler son énergie spirituelle, la déploierait-il totalement ? Cela n'avait pas de sens, c'était comme ouvrir le robinet de son énergie spirituelle au maximum ... Ce qui pouvait être mortelle au bout d'un moment ... Le géant jeta un coup d'œil à Yachiru qui descendit, l'air intrigué, et il ne tarda pas à rejoindre le bleuté, décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

- Restez ici. Ordonna Kuchiki qui semblait tout aussi décidé que lui à aller jusqu'au bout. Nous revenons très vite.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tout trois dans les profondeurs de la grotte avant que personne n'ai le temps de parler, de toute façon, il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. C'était tout de même intriguant de constater qu'en effet, le flux était de plus en plus intense à l'intérieur ...

- Ça veut dire quoi ? Râla Kenpachi. Ichimaru sait parfaitement contrôler son flux ...

- Il sait plus. Répondit l'arrancar, concentré. Du moins, j'sais pas moi, j'comprend pas trop c'qui lui arrive ! Vous aurez cas essayer de lui demander à lui !

Essayer ? ... Cela devenait de plus en plus intriguant, mine de rien. Ils finirent par déboucher dans une grande caverne qui semblait ... Si étrange ... Après le Désert Blanc, il aurait dut savoir que d'autres choses incroyables pouvaient être découvertes ici ... Une gigantesque salle pleine d'étranges pierres lumineuses ici et là, il y avait aussi un écoulement d'eau et il ne tarda pas à trouver la source d'une cascade ...

C'était vraiment un étrange lieu, magnifique et insolite sanctuaire d'un pays qui paraissait pourtant être sans vie et qui regorgeait de mystère et de charme ... On ne parlait pas de ce genre de lieux dans les livres de la Soul Society ! C'était clair ça ... Grimmjow s'avança et ... Kenpachi nota bien qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à résister au flot de l'énergie spirituelle déversée ... Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait ? Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança ...

- Hé, Ichimaru, t'as pas bougé depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda le bleuté.

... Il était là ... Et lui aussi offrait le plus insolite des spectacles qu'il eut jamais vu de toute sa vie ... L'argenté était allongé sur le sol ... En grande partie sur Aizen Sosuke ... Cet homme qu'ils avaient abattus et qui était là ? ... Oui, il était là, mais bien mort ... Vraiment mort ... Ichimaru restant accroché au torse de son amant, son énergie se déversant ... A cause du chagrin ? ... Le bleuté s'avança en se rapprochant, même s'il avait du mal à contenir le flot, il ne semblait pas du tout craindre l'argenté ...

- Grimmjow, il ne se réveille pas ... Murmura faiblement Ichimaru. Pourquoi ?

- Fait pas l'idiot, t'sais bien qu'il se réveillera plus ... Allez, relève toi, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire ...

- Tu te trompes, il va se réveiller ...

- T'es chiant, Gin ! On a de la visite, tu pourrais avoir un peu de tenue ...

Kenpachi se rapprocha de l'étrange trio, l'arrancar s'était penché sur l'argenté pour frôler son ventre ... Ils ne s'étaient pas trompé, Aizen était bien mort, mais Ichimaru Gin était loin de chercher à ce venger et au contraire, il semblait vouloir se laisser sombrer totalement dans les ténèbres, se laissant emporter par une mort lente, laissant son énergie s'échapper de lui, consciemment ou non, et ne se nourrissant pas ... Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Grimmjow avait insisté sur le fait que le temps était compté pour l'albinos !

Le visage malade d'Ichimaru se releva vers Kenpachi, il le fixa quelques instants avant de resserrer son emprise sur le cadavre qui s'affirma un peu plus lorsqu'il nota la présence de Kuchiki un peu plus en retrait.

- Tu as trahis le Seigneur Aizen ? Lâcha-t-il froidement.

- J'peux pas trahir un mort. Fit remarquer le bleuté. Ichimaru, j'avais pas le choix, allez, viens ...

- Ils ne me le prendront pas ! Ils ne me prendront pas Sosuke ... Ne les laisse pas me le prendre ...

Grimmjow soupira bruyamment et se tournât vers les deux capitaines, quémandant par le regard leur aide ... Mais que pouvaient ils faire pour pouvoir convaincre Ichimaru de les suivre ? ... Ils n'en savaient rien ... Le forcer ? ... Ils risquaient de le tuer en le forçant à utiliser plus encore son énergie qui était déjà très instable ... Voir ... Incontrôlable ... Alors ... Comment faire ? Un peu perdu, il se tourna vers Kuchiki qui semblait hésiter quand à la façon de faire.

- Ce n'est pas lui que nous sommes venus chercher, c'est vous ... Tenta le noble.

Ichimaru releva le visage vers eux, les regardants tour à tour ... Il semblait ... Tellement perdu et faible en cet instant ... Il était vraiment au bord de l'effondrement et s'il continuait sur sa lancée, son corps viendrait à ne plus supporter tout se déchaînement de flux ... Pourtant, Kenpachi n'avait aucune envie de voir l'argenté mourir ...

- Vous ne ferez aucun mal à Sosuke ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Etait-ce réellement possible qu'il ... Ne puisse pas accepter la mort d'Aizen ? A ce point ? Au point de refuser la réalité alors qu'il le tenait ... Qu'il tenait le cadavre de son amour ? Il l'aimait donc à ce point ... Il l'avait donc aimé ainsi ? ... C'était étrange venant d'une telle créature, non ? D'un tel renard vil ...

- Nous ne toucherons plus jamais Aizen. Assura Kuchiki.

Il hésita encore un instant, mais fini par se relever ... Du moins, essaya-t-il, car il retomba contre le torse d'Aizen, ne pouvant même plus soutenir son corps meurtri et sûrement mal nourri. Grimmjow l'attrapa au bras pour l'aider à s'asseoir ... Depuis quand l'ex-Sexta des armées d'Aizen prenait-il soin des autres ? Fronçant les sourcils, il les fixa tandis que l'argenté glissait sa main sur la joue de son amant.

- Je viens, tenez votre promesse ... Murmura-t-il faiblement avant de se tourner vers Grimmjow. Aide moi, je n'y arrive pas ...

- T'es lourd, j'supporte mal ton flux ! Fit remarquer le bleuté.

- Kuchiki, le collier de Jaggerjack. Annonça la masse de muscle.

Ils ne lui avaient pas encore remis et auraient dut le lui remettre à leur retour à la Soul Society, mais les priorités venaient de changer, Ichimaru avait besoin de quelque chose pour stopper cet effluve ... Et puis, il n'était pas sûr que les vices capitaines pourraient supporter un tel flot ! Le noble lui tendis le collier qu'il prit et alla le mettre autour du coup d'Ichimaru. Celui-ci avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Grimmjow ... Le pauvre Arrancar supporta mal l'arrêt brutal, sa concentration avait dut être total pour ne pas être écrasé ...

Les deux prisonniers s'écartèrent du cadavre ... Et Kenpachi le fixa quelques secondes ... On avait vraiment l'impression qu'Aizen Sosuke dormait ... Mais dans ce cas là, ce serait un sommeil éternel ... Et, comme ils l'avaient promis à Ichimaru, ni lui, ni Kuchiki ne touchèrent au brun ... De toute façon, qu'auraient donc fait la chambre des Chuo de cet être sans vie si ce n'était souillé la dépouille ? Autant la laisser ici, en ses lieux étranges où le temps semblait se figer pour l'éternité ...

Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division vint en aide à Grimmjow qui était affaibli par l'expérience, il prit le bras d'Ichimaru et le prit dans ses bras, trop faible créature qui se laissa faire, laissant sa tête rouler sur le coté ... Ils avaient put le récupérer ... Vivant ...

* * *

Ils étaient retournés à la Soul Society et avaient emmenés les deux prisonniers à la Quatrième Division, Ichimaru était dans un état lamentable et le Capitaine Unohana s'était tout de suite activée à la tâche de le soigner, Grimmjow qui avait simplement été "choqué" avait vu certaines de ses plaies se rouvrirent, cette fois, on ne se laisserait pas avoir par l'ex-Sexta, on doubla les hommes en poste devant sa chambre et tripla celle qui se trouvait devant celle d'Ichimaru ...

Ils allèrent rapidement faire un rapport à Yamamoto, Kuchiki et Kenpachi oubliant de parler du corps, et on les avaient vite libéré ...

Grimmjow avait semblait si ... Familier avec l'argenté ... Si doux et attentionné, en y repensant, Byakuya s'était demandé s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre les deux hommes ... Grimmjow semblait s'être occupé d'Ichimaru autant que cela lui était possible, il avait eu le courage d'approcher cet être qui avait semblé "dangereux" ... Pourquoi avoir prit un tel risque ? Et surtout, pourquoi le renouveler sans cesse ? Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait quelque chose entre les deux hommes ? Après tout ... Ichimaru était bien connu pour être un charmeur ... Quand à Grimmjow ... Il semblait si ... Enclin à l'amour ... Ses deux hommes ... Avaient-ils étés ... Amants ?

L'idée était déplaisante pour le noble ...Ho, il savait ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la jalousie ... Oui, de la jalousie ! ... Et ce n'était pas normal ... Lui ? Jaloux ? Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il pensait qu'un homme qu'il désirait alors avait peut-être eut une relation avec Ichimaru ? Allons donc, ce n'était pas très sérieux ... Ce n'était pas comme si le bleuté lui appartenait ... Pourtant ...

Pourtant, il avait ... Dit à celui-ci ... Il lui avait dit qu'il était sien ... Savoir qu'il avait tenté de fuir l'avait ... Mis dans tout ses états ... Ho, il s'était attendu à ce que Grimmjow tente de s'enfuir, mais ... Il avait presque réussi : il était sortit de l'hôpital et avait même réussis à rejoindre Orihime sans le moindre mal ... En fait, c'était difficile de croire qu'il avait été seul dans le coup ... Un complice ? Ici ? Si c'était le cas, les chances de le voir fuir étaient plus grande encore ! ... Et ... C'était hors de question ... Il ne le laisserait pas fuir ...

Se levant, il décida d'aller mettre les choses au clair avec l'arrancar et il quitta sa Division après avoir prévenu Abarai qu'il devait sortir quelques instants. Il voulut le suivre, mais Byakuya refusa et utilisa le shunpo pour rejoindre la Quatrième Division. Le Capitaine Unohana le prévint juste que Grimmjow n'était pas en état de répondre au question, il semblait être dans une semi-conscience provoquée par la chute brutale de l'énergie, il semblait que l'ex-Sexta n'avait pas les capacités de se défendre convenablement contre ce genre d'attaque ... Alors, pourquoi avait-il continué de venir voir Ichimaru ? ...

Il entra dans la chambre, cela ne ferait rien s'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse à toute ses questions ... C'était énervant ... Le bleuté lui échappait ... Comment faire pour le garder pour lui seul ?

Cette belle créature dans sa semi inconscience ... Lui, prisonnier dans ce monde et cherchant sa liberté ... Le noble approcha du lit et le vit frémir, mais le bleuté ne semblait pas réaliser sa présence dans la pièce ... Semi inconscience ? Il semblait pourtant bel et bien endormi en cet instant et c'était sans doute ça le plus terrible : créature offerte inconsciemment ... L'ébène savait que ses idées n'étaient pas des plus morales en cet instant, et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de frôler ce torse légèrement entrouvert ... Mais retira bien vite sa main ... Il ne pouvait pas quand même prendre le risque de faire quelque chose à un homme inconscient ! ...

Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi était-il devenu si dépendant de cette chair ? De ce corps ... De cet être si beau et si ... Désirable ... Pourquoi agissait-il aussi égoïstement avec lui ? Etait-il dépendant à ce point là ? Au point d'en perdre la raison ? Il ne supportait pas de voir le bleuté approcher d'un autre ... De toucher un autre ... De regarder un autre ... Qu'avait-il fait de lui ? ... Il l'avait ... Transformer ... Alors ... Cette créature devrait le subir ... Subir sa jalousie et subir ses envies ! Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche, il le sentit frémir une nouvelle fois et en s'écartant, il vit les yeux bleus et somnolants de la panthère entrouverts ...

- Dors, Grimmjow, tu en as besoin ... Murmura-t-il doucement contre ses lèvres, caressant ses cheveux.

- Laisse moi ... Répliqua faiblement la panthère.

- Je ne peux pas. Avoua franchement le noble. Je te veux ... Et je t'aurais ...

Mais il le laissa, abandonnant ses lèvres et cette chambre pour repartir jusqu'à sa division ... Il était entrain de devenir fou ... Fou d'obsession ... De désir ... D'envie ... Et peut être d'Amour ?


	5. Chapitre 4 : Fou de toi, Fou de lui

Gin était allongé dans une chambre d'hôpital, il fixait le plafond sans comprendre pourquoi il était ici ... A la Soul Society ... Oui, parce qu'il était bien à la Soul Society ... Il suffisait qu'il regarde par la fenêtre, le Ciel de Las Noches avait été totalement anéanti par les attaques puissantes du Cuarta, donc, il ne pouvait pas y être ...

Essayant de se souvenir, il se souvint de la bataille, du moins, des brides de souvenirs venaient le harceler telle que ... Stark qui tombait vaincu par Kyoraku, Hallibel qui était frappée par Aizen et Barragan qui était vaincu par ... Ha, il ne comprenait pas ... Pourquoi n'arrivait il plus à se souvenir de toute la bataille ? Aizen, où était il ? Que lui était il arrivait ? ... Il ne se souvenait que d'une seule chose : Sosuke avait dut affronter Urahara, Yoruichi et Isshin ...

L'argenté, terrassé par toutes ses pensées diverses, abandonna, il se passa une mains sur le visage en essayant de se détendre, il se releva et se frotta la nuque .. Bon, alors, il avait été emprisonné. Qu'est ce qui allait lui arriver ? Et pour Sosuke ? C'était dur de savoir ce qui allait arriver, mais pour le moment, la Soul Society ne voulait pas le voir mort ...

Un souvenir le frappa, plus puissant et douloureux que les autres : Grimmjow qui essayait de le tirer pour l'écarter d'un corps qui resterait éternellement endormi ... Ho, Sosuke était mort ... Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se prit le visage à deux mains ... Oui, Sosuke avait été gravement blessé et il lui avait ordonné de partir, Gin n'avait jamais put désobéir à son Capitaine, il l'avait cependant récupéré avant de fuir pour Hueco Mundo et là, il l'avait emmené dans cette cavernes où ils aimaient à aller de temps en temps ...

- Sosuke ... Murmura-t-il tristement.

L'argenté retira ses mains et les fixa ... Le sang de son amant les avaient recouvertes, et maintenant, elles se recouvraient de ses larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues ... Il était mort ? Il ne reviendrait plus jamais ? C'était injuste ... Oui, injuste ... Il aurait préféré mourir avec lui et ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était il vivant alors que Lui était mort ? Non, il avait essayé de se laisser mourir ... Mais ... Une panthère en avait décidé autrement et avait tout fait pour pouvoir le voir vivre ...

Devait-il lui en vouloir ou bien le comprendre ? Pour le moment, il ne pouvait que lui en vouloir de l'avoir maintenu en vie ! Ho oui, lui qui avait cherché la mort ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cet être se mêle de ses histoires ? Il ne lui avait rien demandé ! Jamais ... Son seul rêve était de rejoindre son amour dans la mort, rien de plus ... Et voilà qu'il était prisonnier à la Soul Society et qu'il allait sans doute se faire exécuter ! ... Tient, en fait ... Grimmjow, sa dernière image ... Gin le voyait encadrer de Kenpachi et Kuchiki ? ... Donc, il était aussi ... Prisonnier ? Lui aussi risquait la mort, non ? Il avait faillit tuer à plusieurs reprises des shinigamis ou leurs alliers ...

Le Capitaine Unohana entra dans la chambre et Gin tenta de se reprendre, effaçant rapidement les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues, il ne réussit qu'à les étaler, mais la shinigami fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, se contentant de refermer la porte derrière sa Vice-Capitaine, sans doute pour éviter que des curieux ne glissent quelques regards vers la chambre ...

- Ichimaru, comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec son sourire chaleureux.

- Comme un homme emprisonné par ses ennemis. Avoua l'homme avec un large sourire, utilisant les manches du yukata pour sécher les larmes. A quoi cela vous sert-il de me soigner ? Vous devez vous douter de ce qui va m'arriver maintenant, non ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la Soul Society n'a aucune envie négative à votre sujet, nous tentons simplement de comprendre ce qui vous à poussez à agir de la sorte ... Mais, vous ne risquez rien !

- Et Jaggerjack ? ... J'ai le souvenir de l'avoir vu ... En yukata blanc ... Ça lui va fort bien, d'ailleurs ...

- Il est dans une autre chambre, pas trop loin d'ici. Remettez-vous et vous pourrez sans doute aller le voir ...

En parlant, elle l'avait examiné, jetant un coup d'œil pour se rendre compte de son état qui s'était amélioré, en effet ... Même s'il avait maigri, il était ... Tiré d'affaire ... Il avait essayé de s'affamer, mais le bleuté l'avait trouvé et l'avait forcé à se nourrir, dans son délire, il avait parlé à son amant ... Mort ... Et ... Il avait perdu la tête, oui, c'était ça ... Il s'était détaché de la réalité pendant un long moment, sa dépendance pour Sosuke s'était faite trop forte et voilà maintenant où il en était ! Emprisonné dans un monde qui ne voudrait sans doute plus de lui ...

- Vous devriez prendre l'air, cela vous ferez du bien. Nota Unohana avec un large sourire. Vous pouvez vous levez ?

- Je présume que c'est un ordre. Nota Gin avec amusement. Voulez-vous que je devienne le phénomène de foire ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, depuis que vous êtes ici, je n'accepte que les cas extrêmement grave et Yamamoto a interdit à quiconque de venir dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, exception pour les Capitaines qui voudrez vous interrogez.

- Je présume donc la quasi totalité d'entre eux ? Rigola l'argenté.

- Pour le moment, personne ne semble vouloir vous poussez. Assura Unohana. Tout le monde se doute que vous n'êtes pas forcément en état de parler et de vous expliquez, mais vous devriez accepter de voir votre ancien Vice-Capitaine Kira ...

Non, il ne comptait pas le voir pour le moment ... Inspirant profondément, il essaya de se lever du lit et, encadré par les deux femmes, il réussit à ne pas tomber ... Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas marché ... Grimmjow ... Il avait essayé de le faire bouger, il s'en souvenait, mais à chaque fois, l'arrancar avait dut abandonner et s'écarter tremblant de lui ...

Il fit quelques pas et put se passer de l'aide des deux femmes. Kotetsu s'écarta et évita de le regarder, ne voulant pas montrer la pitié qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Kotetsu était vraiment trop gentille et adorable, si elle n'avait pas été une femme, il aurait sans doute put tomber amoureux d'elle ... Mais voilà, il préférait les hommes et était tombé du plus incroyable d'entre eux ...

- Pourrais-je voir Jaggerjack ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je crois qu'il est sorti dans le petit jardin. Avoua Unohana. C'est peut-être un peu loin pour vous, non ?

- Il faut que je mette les choses au clair avec mon subalterne ...

Un large sourire apparus sur ses lèvres, ho oui, il allait devoir remettre la panthère à sa place, depuis quand est-ce que le Sexta avait le droit de décidé pour lui s'il devait mourir ou pas ! Il allait voir ce petit arrogant !

* * *

Grimmjow avait eu de la visite ... Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas Byakuya Kuchiki qui commençait à lui faire avoir des crises de nervosité, ce n'était autre que le rouquin qui semblait particulièrement heureux de pouvoir le retrouver ! Enfin ... Visite, visite ... Il semblait que le gamin ait décidé de venir le voir sans demander l'avis de personne en réalité ... En effet, un mur ne pouvait sûrement pas empêcher un imbécile de la sorte de venir ! Ni même Orihime et Nell ... D'ailleurs, comment elles avaient fait pour monter ?

Enfin, bref, de toute façon, tant qu'il pouvait se foutre sur la gueule avec Ichigo, le reste ... Il s'en foutait ! Il était entrain de revivre après l'épuisement moral que lui avait fait subir le noble et était bien décidé d'en profiter un peu plus !

- Grimmjow, mes y un peu du tien, ça me donne même pas envie de te taper dessus là ! Râla Ichigo avec une moue déçue.

- J'y peux rien, m'ont foutu un putain de collier qui me prive de mes pouvoirs et de ma force ! Répliqua sèchement le bleuté qui était déjà épuisé.

- En tout cas, je suis content de te revoir ! Assura le rouquin en baissant son sabre de bois. J'aurais pas supporter de plus pouvoir te revoir !

Plus pouvoir le voir, hein ? C'était sans doute le cas : Byakuya était entrain de le démolir avec son comportement vraiment trop chelou ! Il l'épuisait totalement et pas que moralement ! Physiquement aussi ! Pourquoi il était aussi ... Chaque fois qu'il le touchait, chaque fois qu'il le caressait et qu'il l'embrassait ... Ça l'épuisait ! C'était bizarre, non ? Grimmjow avait l'impression que le noble lui suçait son énergie vitale ... Lui ... Sucer ... Et voilà, cet idiot de shinigami l'avait rendu ... Plus pervers qu'il ne l'était !

Il grogna et s'effondra sur le sol ... Ou plutôt, se jeta sur le sol, essayant de se calmer ! Il avait proposé un duel à Ichigo pour évacuer tout cela et voilà qu'il ne faisait que repenser à ce que lui faisait subir Byakuya ! Il devait être un peu maso sur les bords ... Non, il était clairement maso ! Relevant le visage, il vit Ichigo le regarder en haussant les sourcils ... Bah quoi ? C'était pas comme s'il le voyait s'effondrer pour la première fois ! Soupirant, le bleuté croisa les bras derrière sa tête et bailla, installé sur l'herbe, il entreprit même de faire une petite sieste.

- Hé, tu serais pas entrain d'abandonner ? Se moqua le roux.

- Ta gueule, j'en peux plus ! Avoua Grimmjow en fermant les yeux. Reviens dans une ou deux heures, je serais remis.

Personne ne lui répondit ... Tient ? Il avait perdu sa langue ? Rouvrant les yeux, il se figea en voyant deux iris bleues le fixer juste un peu plus haut ... Des yeux qui brillaient à la fois de malice et de menace ... Ichimaru ne semblait pas ... Content du tout ... Mais, il avait pourtant rien fait ... Si ? ... Ha, si, il l'avait trahit ... Mais c'était pour la bonne cause !

- Jaggerjack ! Souffla mielleusement l'argenté.

- Ichimaru ... Lâcha avec un sourire forcé le bleuté. Comment allez-vous ? Vous me semblez en forme.

- Et c'est grâce à vous. Lâcha plein de reproche l'homme sans perdre son sourire. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

- Vous êtes pas obligé de me remercier ! ...

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants et, finalement, le bleuté décida d'abandonner la bataille et de battre en retraite ! Tient, aller se cacher derrière le Capitaine Unohana lui semblait être le choix le plus judicieux ! Il n'eut que le temps de s'asseoir qu'Ichimaru se jeta sur lui, le plaquant sur le sol et s'asseyant à califourchon au dessus de lui.

- Il me semble indispensable de mettre les choses au clair avec vous. Avoua franchement Ichimaru, toujours souriant, le maintenant au sol.

- Ichimaru ? Lâcha un peu inquiète Unohana.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas lui faire le moindre mal ! Assura l'argenté avec un sourire qui indiquait pourtant tout le contraire, il reporta son attention sur Grimmjow qui frissonna de terreur. Donc, les armées du Seigneur Aizen ont en quelque sorte explosées et même si nous sommes les deux derniers survivants, il me semble que tant que nous sommes en vie, je suis le supérieur et vous êtes le subalterne.

- Vous l'avez dit, les armées d'Aizen ont été vaincues. Rappela le bleuté en tentant de sourire.

- Cependant, il semblerait que vous ayez pris la décision de nous livrer tout les deux à la Soul Society ... Le coupa l'homme sans prendre attention à ses paroles. Vous ne m'avez même pas consulté pour savoir ce que je pensais de cela alors ... Comment devrais-je vous punir ?

Le punir ... Le punir ? ... Hé, ho ! L'armée s'était effondrée, il avait plus de compte à rendre à personne ! Surtout pas à lui ! Il lui avait sauvé la vie quand même ... Attendez ... Il voulait pas vivre ? Bah, là, il semblait plus vouloir mourir et au contraire, il semblait être très vivant pour quelqu'un qui cherche à mourir ... Et ... Même si c'était super de le voir comme ça, cela terrifiait Grimmjow qui se trouvait dans une situation compromettante devant des gens qui ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger ...

- Tu sais que tu es très beau dans cette tenue ? Lâcha avec amusement Gin en glissant ses mains sur les deux pans. Je suis sûr que tu es nu là dessous ...

- Ichimaru ! Lâcha mécontente Unohana. S'il vous plait, un peu de tenue ! Il y a des enfants ...

Gin releva le visage et fixa les deux adolescents qui étaient rouge de honte ... Pauvre Orihime pas du tout habituée à ce genre de "sous entendus" ... Nell aussi semblait assez "choquée" ... Parce qu'elle avait sous les yeux deux hommes dans une position ... Ecarquillant les yeux, Grimmjow fixa l'argenté qui était ... Juste au dessus de ... Ha non ! Ne pas y penser ... Ne surtout pas y penser ! Ne ... Trop tard ...

Le renard retourna son visage vers lui et un large sourire marqua son visage ... Et il se pencha vers lui ... Trop proche ! Vraiment trop proche ! Grognant, le bleuté tenta de l'écarter, mais en fait, Gin semblait bien décidé à le torturer de la sorte ! L'argenté s'amusait à tenter d'écarter les pans du yukata et tentait de l'embrasser tandis qu'il cherchait à le repousser de toute ses forces en râlant.

- Ichimaru ! Lâcha de plus en plus mécontente Unohana.

- Mais, cela leur apprendra certaines choses ! Assura moqueusement l'argenté pas farouche du tout. En plus, cela doit faire longtemps que Jaggerjack n'a pas eut une nuit torride ! Le pauvre petit ! Lui habitué à séduire autant de monde !

- Gin, arrête ! Protesta Grimmjow en tentant de le repousser. C'est pas une punition ça, c'est presque une récompense !

- Mais non, je sais que cela te gène de le faire devant des gens ! Tout le monde connaissait ta discrétion ! Tu n'as jamais fait étalage de tes relations, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tes amants ! Maintenant, vous allez vous laisser faire mon petit !

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de me faire violer ?

- Mais non, voyons, je vous laisserez prendre le dessus si vous le voulez !

Et en plus, il se foutait de lui ! Mais qu'il était sournois ce mec ! Grognant, il se débattit avec plus d'ardeur tandis que le couple de rouquin restait figé, Orihime s'anima pour cacher la vue à Nell et ... Continua de les regarder faire ... Ho la petite voyeuse ! Les filles ! Toutes les mêmes ! Même Unohana et l'autre là ! Dès qu'elles voyaient deux beaux garçons faire des trucs pas net, elles restaient plantés là et espéraient sans doute voir jusqu'où ça irait !

Ichimaru réussis à dévoiler son torse et se figea en le fixant ... Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi le masque d'amusement et de sournoiserie se transformait-il en masque de surprise ? Il se souvint des marques que les lèvres avaient faites sur sa peau et tenta de les dissimuler, Gin semblait avoir abandonné la partie, fixant incrédule l'arrancar qui grogna en essayant de le pousser, ne supportant plus du tout le contact si proche ... Putain, il était juste sur ... Et tout le monde savait qu'il était super sensible, à plus forte raison Gin !

- Tu t'es trouvé un amant ? Demanda Gin en se tournant vers Ichigo. C'est vous ?

Le bleuté se figea d'horreur ... Mais ... Il allait pas bien dans sa petite tête ? Ichigo était en rien son type ! Même Orihime avait plus de chance que le rouquin !

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est un homme ? Râla la panthère offusquée. C'est peut être Orihime, non ?

- Ho oh, donc, j'avais raison ! Remarqua subtilement l'argenté. Tu as bien trouvé quelqu'un ? Qui donc ? Dis le moi !

... Il venait de se faire avoir, mais pas possible ! Comment avait il put tomber dans un piége pareil ? C'était pas possible ! Il était vraiment trop con quand il le voulait ! Grognant, il décida de changer de tactique parce que jamais il avouerait que c'était Byakuya ! Ce serait trop la honte ! ... Et puis ... Surtout ... Il était hors de question que Grimmjow lui cède le moindre terrain sur ce niveau là ... Le noble le voulait ? Il ne l'aurait pas ! Hors de question ! C'était lui et lui seul qui choisissait ses amants !

- Toi ! Lâcha-t-il sèchement. Y a trois jours, t'étais complètement partit et puis tu t'es jeté sur moi comme une chienne en chaleur !

- Ho, donc, si c'est moi, je peux recommencer ! Lâcha avec amusement l'argenté en recommençant son petit jeu. Aller, ne faites pas votre timide, Jaggerjack, je sais de quoi vous êtes capables et vous savez de quoi je suis capable, je vais vous faire monter au septième ciel !

Et voilà, il se faisait ENCORE avoir ! Mais comment il avait fait pour se foutre tout seul dans cette situation ! Il raga en essayant d'écarter l'argenté qui se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant, mais quelqu'un intervint avant que Gin ne réussisse à ouvrire son obi : Kenpachi l'avait attrapé à la taille et l'avait relevé en s'écartant tandis que Gin protestait en tendant les bras vers lui.

Avec un telle fléau à la Soul Society, Grimmjow craignait pour lui ... Il se releva, rouge de honte et soupira et s'électrifia lorsqu'il sentit une main se resserrer sur son épaule ... Mauvais ... Très mauvais signe ... Passant son regard par dessus son épaule, il s'effondra moralement en rencontrant le regard glacial de Byakuya ... Depuis quand il était là lui ? Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise, mais l'ébène le maintenait fermement ... Trop fermement à son goût ! Le bleuté lui lança un regard froid et se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose n'avait vraiment pas plut à cet être ...

- Je ramène celui-ci à sa chambre. Annonça Byakuya aux autres. Kurosaki, Inoue ... Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de venir ici ... Je vous prierais de venir sans enfreindre les consignes la prochaine fois ...

Il lui agrippa le bras et sans même lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que se soit, il le tira pour l'emporter ... Hé mais non ! Ils pouvaient pas le laisser partir comme ça ! Hé, ho ! Ichigo ... Orihime ... Pourquoi ils remarquaient rien ? Pour eux, le noble agissait normalement là ? Ichimaru fut le seul à protester, appelant Grimmjow pour qu'il lui fasse des trucs cochons alors que Kenpachi continuait de le maintenir fermement ... Le seul qui pouvait l'aider ... Etait aussi dangereux que le noble !

Byakuya l'entraîna de force à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital tandis qu'il râlait et grognait en vain, ses quatre geôliers qui avaient dut se multiplier depuis la dernière fois les suivants en silence. Ils ne tardèrent pas à déboucher dans la chambre, le noble le poussant dedans avant de claquer la porte ... Mais, il avait quoi encore ? Pourquoi il était aussi enragé ? Il avait vraiment un problème ce mec ! Fronçant les sourcils, il fit un bond en arrière lorsque l'ébène se tourna vers lui ... Il était vraiment ... Trop en colère !

- Combien ? Demanda sèchement Byakuya. Combien d'amants as-tu eu ?

- Putain, en quoi ça te regarde ? Cracha Grimmjow en balayant l'air devant lui. Fous moi la paix, j'suis pas ton chien !

Il disparut, se déplaçant instantanément devant lui pour l'attraper à la gorge et le pousser contre le lit ... Putain, c'était vraiment rageant de même pas pouvoir se défendre ! Il maudissait les shinigamis qui l'entravaient avec ce collier de merde ! Il essaya de se défaire, tentant de repousser la poigne qui se faisait de fer ... Byakuya le maîtrisait totalement et c'était ça le pire ! Il avait l'impression d'être faible, vraiment trop faible !

- Combien ? Répéta froidement l'homme.

- J'ai arrêté de compter après dix ou vingt ! Grogna le bleuté.

Erreur fatal ! La rage envahit le regard glacial du noble ... Putain, il s'enfonçait de lui même dans la merde !

* * *

En effet, Grimmjow avait trouvé tout naturellement les mots pour faire entrer Byakuya dans une rage noire ... Comment ... Comment pouvait il dire une telle chose ? Alors c'était donc vrai ! Cet homme était un grand coureur ? Et il avait eu une relation avec Ichimaru ? Certes, mais cette relation, Byakuya ne l'acceptais pas ! Car il était à lui et à lui seul ! Hors de question qu'il le laisse à qui que se soit d'autre ! Et il allait le faire comprendre au bleuté ... Oui, il allait tout faire pour que la belle créature comprenne qu'il n'était qu'à lui et à lui seul ! Oui ...

Le bleuté dut comprendre son envie, il tenta de nouveau de le repousser, mais toute ses tentatives étaient vaines, il le voulait et il l'aurait, l'attrapant à la taille, il le souleva pour l'asseoir sur le lit et maintint fermement les cuisses de ses deux mains, se penchant vers lui, cherchant à l'embrasser, mais essuyant un refus : Grimmjow ne semblait pas du tout d'accord pour l'embrasser ! Il reculait et détournait le regard, essayant toujours de le repousser en posant ses mains sur contre son torse en poussant de toute ses forces.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Râla le bleuté. Dégage tout de suite, je te jure que j'hurle si tu t'écartes pas !

- Tu voudrais que tout le monde sache qu'un shinigami te harcèle de la sorte ? Lâcha avec amusement Byakuya.

- Putain, mais pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je t'ai jamais laissé entendre que je te voulais ! Lâche moi !

- Tu es à moi ...

- Crève !

Il le mettait de plus en plus en colère ! S'en rendait-il seulement compte ou bien s'en foutait il complètement ? Il tenta de se calmer, conscient que s'il se laissait aller à sa colère, il risquait fort de faire plus de mal à la créature qu'il ne le voulait ... Il avait déjà tellement de mal à ne pas s'imposer dans la seconde ... Il était entre les jambes de Grimmjow et ... Gin avait raison, la plupart du temps, il était entièrement nu ... Pas de sous vêtement ... Son excitation monta à cette simple pensée et savoir qu'en plus, il se refusait ...

Byakuya se laissa aller, glissant une de ses mains entre ses jambes pour s'insinuer sous le yukata, venant trouver le membre pour le toucher sans la moindre pudeur, tentant d'éveiller le désir de Grimmjow, sachant qu'il était d'une nature très sensible, retrouvant les points sensible, les caressant, l'éveillant peu à peu ... Mais le bleuté ne semblait vraiment pas enclin, il tenta de retirer la main et finit par le frapper au torse.

- Arrête ça, je ne suis pas un sex toy ! Ragea-t-il. Dégage tout de suite !

Le noble plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, resserrant ses doigts sur sa mâchoire pour le faire taire. Il la malmena, ne supportant pas qu'il puisse dire de telle chose ! Un sex toy ? Lui ? ... D'une certaine façon, il l'était ! Il avait couché avec combien de personne ? Et il s'en vantait ! Alors qu'il savait ... Qu'il savait qu'il ne le voulait que pour lui ! Et il lui avait dit ... Il lui avait dit qu'il le voulait pour lui seul ! Pourquoi tentait-il de lui échapper ? Pourquoi tentait-il de fuire ? Hors de question ... Il ne serait plus qu'à lui !

- Ne me met pas en colère, Grimmjow, je peux être très méchant si je veux ... Menaça-t-il en retirant sa main. Je ne te prend pas pour un objet quelconque ... Sache juste que je te veux et que je serais prêt à tout pour t'avoir alors ...

- Tu me traites comme un objet ! Le coupa sèchement le bleuté. Tu ne me demandes même pas mon avis ! Tu t'imposes ! Tu me forces à faire ça alors que je n'aime pas ! Et tu oses dire que tu ne me prends pas pour un objet ? Tu te fous de moi ?

La réflexion toucha le noble en plein cœur, il relâcha le bleuté qui en profita simplement pour s'écarter, resserrant ses jambes en le fixant froidement. Il ... Lui, il avait raison ... Depuis le début, il s'était imposé ... Sans écouter les envies et les besoins de cet être ... Se montrant particulièrement égoïste ... Mais, il était un aristocrate ... Habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il désire ! Et là, il désirait tellement cet être ... Il le voulait pour lui seul alors ... Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de l'écouter ... Et comment faire pour rattraper son erreur ? ... Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ... Au contraire, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter ...

- Je ... Murmura t il doucement. Grimmjow ... Je ...

- Laisses moi tranquille et casses toi ! Le coupa le bleuté avec rage.

- Mais, je ne peux plus ... Je ne peux pas m'imaginer te laisser tranquille ... Je te veux ...

- Trouve toi une pute ! ...

- Arrête ! S'écria Byakuya avec rage.

Il lui attrapa le poignet pour le gifler de colère et le secoua.

- Jamais ! Cria-t-il. Jamais je n'ais ressenti ça avec un autre ? Tu crois que je peux te remplacer comme ça ? C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin de toi dont je suis accro ! Je te désire ! J'ai envie de toi ! De toi ! Pas d'un quelconque autre homme ... Tu m'as ... Ensorcelé !

Oui ... Il l'avait complètement ensorcelé ! ... Le tirant vers lui alors qu'il abordait une mine perdue et choquée, se tenant la joue sans comprendre ce qui ce passait, sans comprendre cet être qu'il était ... Byakuya se consumait de désir pour l'arrancar et celui-ci ne le comprenait pas ! Comment ? ... Comment lui faire comprendre ? Il devait trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre cela ! Prenant son visage dans ses mains, il posa son front contre le sien ...

- Tu m'as envoûté ... Murmura-t-il tristement. Ne crois pas que j'agis comme ça habituellement, je ne suis pas ... Jaloux ... Je ne suis pas ... Un monstre ... Mais je me perd ... A cause de toi ... Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Je n'ai rien fait ! Assura nerveusement Grimmjow.

- Qu'importe, que se soit volontaire ou non. Lâcha-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Tu m'as envoûté ... Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi, aimant ... Comme la dernière fois ... Donne toi ... Donne toi à moi, je te promet de prendre soin de toi ici ...

Il glissa les lèvres le long de son cou, frôlant sa nuque ... Il prendrait soin de lui ... Il ferait tout pour qu'il ne manque jamais de rien ... Il lui offrirait tout ... Tout ce qu'il pouvait acheter ... Tout ce qu'il pouvait obtenir par son influence ! Il le lui offrirait sur un magnifique plateau ... Tout ? ... Pas sa liberté ...

Grimmjow semblait plus enclin ... Il continua à l'embrasser dans le cou, ses mains se glissant sur le yukata, glissant de plus en plus bas pour ouvrir l'obi, ce fut à ce moment qu'il se réanima et tenta de le repousser, frissonnant. Relevant le visage, le noble fut surprit de voir son regard perdu, l'arrancar semblait alors si incertain ... Terrifié par les sentiments étranges que l'ébène éprouvaient à son encontre ? Sans doute ... C'était même fort probable ! Mais le noble ne pouvait pas se contenir, et au contraire, plus il attendait et plus le désir montait en lui ...

Même si le bleuté avait posé ses mains sur ses poignets, il ne faisait plus rien du tout pour pouvoir le stopper ... C'était encourageant, alors il desserra le obi qui céda et qu'il jeta sur le lit. Il le vit se tendre, ses jambes toujours serrées ... Le pauvre ... Il le forçait ... Oui, il le forçait encore une fois ... Mais ferait tout pour que cette pauvre créature ne ressente pas trop de honte ... Il se pencha vers lui, la panthère baissa le visage, tentant de lui échapper ... Mais ... Il tenta d'attaquer une nouvelle fois, ses mains emprisonnant encore une fois son visage pour pouvoir lui relever le visage ...

- Grimmjow, embrasse moi. Murmura l'ébène contre ses lèvres.

Il frémit ... Entièrement ... Mais ne se recula pas ... Alors Byakuya scella leurs lèvres, l'embrassant ... Léchant les lèvres froides de Grimmjow qui restaient scellées, il n'abandonna pas la partie, continuant d'essayer de les tenter avec subtilité, ses mains glissant sur les pans du yukata pour les écarter, les ouvrant sur le torse, sur la cicatrice que Kurosaki lui avait infligé, dévoilant son membre ... Il devrait tout faire pour pouvoir le séduire ... Encore une fois ... Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses genoux qu'il tenta d'écarter, mais la crainte le faisait se tendre ... Il se montrait si froid ...

Devait-il s'arrêter ? ... Devait-il tenter de prendre ce qu'il voulait ? Il ne savait plus ... Il était là, entre ses mains ... Et il pouvait l'avoir ! Même s'il était affreusement froid ... Il avait besoin de lui ... Profiter de lui encore une fois ? ... Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire céder !

- S'il te plait, Grimmjow. Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Continuant de l'embrasser, il cherchait à forcer le passage, il essayait de le faire céder, mais aucune de ses tentatives ne semblait vouloir fonctionner ... Fallait-il qu'il le viole ? Ne serait ce que pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était à lui et qu'il n'avait pas le droit ... Oui, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui échapper des mains de la sorte ...

Il le poussa soudainement l'arrancar sur le lit, lui relevant une de ses jambes pour pouvoir les écarter ... Il glissa sa main libre sur les fesses, glissant sur l'antre pour la caresser en fixant le bleuté, essayant de lire sur son visage torturé autre chose que cette peur qu'il semblait éprouver. Pourquoi était-il si ... Froid ? Lui qui habituellement aimait faire l'amour ? ...

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas ? Demanda tristement le noble.

- Je peux pas ! Répondit Grimmjow en plaquant ses mains sur son visage. Comment j'pourrais ? J'peux pas te donner ce que tu veux ...

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne demande pas l'impossible, je te veux ... Entièrement ... Donne moi tout de toi, ton corps, ton cœur ...

- Mais, je peux pas te donner quelque chose que je n'ai plus ...

Quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ? ... La main de Byakuya qui s'était promené sur son torse ... Rencontra le trou de l'arrancar ... Le ... Cœur ? ... Le noble écarquilla les yeux ... Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait jamais pensé ... Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la situation : Grimmjow était un arrancar ... Un hollow qui avait briser son masque ... Il n'avait pas de ... Cœur ...

Son amour pour lui ... Ne lui sera donc jamais rendu ? ...

* * *

Gin s'était promené encore un petit moment pour pouvoir profiter de l'air libre, tout le monde l'évitait soigneusement, sauf peut être Kenpachi avec qui il avait une conversation animé ! ... Non, en fait ... Avec qui il entretenait la conversation, le géant gardant le silence, les bras croisés sur son torse ... Et, en le regardant de loin, on pouvait facilement se demander s'il l'écoutait ou si au contraire tout ce que disait l'argenté lui passait au dessus de la tête ! Gin ... Se fichait pas mal qu'il l'écoute ou pas, de toute façon, tout ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens !

Parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, de la fleur qui éclot, de l'oiseau qui passe au dessus d'eux ou de la décoration qu'il y avait actuellement dans les lieux, rien n'avait de sens et pourtant ... Kenpachi restait à ses cotés ... Alors que dans le temps, il aurait sans doute râlé en disant "tu m'ennuis, j'me casse" ! C'était étrange, non ? Mais cela arrangeait l'argenté qui, après cette longue période de mutisme, pouvait enfin parler sans la moindre restriction ...

- Comment tu vas ? Le coupa soudainement Kenpachi.

- Comment je vais ? Lâcha étonné l'argenté. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de ma vie ! Tu es là et tu m'écoutes sans même être tenter de me tuer ! Je me fais soigner au frais de la Soul Society ! Je compte bien reformer l'armée et j'ai déjà à portée de main l'ex-Sexta Espada, il faudrait d'ailleurs que je le vois, avec la mort de tous ses camarades, il monte en grade et passe Primera Espada ! ... Je n'ai ...

- Te fous pas de moi. Le coupa une nouvelle fois le géant. Aller, dit moi la vérité ... Comment tu vas ? ...

- ... Je ne te comprend pas ... Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu m'as l'air plus conscient que la dernière fois, je me demande si tu te rends compte de la situation ... Si tu l'as comprise ... Dans sa globalité ...

Kenpachi se tourna vers lui, l'air très sérieux, son visage de guerrier portait la marque de l'inquiétude ... C'était bizarre de voir de l'inquiétude sur ses traits là ... Pourquoi était-il inquiet ? Il n'y avait pas de raison valable : au pire, il serait exécuté pour haute trahisons, rien de plus ... Et au mieux ... Il serait bannis sur terre et privé de ses pouvoirs pour l'éternité, non ? ...

- Je suis prisonnier des gens que j'ai trahis, certes, je sais que je ne devrais pas rire mais craindre leur colère, mais je préfère rire pendant que je le peux encore ! Lâcha-t-il avec amusement. Quel que soit la chose qui va être décidé pour moi, je l'accepterais ...

- Je parle pas de ça. Avoua Kenpachi, surprenant encore l'argenté. Je parle d'Aizen ... Tu sais, hein ?

... Savoir quoi ? ... Qu'il était ... Mort ? ... Qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais ? ... C'était ça qu'il voulait savoir ? S'il souffrait ? S'il était détruit par cette perte ? Bien sûr qu'il l'était ! Rien que d'y repenser, son envie de rire de sa propre situation s'évaporait totalement, remplacé par de la crainte, de la tristesse, de la haine ... De la peur ... Du désespoir ... Il voulait savoir s'il ressentait tout ça ? ... S'il pouvait ressentir tout cela, lui qui les avait trahis ? C'était cela ? ...

- Je sais ! Lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je ...

- Dis le ! Ordonna Kenpachi.

- Quoi ? S'offusqua l'argenté. Kenpachi, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu veux savoir si je peux éprouver des sentiments ?

- Non, je veux que tu le dise, dit le qu'il est mort ! ...

Dire qu'il était mort ? Mais ... A quoi cela servirait-il de le dire ? A rien ! Absolument à rien ! Le manque de bon sens de son interlocuteur fit perdre patience à Gin qui décida de se lever pour partir, agacé. Il fit quelques pas, mais Kenpachi le rattrapa et le tira par le poignet, le forçant à se retourner pour qu'ils se fassent face ... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Pourquoi ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à de la logique de cet homme, mais ...

- Laisse moi ! Grogna mécontent le traître.

- Dit le ! Ordonna une fois encore Kenpachi.

- Pourquoi ? Hurla de rage Gin. Pourquoi je devrais dire ça ! Cela me servira a quoi de le dire ? Cela ne le ramènera pas ! Lâche moi !

- Dit le, je te lâcherais pas tant que tu l'auras pas dit !

- Il est mort ! Ca te va ? Il est mort ! Aizen Sosuke est MORT ! ...

Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si mal de le dire à voix haute ? ... Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine ... Non, il avait complètement cessé de battre ... Et sa gorge s'était asséché ... Cela lui faisait tellement mal ... Qu'il avait l'impression de mourir !

Sosuke était mort ... Il n'existait plus ... Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler, lui faire de petit coup foireux, lui lancer de petites piques acides ou sensuelles ... Il ne pourrait plus le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser ... Il ne pourrait plus jamais le voir rire ... L'entendre ... Le sentir contre lui ... Il ne pourrait plus jamais ... Plus jamais vivre avec lui ... Il était mort ... Il n'existait plus ...

Mort ...

- Mort ... Répéta-t-il d'une voix vraiment sèche. Mort ? ... Non ! Sosuke, tu n'as pas le droit ... Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ... Revient !

Il était entrain de reperdre l'esprit ... Il était entrain de perdre pied ! Il cherchait Sosuke, il essayait de le retrouver, essayant de se souvenir où était son amour, son amant ... Il essaya de se détacher de Kenpachi, mais celui-ci l'agrippa pour le serrer contre son torse. Où était il ? ... Il n'était plus là ? Il avait disparut ? Pour toujours ? Non, il n'avait pas put partir sans lui ! Il ne l'aurait jamais laisser tout ... Seul ...

- Sosuke ! Appela Gin en vain.

... Il n'existait plus ...


	6. Chapitre 5 : Delectable Harcelement

Kenpachi avait dut ramené Gin dans sa chambre, l'argenté ne trouvant plus la force de pouvoir marcher, il l'avait porté dans ses bras et l'avait trouvé si léger, une plume ... Faible créature, si fragile ... Et toujours aussi splendide ... Comment avait-elle put tomber sous le charme d'Aizen Sosuke ? Elle qui pourtant aurait put avoir n'importe qui d'autre ? Parce que c'était le cas : Gin était magnifique ... Si beau dans sa fragile apparence, ses lèvres délicates, ses magnifiques cheveux qui paraissaient translucides, cette peau qui ressemblait à de la neige et ses yeux de la couleur des saphirs ...

Il le déposa dans son lit et le recouvrit ... Regrettant presque de ne pas en profiter, mais pouvait-on réellement affronter un homme déjà à Terre ? Demain, se serait un autre jour et cette faible créature redeviendrait le joyeux conspirateur, qu'allait-il leurs réserver ? Dieu seul le savait, pour le moment, Kenpachi avait décidé de le laisser tranquille et glissa simplement sa main sur sa joue, la frôlant délicatement avant de l'abandonner avec sa détresse et ses tourments ...

En sortant de la chambre, il vit qu'un autre aussi quittait les lieux, Kuchiki paraissait pensif et même si, habituellement, Kenpachi aimait se foutre de lui, il décida d'être "poli" et salua d'un mouvement de tête son opposant. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, non, en fait, il paraissait même ... Troublé et ... Perdu ... Etrange venant du noble, non ? Lui qui restait habituellement si peu expressif, voilà qu'il éprouvait des sentiments ? Première nouvelle ...

- Vous quittez bien vite votre petite proie. Nota le géant. Ne me dite pas que vous avez fait cela "vite fait" ...

L'ébène lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur sa marche, releva dignement la tête.

- Vous vous méprenez, je n'ai pas pus le toucher ... Avoua-t-il franchement. Je n'ai pas pus ...

- Ha oui, vous me sembliez bien partie, pourtant.

- Il a réussit à me couper dans mon ...

Il se tut, se disant que ce n'était peut être pas normal de parler de ça avec lui et c'était normal : depuis quand pouvaient-ils se parler de la sorte ? Depuis quand pouvaient-ils se voir exactement ? Depuis qu'ils avaient le même genre d'objectif ? Atteindre une créature qu'on ne peut atteindre ? ... Oui, c'était sans doute ça, parce que le Sexta, c'était quand même une sacrée personnalité, mine de rien ...

- Tu t'attaques à une sacrée fleur. Nota Kenpachi avec amusement. Tu devrais peut être abandonner ...

- Jamais ! Protesta le noble, reprenant du poil de la bête. Il est à moi, je ne le laisserais pas m'échapper !

Il remontait dans son estime ... Ce mec ... Il lâcherait vraiment pas l'affaire ? Quitte à perdre son rang de chef de la famille Kuchiki, à perdre sa place parce qu'il s'imposait à un de leurs prisonniers auxquels on ne devait faire aucun mal et ... Son honneur ? ... Finalement, l'était pas si mal que ça ce putain de noble !

* * *

Gin avait en effet reprit du poil de la bête, c'était même incroyable de voir les changements, car, dès qu'il se réveilla, il demanda à pouvoir avoir un entretient avec Jaggerjack, bien sûr, tout le monde avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation, par contre, on avait été moins enclin à accepter sa requête suivant : il demandait à voir Orihime et Nell et avait même menacé de retenir sa respiration jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive si on accédait pas à sa requête ! Unohana, un peu dépassée, était aller faire chercher Inoue dans le monde des humains, cédant complètement au caprice de l'argenté ...

Celui-ci continuait sur sa lancée, demandant à ce qu'on mette une table basse et des couffins dehors, il avait achevé ses innombrables requêtes en demandant à ce qu'on leur servent du thé ... Ce qui fit râler Grimmjow qui en avait mare de boire tout le temps du thé et que cela lui rappelait trop ses putains de réunions d'Espadas où tout le monde était trop sérieux !

- En plus, vous pouviez pas trouvez quelqu'un d'autre à mettre en face de moi ? Râla le bleuté. Ulquiorra ! Ulquiorra ! Fallait que j'le vois tout le temps avec sa sale tronche ? En plus, avec Aizen à coté, j'pouvais même pas lui donner des coups de pieds !

- Ho, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Aizen, il a toujours aimé avoir ses petits favoris à portée de mains ! Rigola Gin avec amusement.

- Favori ? S'offusqua le pauvre arrancar.

- Hé bien, oui, je vais pas te faire un dessin quand même ! Soupira l'argenté avec amusement. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je savais qu'Aizen te courrait autour, moi même, je ne me suis pas gêné pour te tourner autour ! En y repensant, je me demande qui a eu le plus d'amants ... Aizen, Ulquiorra, toi ou moi ...

- Ulquiorra ? S'écria le bleuté.

Il paraissait tellement surprit, c'était adorable ! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant rougir, c'était vraiment très amusant de le mettre dans tout ses états ! Surtout quand on savait qu'il pouvait pas réellement se défendre pour le moment, alors, autant en profiter, non ? Ha, rien que d'y penser, il en jubilait !

- Hé bien, il faut croire que l'insensible créature de Las Noches a eu son lot d'amant ! Sourit l'argenté. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de nos conquêtes ! On va penser que Las Noches était plus un palais des plaisirs qu'un palais ... Hum ...

- Je crois que c'est trop tard ! Avoua un peu dépité Kurosaki.

Les deux survivants des armées d'Aizen se tournèrent en même temps vers le rouquin qui accompagnait Orihime ... Avec toutes leurs petites troupes d'ailleurs, même Rukia et Renji étaient là ... Mais, pourquoi donc ? Il n'avait demandé à voir qu'Inoue et personne d'autre ... Peut-être n'avait il pas été assez clair, en tout cas, Nell était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

- Ha, vous voilà toutes les deux ! Sourit Gin en se levant, s'approchant d'elles. Nous vous attendions, il faudra être plus rapide la prochaine fois, mais, vous êtes mignonne, je laisserais passer pour cette fois !

- Pardon ? Lâcha la jeune fille incertaine.

Il lui attrapa la main pour la guider jusqu'à la place encore libre à la table basse et retourna s'installer sur son couffin, reprenant la tasse entre ses mains.

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous présent, nous allons pouvoir débuter la réunion ! Annonça joyeusement l'argenté.

- Pardon, je te suis pas là ! Avoua franchement Grimmjow, s'installant, mais ne perdant pas ses rougeurs pour autant. Réunion ? ... Quel réunion ?

- La réunion des Espadas ! Lâcha Gin sans se démonter en se tournant vers Orihime. Vu le nombre de nos effectifs, je vous annonces que vous avez une promotion ! Vous passer Céro Espada ! Quand à vous, Nell, vous devenez Secunda Espada ... Bien sûr, Grimmjow, j'ai longtemps hésité, mais Primera Espada vous va fort bien !

- Hé, attendez, pourquoi vous enrôler Nell et Inoue dans votre délire ? Demanda Kurosaki.

- Mais, parce qu'elle est des nôtres ! Même si le Seigneur Aizen a dit qu'elle était inutile, pour moi, c'est tout le contraire ! Mais, que faites vous là encore ? Ceci est une réunion privée ! Aller, quittez les lieux !

Il fit un petit mouvement dédaigneux pour leur faire signe de partir, mais tous restaient plus ou moins figés et Gin soupira avant de décider de se tourner vers ses maigres troupes, leurs souriants chaleureusement. Nell, bien que surprise d'être réaffectée, semblait heureuse à sa petite place au bout de la table, quand à Grimmjow, il semblait blasé ... Enfin, c'était quand même Inoue qui était la plus marrante à observer vu que la jeune fille souriait un peu perdue.

- Bien, ignorons nos ennemis qui sont là ! Déclara Gin avec un large sourire. Notre premier objectif est donc de trouver un moyen de nous faire évader, le Primera et moi même ! Mes dames, je vous charge de cette mission ! Vous êtes plus libre de vos mouvement que moi même ou ce pauvre Jaggerjack ! D'ailleurs, si on doit payer en nature pour pouvoir partir, faites savoir que nous sommes d'accord !

- Mais vous vous foutez de nous ? S'écria soudainement Kurosaki.

- Non, Jaggerjack et moi même serions prêt à tout pour arriver à nos fins, n'est ce pas mon petit ? Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire pervers en fixant le bleuté. Pourquoi, seriez -vous intéressé ? ...

Il jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin, un coup d'œil plein de sous entendus et le jeune homme rougit soudainement en se reculant de plusieurs pas, Renji semblait ... Serrer les dents et ... Fixait avec rage le bleuté ... Tient, étrange ... Pourquoi le regardait-il avec autant de haine ? Ho, il n'était pas jaloux que le rouquin s'intéresse au bleuté ? ... Non, ce n'était pas ... Ça...

- Ho, ne faites pas votre choqué, il est habitué à être l'attention de tout le monde ! Assura Gin en se jetant soudainement sur la panthère, le plaquant au sol. Vous voulez voir ce qu'on peut faire avec lui ?

- Non ! Hurla le pauvre martyre. Lâche moi espèce de pervers dégénéré !

- Ha, moi, je veux bien voir ce que vous pouvez faire ! Avoua Rukia pour le plus grand bonheur de l'argenté.

Et, ce fut pour le plus grand plaisir de ses demoiselles avides de voir des relations entre hommes et pour le plus grand damne de ses messieurs qui craignaient cela que Gin ... Commença à déshabiller Grimmjow ! Enfin, tenta, parce que c'était vraiment plus dur ... Il réussit à écarter les deux pans de son yukata et se figea de nouveau ... Encore une autre marque ? ... Non, ce n'était vraiment pas normal et cet fois, le doute n'était pas permis : ce n'était clairement pas lui qui avait touché le bleuté ses derniers jours ...

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il resserra sa prise sur Grimmjow qui paniqua totalement lorsque la main de l'argenté réussis à s'intégrer dessous son yukata pour aller frôler son intimité où il intégra un doigt sans la moindre hésitation, mais se retira dans la seconde ... C'était bon, ce mec n'avait pas était ... Violé ... Pourtant, l'état du bleuté était inquiétant ... Surtout après cette attaque ...

- Vous aller trop loin ! S'écria soudainement Unohana qui l'agrippa à l'épaule pour le tirer en arrière. Ce n'est pas parce que vous pouviez leurs faire ce que vous voulez avant que je vais vous autoriser à lui faire ce genre de chose ! Ichimaru, si vous recommencez à le harceler de la sorte, je ne vous laisserez plus le voir !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui harcèle Jaggerjack ! Répliqua sèchement l'argenté. Capitaine Unohana, je crois bien que mon subalterne est harceler par quelqu'un ! N'avez vous pas remarquez ses marques qui apparaissent sur son cou ?

- Hé, attendez, renvoyez pas la faute sur les autres ! S'écria avec rage Renji. Après ce que vous venez de faire, vous pensez vraiment pouvoir accusez les autres ?

- J'aime l'embêter, certes, mais je n'ai pas accès à sa chambre, moi ! Répliqua tout aussi sèchement l'homme avant de se tourner vers Unohana. S'il se fait violé, je vous promet que je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais !

- Hé, c'est peut être de ça faute si tout le monde se jette sur lui ! Répliqua le rouge, surprenant vraiment Gin. Regarder comment il se tient et tout le reste ! Normal que tout le monde ait envie de se jeter sur lui et de lui défoncer le ...

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase, l'argenté s'était relevé et lui avait envoyé son poing dans son visage déformé par la colère, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec lui, mais c'était pas ça le principal, il était entrain de l'insulter ! Alors que, même si Grimmjow avait eu beaucoup de conquête, le traiter de "pute" ou de "salope", c'était totalement déplacé ! Il n'agissait pas comme un mufle lui ...

- Je ne vous permet pas de l'insulter ! Cracha-t-il froidement au shinigami à terre. Si vous recommencez, je vous tue !

Renji se remit sur pied en un rien de temps, le coup l'avait surprit, comme il avait surprit tout un tas de monde présent ! Le shinigami réagit de façon inconsidérable, il sortit son zanpakuto et bien conscient du danger, l'argenté recula d'un pas, n'oubliant pas qu'il était totalement désarmé ... Il se rendit bien compte que la cible de Renji, ce n'était pas lui même, mais ... Le bleuté ? ... Mais qu'avait-il donc contre l'arrancar ? N'avait-il pas coopérer en lui indiquant où il était ? Pourquoi la haine se reflétait-elle dans le regard sombre du plus jeune ?

Ichigo fut le premier à s'interposer pour de bon, lui aussi avait dégainé son arme et s'était mit entre eux, agirent ensuite les hommes chargés de les surveiller ... Et donc, de les protéger, vu leurs façons d'agir ... Cela étonna Gin qui ce demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi la Soul Society voulait à ce point les maintenir en vie ... C'était anormal et vraiment troublant ! Mais il ne refusa en rien cet aide et au contraire, il les bénit tous parce qu'il n'aurait pas fait long feu, privé de tout moyen de se défendre contre une arme.

- Renji, ranges tout de suite ton arme ! Conseilla sèchement Kurosaki.

- Non, je vais faire ce qu'aurais dut faire la Soul Society depuis le début : exécuter ses deux là ! Répliqua sèchement le rouge en fronçant les sourcils. Ecartes toi, ou je te promet que ...

- Vous promettez que quoi ? Lâcha froidement un nouvel arrivant.

Byakuya Kuchiki, il était soudainement apparut derrière son Vice Capitaine, son arme déjà sortit restait pointé vers le sol ... Qu'il agisse de la sorte paru vraiment étrange pour Gin ... Oui, c'était un comportement peu habituel pour le noble pourtant si retenu, pourquoi semblait-il si en colère ? Parce que son Subalterne prenait des décisions très hâtives et ... Sans doute, ses yeux brillaient de colère et de mécontentement ! Un peu normal : ce n'était pas à lui de choisir l'heure et le lieu de leur mort à tout deux ...

* * *

Grimmjow avait toujours du mal à se remettre de ce qui ce passait actuellement autour de lui, il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Gin lui avait ... Et devant tant de monde en plus ! Il se sentait vraiment très humilié et même si beaucoup ne savait pas ce que cette "caresse" fut aussi ... Osée ... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal en tirant le yukata pour recouvrire son torse tandis qu'il repliait ses jambes contre son torse. Pourquoi Gin réagissait-il de la sorte ? Pourquoi était-il si en colère ? C'était étrange ...

Comme la réaction du noble qui intervint ... Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il l'avait envoyé sur les roses ? En plus, c'était de sa faute s'il était menacé par l'arme de ce mec ! Avait-il enfin comprit ce qui animait le rouge ? Il semblait que non, car, lorsque enfin le shinigami baissa son arme, il rangea la sienne et s'approcha de lui. Non ... Il ne devait pas s'approcher ! Qu'il s'écarte !

- Vous portez vous bien ? Demanda poliment le noble, se stoppant à coté de Gin et s'adressant plus à lui qu'au bleuté.

- Aussi bien qu'un prisonnier de guerre qui suspecte ses ennemis d'abuser d'un de mes amis ! Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Non ... non ! ... Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler aussi ouvertement, c'était injuste et pas en face de ce mec ! Grimmjow voulut se relever, mais il sentit des mains de fer se poser sur ses épaules et le bloquer. Tournant le visage, il rencontra le regard dur de son supérieur et n'eut plus du tout envie de se débattre. Il savait se montrer très persuasif ce mec quand il voulait et ça, c'était le pire pour le bleuté. Même de nouveau assis, l'argenté ne le lâcha pas, au contraire, sa prise se resserra sur ses épaules ...

- Alors, Jaggerjack, on peut savoir qui te harcèle ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Pas à coté de lui ! Pas à coté de lui ! La panique était entrain de l'envahir, il essaya de se concentrer pour trouver un échappatoire, mais ne trouva rien pour se sortir de sa situation actuelle, l'idée de tenter tout de même de prendre ses jambes à son coup lui traversa bien l'esprit, mais la prise de Gin était trop forte, c'était à croire qu'il se doutait de ce qui se passerait s'il oser seulement relâcher la pression.

- Personne ne me harcèle ! Assura le bleuté sur la défensive. Lâches moi, tu me fais mal !

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, Jaggerjack ! Lâcha-t-il à son oreille. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir quand tu me mens ou non !

Qu'il lui parle pas comme ça a coté de lui ! Bordel, avec ce qu'il avait dit la veille, le noble s'était foutu dans un de ses putains d'état alors si en plus, il l'approchait de la sorte, le collait de la sorte ! Et lui parlait comme s'il lui devait des comptes alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas ! Il ne devait rien à personne ! Il était libre de parler ou non et là, il n'avait aucune envie de parler ! Et il ne le forcerait pas à parler ! Jamais !

Cédant à la panique, il donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de son supérieur, sans la moindre hésitation et se releva d'un bond ... Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne ! Personne ! Il n'appartenait qu'à lui même et à personne d'autre ! Jetant un regard empli de rage aux personnes présentes, il finit par s'élancer, l'envie de fuir étant bien trop présente en lui ... Il avait besoin d'air ... Vraiment besoin d'air ! ... Il avait l'impression d'étouffer et il étouffait !

Grimmjow trouva facilement la porte qu'il traversa sans la moindre hésitation, franchissant un à un les couloirs de l'hôpital, priant pour que personne ne le suive : il avait besoin d'air ! Il avait vraiment besoin d'air ! Et il avait envie d'être seul ! C'était devenu vital pour lui de s'échapper ... De ... Fuir ... Et pour aller où ? ... Pour aller ... Il ne savait pas ... Il n'avait plus nul part où aller ! Hueco Mundo était un lieu plein de danger maintenant, un mec cherchait à reformer une armée et lui, il en avait marre de la guerre !

La porte de la sortie, il réussit à l'ouvrir et put enfin respirer l'air frais ... Alors il put enfin se laisser aller contre la porte, se laissant glisser ... Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde lui posait des questions insensés ? Et pourquoi on lui en demandait tant ? Ses dernières semaines, toutes ses dernières semaines : il avait dut subvenir aux besoins de l'argenté, avait dut faire très attention à lui alors qu'il était pas du genre à prendre soin des autres et puis ... Byakuya ... Byakuya qui ... L'aimait ?

C'était pas de sa faute ! Il avait jamais rien fait pour attirer à lui l'amour du noble ! Et le lui rendrait jamais ! ... Comment pourrait-il rendre un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait plus ressentir ? Il n'avait plus de cœur ! Celui-ci avait disparut il y a bien longtemps et comment pourrait-il ressentir ça ? Il n'en pouvait plus, on lui en demandait trop ... Trop à lui qui ne rêvait que de dormir dans un arbre et se battre de temps en temps, rien de plus ! Etait-ce donc trop difficile de comprendre ça ? ... Rien que vivre ...

Grimmjow comprit qu'il n'était plus tout seul, il releva le visage et son cœur cessa de battre lorsqu'il reconnut Byakuya. Il sursauta et essaya de se relever, mais en le voyant approcher, il se figea, frissonnant bien malgré lui et tenta de s'écarter.

- Laisses moi ! Cracha le bleuté sur la défensive.

Mais le noble l'agrippa pour le tirer, l'aidant à se remettre sur pied et ils retournèrent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, ses geôliers déjà là pour l'accueillir en se demandant comment agir. Le bleuté tenta de se débattre, mais la prise ne fit que s'affirmer et l'ébène confia l'arrancar à ses "protecteurs" qui l'encadrèrent et attendirent ... Quoi donc ? Qu'attendaient ils ?

- Ramenez-le dans sa chambre et ne le laissez plus sortir ! Ordonna le noble, le fixant froidement. Je parlerais de cet "incident" au commandant. Assurez vous qu'il n'ai aucune visite autre que celle à but médical ! Il est consigné ...

- Tu comptes m'enfermez à vie comme ça ? Râla la panthère avec rage.

- Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu ne tentes plus de t'échapper, alors je le ferais !

Son regard glacial se posa sur lui, un regard plein de reproche et de colère ... Non, il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça ! Il n'en pouvait plus ! ... Que quelqu'un l'aide et le sorte de là, n'importe qui ! Il n'avait pas envie d'être enfermé ... Il voulait être libre ! ...

* * *

Il semblait qu'il y avait eu une tentative de fuite des prisonniers ... Désordonnée ... Et mal calculée ... Après une dispute, l'ex-Sexta Espada avait tenté d'en profiter pour fuir et Ichimaru avait, semble-t-il, tenté de retenir autant que possible les geôliers du bleuté en se mettant entre eux et leurs prisonniers, Nell avait été de la partie, elle aussi ... Ayant été "réaffectée" dans les armées d'Ichimaru ...

L'affaire semblait compliqué, bien trop compliqué en réalité, et Kenpachi avait conscience que le bouche à oreille avait dut déformer la vérité ... En effet, il aurait été impossible que Gin ne parle de ses projets devant témoins ... Et il était fort improbable qu'Abarai pointe son arme vers les prisonniers ... Hé bien si, il semblait que tous les fondements de cette rumeur étaient vrais : il l'apprit de la bouche d'Ichigo lui même et d'Orihime qui ne savait plus si elle était une alliée où une ennemie ... En tout cas, pour Nell, la chose était clair !

- Nell veut les clefs des colliers ! Avait-elle dit avec un regard menaçant. Nell va libérer Sire Ichimaru et Sire Jaggerjack !

Donc, Ichimaru avait réellement ... Tenté de faire s'enfuir Jaggerjack ? Le vilain garçon ! Kenpachi décida d'aller voir l'homme, souriant d'amusement et se demandant si c'était parce qu'il avait comprit ce qui ce passait entre les deux hommes, ou bien si c'était sur un coup de tête ? Dur de savoir !

En tout cas, en entrant dans la chambre de l'argenté, il fut accueillit par un cousin et un albinos franchement pas commode ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait encore ? Kenpachi utilisa toute sa force pour tenter de le maîtriser, la furie était devenue véritablement incontrôlable ! Il réussit cependant à bloquer ses poignets dans son dos, les retenant autant que possible alors que l'argenté se débattait.

- Lâches moi tout de suite ! Raga Gin.

- Qu'est c'qui t'arrive encore ? Râla le géant.

- Un de tes putains de compères shinigami harcèle mon dernier homme !

La révélation fit éclater de rire la masse de muscle, il s'y était attendu, mais pas qu'il présenta de cette façon la "chose" ! Un de ses derniers hommes ? Mais, il se foutait d'eux ? C'était son dernier homme ! A moins qu'il ne considéra les deux jeunes filles Nell et Inoue comme appartenant à son armée ... Non mais ... Quel armée ! Deux combattants, un microbe et une fille qui aimait pas faire de mal, c'était vraiment trop comique ... Quand à son "putain de compère", s'il avait sut que c'était Byakuya, il aurait peut être été un peu moins vulgaire, non ?

- Dit donc, on dirait presque que cet arrancar est ton amant pour agir de la sorte ! Fit remarquer Kenpachi. C'était ta "maîtresse" ?

- Disons que c'est d'une certaine façon le cas ! Lâcha avec ironie l'argenté. Tu t'attendais à quoi avec moi et Aizen ? Qu'on tente pas notre coup ? Tu parles !

- Alors, parce que c'étaient vos subalterne, vous pouviez en faire ce que vous vouliez ? ...

Tss, ce gars, il était toujours aussi énervant mine de rien ! ... Parler de ses choses là aussi simplement ! Il relâcha ses poignets, le plaquant contre le mur et agrippant son menton avec force pour pouvoir lui relever le visage, le regard bleu se porta sur lui et ils s'affrontèrent quelques instants, l'argenté tentant en vain de se dégager.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop pour lui, tu devrais te soucier de toi ! Fit remarquer Kenpachi. Ta situation n'a absolument rien d'enviable !

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a plus de cœur qu'il ne faut pas prendre en compte ses sentiments ! Répliqua sèchement Gin. Repart d'ici, je ne parlerais qu'au commandant en chef des armées ! Tant qu'on ne s'occupera pas de régler cette affaire, je ...

- Même si tu savais qui harcèle Jaggerjack, tu ne pourrais rien faire !

- Ha oui, tu en es sûr de ça ? ...

Son regard électrique était tout à fait charmant ... Trop ! Le géant combla l'espace qu'il y avait entre leurs deux visages, plaquant sa bouche contre celle plus arrogante de l'argenté qui en resta figé de surprise, ouvrant grand ses yeux en tentant sans doute de comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer, il était adorable ainsi ! Vraiment très ... Son manque de réaction fit réagir le géant qui passa sa langue sur les lèvres, tentant de les faire réagir, mais il le sentit frissonner violemment et frapper son torse de son poing bien faible à cet instant.

Il se recula et fixa l'argenté qui essayait de se soustraire, se débattant autant que possible, effrayant cette petite créature qui n'arrivait à rien, privée de tout ... C'était ... Excitant de le voir entre ses mains comme ça, cela aurait été très simple de pouvoir l'attraper et l'allonger sur le lit ... Mais il n'avait aucune envie de le forcer, c'était pas ce qu'il prévoyait pour ce gars là. Il lui caressa la joue et le relâcha enfin, s'écartant en croissant les bras sur son torse.

- Je te l'avais dit : tu t'occupes pas assez de ton propre cas ! Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Je te le dis clairement, moi, je vais pas te laisser me filer entre les mains ! T'as de la chance, je suis plus patient que l'autre ... J'aurais jamais crus dire ça de lui par contre ... Allez, je te laisse, mais tu devrais repenser à ta situation et à la sienne, alors, les réunions d'Espadas devant tout le monde, oublie ! Ou change de procédé ...

Et, c'est sur ses mots qu'il le laissa tranquille, tournant les talons et quittant la pièce. Il soupira en se demandant comment il faisait pour tenir le coup ... Même Byakuya y arrivait pas ... A croire que le noble perdait réellement tout contrôle lorsqu'il était en présence de l'arrancar ... Etait ce plus mal ? Il ne savait pas, mais il avait bien l'impression qu'il devrait penser à veiller sur le chef de la famille Kuchiki, sans doute à cause de ce secret qu'ils partageaient ... Après tout, n'harcelaient-ils pas tous deux un prisonnier de guerre ? ... Et ne tentaient-ils pas ... De se l'approprier par la force ? ...

En sortant de l'hôpital, il fut étonné de voir Abarai se faire réprimander par Kurosaki et ses amis ... Les reproches fusaient et le Vice Capitaine répliquait farouchement ... C'était vraiment pas clair cette affaire, mais c'était pas à lui de la régler ce genre de problème.

* * *

Byakuya était aller voir le Commandant en chef et avait fait part de la tentative d'évasion, expliquant les détails rapidement tandis qu'Unohana parlait des suspicions de l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division quand à l'éventuel harcèlement dont était victime l'arrancar, cela ne sembla cependant pas troubler Yamamoto qui passa complètement à coté de la nouvelle, se contentant simplement de revenir à l'état d'Ichimaru ...

Ainsi donc, on se fichait pas mal de Grimmjow ? ... Du moins, était-ce important de l'avoir ici plutôt que du coté de l'ennemi, mais pour ce qui pouvait lui arriver là ... Du moment qu'il n'était pas assassiné ... Cela voudrait il dire que s'il se faisait vraiment violé ... Etait ce bon ou mauvais d'apprendre cela ? ... Si quelqu'un décidait de s'en prendre à lui ? ... Pourquoi ... S'inquiétait-il maintenant pour l'arrancar ? ... Il n'y avait pas de raison valable ! Au contraire ... Personne ne tenterait quoi que se soit ... A moins qu'Abarai ... ? ...

- Que ferons nous des prisonniers une fois qu'ils seront rétablis ? Demanda Byakuya à Yamamoto.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda le commandant.

- Je m'inquiète pour eux. Avoua le noble. Ils ne pourrons pas rester éternellement dans l'hôpital et on ne peut pas les garder emprisonner alors qu'ils ne sont pas une grande menace.

- Et qu'avez vous donc à proposer ?

Proposer ? ... Que pouvait il proposer ? Ho, bien sûr qu'il avait une petite idée quand à ce qu'il voulait faire, mais, pouvait-il prendre ce risque ? L'avoir à portée de mains ... Juste ... A quelques mètres de lui ... Il ne pourrait plus tenir ! Rien que cette idée ... L'idée de l'avoir pour lui seul ...

- Qu'ils soient hébergés dans une des Divisions, ils pourront se détendre. Dit il, se retenant de dire ses véritables pensées. Je pense que la quatrième Division devraient se charger d'eux pour être sûr qu'ils soient en forme ...

- J'y réfléchirais ! Assura Yamamoto. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le noble ne se fit pas prier deux fois, il sortit en compagnie du capitaine Unohana ... Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de la suivre ... Ayant quelques compte à régler avec une certaine Panthère ... Il n'avait pas envie de passer à coté de cette occasion ... Et la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division n'y vit que du feu ... Il rejoignit la chambre où se trouvait Grimmjow ...

Il entra sans frapper, refermant la porte derrière lui, le bleuté était couché dans le lit, il s'était retourné à l'intrusion et se tourna simplement dans le lit, il n'avait même plus la force de protester ? ... Le noble s'approcha et s'installa au bord du lit, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de rester sans même frémir ... S'était-il résolu ? ... Ce serait dommage qu'il ait abandonné aussi facilement, il aurait voulut ... Que ce soit la créature arrogante et vulgaire, parce que c'était de la magnifique panthère dont il était tombé amoureux ...

- Grimmjow ? Murmura-t-il doucement en caressant son épaule.

- Laisse moi tranquille ! Râla-t-il en se tendant. Pourquoi tu veux pas me foutre la paix ? J't'ai dis que quoi que tu fasse, j'pourrais pas te donner ce que tu veux ! Faut que j'te l'dise en quelle langue ?

- Je suis sûr que tu as un cœur ... Sinon, pourquoi te serais-tu inquiété pour Ichimaru ? Pourquoi aurais-tu pris soin de lui ? Pourquoi serais-tu aussi troublé par les sentiments que je te porte ? ... Grimmjow, je sais que tu peux aimer alors ...

- Alors que dalle ! Riposta le bleuté en se retournant pour l'affronter de son regard bleu et intense. Ichimaru, c'est mon supérieur ! Normal que je prenne soin de lui ! J'ai beau être un impulsif, je suis loyal à la cause que j'ai embrassé ! Et puis, se serait vraiment mal placé de ma part de le lâcher comme ça !

- Parce qu'il t'a donné du bon temps ? ...

La panthère lâcha un soupir avant de se retourner, finissant par l'ignorer ... Il monta sur le lit et se rapprocha du bleuté qui sentit le danger et se retourna pour lui faire face, posant ses mains contre son torse en essayant de le repousser, ne se souvenant a priori pas que cela ne servait absolument à rien ! Il était toujours sous l'emprise du collier et ... Cette fois, il ne s'échapperait pas aussi facilement et au contraire, il le voulait ... Il le voulait vraiment ! Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas put le toucher ...

Agrippant sa nuque, il l'attira à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser, mais la panthère était redevenue très farouche, plutôt que de se laisser faire, il mordit les lèvres qui les cherchaient, tentant de les repousser et frappant contre son torse, il essayait de se soustraire, mais en vain ... Il n'y arrivait vraiment pas ! L'ébène dut se reculer, ses lèvres en sang, il essuya d'un doigt le liquide qui coulait et fixa froidement l'arrancar. Son regard figea la créature qui se plaqua de lui même contre le lit, frémissant ... Le craignait-il à ce point ?

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Fit remarquer Byakuya. Tu t'attaches à tes amants ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Répliqua froidement le bleuté en détournant le regard. Pourquoi t'abandonnes pas ?

- Parce que je ne peux plus, combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise ? Je t'aime ... Je n'ai pas aimé depuis tellement longtemps ...

L'ébène glissa ses lèvres contres sa joue, glissant délicatement jusqu'à sa gorge pour l'embrasser ... Il ne pouvait plus le marquer ... Non, en fait ... Ne plus le marquer, c'était prendre le risque de se faire démasquer ... Quoi qu'en fait, cela ne changera absolument rien pour le noble qui pourrait facilement utiliser ses influences pour que tout cela soit étouffé ... Il y avait réfléchi et ... Même si tout le monde serait contre dans sa famille ... Personne ne voudrait qu'on découvre que le Chef de la famille Kuchiki "jouait" avec ... Un arrancar ...

- Il forte ... Lâcha soudainement le bleuté. Szayel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Hallibel, Apache ...

- Qu'est ce que ... Commença le noble.

- Findor ... Continua Grimmjow sans prêter la moindre attention à l'interruption. Ggio, Sun Sun et y a eut aussi Aizen et Gin !

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? ...

- Le nom de tout mes amants ! Et encore, j'ai pas coucher qu'une fois avec eux ! Tu veux les détails ? Ou bien, tu préfères que je parle des posi...

Byakuya ne tint plus et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche ... Autant de monde ? Il y avait autant de monde ? ... Pourquoi lui parlait-il de toutes ses personnes ? Et avec autant d'indifférence ? Se rendait-il compte de ce que cela causerait ? Il était entrain de l'énerver ! De l'énerver grandement ! Voulait il qu'il devienne "violent" ? Qu'il se transforme en monstre ? Parce que, si c'était le cas, il allait y arriver ! Il allait finir par le rendre fou de jalousie !

- Pourquoi tu me parles de tout ces gars ? Demanda-t-il en relâchant les lèvres. Tu veux vraiment que je devienne méchant ? Que je ...

- Je n'ai aimé aucun d'entre eux ! Annonça froidement le bleuté. Aucun d'eux ... N'as réussi à faire battre mon cœur ... Ce n'étaient tous que des coups d'un soir, parce qu'ils étaient beaux ou entreprenants et ... Qu'ils ont eux les arguments ... Pour me séduire ...Et aucun d'eux ne voulaient me donner leurs cœurs, on était tous pareils ... Pas de cœur ... A quoi ça me servirait ?

Pourquoi disait-il cela ? ... Ses paroles, ce n'était pas pour le rendre jaloux et tout le contraire ... N'était-il pas entrain d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis ? De lui faire comprendre qu'il pourrait tout tenter, cela ne marcherait pas ... Mais, lui n'abandonnerait pas ... Non, pas aussi facilement ! Glissant ses mains sur ses joues, il les fit glisser le long de sa gorge qu'il embrassa doucement et tendrement ... Parce qu'il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose ... Oui ... Grimmjow avait eu beaucoup d'amants et il ne l'avait pas mit dans le lot ... Comme pour le préserver ... Même s'il disait ne pas avoir de cœur ... Il fallait qu'il en ait un pour prendre soin des gens l'entourant.

- Je te donne mon cœur et mon âme. Lâcha le noble contre sa gorge. Prend les si tu le veux, moi, je ne me gênerais pas pour te prendre toi ...

Byakuya glissa ses mains sur le obi du vêtement blanc et le défit, cette fois, Grimmjow ne montra aucune opposition, se faisant même extrêmement docile, il n'hésita pas à écarter les pans du kimono, dévoilant le corps légèrement amaigri par les soucis, ses doigts parcoururent le corps, caressant les muscles délicats et rudes à la fois, il caressa de sa langue la longue cicatrice descendant de plus en plus bas, son regard s'enflammant de perversion ...

Il savait que séduire n'était pas facile, mais cet être-là ... Il avait un corps très sensible et là, il allait attaquer fort, très fort ! Glissant ses lèvres contre son nombril, il frôla le membre de l'arrancar du bout des doigts, léchant le nombril et jeta un regard à demi clos à l'arrancar qui le regardait avec surprise, relevé sur les coudes ... Une mince pellicule de sueur glissant sur son torse qui s'éveillait enfin à l'appel de la chair. Il était à portée de mains ... Vraiment juste à portée de mains !

Caressant le membre avec insistance, il le vit frissonner et un sourire pervers apparut aux coins des lèvres de l'ébène ... Qui vint caresser le membre lui même, l'embrassant ... Le faisant réagir ... Cette si belle créature était si belle et si sensible ... C'était incroyable ... Tout les amants qu'il avait eut, pourquoi aucun n'avait-il essayé de se le garder ? Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de cœur ? Et qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'ils perdaient en le laissant partir ! ... Quelle bande d'idiots !

Il lécha le membre de tout son long, le faisant frémir entièrement, et l'entendit gémir.

- Qu'est c'tu fais ? Lâcha-t-il en se relevant.

- Tais-toi ! Ordonna le noble en le repoussant contre le lit. Donnes-toi à moi !

De toute façon, il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix et recommença à lécher le membre de tout son long, frôlant le bout en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil au visage de la panthère qui commençait à se consumer peu à peu et lorsqu'il prit le membre légèrement gonflé, l'homme rejeta sa tête en arrière, il glissa ses mains pour caresser son torse, glissant les mains sous le tissus pour aller frôler ses côtes et descendant délicatement, caressant les hanches ...

Il le sentait frémir et s'agiter ... Le bleuté bougea ses hanches, un peu surpris, le noble s'écarta pour regarder l'arrancar qui était retombé sur le lit, sans doute terrassé par toutes les émotions qu'il était entrain de ressentir en cet instant, il voulait encore le voir s'agiter ... Ses mains glissèrent entre ses jambes, caressant l'intérieur des cuisses, il dut écarter les jambes pour avoir un meilleurs accès et le sentit frémir de terreur, alors, pour éviter de le voir fuir, il reprit son membre en bouche et le sentit coopérer encore une fois.

Une de ses mains alla caresser son antre, l'autre retenant la jambe musclé du guerrier. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, enfonçant le doigt à l'intérieur de l'antre pour l'explorer soigneusement, y allant aussi lentement que possible, mais il sentait déjà son impatience arriver à grand pas, il accéléra donc le mouvement, conscient que ce qu'il faisait à Grimmjow le détendait, il enfonça un second doigt et l'entendit râler, les mains du bleuté s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux et le bleuté tenta bien de les tirer en arrière ... Mais il était hors de question que Byakuya le lâche, il pressa le membre avec sa langue, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

- Arrêtes ça ! Supplia la pauvre créature à l'agonie.

Il relâcha le membre, se léchant les lèvres en fixant l'arrancar qui sembla s'électrifier par l'image qu'il offrait de lui ... Lui aussi était magnifique, le yukata ouvert sur son magnifique corps ... Il n'y arrivait pas ... C'était trop ... Il se releva et retira son haori, abandonnant aussi son kimono qu'il jeta au sol, il défit le obi de son hakama pour libérer son membre.

Il remonta en léchant le torse, suçant avec insistance les boutons de chair et l'entendis gémir et se cambrer sous lui, des mains taquines vinrent caresser son corps bellâtre, frôlant les bouton de chair et il releva les jambes de la panthère, se plaçant devant l'antre et la caressant du bout de son membre, se penchant pour l'embrasser chastement contre les lèvres et il l'attira lentement à lui, entrant dans la chair de cette créature convoitée, l'embrassant avec de plus en plus d'impatience alors qu'il sentait ses mains sur son ventre, caressant ses côtes et remontant jusqu'à la nuque pour l'attirer plus encore à lui, l'embrassant avec sauvagerie ...

Ce baisser instinctif de cette personne si soudainement passionnée le fit réagir de façon inconsidérable, et il ne put s'empêcher d'aller plus vite, se relevant tandis que ses mouvement de hanches se faisaient plus rapide et plus prononcés aussi, il sentit les mains parcourir son torse et vit le visage si empli d'envie ... Glissant une mains entre ses jambes, il frôla le membre dur et le caressa avec insistance, ses mouvements de hanches s'accélérant encore, s'enfonçant jusqu'à en toucher sa prostate et sentit des ongles s'enfoncer dans son dos ...

Jetant un regard à Grimmjow, Byakuya constata que celui-ci lui faisait sciemment mal, un large sourire carnassier était apparut aux coins de ses lèvres ... Cruelle créature tentatrice ! L'ébène se pencha en avant pour lécher les lèvres qui se montrèrent ... Très ouvertes ... Il avait encore réussi à le séduire ... Il y arriverait encore ... Il le savait ! Cette créature magnifique ... Etait à lui !

Il se libéra à l'intérieur du bleuté et celui-ci aussi se laissa aller entre leurs deux ventres ... Le noble se retira du corps et se laissa de nouveau glisser sur ce corps, nettoyant la semence du bleuté sans la moindre pudeur ... Ne se gênant pas pour le caresser encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Râla Grimmjow en haletant.

Le regard glacial se releva alors qu'il achevait son œuvre et il remonta de nouveau, le regard enflammé alors qu'il lui agrippait le menton avec force et se pencha lentement vers lui ... Glissant ses lèvres contre celles du bleuté, il les frôla jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'ouvrent d'elle même, n'hésitant pas à partager la semence qu'il avait récupéré ...

Il l'entendit gémir contre ses lèvres, mais ne les relâcha que pour reprendre un peu d'air, les reprenant encore ... Et encore ... Ne se lassant pas de l'embrasser ... De goûter à ses lèvres ... De frôler sa langue avec la sienne ... De le sentir si défaillant sous ses assauts répétés ... Il cessa cependant lorsque l'arrancar commença à se débattre avec beaucoup d'insistance et se colla à lui, frôlant son oreille de ses lèvres taquines.

- Sois à moi, Grimmjow ! Lâcha l'ébène contre les oreilles. Sois à moi et pour toujours ...


	7. Chapitre 6 : Dévoiler la véritée

Dans le désert blanc du Hueco Mundo, plusieurs êtres s'étaient regroupés, tous attendant patiemment que leur maître daigne enfin se montrer, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas ... Et c'était chiant ! ... Surtout pour l'Arrancar qu'était Genesis ! ... Non pas que cela l'ennuyait de devoir attendre, au contraire, il aimait se détendre, allongé sur le sol, mais lorsqu'il était emmerdé par des idiotes en chaleurs, ça, c'était autre chose ! Surtout si ses idiotes en question prenait autant d'aise que cette femelle au cheveux roses !

- Sheyla, dégage de là ! Raga Genesis en ouvrant ses yeux rouges sur l'arrancar.

- Ho, allez, j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu ! Soupira chaleureusement la rosée.

- Tu dégages ou je te jure que j'écrase ta tronche sur le sol ! ...

Elle le fixa, essayant sans doute de savoir s'il bluffait ou pas, voyant son regard dangereux, elle se retira non sans en profiter pour caresser son torse, caresse qui n'eut aucun effet sur Genesis qui en avait mare qu'on le prenne pour une putain, il n'était pas du genre à être connu pour satisfaire ses amants et bien au contraire, il aimait la violence dans l'acte et tout le monde le savait !

Soupirant, l'homme jeta un regard aux autres membres présents. Ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux, mais Arturo avait assuré pouvoir les mener jusqu'à la victoire et avait promis d'exterminer les shinigamis, surtout qu'ils avaient un avantage : ils avaient put récupérer les bandes d'enregistrement de Las Noches et avait put analyser les techniques de combats de quatre des Capitaines de la Soul Society, et Arturo connaissait toutes les techniques du plus dangereux d'entre eux : Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto !

- Bonjour, mes amis, ou je devrais plutôt dire "bonsoir" ... Murmura la voix malicieuse d'Arturo.

Genesis releva le regard sur les deux Plateado, Arturo était toujours accompagné de sa "sœur" ... C'était débile ses histoires de "frères" et de "sœurs" ! Les Hollow ne pouvaient pas emporter dans la mort les membres de leurs familles ! Vu qu'ils les mangeaient pour achever leurs transformations ! C'était de superbes "conneries" !

- Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici ? Demanda sèchement Genesis. Dépêches toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Tu ne devrais pas lui parler comme ça ! Lâcha mécontent Yuéhan. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est le maître ?

- Tais-toi et réveilles-toi un peu ! Depuis qu'il s'est proclamer le "maître", il n'a rien fait de bien particulier ! Même Aizen Sosuke était bien plus proche d'atteindre le Roi que ... Vous ... Seigneur Plateado !

Il lui dédia un large sourire plein de provocation et d'ironie ... Il disait tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas et la preuve en était bien que personne ne le démonta en cet instant. Arturo le fixa, souriant avec amusement ... Il semblait ... Savoir quoi faire.

- Aizen Sosuke était proche d'atteindre le Roi, parce qu'il savait comment faire pour construire un Ouken ! Avoua l'arrancar avec amusement. Heureusement pour nous, cet homme m'a laisser quelques indices sur la manière de procéder ... Pour se faire, il suffit de possédait un objet que détenait l'ancien Seigneur de Las Noches ... Le Hôgyoku ...

- Et où se trouve le Hôgyoku ? Répliqua Genesis, intéressé.

- Aizen Sosuke, pour crée le Ouken, l'avait fusionné à son corps ... Il suffit donc de trouver son corps et nous auront le Hôgyoku, et à ce moment, nous pourrons crée le Ouken et aller régler nos comptes avec le Roi ! Le monde nous appartiendra ...

* * *

- Vous l'aurez compris, mes très chers subalternes ! Soupira Gin. Notre très cher Primera Espada est donc emprisonné, nous devons faire vite pour le libérer et le protéger de ses pervers de shinigamis !

- Tu peux parler ! Répliqua derrière lui Kurosaki.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne deviez pas être là pendant les réunions des Espadas ! Fit remarqué l'argenté en lui faisant signe de sortir. Ha, ses shinigamis ! Ils n'éprouvent donc pas le moindre respect pour nos troupes ? ...

Il reporta son attention sur la motivée petite Nell qui buvait un verre de milk-shake à la grenadine, Gin supposant que la fillette trouverait plus agréable de boire cette mixture plutôt que celle plus chaude et sans goût du thé ! Orihime, quand à elle, s'était résolue à devenir la Céro Espada, en même temps, c'était un sacré rang ! Même la Soul Society et même ses amis ne lui avait jamais autant donner d'importance ! Être le plus grand guerrier d'une armée, ça avait de quoi impressionner, non ?

- Avez vous trouvez une solution ? Demanda Gin à la jeune fille.

- Oui, je le pense, je proposerais ma virginité à Kurosaki pour le recruter ! Rigola-t-elle.

- Ho oh, vous êtes vierge ? S'écria l'argenté, la mettant mal à l'aise.

- Nell aussi est vierge ! Assura la fillette arrancar.

- Voyons, qui serais-je pour offrir la virginité de deux enfants contre notre liberté ! ...

Il se tourna vers Kurosaki qui était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate ... Ho, le pauvre petit, il devait être choqué de voir la jeune fille parler ainsi, mais fallait la comprendre : elle avait passé quelques heures captives au sein même de Las Noches, et cela pouvait changer n'importe quel personnalité saine ! Il suffisait de regarder Nell ... Une si innocente âme ... Qui pouvait avouer sans crainte qu'elle était maso et aimait pleurer ! Franchement ...

- Ho oh, Kurosaki, seriez-vous vous-même puceau ? Demanda malicieusement Gin au rouquin.

- QUOI ? S'écria le pauvre rouquin. En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous apprendre l'art de faire l'amour à une femme ! ... Ou à un homme ... Je suis aussi doué pour l'un que pour l'autre ... Quoi que, le plus doué qu'il y est en ses lieux est sans doute Jaggerjack ... Si vous acceptez de faire partie de notre armée, je vous nommerais Primera Espada et vous pourrez jouir de l'expérience sans faille de notre ami la panthère !

Qui aurait put croire que le rouquin pouvait encore rougir ? Ce fut pourtant le cas ... Hum hum ... Se pouvait-il ... Que ce rouquin ait un tout petit faible pour le bleuté ? ... Ce ne serait pas la première foi que le bleuté attiserait les passions ... Par contre, ce n'était clairement pas le rouquin qui agressait Grimmjow ! Le rouquin était "puceau", il n'oserait sûrement pas aller aussi loin que de regarder celui dont il a envie ... Au contraire ! Au mieux ... Il pouvait essayer de l'embrasser, mais lui faire un suçon ?

Qui ... Qui harcelait Grimmjow ? ... Abandonnant ses réflexions du moment, il croisa les bras sur son torse ... Kurosaki écarté, qui restait-il comme suspect ? Il n'en savait rien ! Combien de personnes l'avait vu et combien était tombé sous son charme ? Difficile de le dire, en tout cas, il pouvait exclure les femmes : elles ne marquaient jamais leurs "victimes" ... Et puis, si cela avait été une femme, Grimmjow s'en serait vanter alors que là, il avait honte ... Un dominateur ...

- Seigneur Ichimaru ? Lâcha Nell inquiète, le sortant de ses rêveries.

- Oui, vous me parliez ? Demanda Gin en souriant à la fillette.

- Nell trouve que vous rêvez trop là ! ...

- C'est à cause de ce que vous avez dit la dernière fois ? Demanda Kurosaki. Vous êtes sûr que Grimmjow se fait "harceler" ? ...

L'argenté fixa le jeune homme quelques instants ... A l'heure actuelle, il était sans doute celui qui s'intéressait le plus à cette histoire ... Personne ne l'écoutait, pas même le Capitaine Unohana ... Tout le monde se contre fichait qu'un Arrancar fut maltraité par quelqu'un ! ... Il était donc un de ses seuls alliés en ses lieux ...

- Vous me croyez ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne vous croirez pas ! Avoua le rouquin. Vous étiez un homme d'Aizen ... Et vous avez faillit me tuer à plusieurs reprises, certes ... Mais, même si vous agissez anormalement avec Grimmjow, je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour lui et cela ne peut que vous rendre sincère !

- Alors, trouvez qui le harcèle et protégez le ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un arrancar qu'il n'a aucun droit ! ...

- Je ferais mon possible ! Mais n'en attendez pas trop de ma part, je ne suis qu'un "substitut de shinigami" !

- Ha, non, pour votre coopération provisoire, je vous nomme dès lors Tercera Espada !

Kurosaki écarquilla les yeux en fixant le renard qui souriait de malice en cet instant, il déclina l'offre, bien sûr, mais Gin ne désespéra pas, assurant aux deux demoiselles un peu déçue que Grimmjow trouverait sans doute des arguments de poids pour le convaincre de les rejoindre, il commença alors à décrire les choses pas très catholiques que ferait le bleuté au rouquin qui dut lui plaquer une main contre sa bouche pour le faire taire ... Dommage, il parlait alors du meilleur moment : celui de la pénétration de la fraise par la panthère ...

* * *

Grimmjow n'en pouvait plus de rester sans cesse enfermé, depuis sa nouvelle tentative, il était cloîtré ... Et ne pouvait subir que les visites de Byakuya qui n'hésitait pas à le toucher et essayait de le faire craquer, en le caressant, en le frôlant, en glissant ses lèvres sur lui, sur sa bouche et sa peau ... Il tentait de résister ... Il tentait de ne pas céder à la tentation et il y arrivait jusqu'alors, mais la chaleur ne cessait d'augmenter et il était entrain d'en devenir fou ...

Le pire était sans doute que l'homme cessait ses caresses au moment où il allait craquer ... Il s'arrêtait et quittait la pièce, abandonnant le bleuté à son plaisir inassouvi ... Le rendant de plus en plus fou ! Et il n'en pouvait plus ... Grimmjow n'en pouvait plus ! Il était entrain de devenir fou ... Vraiment très fou ! Byakuya avait dit qu'il n'irait plus aussi loin tant qu'il n'accepterait pas de lui appartenir ! Ce qui était bien plus terrible que s'il le violait ! S'il le violait, cela pourrait le soulager de sa chaleur, mais s'il s'arrêtait à chaque fois ... Le noble ne lui laissait même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle !

Grimmjow était entrain de sombrer totalement ... Au point qu'il en oublia qu'il pouvait avoir la visite d'un membre de la Quatrième Division qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles ... Et il s'était totalement abandonné sur le lit, repassant ses mains là où le noble l'avait frôlé, sa peau le brûlant à un point inimaginable ... Et la pauvre Kotetsu qui devait se charger de lui ne put que rougir face au spectacle de sensualité qu'offrait la splendide panthère ...

La pauvre jeune fille resta figée et se demanda si elle devait ou non s'avancer et lui ne fut pas totalement sûr que c'était bien la Vice Capitaine de la quatrième Division, trop habitué au visite de Byakuya ... Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait la jeune fille en face de lui, il s'assit sur le lit et pris conscience que sa respiration était bien trop instable ...

- Non, ne reste pas là ! Supplia-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ressors !

- Je dois vérifier votre état. Dit-elle incertaine en refermant la porte derrière elle. Vous ... Semblez malade ...

- N'approche pas ! ... Je suis entrain de devenir fou ! ...

Kotetsu ne prit même pas en compte ce qu'il venait de dire, au contraire, elle s'approcha de lui et lorsqu'elle frôla son dos, il se contracta complètement et perdit totalement le contrôle de son corps ... Un corps qui avait été un peu trop dominé ses derniers temps ! Il se tourna brutalement vers elle et lui attrapa le bras pour la tirer et la plaquer sur le lit, elle lâcha un cri de surprise et il ne la laissa pas hurler, plaquant sa bouche avide contre la sienne.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas put dominé ... Et le jeu pervers que lui imposait le noble le poussait à bout ! Il avait besoin ... Il avait besoin d'embrasser et de dominer quelqu'un et il fallut que cela tombe sur cette pauvre jeune fille qui n'avait pourtant jamais fait de mal à qui que se soit ! La pauvre jeune fille tremblait sous lui en tentant de le repousser alors qu'il harcelait ses lèvres d'un baiser avide de chair ... Elle n'était pas habitué à la brutalité qu'il venait d'engager, alors il tenta de se contenir et tenta de se faire plus doux et dans le même temps, il s'aventurait à caresser sa poitrine ...

Quelque chose se passa, ses mains se retrouvèrent emprisonner dans son dos par un lien invisible ... Il reconnaissait parfaitement ce sort ! Reculant, il paniqua totalement et se tourna vers la porte, mais se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il constata que ce n'était pas Byakuya qui était là, non, c'était le chef de la brigade chargé de sa surveillance, le Vice Capitaine Shuuhei Hisagi ... Et il soupira de soulagement, laissant retomber son visage contre l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Eloigniez vous d'elle, Jaggerjack ! Lâcha menaçant l'ébène.

Grimmjow tenta de reprendre une respiration normal, sentant contre lui le corps tremblant de la jeune fille qu'il venait d'agresser ... Il était entrain de devenir fou ... Il était entrain de perdre la raison ! Et c'était ceux qui l'entouraient qui était entrain de subir sa folie ! ...

- Ne me forcez pas à me répéter !

Le bleuté se releva pour lancer un simple coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant et se laissa retomber sur le côté et la jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps avant de se relever et d'aller se cacher derrière Shuuhei, attrapant nerveusement son bras. Elle avait dut avoir une belle peur ... Et lui alors ? Putain, c'était pas dans ses habitudes de se jeter comme ça sur les gens, c'était même le contraire ! Il avait toujours eux autant d'amants qu'il le voulait ! ... Il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts ... Non pas qu'il était superbe, juste qu'à Las Noches, tout le monde était d'accord pour un coup dans les couloirs ...

- Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? Soupira Shuuhei en secouant la tête. Vous rendez vous compte que je vais devoir faire part de votre comportement aux grandes instances ?

- Fou ... Murmura le bleuté. Je suis entrain de devenir fou ! ...

- Que dites vous là ? Il n'y a pas de raison ! Vous êtes en sécurité ici et ...

- Il me rend fou ... Ne le laissez plus entrer ... Ne ...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, ne trouvant même plus la force de parler ... Byakuya ... Il était entrain de gagner : il le rendait fou ! Bientôt, il accepterait de lui appartenir, n'en tenant plus, il lui offrirait son corps pour enfin être soulagé de cette chaleur enivrante qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il le torturait à petit feu ! Combien de temps avant qu'il ne cède et ne s'abandonne aux caresses ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne craque et ne supplies le noble de le prendre ?

Il sentit des mains se poser sur lui et il se tendit une nouvelle fois, s'agitant nerveusement en tentant de s'écarter, mais le regard inquiet que posa sur lui Kotetsu le calma et il se laissa aller sur son lit, les mains toujours liées dans son dos. Elle entrouvrit les pans de son kimono et se mordit les lèvres avant de le refermer.

- Isane, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le jeune homme inquiet.

- Ichimaru à raison ! Répondit-elle troublée en se tournant vers son ami. Quelqu'un est entrain de le harceler ... Sexuellement et moralement !

- Qu'est c'que tu racontes ? C'est pas possible !

Le jeune shinigami se rapprocha pour l'agripper par le col de son yukata et le secoua légèrement ... Non, trop près ! Il était trop près et pour lui dont la chaleur était trop fort, cette proximité était une trop grande torture pour lui ! Il gémit et cela stoppa totalement le pauvre garçon qui fut choqué par l'indécence du son qui était sorti de la bouche du bleuté ...

- Me touchez plus ! Supplia-t-il. J'en peux plus ! Arrêtez !

- Qui ? Cracha le shinigami empli de dégoût. Qui vous harcèle ?

- J'peux pas l'dire ! ... Lâches-moi !

- Dis-moi qui c'est ! Hurla de rage le shinigami.

Il était têtu ce gars ! Autant que Kurosaki ... Mais merde, il comprenait pas sa situation ? De toute façon, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait faire pour le sortir de sa situation ? Hein ? Il allait le sauver du noble ? Allons donc ! C'était un noble ! Un putain de Noble ! Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre ... Il ne risquait rien ... Absolument rien ... Ce connard de Kuchiki ! ... Ha ... Il voulait le posséder comme ça ? ... Il voulait le faire céder de la sorte ? ... Hein ? ...

- Laisse moi voir Ichimaru, et je te le dirais ! Assura le bleuté.

- Quoi ? Attends, pourquoi tu veux le voir ?

- T'es sûr que t'en a pas une p'tite idée ? Répliqua Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier. J'suis en chaleur ! Tu préfère que j'recommence à agresser ta copine ? Il est habitué à mes envies, te poses pas trop de question !

Le shinigami se tourna vers la Vice Capitaine, elle haussa les épaules mais finit par acquiescer.

- Je ... Je peux essayer de voir. Dit-elle rougissant, comprenant de quoi il était question. Promettez nous de ne pas le forcer ...

- Alors, qui vous harcèle ? Demanda le shinigami en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Le Capitaine Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki !

* * *

Kenpachi n'avait pas trouvé le temps pour aller voir Ichimaru, il ne le trouva que le soir et Yachiru était déjà aller se coucher depuis un moment, il pouvait abandonner la division le temps de cette nuit et rejoignit sans trop de difficulté la Quatrième Division, il fut étonné de voir que les hommes chargés de surveiller les prisonniers semblait plus tendus qu'à l'accoutumé, il se serait bien intéressé plus encore à cela, mais préféra passer son chemin et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Gin.

Malheureusement, il semblait que pour le moment, personne ne voulait le laisser voir l'argenté, Shuuhei lui même s'interposa et demanda à Kenpachi de repasser le lendemain, mais il était hors de question qu'il le laissa sans nouvelle de sa part, alors le géant décida de prendre son mal en patience et s'installa en tailleur sur le sol ...

- Capitaine, je ne crois pas qu'Ichimaru puisse vous recevoir ce soir. Avoua franchement le Vice Capitaine.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Répliqua sèchement la masse de muscle. Yamamoto a autorisé les Capitaines à venir voir les prisonniers !

- Il est "occupé" et risque de l'être ... Toute la nuit ...

Toute la nuit ? ... Toute la nuit ! ... Kenpachi se releva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte, Hisagi eut la mauvaise idée de se mettre entre eux et le capitaine n'hésita pas une seconde à abattre son poing sur son crâne, l'assommant à moitié. Le shinigami ne se laissa cependant pas avoir, l'agrippant avec force pour le stopper. Cet idiot, s'il voulait mourir, il s'y prenait plutôt bien !

Grognant, le géant l'attrapa pour le relever, lui lançant un regard glacial ... S'il croyait pouvoir le retenir, il se plantait complètement ce putain de môme ! Shuuhei secoua la tête pour essayer de se réveiller.

- Capitaine Kenpachi ! Lâcha-t-il encore assommé. S'il vous plait ... Je vous demanderait de ...

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire une requête ? Ricana le géant. Dis-moi, pourquoi tu veux pas que j'entre ? Est ce que je vais trouver quelque chose de "compromettant" pour toi ? ... Et pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il sembla gêné ... Confirmant les pensées de Kenpachi, sa colère augmenta et il se demanda si quelqu'un n'était pas entrain d'essayer de lui voler sa proie, il repoussa le Vice Capitaine et entra dans la chambre et referma la porte sur Shuuhei avant de se tourner vers le lit ... Sa colère retomba d'un coup et il fut surprit de voir Grimmjow allongé sur le ventre ... Il fallait avoué que le géant s'était attendu à tout, sauf à trouver l'arrancar dans le lit, et en plus seul ! ...

Le bleuté lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne fit rien de plus ... Son yukata était au sol et une couverture recouvrait son corps jusqu'au niveau de sa taille. En tout cas, Kenpachi ne s'était pas trompé sur un point : il y avait eu du sexe dans l'air ... Mais putain, pourquoi le bleuté ? D'ailleurs, où était l'argenté ? Regardant la pièce, il découvrit le yukata de l'albinos posé sur une chaise et remarqua que, dans la salle de bain, quelqu'un prenait une douche ...

L'attention du géant se concentra sur le bleuté qui avait fermé les yeux ... Shuuhei entra dans la pièce ... Qu'est ce qu'il voulait le môme ? ... Lui lançant un coup d'œil, il nota qu'il s'était détendu en voyant le lit ... Il avait sans doute craint de tomber sur les deux hommes en pleine action ? C'était compréhensible, surtout pour un mec qu'était cent pour cent hétéro !

- J'crois qu'ils ont fini, vous pouvez ressortir ! Fit sèchement remarquer la masse de muscle. J'reste, j'dois parler à Ichimaru !

Le Vice Capitaine sembla réfléchir à la question quelques instants, il semblait être de plus en plus mal à l'aise et décida de battre en retraite, les laissant ... Tranquille ... Le Capitaine se rapprocha dut lit et agrippa la nuque du bleuté qui resté étrangement inactif ... Voir même docile ... Qu'est-ce que Byakuya foutait avec lui ? ... En tout cas, s'il voulait le démolir, il y arrivait grave ! ... C'était pathétique, l'espace de quelques secondes, il eut envie de lui briser la nuque, se doutant parfaitement qu'il avait sans doute dominé l'argenté, mais il le relâcha, éprouvant de la pitié pour cette pauvre créature tourmentée.

- Putain, il est trop con, il te transforme en véritable légume ! Constata le géant. Allez, racontes-moi, c'était comment avec Ichimaru ?

- Nul, j'ai été pourri ! Avoua pathétiquement le bleuté. J'ai même pas put le faire jouir ...

- Il t'a donc réduit à ça ? Ricana cruellement l'ébène. Donne lui s'qu'il veut, il se lassera peut être de toi !

Kenpachi se releva ... Fallait peut-être qu'il pense à parler à Kuchiki, il savait pas s'y prendre ... Normal, on devait pas apprendre aux nobles comment agir avec les Hommes ! C'était marrant ça ... Le noble qui savait pas comment faire pour séduire un autre homme ! Mais pour le moment, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que régler les problèmes de cœur du nobles ! Il se tourna vers la salle de bain et y entra sans invitation.

Gin était bien sous la douche, il pouvait l'entrevoir à travers la vitre fumée ... Décidément, faisait jamais gaffe à ses arrières ce gars ! A croire qu'il comprenait pas sa situation ... L'ébène décida que cette fois, il allait être assez clair ! Il allait lui foutre les boules, clair ! Le Capitaine retira un à un chacun de ses vêtements, se faisant aussi discret que possible ... Et, c'est avec le plus beau de ses sourires carnassiers qu'il fit glisser la porte coulissante de la douche pour entrer dedans.

L'argenté remarqua enfin sa présence et se tourna, surpris, il se recula et cogna sa tête contre le robinet. Pauvre petit ! L'ébène se rapprocha et même si l'homme se recula, il n'eut bientôt plus aucun rapprochement, il lui caressa la tête, à l'endroit où il venait de se faire mal. Il était ... Splendide ... Ouais, y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire : splendide ! Son corps blanchâtre ... Sa peau qui semblait si douce et délicate ... Ses muscles si faibles et qui lui donnait une apparence de fragilité intense ...

- Alors, on fait pas attention à ses arrières ? Ricana le géant en glissant sa main contre son torse.

- Harceler les prisonniers semble être une mode chez les shinigamis ! Remarqua, acide, Gin.

- Est-ce notre fautes si vous êtes si beaux ? Vous, vous êtes des créatures magnifiques ... Splendides ... Et comment vous voulez qu'on vous résiste en sachant que vous êtes des créatures animées par la chair, l'envie et le désir ? ... Regardes toi ... Regardes ton corps brûlant encore du plaisir que tu viens d'éprouver !

L'ébène posa ses deux mains contre se torse si pâle, suivant l'écoulement de l'eau qui glissait sur la peau ... Frôlant subtilement les boutons de chair et il se délecta de le sentir frissonner ... Les mains de l'argenté se posa sur son torse de guerrier et tenta de le repousser, mais en vain, Kenpachi n'étant clairement pas en état de lâcher sa petite proie ! Au contraire, il lui agrippa le menton et lui tourna la tête ... Et glissa sa langue sur sa joue ...

Délicieux ... Il était délicieux ... Et le toucher de la sorte aussi "facilement" ... Lui donnait envie d'aller bien plus loin ... Trop loin, il en avait parfaitement conscience ! Avec ce point de vue, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Byakuya perdait complètement la boule et se laisser aller à le torturer ... Voir Gin se contracter alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il pouvait pas se défendre, c'était ... Bandant ... Vraiment trop bandant ! ... Un large sourire carnassier apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres, mais il le relâcha.

- La panthère a dit qu'il t'avait pas satisfait, c'est vrai ? Ricana cruellement l'ébène.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire pourquoi il est dans cet état ! Répliqua sèchement Gin, restant plaqué contre le mur. Pourquoi agissez vous de la sorte ? Qu'est ce que cela vous apportera ?

- J'sais pas trop pour l'autre, mais moi ... J'ai envie de ton corps ... Et suffirait que tu baisses le regard pour t'en rendre compte ! ...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, se demandant s'il allait tenter de vérifier la chose ou bien si au contraire ... Il allait tenter de fuir le désire qu'il éprouvait pour lui, mais Gin se contenta de l'affronter de son regard bleu intense ... Il n'avait rien perdu de sa splendeur et au contraire ! Il semblait avoir retrouvé son caractère d'avant ... Avait-il oublié pour autant la mort d'Aizen ? ... Il allait vite le savoir !

- J'ai aussi envie de ton cœur ! Avoua-t-il franchement.

Les yeux bleu s'écarquillèrent ... Hum ... Pas sûr qu'il l'ai oublié ... En fait, c'était dur de pouvoir lire dans ses yeux à lui ... Voyant qu'il cherchait à fuir son regard, le géant agrippa le menton de son vis à vis et lui fit relever le visage ... Il était troublé ... Troublé ? Lui ? ... Gin ne connaissait pas le sentiment "troublé" ! ... Enfin, normalement ... Alors, pourquoi une déclaration aussi "vulgaire" ... Semblait lui causait autant de ... Trouble ? ...

- Gin, combien de fois t'a-t-on dit "je t'aime" ? Demanda Kenpachi en fronçant les sourcils.

Son regard se troubla encore ... Et la colère augmenta en lui ... Jamais ? ... Jamais ! ... C'était clair ! Il avait JAMAIS entendus ses mots ! ... Et Aizen alors ? ... Aizen ... Un manipulateur ! ... Un putain de manipulateur qui s'était sûrement servit de l'amour sans faille de Gin ! ... Il s'était servit de lui ... Voilà pourquoi l'argenté les avait trahis : parce que cet enfoiré s'était servit de son amour pour lui faire faire des choses in considérables ! ... Et il ne l'avait même pas récompensé d'un petit "Je t'aime" ? ... Alors qu'il avait sans doute condamné à mort cette créature pour haute trahison ...

- Je t'aime ! Assura le géant. Moi, Kenpachi Zaraki, Capitaine de la Onzième Division ... Je t'aime, Ichimaru Gin !

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Protesta faiblement l'argenté. Que savez vous de l'amour ? Vous n'aimez que la bagarre ! ... Les duels à mort !

- Gin, regardes moi, je bande ! ... J'ai envie de toi et ... J'pourrais te plaquer contre le mur et te prendre comme la bête enragée que je suis, mais j'le fais pas ... Faut que je sois maso ou amoureux pour résister à mon envie ! ... Tu crois pas ? ...

Il se pencha vers lui, glissant ses lèvres contres ses lèvres, mais ne fit que les frôler délicatement ...

- Ma conception de l'amour est sûrement déformer ... Mais je sais que je t'aime ... Tu sais que je suis fou de rage ? ... Fou de savoir qu'un autre t'a touché, y a quelques minutes ? ... Qu'il a put avoir ton corps ...

Une des mains du géant se posa sur les côtes de l'argenté et glissa vers ses fesses ... Et alla frôler le bas de son dos, mais n'alla pas plus loin ... Il enrageait de savoir que Grimmjow avait put se glisser dans le corps de cette splendide créature ! Et lui, il était sur le point de se laissait aller à son envie primitive de le faire sien, mais il y résista ... Se contentant juste de se presser contre lui, lui faisant bien comprendre l'ampleur de son désir pour lui en cet instant et Gin lâcha un gémissement ...

- Ne le laisse plus jamais te prendre ! Ordonna froidement Kenpachi. Je deviendrais fou de jalousie !

- Grimmjow est en danger ! Protesta l'argenté. Il va perdre la raison ! Il s'est attaqué à Kotetsu ! J'peux pas le laisser sombrer !

- J'parlerais avec l'autre ! Assura le géant. J'lui parlerais et j'vais faire en sorte que l'chaton soit plus trop embêté ! ... Mais te laisse plus prendre ... La prochaine fois, je le tuerais sans doute ...

* * *

C'était le lendemain, Byakuya avait décidé de laisser tranquille l'arrancar un petit temps, mais les rumeurs d'un nouvel "accident" se propagea comme du petit pain ... Tout ce qui concernait la dernière créature vivante de Las Noches se propageait tellement rapidement que cela en devenait surprenant ... A croire qu'il n'y avait pas de sujet de conversation plus intéressant que l'Arrancar et le Traître ! ... Mais la rumeur parlait ... D'une agression ? ...

Cela inquiéta fortement le noble qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à aller jusqu'à l'hôpital ... Où il se heurta à un véritable "mur" ! ... Personne ne le laissa entrer, les membres de la Quatrième et de la Neuvième Division se liguant pour lui interdire l'accès ... Que ce passait-il exactement ? Il repartit ... Du moins en apparence ... Dès qu'ils eurent le dos tourné, il supprima son énergie spirituel et utilisa le shunpo ... Il hésita quelques instants entre aller voir le Capitaine Unohana ou bien ... Aller voir ... Grimmjow ...

Cédant à son envie, il alla jusqu'à la chambre du bleuté ... Mais l'absence de "gardes" indiqua clairement à l'ébène que sa créature n'était plus là ... Fronçant les sourcils, il commença à se poser une tonne de question et il comprit que les seuls qui pourraient lui apporter des réponses étaient sans doute le Capitaine Unohana et le Vice Capitaine Shuuhei, celui-ci étant le commandant des forces d'intervention tant qu'aucun nouveau capitaine ne prendra à sa charge la Neuvième division ...

Il rejoignit le bureau de la Capitaine qui sembla surprise par son intrusion.

- Capitaine Kuchiki ? Lâcha-t-elle surprise. Que faites vous là ?

- J'aimerais quelques explication ! Avoua franchement le noble en la fixant froidement. Pourquoi n'ai je plus le droit d'entrer dans l'unité des soins ?

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas le savoir ? ...

Grimmjow avait-il parlé ? ... Cela semblait être le cas ... Vus le regard réprobateur qu'elle lui lançait ...

- J'ai entendu parler d'un "problème" ...

- En effet, le prisonnier Jaggerjack a attaqué ma Vice Capitaine ! Avoua franchement la femme en se levant, croissant les bras sur son torse. Il a perdu le contrôle et serait devenu fou lorsqu'elle l'a touchée pour un examen ! Heureusement, le Vice Capitaine Hisagi put intervenir avant que cela ne soit trop grave ...

- Je suppose que vous allez faire un rapport ?

- Non ! Cela est inutile ! Isane et Hisagi ont fortement insistés pour que je n'en fasse pas ! Je sais que les rumeurs circules déjà ... Mais, comme tout le monde le sais, il n'y a que vingt pour cent des rumeurs qui sont fondés sur des faits réels ! ... Que lui faites-vous ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

- Il nous a avoué que vous le harceliez ! Il ne tient plus, vous lui faites perdre la raison ! Au point qu'il dit lui même "être en chaleur" ! Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous êtes entrain de faire ?

... Il réussissait ... Il était entrain de le faire céder ... Et savoir que sa façon de procéder "fonctionnait" ... Le réjouissais ... C'était un juste retour des choses : Grimmjow l'avait complètement ensorcelé ! Alors ... Qu'il le séduise en retour ... C'était tout à fait normal ! Il voulait que le bleuté devienne aussi dépendant que lui même ne l'était !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Répéta le noble.

Il décida d'abandonner le combat, se disant que de toute façon, la conversation ne le mènerais nul part ... Si Grimmjow était isolé, la chose ne ferait qu'empirer, son corps deviendrait chaud et ... D'ici là, Byakuya trouverait un moyen d'atteindre la belle créature ...

Hisagi était devant la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse, défiant le noble de son regard brillant ...

- Capitaine Kuchiki, vous ne devriez pas être ici ! Lâcha froidement le Vice Capitaine.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en aller ! Répliqua tout aussi froidement Byakuya.

- Comment pouvez vous faire ce genre de chose ? ...

- Ne commencez pas vous aussi !

- Je ne vous laisserez plus l'approcher ! Assura le shinigami en croissant ses bras sur son torse. De toute façon, votre façon d'agir ne mènera nul part ! ... Vous n'allez réussir qu'à démolir votre réputation ! Laissez le tranquille, Capitaine Kuchiki ! ... Aimez quelqu'un d'autre !

Aimer ... Quelqu'un d'autre ? Se moquait-il donc de lui ? Oui, c'était ça, il devait se moquer de lui ! ... Le Vice Capitaine s'écarta pour le laisser passer et le noble n'en demanda pas plus, repartant dignement de la pièce ... Aimer un autre ? Comment pouvaient- ils croire qu'il puisse oublier le bleuté aussi facilement ! L'arrancar ... Lui était devenu indispensable ! ... Trop indispensable ! Il le voulait pour lui ... Pour lui seul ! ... Et il utiliserait tout les moyens pour l'avoir ... Tous !

Il était en colère, tellement que lorsqu'il passa à coté de son propre Vice Capitaine, il ne le reconnut même pas ! ... Et celui-ci le rattrapa, lui agrippant le bras et Byakuya faillit le frapper, mais se retint à la dernière seconde ... Fronçant les sourcils en fixant froidement le rouge ... Qui semblait être dans le même état que lui ... Ses yeux étaient emplis de rage.

- Vous êtes encore allé le voir ? Ragea Abarai.

- Pardon ? Répliqua sèchement le noble.

- Vous êtes encore allé voir ce putain d'arrancar ?

N'était il pas entrain de l'insulter ? Elle, cette belle créature ? Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et le noble gifla l'arrogant shinigami qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise ... Le rouge se tourna vers lui ... Pourquoi était-il si en colère ? ... Pourquoi était-il si enragé ? ... Ce n'était pas normal ! Il n'y avait pas de raison "logique" à la haine qu'il éprouvait pour l'arrancar ... Si ? ...

Le Vice Capitaine l'agrippa soudainement et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, surprenant fortement l'ébène qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à utilise le Bakudo "Sai" sur le jeune shinigami. Il cria de rage lorsqu'il sentit ses mains s'entraver d'elles-mêmes et lança un regard froid à son supérieur ... Non, ce n'était pas logique !

- Ecarte-t-il si bien les jambes que ça ? Lâcha froidement le rouge. Je peux le faire aussi ! ... Je peux aussi écarter les jambes pour vous !

- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dites là ? Fit remarquer Byakuya en le regardant de dégoût.

- Bien sûr ! Je vous propose mon corps ! ... Rendez-vous compte que cette "horreur" est un Arrancar ! C'était un putain d'Hollow qui à mangé les membres de sa famille ! Sa chair, son sang ! ... Il n'a pas de cœur ! Il ne vous aimera jamais alors que moi ... Moi, je vous aime, "Capitaine" ! ... Je peux aussi ... Ecarter les jambes ! Mais moi, je le ferais avec plaisir ...

Avec ... Plaisir ? ... Ecarter les jambes ... ? ... Se rendait-il compte de la vulgarité de ses propos ? ... Non ... Se rendait-il compte que tout ce qu'il disait là était totalement ... Inutile ! ... Que ferait-il de son corps à lui ? Que ferait-il de son amour à lui ? ... Allons donc ! Il s'en fichait complètement ! Celui qu'il voulait, celui qu'il désirait le plus, c'était cette "créature" ! Ce "monstre" sans cœur ! ...

- Je ne vous aime pas, Abarai ! Avoua franchement Byakuya. Je ne vous aime pas et je ne vous aimerez jamais ! Inutile de faire des choses aussi indécentes et d'avoir des propos aussi "vulgaires" ... Je ne pourrais jamais vous aimez comme je l'aime lui ! ...

Le jeune shinigami ouvrit de grand yeux, des yeux qui s'emplirent de tristesse ... Et il baissa le regard, oubliant sa rage, oubliant sa colère ... Et le noble se dit qu'il pouvait le libérer. Pauvre garçon ... Avait-il crut pouvoir le séduire ? S'était-il imaginé qu'en lui avouant son amour, il accepterait d'abandonner le magnifique "Grimmjow" ? ... Et comment aurait-il put oublié son corps ? Son caractère brûlant ? Les baisers passionnels qu'il pouvait offrir ? ... Non ... Il ne pourrait pas l'oublier ... Jamais !

Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler au bout du couloir ... Relevant le visage, il fut étonné de voir le Capitaine Kenpachi qui s'approchait à grand pas, il s'arrêta pour saluer Abarai, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas ... Et le géant ne s'en formalisa pas, se tournant vers le noble et l'agrippa par le pan de son kimono avant de l'entraîner à sa suite ... Mais ... Qu'était-il entrain de faire ?

- Capitaine Kenpachi, qu'est-ce que cela ? Demanda sur la défensive Byakuya.

- Ta gueule, j'crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une conversation, d'homme à homme ! ...


	8. Chapitre 7 : Fuir l'Amour

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE :**

Je serais _absente _toute la semaine et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine, les publications ne seront peut être pas tenue à jour ! Il n'y aura pas de publication jusqu'au _Vendredi 16 juillet_. Ne m'en voulais pas ... Si je peu passer et mettre un chapitre par ci par là, je le mettrais, mais je ne les garantis pas du tout ! ... Je n'aurais pas accés au net !

Merci de me lire ! X3

* * *

Kenpachi n'était en rien tendre avec le noble et bien au contraire, lorsque Byakuya avait tenté de se soustraire, le géant avait resserrer sa prise sur son bras, le lui tordant cruellement et lorsqu'il avait voulut protester oralement, l'autre lui avait tordus le bras. Le Noble fut sur le point d'utiliser le kido lorsque l'autre cessa enfin d'avancer, mais le plaqua violemment contre le mur et sa tête heurta violemment le mur, le faisant grimacer sous le coup de la douleur.

- Qu'est c'que tu branles avec l'autre ? Demanda froidement le géant.

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien ! Protesta Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vous demande pas comment vous agissez avec Ichimaru !

- Tu devrais peut être ! Tu t'y prends trop mal, si tu veux le réduire à néant, tu prends la bonne voie, mais j'te conseil de t'arrêter là !

- Je ne vous dit pas comment agir alors ne me dites pas comment faire !

- Je te dis comment agir parce que j'ai plus envie de voir ton petit protégé prendre MA proie !

... Prendre sa proie ? Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? N'était-il pas entrain de sous-entendre que ... Grimmjow avait put atteindre et avoir Gin ? Grimaçant, il sentit la rage augmenter en lui ... Comment ? Comment avait-il put aller jusqu'à l'argenté ? Il avait donné des ordres ... Il avait interdit qu'on le sorte de sa chambre et qu'on laisse qui que ce soit aller le voir alors ...

- Laisse moi t'expliquer : Grimmjow s'est attaqué à Kotetsu et à essayé de la violer ! Avoua franchement Kenpachi. Le problème qu'y a, c'est que c'est Hisagi qui était chargé de le surveiller à ce moment et ce bon petit gars à sut arrêter le gamin ... Mais à cause de ça, ils ont compris que quelque chose clochait et Grimmjow a accepté de dire qui le harcelait à la condition qu'ils le laissent voir Gin !

- Comment ont-il put accepter une telle chose ? Cracha mécontent le noble.

- Il était fou ! Tu l'as rendu complètement fou ! Nympho, il avait besoin de sexe ! Si cette fois, il a réussis a ne pas avoir Kotetsu, rien ne garantis que la fois suivante, quelqu'un pourrait l'aider ! Ils ont juste demandé qu'il le force pas et Gin s'est laisser faire parce que Grimmjow avait BESOIN de baiser !

Byakuya serra les dents ... De quoi se mêlaient-ils tous ? Accepter un tel marché venant de la part des Vices Capitaines était ... Étonnant, surtout en connaissant leurs sens de la moralité ... Il s'était vraiment planté, il s'était imaginé qu'on mettrait peut être une camisole à Grimmjow, mais jamais ... Jamais il n'aurait put imaginé qu'ils accepteraient "ça" ... Et savoir que le bleuté avait touché quelqu'un le ... Répugnait !

Kenpachi l'agrippa soudainement à la gorge, sa main le retenant contre le mur ... Lui aussi était en colère ... Et peut être pour les mêmes raisons que le noble ...

- C'est à cause de toi que Gin a couché avec un autre ! Fit-il remarquer, acide. Tu sais que j'ai faillis lui briser la nuque à ta putain de proie ! ... Il a touché Gin ... Il l'a caressait et il l'a embrassé ... Et il l'a baisé à cause de toi ! ... Parce que tu l'a rendus fou ! Alors peut-être que je dois régler mes comptes avec toi !

- Tu avais qu'a mieux préserver la chambre de ton très cher ! Répliqua sèchement le noble.

Il sentit la prise se resserrer sur sa gorge et posa sa main sur la garde de son zanpakuto, sachant que le Capitaine de la Onzième Division n'était sûrement pas là pour rire et bien au contraire ! Il voulait régler ses comptes ... Et Byakuya aussi aurait bien voulut régler ses comptes ... Grimmjow ... Grimmjow l'avait trompé ! ... Il était aller voir ailleurs et ça, c'était inadmissible ! ...

Ils n'étaient pas ensemble ... Le bleuté ne l'avait pas trompé ... Puisqu'il ne s'était pas encore donné à lui ... Et la magnifique créature continuerait à chercher sa liberté, quitte à s'offrir à d'autre ? Cruel ... Il était vraiment cruel !

- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas la séduire, ta nymphe ! Rigola cruellement le géant. Faut que t'y repenses, mon petit ! Tu vas avoir le temps, t'inquiète !

- Pardon ? Lâcha surprit Byakuya.

- Tu comprendras vite ... Souffla pour réponse Kenpachi qui fit apparaître aux coins de ses lèvres un sourire carnassier.

Cela ne présageait ... Rien de bon ...

* * *

- Nous avons réussis, mes amis ! Sourit satisfait Gin. Notre très cher Primera, Grimmjow, est enfin de retour parmi les nôtres !

- Youpi ! S'écria Nell avec joie.

Orihime se contenta de sourire, portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

Ils s'étaient cette fois installés dans la chambre de Gin, les shinigamis acceptant que le pauvre Jaggerjack reste sous la surveillance de son supérieur qui, de toute façon, ne se décrochait plus de son subalterne, s'agrippant à lui comme un koala ... Ils avaient promis d'êtres sage et Gin avait eu une illumination en proposant à ses Espada de faire la réunion en ses lieux, on leur avait donc apporter leurs tables et ... Ichigo était forcé de leurs servir le thé ... Ce qui ne semblait pas lui plaire ...

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de nous échapper ! Soupira moins content Gin. Avez vous trouvez une solution ?

- Nell a pas trouvé ! Avoua le fillette. Nell doit aller à l'école pour apprendre à lire ! Pas bien, Nell aime pas ! Tout le monde la regarde bizarrement !

- Enfoiré d'shinigami ! Cracha Grimmjow avec mécontentement. Pourquoi ils l'envoient dans leurs écoles ? Peuvent pas plutôt la laisser vivre sa vie ?

- Alors, avez vous trouvez un moyen de soudoyer Kurosaki ? Demanda Gin à Orihime.

- Non, pas encore ! Soupira la rousse un peu désespérée. Pourtant, j'ai essayé pas mal de positions !

- INOUE ! S'écria offusqué le garçon.

Le garçon rougit comme une tomate, pour le plus grand plaisir du bleuté qui comprenait qu'il n'était pas question de sexe en cet instant, mais lui, il allait clairement profité de la situation, bah ouais ... Orihime avait beau être douce et délicate, comment ne pas céder à la petite envie d'en ... Profiter un peu ? ... Bon, ok, elle était jeune ... Mais ... Mais et alors ? Elle avait de ses atouts celle-là !

Grimmjow se pencha vers la jeune fille, lui frôlant les cheveux avec délicatesse et lui souriant de façon très ... Intéressé ...

- Je ne te connaissais pas ainsi ! Déclara le bleuté avec un sourire pervers. J'aimerais bien tester quelques unes de ses positions dont tu parles, ma petite ...

La jeune fille, comprenant enfin son erreur, devint écarlate tandis que Gin prenait un air très intéressé, le pauvre Kurosaki était réduit à l'état de simple spectateur et pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas agir, au contraire : il pouvait agir, mais était tellement choqué par tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ... Ses ennemis ... Ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à lui ...

- Laisse moi te découvrir un peu plus, belle rouquine ! Lâcha avec amusement le bleuté qui plaqua la jeune fille au sol. J'aimerais vraiment connaître certaines positions et les pratiquer avec toi ! Laisse moi faire !

- Grimmjow ! Hurla le rouquin en tentant d'intervenir.

Il fut malheureusement arrêté par Gin ... Enfin, "heureusement" ... Parce que la panthère ne se gênait pas pour glisser ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille sous le regard choqué du rouquin ... L'argenté semblait agir dans son propre intérêt, mais qu'importe ? Quand à la pauvre petit Nell, elle apprendrait les joies de l'amour ! En même temps, Nell cachait Neliel, donc ...

- Kurosaki, vous ne pouvez intervenir : vous ne faites point partie de nos armée ! Rigola Gin, tentant de le retenir autant que possible. Si vous décidez de nous rejoindre ...

- Dégage ! Répliqua le rouquin. Grimmjow, arrête tout de suite ! J'te jure que j'te bute si tu continues !

- Mais, regarde, elle gémit ! Protesta le tortionnaire. Si elle voulait pas que je continue, elle dirait "non" ! Allez, sors, c'est pas d'ton age !

Ichigo poussa sans doute trop fort Gin, celui-ci se retrouva par terre, et il se concentra sur le bleuté, se jetant sur lui pour lui faire lâcher prise. Ils se débattirent tout deux, se chamaillant soudainement, Grimmjow tentant de se défaire tandis qu'Ichigo essayait de le plaquer au sol, évitant tant bien que mal les coups de poings qu'essayait de lui assener le bleuté.

La panthère s'épuisa, toujours privée de ses pouvoirs, son énergie spirituelle ne lui laissant pas beaucoup de force ... C'était pas cool ça ! Se laissant retomber sur le sol, il haleta en essayant de reprendre son souffle, pestant contre ses maudits shinigamis ! Il se promit également de leurs faire regretter autant que possible ! Ouais, il allait ... Leurs faire payer ! Au centuple !

- Ho la la ! Soupira soudainement Gin. Si vous vouliez vous faire prendre par lui, il suffisait de le dire, Kurosaki !

... Hein ? ... Ouvrant les yeux, Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire cruellement au jeune garçon qui rougissait, se rendant soudainement compte de la position "indécente" qu'il avait prise pendant la bagarre, en effet, Kurosaki se retrouvait sur lui, à califourchon et avait réellement la bonne position pour ... Le bleuté décida d'en profiter, posant ses mains sur ses hanches en donnant un coup avec son bassin.

- Alors, Ichigo, on est un petit pervers ? Ricana-t-il cruellement.

* * *

Yamamoto avait demandé à tout les Capitaines de Division si l'un d'entre eux ne voulait pas prendre en charges les deux prisonniers, bien sûr, Byakuya, n'apprenant pas de ses erreurs, s'était proposé ... Tout comme Kenpachi ... Qui lui avait des recommandations ... Ce qui était étonnant, non ? Mais il semblait qu'Unohana et Hisagi n'avaient tout deux aucunes envies de voir Grimmjow entre les mains de Kuchiki ... Et même si leurs raisons étaient assez intéressantes, elles n'étaient pas fausses : la onzième division ne s'était jamais sentit trahis par Ichimaru ... En fait, ils s'en foutaient de tout ce qui les entouraient tant qu'ils pouvaient se battre !

Bref, c'était Kenpachi qui avait eu le droit d'embarquer les prisonniers avec lui ... Mais était ce réellement une bonne idée ? Gin à portée de mains, ne risquait-il pas d'en devenir fou comme Kuchiki ? Il s'était posé la question et continuait de se poser la question en cet instant ... Il avait réussit à se contenir la dernière fois, mais le pourrait-il réellement la fois suivante ? Il ne savait pas ... Mais avait décidé de prendre le risque : priver Byakuya de sa petite proie le réjouissait ! Il apprendrait à rester patient, ou bien Kenpachi ne lui ouvrirait plus les portes de sa Division !

Il devait les faire déménager dans la journée, de préférence, les deux prisonniers étant parfaitement rétablis ... Alors pourquoi attendre ? Le géant ... Se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre d'Ichimaru ... Et fronça les sourcils en voyant les gardiens qui semblaient ... Étrange en cet instant ... Eux si professionnel ! ... Il haussa les sourcils en entendant des gémissements derrière la porte ... Non ! Ils remettaient ça ? Putain, il allait le tuer ce con d'arrancar ! N'avait-il pas été assez menaçant ? Il essaya de contenir sa colère et posa la main sur la poignée ...

- Kurosaki, ce que tu es dur ! Cria la voie féminine si reconnaissable d'Inoue.

Kenpachi ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux ...

- Ho mon dieu, vous apprenez vite, Kurosaki ! Jubilait la voie de Gin.

- Non, pitié, pas comme ça ! Suppliait la voie de Grimmjow. Ichigo !

... Alors ... Avoir Gin ne suffisait pas ... Il lui fallait en plus Inoue et Kurosaki ? ...

- Va y Kurosaki ! Encourageait la voix de Nell. Il va céder !

... Bordel de merde ! Ouvrant la porte, Kenpachi fut sur le point d'hurler lorsqu'il se figea ... Le géant se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup d'imagination car, en réalité, il n'avait pas une scène de sexe intense sous les yeux, au contraire : Ichigo tordait durement le bras de Grimmjow à terre ...

- Alors, t'aimes les positions que m'a apprises Inoue ? Demanda cruellement le rouquin.

Il tourna son regard vers la porte et haussa les sourcils en constatant qu'il y avait un nouveau venu ...

- Zaraki ? Lâcha-t-il vraiment surprit. Hé, comment tu vas ?

- Mieux que l'arrancar. Lâcha-t-il en se demandant s'il devait se désoler ou non pour le pauvre Grimmjow. Dis-moi, si tu continues, tu va lui arracher le bras, non ? Tu veux pas le lâcher ? On va croire que c'est moi qui le martyrise !

Le substitut de shinigamis obtempéra et relâcha enfin l'arrancar qui se laissa aller sur le sol, reprenant de ses fortes émotions ... Pauvre pauvre garçon ! Il en voyait de sacrée ... Après les agressions successives de Byakuya, voilà qu'il se faisait dominer par l'humain ! Cela fit sourire de façon carnassière Kenpachi qui voyait là sa vengeance ...

- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, vous venez avec moi, tout les deux ... Lâcha Kenpachi. Vous avez plus besoin de traîner ici maintenant que vous êtes rétablis !

- Ho, et où allons nous ? Demanda intéressé Gin.

- Dans ma Division ! T'inquiète pas, je t'ferais rien, j'me suis promis d'attendre que tu m'aimes !

Ses paroles semblèrent provoquer un sacré remous dans la petite assistance car plusieurs regards se tournèrent brutalement vers lui et même Gin avait haussé les sourcils et le regardait incertain ... Il s'était attendu à quoi exactement ? A ce qu'il cache les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui ? Cela n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions, au contraire, il avait toujours voulut mettre l'argenté au courant en premier, voilà tout ... Et maintenant que Gin savait, pourquoi continuer à fermer sa gueule ?

- Et l'autre aussi risquera plus rien ! Continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Les hommes sont prévenus, Ikkaku et Yumichika garderont un œil sur lui !

- Qu'est c'que ça veut dire ? Demanda Grimmjow, a priori inquiet. J'ai mal entendus ? ...

- Qu'est c'que t'aurais mal entendus ? Que j'ai dis que j'attendrais qu'il m'aime, ou bien qu'on te protégera ? Le premier truc, ça te concerne pas, quand au second, si t'as pas envie d'être protégé, t'auras qu'a leur échapper, mais faudras que tu cours vite ! Surtout avec Yumichika !

- Vous voulez qu'il vous aime ?

Il avait un air totalement affolé ... Voilà ce qui arrive quand on tente de s'imposer à quelqu'un ! Ça conception de l'amour se dégrade au point qu'il est difficile de réunir les morceaux ! En tout cas, c'était clair : le subalterne s'inquiétait sincèrement pour son supérieur, sinon, il n'aurait pas un air aussi paniqué et terrifié ... Pauvre créature !

- J'suis pas comme l'autre ! Assura Kenpachi. Tu peux lui demander, je ne lui ai rien fait qui puisse porter à préjudice ... Quoi qu'en fait, si, j'me suis glissé sous sa douche, mais l'avait qu'a faire plus gaffe !

- Zaraki, qu'est c'tu raconte comme ânerie ? Lâcha Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que je suis un amoureux des duels à mort, j'pourrais pas tomber amoureux ? Répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je crois surtout que personne ne s'attendait à ce que vous parliez de cette "amourette" devant tout le monde ! Fit remarquer Gin avec un petit sourire moqueur. Mettez-vous à leurs places, ses pauvres petits, ils ne savent pas tout !

- Bah, ils apprendront ! Allez, prenez votre paquetage et on se casse d'ici ! J'aime pas les hôpitaux !

Ils se regardèrent ... Évidement, ils n'avaient rien à prendre ! Et pour cause : Yamamoto possédait toujours leurs zanpakuto et leurs uniforme de Las Noches ayant été dans un état plus que lamentable, on leurs fournissaient des yukatas à volonté ... Bref, ils n'avaient tout deux que ce qu'ils portaient sur leurs dos pour tout baguage ! Mais qu'importe !

Kenpachi tourna les talons et ressortit de la chambre, se contentant ensuite de les attendre en croisants les bras sur son torse. Ils le rejoignirent tous, mêmes les deux mômes et la fillette arrancar qui semblait heureuse de voir ses deux amis quitter l'hôpital, elle même ne semblait pas particulièrement enchanté de se retrouver dans un tel lieu ... Normal : aucun enfant sur Terre ou dans tout les monde n'aimait aller à l'hôpital !

Ils purent partir ensemble vers la Onzième Division, n'aimant pas trop les escortes, Kenpachi dispensa les membres de la Huitième Division de les suivre, leurs assurant que de toute façon, avec lui, ils risquaient pas grand chose ... Ce qui était vrai : à moins que Gin et Grimmjow ne soient tout deux devenus fous pour se jeter sur le géant avec des colliers inhibiteurs, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ceux-ci ne tentent quoi que se soit ...

- Alors, tu m'aimes vraiment ? Demanda soudainement Gin.

- Tu crois que j'dirais ça à n'importe qui ? Répliqua le géant avec amusement. J'croyais que tu l'avais compris ... Tu as pas remarqué mon état ? T'as pas vus ce que je ressentais ? Et t'as pas vus que j't'ai rien fait ? J'aurais peut être dut t'forcer la main ...

- Alors, pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fais ? ...

- ça m'aurait servit à quoi de t'forcer ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais aimé ? J'veux dire ... Est-ce que j'aurais put espérer ton amour après avoir agit de façon si vulgaire ? Regarde où l'autre est arrivé avec ses manières ... On verra bien s'il se calme ou pas ! ...

Mais ... ça risquerait sûrement de se compliquer cette histoire ... Byakuya était le chef de la famille Kuchiki, même si pour le moment, il pouvait le tenir éloigné de Grimmjow, ça pourrait pas toujours être le cas ... Surtout qu'en réalité, il suffisait que le noble joue un peu de ses influences pour pouvoir remettre la main sur l'arrancar ... Rien que ça ... Vraiment que ça ? ...

Il se stoppa dans sa marche ... Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait faire pour protéger Grimmjow ... Il pourrait pas tenir sa promesse ... Pas dans sa situation ... Si encore, il avait été un noble ou s'il avait plus de Capitaines de son coté ... Mais mettre plus de monde au courant, s'était dévoiler certaines choses que ni le noble, ni l'arrancar ne voulaient dévoiler ...

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive, vous ne vous souvenez plus du chemin menant à votre Division ? Demanda moqueusement Gin.

- Je m'fais des idées ... Avoua franchement Kenpachi. Comment j'pourrais protéger ton subalterne de Lui ? ...

- Pardon ? Lâcha surprit l'argenté.

- J'pourrais l'protéger quelques temps, mais suffirait d'un écart de la part de vous ou des hommes ... Ou suffirait simplement que la rumeur parlant de Kotetsu circule un peu plus, et là, j'pourrais plus rien faire pour ton gars ...

- Mais, enfin, qui est cet homme qui te harcèle ? Demanda Gin à Grimmjow. S'il fait même douter Kenpachi, c'est que cela doit être quelqu'un de très important !

L'arrancar se figea et sembla hésiter, mais avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que se soit, Kenpachi le frappa derrière la tête ... Il avait pas besoin de le dire, surtout s'il avait décidé de pas en parler avec son supérieur !

- D'accord, si même toi, tu penses ne pas pouvoir le protéger, alors, je vais devoir agir ! Lâcha soudainement Ichigo.

Haussant les sourcils, Kenpachi se tourna vers le jeune garçon ... Qui avait dégainé ... Son zanpakuto ? ... Ho, ok ... Il avait décidé de protéger Grimmjow ? Byakuya aurait-il un rival ? Un rival qui savait parfaitement comment agir ... Putain, quand le noble allait apprendre ça, il allait être vert ! ... Et le géant avait hâte de voir la tronche qu'il tirerait ! Ce serait sûrement jouissif !

Kenpachi dégaina son arme, tout de même heureux de constater qu'Ichigo lui permettrait sûrement de tenir sa promesse ...

* * *

Il ne s'était pas battu à fond ... C'était clair ... Kenpachi ne s'était pas donner à fond et personne n'était dupe ... Il était entrain de les laisser partir ... Il était entrain de les laisser fuir ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi ! ... Gin ne trouvait aucune réponse logique à cette simple question ... La seule qui lui apparaissait sous les yeux était ... Qu'il l'aimait vraiment ...

Kenpachi Zaraki ? ... Aimait quelqu'un ? ... Et l'aimait lui ? ... Était-ce réellement possible ? L'aimait il vraiment ? ... A ce point ? ...

- Ichimaru, venez ! Souffla Ichigo derrière lui. Dépêchez vous ! Ils vont arriver ...

Évidement, même s'il ne s'était pas donné à fond, il y avait donné du sien, ne serait ce que pour donner l'illusion qu'il s'était battu ... On ne risquait pas de lui reprocher d'avoir été "trop gentil" ... Et Ichigo, même s'il avait compris les manœuvres du géant, n'y était pas allé de main morte non plus ... Kenpachi était à terre ... Blessé ... Et c'était ... Ce spectacle affola l'argenté ... Pourquoi ? Il avait tellement peur ... Tellement peur pour lui ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ?

- Kenpachi ! Lâcha Gin avec affolement.

- Casse toi ! Répliqua l'interpelé en se tournant vers eux. Dépêche toi de te casser avant qu'ils te rattrapent !

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il.

- Tu doutes encore de mes sentiments ? Sourit cruellement l'homme. Aller, dépêche toi de te casser !

Il était sincère ? Toujours aussi sincère ? Vraiment très sincère ? ... Il l'aimait ? Au point d'accepter une défaite humiliante ? Au point d'accepter de passer à coté d'un duel contre Kurosaki ? ... Au point d'accepter des blessures qu'il aurait put évité ? ... Il l'aimait ? ...

- Hé, Ichigo ! Appela le géant. Surtout, les laisses pas retourner au Hueco Mundo !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'intéressé.

- Arturo Plateado ... C'est pas un mec qu'ils peuvent affronter sans zanpakutos ... C'est même pas un mec qu'on peut affronter nous ! Yamamoto nous en a parler ce matin ... Arturo Plateado, c'est le premier Arrancar né ... Il y a mille ans ! Il aurait essayé de détruire les armées de la cour pour tuer le Roi et prendre sa place ... Mais Yamamoto a réussis à l'emprisonner grâce au Sokyoku ... Sauf que tu l'as démoli pour sauver Rukia, et le gars à été libéré ...

- Kenpachi ? ...

- Yamamoto pense qu'il a décidé de rester dans l'ombre, parce qu'il a été affaibli par ses mille ans de sommeil forcé ... Mais, c'est pas un Arrancar comme les autres ... Imagine un peu ça : il a presque le même age que Yamamoto ... A l'époque, ils étaient de force égale ... Mais le vieux, il a prit un coup alors qu'Arturo ... Il est toujours aussi puissant ... Les laisses pas retourner au Hueco Mundo ! ... Pas tant qu'Arturo sera en vie !

- Je te le promet !

Pourquoi cherchait-il à le protéger ? ... Parce qu'il l'aimait ... C'était bien ça l'amour ... Pouvoir faire n'importe quoi dans le but de protéger la personne chére ... Lui aurait tout fait pour sauver Aizen, mais il avait échoué ... Oui, il avait ...

Grimmjow lui attrapa le bras, mais l'argenté se détacha et rejoignit le géant, s'agenouillant au sol ... Mon dieu, il était dans un de ses états ! Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser ... Comme ça ... Si, ils pouvaient, mais ... Ha, c'était tellement compliqué ! ... Comment avait il put semer le doute dans son esprit ? Ses mains glissèrent sur ses joues ...

- Hé, si tu veux me remercier, fait le correctement ! Lâcha Kenpachi avec un sourire carnassier.

Il l'attrapa à la nuque et l'attira à lui, scellant leurs lèvres en un baisser qui avait le goût de sang ... Le géant fut doux et n'imposa rien du tout, il le relâcha et laissa l'argenté lui échapper ... Il le laissait partir ... Alors qu'il aurait très bien put décider de le garder avec lui et cela pour toujours ! Mais non, il le laisser partir ... Par amour ...

- Gin ! Lâcha la voie suppliante de Kurosaki.

- Aller, va y, on s'retrouvera bien un jour ! Ricana l'homme.

N'en tenant plus, Grimmjow l'attrapa de nouveau ... L'idée d'être libre devait être trop forte en lui ... Alors, Gin se décida enfin et se laissa entrainer par le bleuté, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Kenpachi ... Pourvus que cela ne soit pas trop grave ... Le goût du sang dans sa bouche le fit frissonner ... On le retrouverait vite, tout le monde avait dut ressentir l'effluve de la bataille opposant Kurosaki à Kenpachi ... Et on se lancerait à leur poursuite ... Au petit groupe qu'ils formait ! Où pouvaient ils allaient ? ...

Hueco Mundo ? ... Non, Kurosaki avait toujours tenu ses promesses et celle-là, il la tiendrait forcément ... Si Ichigo allait aussi loin pour protéger Grimmjow, c'est qu'il y avait forcément une raison ... Amitié ou autre chose ? Ce pauvre garçon, il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre la nature de ses propres sentiments ...

- Où on va ? Demanda Nell, toujours dans les bras d'Orihime.

Ils se stoppèrent ... Et chacun sembla s'interroger du regard ... Oui, où allaient ils aller ? ... Un traitre de la Soul Society et ... Deux arrancars ... Car même si Kurosaki et Inoue seraient reconnus coupable de trahison, tout le monde savait qu'ils n'étaient pas méchants et beaucoup de monde les défendrait en haut lieux ... Leurs relations avec la Soul Society se dégraderaient sans doute, mais les Vizard leurs offriraient protection sur Terre et ... Personne ne toucherait au fils de Kurosaki ... Et à l'humaine qui s'était sacrifiée pour sauver certaines personnes de la Soul Society en se livrant à Aizen ...

Et eux ... Où pouvaient-ils aller ? ... Las Noches était détruit ... Hueco Mundo ne pouvait plus les accueillir, privés de leurs zanpakuto, ils ne pourraient pas se défendre face à des opposants puissants ... Et il ne voulait pas que Kurosaki ne tienne pas sa promesse ... Rester ici ? Pour voir quelqu'un détruire Grimmjow ? ...

- Je ne sais pas ! Avoua franchement Gin en posant une main contre son front. Nous ne pouvons aller nul part ... Nous ... N'avons plus de lieu où aller ...

Traitre et être artificiellement crée ... Eux, les créatures étranges ... Où pouvaient ils allés ? ... Nul part ... Ils ne pouvaient aller nul part ! ... Si, rester ici ... Rester prisonnier mais protégé d'une mort prématurés ... Laisser un de ses hommes souffrir ... Non, jamais, il préférait encore jouer les fugitifs sur Terre !

Grimmjow râla après Kurosaki, relevant le regard, Gin constata que le rouquin tentait de trancher le collier de celui-ci sans lui faire mal ... Mais, avoir une lame aussi grosse sous la gorge semblait incommoder le bleuté, heureusement, Ichigo fit très attention et le collier tomba. La panthère frotta son cou qui avait été irrité par l'entrave et fixa le jeune homme d'un air intrigué.

- Vite, ouvre un garguanta ! Lâcha nerveusement le jeune homme. Vous venez sur terre !

- Kurosaki, vous venez de trahir les armées de la Cour ! Fit remarquer l'argenté. N'aggravez pas plus votre cas !

- Rien à foutre ! J'ai dit que je le protégerais, je le protégerais ! Quitte à me mettre tout le monde à dos ! ...

- Ils sont pas con ! Fit remarquer Grimmjow. Ils vont venir voir cher toi en premier ! Idiot !

- Alors, je les vaincrais tous un à un ! Tant que je serais pas sûr que t'es en sécurité ici, je te laisserais pas ! ...

* * *

Byakuya était fou de rage ... On venait de lui apprendre la fuite des deux prisonniers et lorsqu'il avait demandé quand cela c'était produit et qu'on lui avait annoncé que c'était lors du transfert avec le Capitaine Kenpachi, il avait tout de suite soupçonné celui-ci d'avoir volontairement laisser partir les deux êtres ... Mais on lui annonça que le Capitaine de la Onzième Division était actuellement à la Quatrième Division ... Cela n'empêcha pas le noble de décider d'aller régler ses comptes !

Il rejoignit la chambre du géant et fut surprit de le voir dans un telle état ... Il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il s'était "imaginé" ... Les blessures étaient bien trop importantes ...

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé exactement ! Dites moi tout !

- J'me suis fait latter par Kurosaki ! Avoua avec un large sourire Kenpachi. Il est devenu vachement balaise avec la Hollowmorphose ...

- Kurosaki ? ... Comment ça ? Je ne comprend pas !

- C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre : Kurosaki m'a attaqué pendant le transfert des prisonniers et les a aidé à fuir !

Il affichait un large sourire carnassier ... Kurosaki ? ... Il les avait aidé ? ... Pourquoi ? ... Il y avait quelques mois, ses êtres étaient leurs ennemis ! Pourquoi est-ce que le jeune homme les aidait aujourd'hui ? Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il venait d'engendrer en faisant cela ? Yamamoto ne pourrait pas accepter une telle chose ! Jamais ! ... Jamais ...

Kenpachi lâcha un rire à glacer le sang, le noble ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller en regardant le rustre ... Pourquoi riait-il ? Qu'y avait il de marrant à cette situation critique ! ... La chambre des Chuo risquait de juger le jeune homme ... Et risquait d'envoyer des troupes contres les fugitif ... Et cette fois, la capture de Grimmjow ne serait pas "obligatoire "! ... Au contraire, le prendre serait sûrement "facultatif" ... Kurosaki ... Condamnait à mort le bleuté !

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? Cracha mécontent l'ébène.

- Vous avez un sacré rival ! Fit remarquer Kenpachi. Si tu changes pas de comportement vis à vis de Grimmjow, tu le perdras pour toujours et j'te garantis que, vu comment agit Ichigo ... T'as déjà du retard ! Même si c'est qu'un môme ! ...

- Qu'est c'que tu veux dire ?

- T'es con ? Ichigo a pris le risque de se faire passer pour traitre à cause de quoi à ton avis ? ... Tu crois que c'est pour jouer les héros ? Lui aussi en pince un peu pour Grimmjow ... Sauf que lui, il l'a pas encore tout à fait compris ! T'as de la chance, sauf que, vu comment t'as agis ...

Byakuya dut serrer les poing pour ne pas frapper l'homme ... En fait, il s'en fallait de peu qu'il ne se laisse tenter ... La rage avait augmenté en lui ... Kurosaki ? ... Amoureux de Grimmjow ? ... Le rouquin était trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'était l'amour ! ... Non, il n'avait pas le droit ... Il n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre cette magnifique créature ! Il ne laisserait pas faire ! ... Jamais ! Il fallait vite qu'il le récupère ... Vite ...

Se tournant, il voulut quitter la chambre, mais sa main fut agrippée et serrée avec tellement de force qu'il grimaça, se tournant, il lança un regard froid au géant qui le fixait durement ! ... Qu'il le lâche, il avait d'autre chose à faire en cet instant !

- Tu vas le traiter comme un animal de compagnie encore combien de temps ? Demanda de façon très neutre Kenpachi.

... De quoi ? ... Animal ... De compagnie ?

- C'est peut être un arrancar, mais lui aussi éprouve des sentiments ! C'est pas un objet qui t'appartient et dont tu peux disposer comme ça ! Putain, Byakuya ... Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de la souffrance que tu lui imposes ? ...

... La souffrance ? ... Mais lui ... Lui ... Il lui avait avoué ... Ne jamais pouvoir l'aimait en retour ... Jamais ... Parce qu'il n'avait plus de cœur ... Et comment devait il prendre cela ? ... Comment pouvait il accepter d'aimer et ne pas être aimé en retour ? ... Lui voulait juste ... Qu'ils s'appartiennent mutuellement ... Qu'ils s'aiment ...

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ... Répliqua tristement le noble. Je l'aime ... Mais lui, il ne peut pas m'aimer ... Tu dis qu'il éprouve des sentiments ? Et comment pourrait il en ressentir ? C'est un Arrancar ... Il a perdu son cœur et ...

- Arrête tes conneries ! Les hollows ont pas de cœur ! Les arrancars ont le trou, mais ils ont abandonner leurs masques pour se rapprocher des shinigamis ... Si ça se trouve, quand ils se transforment en arrancar, ils peuvent aussi récupérer leurs cœurs perdus ! Qu'est ce qu'on sait au juste des arrancars ? ... Rien ! Même eux se connaissent pas assez ! ...

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais m'aimer !

- Lui raconte ce qui l'arrange ! Mais toi, comment t'as pu croire une telle connerie ? Arrête de penser qu'à ta gueule et penses un peu plus à lui !

... Alors ... C'était ce qu'avait fait Kenpachi avec Gin ? ...

- Tu l'as laisser fuir ? Demanda en serrant les dents le noble.

- Ouais, pour protéger Gin, j'devais accepter de protéger son "amant" potentiel ! J'préfére qu'il soit sauf et bien dans sa peau que démoli !

- Comment peux-tu accepter cela ? Jamais je ne ...

- C'est ça ton problème ! Tu comprends rien ... Si tu veux qu'il t'aime, il va falloir que tu te demandes ce qu'il veut LUI ! Et pas toi ! ...

... Ce qu'il voulait ... Lui ? ... Mais ... Lui, il ne voulait être que libre ... Et s'il le laissait libre ... Il ne le reverrait jamais ! Plus jamais ! Et ça, ça risquer de le tuer ... De désespoir ... Il avait besoin de lui ... Il avait vraiment besoin de lui ! ...

- Je l'aime ... Assura le noble en posant sa main contre sa poitrine. Je l'aime à en mourir ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui ! ... Je ne peux pas ! ...

- Byakuya, j'sais que c'est plus dur pour toi de le laisser partir, mais va falloir que tu laisses faire le temps ! Répliqua sèchement Kenpachi. Si tu veux pas le perdre comme t'a perdu Hisana, va falloir que tu le laisses un peu plus libre ...


	9. Chapitre 8 : Recrutement en cour

Ils avaient tous décidés d'aller s'installer cher Inoue, pour le plus grand damne de Kurosaki qui avait du mal à comprendre ce choix ... Et pourtant, c'était logique : Orihime faisant partie de leurs armées, ils ne pouvaient aller que chez elle ! Bien sûr ! En tout cas, les deux hommes durent promettre de ne rien faire à la jeune fille pour que l'adolescent accepte de partir ... De toute façon, elle ne risquait rien ! Une de ses amie semblait lui avoir appris pas mal de prises d'auto défense !

Nell et Orihime dormiraient toute deux dans la chambre tandis que Grimmjow et Gin dormiraient dans le salon ... Ils pourraient manger autant qu'ils voulaient, Ichigo promettant de ramener de quoi manger au cas où ils manqueraient de nourriture ... Mais Grimmjow avait dit qu'il irait chasser et Nell avait dit qu'elle irait pécher ... Décidément, ce lieu semblait bien accueillant ...

Mais Gin était soucieux ... Il craignait ... Oui, il craignait vraiment pour leurs avenir de tout façon très peu réjouissant ! ... Des fugitifs ... Ils étaient des fugitifs ... Et même si Grimmjow et Nell faisaient comme si leurs avenir était plein de réjouissances, l'argenté était sûr qu'ils savaient tout deux que rien ne serait aussi simple qu'avant ... L'armée de la cour ... Les Arrancar menés par Arturo ... Combien de temps pourraient-ils vivre paisiblement en ses lieux ? ... Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? ... Sans les colliers, ils pouvaient se défendre ... Mais sans leurs zanpakuto, ils ne pourraient résistés longtemps ...

Le lendemain, Orihime dut se lever pour aller en cours et toute la petite troupe se leva à cet instant, ils mangèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille parte ... Gin ne savait toujours pas s'il devait continuer à mêler la jeune fille à leurs fuites ... Après tout, il suffisait qu'il parte à cet instant, rien de plus simple : sortir de l'appartement et partir loin pour la protéger des représailles de la Soul Society ...

- Peut être devrions-nous prendre les voiles. Lâcha Gin à ses deux subalternes. Orihime est une humaine, pouvons-nous réellement nous imposer à elle et changer son petit monde tranquille ? C'était marrant au début, mais maintenant ... Cela risque de se compliquer pour ... Elle ...

- On peut pas partir comme ça ! Répliqua avec un soupir Grimmjow. Si on part sans prévenir, elle se fera du soucis pour nous ! Comme Ichigo ...

- Bon, alors, on va devoir les prévenir ! Annonça joyeusement Gin. Si on part maintenant, ils ne seront pas "punis" ... Au contraire, tout le monde se dira qu'on s'est servis de leurs compassions pour les rouler dans la farine ! ...

- Nell et ses amis vont partir ? Demanda la fillette. Pour aller où ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Avoua franchement Gin. Mais, je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas faire prendre plus de risque à Inoue et Kurosaki, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, mais Nell veut pas partir "nul part" ! Nell aurait voulut rester ...

Peut être qu'elle ... Elle pouvait rester ... Elle n'était pas tant que ça ... Une fugitive, au contraire : personne ne la considérait comme un danger, alors pourquoi lui faire prendre une vie douloureuse ? ... Ho, ils iraient en parler avec Kurosaki et Inoue : Isshin pouvait parfaitement décider d'accepter la petite arrancar chez lui et là ... La Soul Society ne risquait pas de trouver de protestation valable pour l'emprisonner ! ... C'était la meilleurs solution !

- Bon, très bien, allons les rejoindre ! Annonça joyeusement Gin. On doit avoir une discussion avec eux !

Et c'est ainsi que la petite armée de Gin tenta de repérer l'énergie des deux humains, ils la trouvèrent facilement, bien sûr, et n'hésitèrent pas une seule secondes à les suivre ! De toute façon, rester aux appartements d'Orihime aurait été dangereux : c'était ici qu'on les chercherait en premier ... Alors, autant ne pas rester tout le temps au même endroit !

Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait bien être une école ... Evidement ! Comment aurait-il put en être autrement : ils étaient encore mineurs ... Donc, encore en classe, les pauvres petits ! Ils passeraient plusieurs années à l'école alors que leurs futurs à la Soul Society auraient été bien plus intéressants ! Tout deux auraient put entrer sans mal dans les Armées de la Cour ! Orihime dans la Quatrième Division et Ichigo ... Difficile de dire avec cette tête brûlée !

Gin demanda à Grimmjow de garder Nell, il allait les chercher seul ... Se souvenant qu'une des amies d'Ichigo pouvaient les voir et ... Qu'elle avait un très mauvais souvenir des Arrancar ... Ouais, ça peut être traumatisant de voir une masse de muscle menacer de vous écrasez comme un moucheron alors qu'il venait de bouffer tout un tas de personnes sans la moindre difficulté ! ... Ha, Yammy ... Ulquiorra ... Ses deux-là, vraiment ! Ils auraient put être plus "subtiles" quand même ... Tuer tant de monde pour une mission d'observation !

Alors qu'il était derrière la porte, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et celle-ci étant bien trop amusante, l'argenté ne put que céder à la tentation ! Il toqua et entra en souriant joyeusement à la classe, conscient que rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient le voir en cet instant.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lâcha-t-il jovialement. Que tout ceux qui peuvent me voir lève la main !

- Ichimaru ? S'écria Kurosaki en se levant.

- Ho, voyons, Kurosaki, je savais déjà que vous pouviez me voir, pas la peine de vous levez avec tellement de passion ! Alors, d'autres peuvent me voir ici ?

- Kurosaki, tu connais ce taré ? Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes.

- De qui tu parles, Arisawa ? Demanda un élève quelconque dans la classe.

Un débat débuta alors dans la petite salle, certains déclarant qu'ils voyaient un homme aux cheveux argentés devant le tableau tandis que d'autres affirmaient ne voir personne ... Ce qui étonna Gin, c'est de voir qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux à le voir ... Presque le quart de la classe en fait ... Alors qu'en réalité ... Le nombre de personne pouvant le voir dans une école devait se résumer à une personne ... Ou personne ... Autant de monde ? C'était vraiment surprenant !

Finalement, une dispute commença, la nommée Arisawa faillit jeter son bureau sur certain qui la traitait de "tarée" et Ichimaru tenta de calmer le jeu avec une idée subtile.

- Mademoiselle, c'est normal qu'ils ne me voient pas : je suis mort ! Avoua-t-il avant de se raviser. Enfin, je suis mort ... Je suis un shinigami ... Non, pas un shinigami ... Rolala, c'est compliqué d'expliquer ! Bon, on va dire que je suis mort ! C'est encore le plus simple !

- Mort ? Répéta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Mais, que faites vous là ?

- Ça, je me le demande ! Lâcha Kurosaki désespéré.

- J'ai décidée de passer de classe en classe pour recruter des membres pour mon armée ! Lâcha avec un large sourire et presque sérieusement l'argenté. En effet, j'ai décidé de conquérir le monde ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de monde sous mes ordres et notre armée se résume en réalité à trois personnes ... C'est pourquoi je recrute !

Il se tourna vers le tableau et pris la craie, faisant crier certaine personne.

- Mon nom est Ichimaru Gin ! Dit-il en l'écrivant sur le tableau. Mon but est donc de me venger de la Soul Society ! Bien sûr, tout ceux qui me suivront verront leurs familles épargner et bla bla bla ! Avantage du à leurs rang ... Et puis, même la mutuelle dentaire !

- Mais tu racontes quoi comme connerie ? Râla Kurosaki en se relevant. Mutuelle dentaire ? Tu sais seulement ce que c'est ça ?

- Non ! Avoua franchement l'argenté avec un large sourire. Mais les humains semblent très intéressé par ça, je l'ai lu une fois dans une de vos revues !

- Et on a quoi d'autre comme avantage ? Lâcha ironiquement Arisawa.

- Le droit de contempler tout les jours la magnifique créature qui se trouve dehors ! Assura Gin. En plus, c'est un cœur à prendre ! Il vient de subir des tortures psychologiques et physiques ! Ha, que j'aimerais que quelqu'un le réconforte ...

- Ho putain, l'es canon en plus ! Constata une fille. Arisawa, c'est tout à fait ton genre, non ? Regarde ! Il a les cheveux bleus !

- Hé, c'est normal que la fillette avec lui a les cheveux verts ? S'inquiéta un garçon qui avait une grimace étrange.

- Oui, c'est normal, c'est une des nôtres ! Et vous avez vus ? C'est un bon père ! Il ferait un très bon parti ! Un peu coureur de jupon ... Mais que voulez vous ? Avec son visage, personne ne le laisse tranquille ! N'est ce pas Kurosaki ?

- J'm'engage ! Lâcha une fille.

- Moi aussi ! Répliqua une de ses amies.

Gin sourit de satisfaction et frappa dans ses mains.

- Ichimaru ! Soupira Orihime désespérée.

- Ha, vous, vous faites déjà partis de mon armée, pas besoin de vous réengagez ! Lâcha l'argenté sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit.

- Quoi ? S'écria Arisawa. Orihime, tu veux conquérir le monde ?

- Hé hé, ça a toujours était un rêve d'enfant. Lâcha naïvement la rouquine.

Cela se présentait bien ... Gin en oublia presque qu'il était venus ici pour parler de son départ à lui et Grimmjow ...

* * *

Arturo se passa une main dans les cheveux, il semblait s'impatienter peu à peu tandis que Elea tentait de trouver des informations, ses mains pianotant sur les touches de l'ordinateur à grande vitesse ... Genesis soupira, s'impatientant autant que leur "maître" ... La jeune fille avait beau être rapide, il ne faudrait pas longtemps au Shinigami pour se rendre compte de leurs présences en ses lieux !

Dimitély, Daywédy, Weiweian et leurs petits "chouchou" étaient entrain d'attirer l'attention, s'attaquant au Seireitei sans se soucier des nombreux morts qu'ils faisaient, les shinigamis se précipitaient tous vers eux et Genesis et les deux Plateado s'était infiltrés jusqu'au bâtiment des archives pour pouvoir avoir de plus amples informations sur l'endroit où se trouvait maintenant le corps d'Aizen Sosuke ...

- Elea ? Lâcha menaçant Arturo.

- Laisse lui un peu de temps ! Répliqua Genesis. Tu t'imaginais quand même pas qu'on trouverait facilement le Hôgyoku ? Ils vont pas le laisser traîné sur la table ... J'espère juste qu'Urahara n'a pas eu le temps de le détruire entre temps !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Le Hôgyoku est quelque chose de trop important pour qu'ils acceptent de le détruire sans avoir put l'étudier ! Elea ?

- D'après ce que j'ai pu trouvé, les shinigamis sont persuadé qu'Aizen Sosuke a péri pendant la bataille ! Répondit-elle en se tournant vers eux. Les rapports sont clairs : il a été terrassé par les nommés Isshin Kurosaki, Urahara Kisuke et Yoruichi Shihouin ... Sa mort à été constatée ...

- Où est le corps ? Lâcha avec impatience Arturo.

- Il semblerait qu'un nommé Gin Ichimaru l'aurait emporté au Hueco Mundo ! Soupira la femelle.

- Retour au point de départ ! Nota ironiquement Genesis.

Cela fit monter l'irritation d'Arturo qui s'écarta, son énergie augmenta légèrement, mais Genesis ne s'en soucia pas, se penchant vers l'écran pour lire rapidement le contenu du rapport ... Gin Ichimaru ... Un des traîtres de la Soul Society ... Le seul qui avait put survivre ... Il devait être redoutable pour avoir réussis à soustraire le corps et avoir put fuir aux yeux de tous ...

- Pourquoi son nom clignote ? Demanda intrigué Genesis.

- Ha, il y a un rapport récent qui vient d'être mis. Nota Elea en reportant son attention sur l'ordinateur et pianotant dessus. Voyons voir ... La Soul Society a réussis à le retrouver, il y a peu ! ... Ha, ils l'auraient même capturé !

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Soupira Arturo. Où est il ?

La femelle continua de pianoter quelques instants, Genesis s'écartant et fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, reportant son attention sur les écrans de surveillances non loin de là ... Une précaution qu'ils avaient pris lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la pièce : surveiller les écrans en espérant que personne ne s'approche d'ici ...

Il nota que Dimitély s'était trouvé un adversaire ... Bien puissant ... Le pauvre était entrain de se faire rétamer grave ! Pourtant, la masse de muscle n'était pas n'importe quoi ... Il avait activé sa resureccion et malgré cela, le renard en face de lui le dominait totalement ... Daywédy aussi était dans une situation assez critique, lui et Yuéhan devaient faire face à deux capitaines, un à l'apparence d'enfant et un homme avec un chapeau de paille sur le crâne ... Weiweian et ses deux amies avaient plus de chances, elles dominaient totalement leurs deux opposants, normal, le rapport de nombre ... Mais, partis comme c'était, ils risquaient de perdre certains de leurs hommes et il y avait fort à parier que Dimitély était déjà condamné !

Genesis voulut prévenir Arturo, mais celui-ci était parfaitement conscient de la situation, il souriait de façon très amusé, son regard vert croissant celui rouge de Genesis ... Il s'en foutait de ses hommes ... Il s'en foutait complètement de perdre quelques uns des leurs ! Putain, ce mec était pire que Aizen ... Quoi que, les deux se valaient : tant qu'ils pouvaient atteindre la puissance, perdre des hommes étaient une nécessitée ... Et puis, il n'aurait pas besoin de partager le trône avec trop de monde ainsi !

- Tant que je vous ai vous deux, les autres, je m'en branle ! Avoua franchement Arturo.

- Tu dis ça aujourd'hui, mais demain, tu nous utilisera sûrement comme appât ...Répliqua sèchement Genesis.

- Sans doute ! Prouve moi que j'ai besoin de toi et je te lâcherais pas comme une merde ! ...

- Ichimaru Gin à était capturé par plusieurs Capitaines, Kuchiki Byakuya et Kenpachi Zaraki sont les premiers à avoir mis la main sur lui ! Les coupa Elea. Par contre, ils ne disent pas où il est ... Grimmjow Jaggerjack ... Ce n'était pas le nom de l'ex-Sexta ?

- Si, c'était son nom, pourquoi ? Demanda intrigué Genesis.

- Il est aussi quelque part par là ... Bon, je vous ouvre les dossiers des deux Capitaines !

Genesis s'approcha et fronça les sourcils ... L'un des deux étaient un noble, ils devraient plutôt se rabattre sur l'autre pour des questions ... Les nobles étaient connus pour leurs manques de coopération ! Ha, misérable créature trop digne ! Non, en réalité, pour les deux, ça serait dur d'avoir des réponses ! Le rustre était le genre de gars à se battre jusqu'à la mort ! Rien ... Ils n'obtiendraient rien, même en les retrouvant ! ...

Arturo bougea, attirant l'attention de Genesis qui se tourna pour le regarder, intrigué ... Leur maître fixait les écrans de surveillance et semblait chercher quelque chose ... Bah, tenter d'avoir des infos, ce n'était pas plus mal, mais si Gin était emprisonné, ils auraient tout de même plus de réponse en aller voir les cellules ! ...

- Ils ont tout les deux rejoints notre très cher Weiweian ! Remarqua avec satisfaction Arturo. Et si nous allions jouer un peu ?

L'arrancar fit monter peu à peu son énergie spirituelle ... Il avait envie de tester ses pouvoirs retrouvés ... Et, mine de rien, Genesis avait envie de le voir en pleine action ! Juste pour ... Savoir de quoi il était capable et pour savoir s'il méritait vraiment sa place de "chef" !

* * *

Kenpachi n'était pas spécialement en état de se battre ... Mais au diable les blessures ! Il pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir se battre et il ne s'en priva d'ailleurs pas ! Dès qu'il avait sentit le flot d'énergie spirituelle, il était sortit de l'hôpital et avait rejoint un des champs de batailles. Il ne fut pas tant que ça étonné de découvrir des Arrancars en plein Seireitei ... Après tout, si ce que leurs avait dit Yamamoto sur Arturo était vrai, celui-ci ne reculerait devant rien pour pouvoir abattre la Soul Society, même attaquer directement ... Mais cela devait cacher quelque chose ...

Il essaya de voir quel opposant avait l'air le plus "intéressant", mais se rendit compte que, de toute façon, la plupart était déjà plus ou moins occupés ... Hitsugaya venait même d'abattre son opposant, alors, il s'était tourné vers une nana qui avait l'air balaise, malgré son décolleté fort grand ... Une écharpe blanche entourant le bas de son visage ... Elle était accompagnée de deux autres femmes arrancars, une belle blonde super bien rouler et ne cachant que très peu son corps, et une aux cheveux roses, tout aussi peu pudique que son amie !

Byakuya était là aussi et protégeait le Capitaine Unohana et le Capitaine Fon ... Toutes deux semblaient dans un état assez critique ...Autant leurs venir en aide, non ? Kenpachi ne tarda pas faire connaître sa venue à ses adversaires, tentant de frapper la fille aux cheveux roses qui esquiva in extremis.

- Quel spectacle indécent ! Lâcha-t-il ironiquement. Capitaine Kuchiki, vous attirez toutes ses demoiselles !

- Ne soyez pas vulgaire ! Répliqua sèchement le noble. Occupez vous plutôt de ...

Il s'interrompit et le géant lui-même se figea lorsqu'il ressentit la soudaine montée d'énergie ... Le temps semblait s'être arrêté ... Jamais ... Jamais Kenpachi n'avait vu une telle montée de pression spirituelle ! Ils ne furent pas les seuls qui se stoppèrent, c'était toutes les personnes présentes qui avait tout cessé ... Même les arrancars ... Semblaient terrifiés par l'énergie ...

Le géant se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants ... Un mec aux cheveux verts possédant un étrange masque de mâchoire se prolongeant vers l'arrière, il avait une mèche tombant devant ses yeux et ... C'était de lui que venait l'effluve ... C'était sans doute lui, Arturo Plateado ... A ces cotés, il y avait une femme arrancar ressemblant plus à une adolescente en réalité ... Son masque ressemblait à un bandeau se prolongeant le long de son visage en deux dents étranges ... Quand au troisième, il avait de longs cheveux noirs et un crane de ce qui semblait être un bélier sur sa tête ...

- Capitaine Kenpachi, Capitaine Kuchiki, enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! Sourit le présumé Arturo. Nous avons un "ami" en commun et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'aidiez à le retrouver, je vous pris ...

Son énergie était énorme ! Vraiment énorme ... Normal que Yamamoto ai décidé de n'envoyer que quelques vices capitaines à la poursuite de Gin et Grimmjow ! Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était entrain d'écraser ses propres hommes, à moins qu'il n'en ai rien à faire ... Ouais, c'était ça ... Il en avait strictement rien à foutre d'eux !

- Je laisserais peut être la vie au premier qui parlera ... Annonça l'être avec amusement. Alors, dites moi ... Où est Ichimaru Gin ?

Qu'est ce que ce gars voulait à Gin ? Grognant, Kenpachi se contenta de relever la garde de son zanpakuto, pas du tout impressionner par l'effluve ... Car celle-ci dévoilait que c'était assurément un opposant intéressant ! Il sentit que Byakuya répondait de façon tout aussi clair : il appela son zanpakuto qui s'éparpilla dans les airs ...

- Je vois, vous ne voulez donc pas nous aider. Remarqua l'être.

- T'es une flèche toi ! Se moqua Kenpachi avec un sourire carnassier. Tes potes mettaient plus de temps à comprendre !

- Bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix alors, je vais devoir vous emmenez avec moi et faire en sorte que vous parliez ... Lequel des deux je vais emmener ? ...

- Le noble ! Supplia la femme à ses cotés et pointant Byakuya du doigt.

- Pourquoi pas ...

Il sortit sa main de sa poche et frappa l'air devant lui ... Ce qui ce passa alors ... Etait inqualifiable ... Son énergie spirituelle était sortit de sa main et avait tranché l'air, le fendant littéralement ... Heureusement, Byakuya avait relever le bras, les pétales de cerisier formant un bouclier ... C'était du sérieux ce gars-là !

- J'ai l'impression que cela sera plus compliqué que prévu. Remarqua l'autre arrancar. Voulez vous que je m'en charge "Monseigneur" ?

Le dernier mot avait été empli d'ironie ... Sans doute n'appréciait-il pas d'avoir un nouveau maître ... Non, en fait, c'était clairement le cas, mais Arturo ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, se contentant sans doute de voir l'homme lui obéir ? Qu'importe ! Ils avaient attaqués et ils allaient devoir en répondre par leur sang !

Sans rien attendre, Kenpachi se précipita vers son adversaire et n'hésita pas une seconde, mais le gars arrogant s'interposa et repoussa violemment le géant qui sentit ses blessures se rouvrirent sous les bandages ... C'était vraiment pas bon du tout ... Il réussit à se rattraper au sol, mais grimaça de douleur, relevant le regard ... Il fut surprit de voir l'arrancar déjà sur lui et sentit sa main s'entourer autour de sa gorge ... Il fut repoussé vers le sol ... En tout cas, il était balaise ce gars ...

Mais l'être se retira, refourrant ses mains dans ses poches en se concentrant sur son supérieur ... Qui avait sortis son zanpakuto et semblait extrêmement agile et rapide ... Non, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout ! ...

Il essaya de se relever, mais l'arrancar qui s'était chargé de l'exclure posa son pied sur son torse et appuya si fort qu'il eut l'impression que ses os allaient craquer ... Putain, lui aussi avait l'air balaise ! La puissance de certains arrancars pouvaient aller jusque là ? C'était vraiment très intéressant, mine de rien, mais bordel, ne pas pouvoir se battre à fond ... C'était frustrant pour le Capitaine de la Onzième Division qui ne rêvait que d'un duel à mort en cet instant ! Ne serait ce que pour ...

- Reste à terre, tu n'es pas en état de te battre ! Fit remarquer l'arrancar.

- Dégage ! Répliqua sèchement Kenpachi.

- Dis nous où trouver Ichimaru Gin, et je te laisserais peut être te relever !

- Va te faire mettre !

La remarque fit sourire l'arrancar ... Bordel, il semblait pas décidé à lui foutre la paix celui-ci ! Reportant son attention vers Kuchiki, le géant constata qu'il n'était pas dans la meilleur des postures et au contraire ! Kenpachi écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Arturo percer la défense des pétales et trancher le noble ...

Putain, qu'est-ce qui nous faisait ce con de Kuchiki ? Il avait eu le temps de protéger son visage, mais son bras devait être inutilisable ... Non, en réalité, il était impossible qu'il puisse continuer à se battre dans son état ! Grognant, Kenpachi releva son zanpakuto, l'arrancar qui le retenait s'écarta par réflexe et il n'eut pas tord : il se serait fait trancher la jambe sinon ...

Le géant se précipita ensuite sur Arturo qui para facilement son attaque, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Tient, on embarque les deux alors ? Ricana-t-il.

- Non, ne touchez pas Kuchiki ! Supplia une voix.

Abarai ? Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? Y avait pas de chance pour qu'il puisse vaincre ses gars, c'était clair ! D'ailleurs, il suffisait de lui jeter un coup d'œil pour se rendre compte qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout ... Personne ne pouvait leurs venir en aide, tous occupés avec les arrancars restant, bref, si un des deux arrancars comptait en finir avec le Vice Capitaine, rien l'empêchait de le faire !

- Pourquoi je le laisserais ? Lâcha froidement Arturo.

- Je crois savoir où se trouve Ichimaru Gin ! Assura le roux, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Kenpachi.

- Renji, ta gueule ! S'écria le géant.

Son adversaire profita de son inattention pour le frapper avec sa lame ... Putain, ce con d'Abarai ... Il avait quoi en ce moment ?

* * *

Grimmjow était ... Septique ! ... Oui, c'était le mot : il était très septique ! ... Haussant les sourcils, il regarda les "nouvelles recrues" que leur apportait Gin ... Le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air fier de lui en plus ce con ! Il nota qu'il n'y avait que des filles ... Arisawa Tatsuki ... Chizuru Honsho ... Et puis Kunieda, Mahana et Michiru ...

- Gin, t'étais pas sensé faire autre chose ? Fit remarquer le bleuté.

- Certes, mon objectif premier était de demander audience à Kurosaki et Inoue, mais, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour recruter ? Demanda l'argenté en retour et avec amusement en plus !

- J'te rappelle qu'on devait partir pour leurs éviter des ennuis et voilà que tu veux qu'on foute dans la merde plus de gens ? Râla la panthère.

- Pardon ? Lâcha surprit Ichigo. C'est quoi ses conneries ?

- Gin et moi, on s'casse ! On veut pas vous faire prendre de risque à toi et à Inoue ! Déjà que vous nous avez aidé à nous évader, si en plus on reste avec vous, t'imagines même pas la merde que ça va foutre ! Vous avez beau avoir aidé la Soul Society à plusieurs reprise, cela les empêchera sûrement pas de vous condamner pour votre acte !

- Mais tu déconnes ? Vous allez aller où ?

- Paris ! Annonça joyeusement Gin. Tu sais, c'est une ville en France, j'ai toujours rêvé de hanter les murs de Versailles !

- Ha ouais, et le recrutement, c'était pour des nouilles ? Râla Chizuru.

- Non, lorsque j'aurais assez de monde sous mes ordres, nous irons régler nos comptes avec la Soul Society ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ... Cela ne mettra qu'un ou deux siècles !

- Ils seront morts à ce moment ! Fit remarquer Grimmjow.

- Ha, je n'y avais pas pensé ... Avoua franchement Gin avant de sourire comme lorsqu'il avait une bonne idée. A ce moment, ils seront tous shinigamis ! C'est fort probable ! Tu te rends compte, se sont nos ennemis qui vont les former !

Ha, ce mec ! Il était vraiment trop ! Comment-il pouvait sortir des âneries pareilles ! Le bleuté soupira avant de se tourner vers Ichigo.

- On va partir, mais on emmène pas Nell avec nous ! Avoua-t-il franchement. Elle était pas vraiment une prisonnière, ça te dérange de veiller sur elle ?

- Non, vous ne partirez pas ! Répliqua sèchement Ichigo.

- Me fait pas me répéter, gamin !

- J'ai promis que je veillerais sur vous, je veillerais sur vous !

- J't'ai rien demandé !

Ils s'affrontèrent tout deux du regard, aucun ne voulant baisser le regard ... Pourquoi le rouquin était-il comme ça ? Il pouvait pas leur foutre la paix ? Les laisser choisir ce qui était le mieux pour eux ! Putain, c'était quand même eux les mieux placés pour décider, non ? Pourquoi il s'obstinait de la sorte ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait de s'imposer ? ... S'imposer ... S'imposer ?

Comme Byakuya s'était imposé ? ... Il voulait décider comme lui ? ... Comment cet enfoiré de shinigami ? Hors de question ! Plus personne ne s'imposerait et il allait le faire savoir à tout le monde ! Il agrippa le plus jeune par le col de sa chemise et avant qu'il ait put faire quoi que se soit, Gin s'interposa, agrippant son bras pour tenter de le maintenir autant que possible.

- Grimmjow, Kurosaki est dans son corps d'humain ! Rappela l'argenté. Si tu le frappes, tu risques de le tuer !

Le tuer ? ... Haussant les sourcils, le bleuté fixa le rouquin ... Putain, c'était vrai ! Ichigo avait encore son corps humain ! C'était trop cette histoire ! Grimmjow râla et le relâcha en se détournant, essayant de se calmer en respirant à un rythme régulier ... Mais ce mec avait réussi à l'énerver ! Et au plus haut point en plus ! Le con ! ... Il n'y arrivait pas ... Il n'y arrivait plus ... Il avait besoin de frapper quelqu'un, n'importe qui, bordel, c'était vraiment trop ... Enervant ...

Après Byakuya, c'était le rouquin qui en avait après son cul ? Ils en avaient pas mare ? A Las Noches, on lui avait jamais fait ce coup-là, au contraire, on lui avait toujours laissé un minimum de choix ! Nnoitra avait fait en sorte que Grimmjow râle pas trop ... Et puis, Aizen était suffisamment doué pour qu'on accepte sans trop rechigner ... Quand aux autres ...

Tout cela, c'était le passé ! Rien que le passé ... Alors pourquoi y revenir ? ... L'ennemi était en sur nombre ... Ils étaient les plus forts et comme c'était la loi du plus fort qui était dominante en ce bas monde, alors pourquoi ne pas l'accepter ? ... Pourquoi refuser l'évidence ? ...

Byakuya ...

Grimmjow se prit la tête entre ses mains, lâchant un soupir ... Il en avait marre ... Marre ! Vraiment marre ! Toutes ses histoires à la con ... L'amour ... L'envie ? ... Le désir ! Pourquoi il lui avait dit toute ses choses ... Les caresses ... Les baisers ... La chair ... Pourquoi ça lui manquait ? Pourquoi est c'qu'il arrivait pas à oublier ? Il l'avait pervertis ! Ok, il avait jamais été un saint avant, mais ... Le sexe, c'était que pour le plaisir et il y arrivait plus ... Avec Gin, il avait eu un véritable blocage ... Par ce que ...

C'était pas Byakuya ...

- Putain de merde ! S'écria le bleuté avec rage. Je vais le tuer ! ...

- Grimmjow ! Appela soudainement Gin.

Son ton avait eu quelque chose d'alarmant ... Haussant les sourcils, le bleuté jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur qui fixait quelque chose derrière lui, il regarda par dessus son épaule et grimaça en reconnaissant le Capitaine Komamura et le Capitaine Ukitake ... Merde, si vite ? Et en plus, capté en flag entrain de traîner avec Ichigo et Orihime ... Tient, et s'il se relevait et qu'il mettait une tarte à Ichigo ? Peut être que cela sauverait les apparences, non ? Il essayait ?

- C'est bon, on vous veut aucun mal ! Assura une voix de l'autre coté ...

Derrière Gin, il y avait le Capitaine Kenpachi et le Capitaine Hitsugaya ... Bah merde, là, ils étaient dans la merde ! S'ils arrivaient à s'enfuir, c'était qu'ils étaient vraiment bon ... Enfin, malgré les paroles du géant, Grimmjow s'accroupit légèrement, se préparant à s'enfuir au moindre mouvement de l'argenté ... Il avait aucune envie de redevenir un prisonnier.

- Autant de monde ? Nota avec amusement Gin. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela ... Quoi qu'en fait ... Donc, devons nous vous suivre ?

- Ichimaru, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous arrêtez ! Assura Kyoraku. Je peux vous l'assurez ! Nous sommes simplement venus vous prévenir qu'Arturo semble vouloir mettre la main sur vous ! Et il sait que vous êtes sur Terre ...

- Ha bon ? Comment l'a-t-il appris ?

Personne ne sembla vouloir répondre à cette question ... Un silence gêné prit place et Grimmjow lâcha un grognement signalant à son supérieur que cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout ... En même temps, quatre capitaines ... Quatre capitaines ... Qui semblaient en piteux état ... Qu'est ce que ... C'était quoi ça ? ... Finalement, la situation n'avait rien de "dramatique" ... Au contraire ... Même s'ils étaient "soignés" ... Aucun n'était réellement capable de se battre ...

- Arturo Plateado sais où tu te trouve, il compte te retrouvé ! Lâcha Kenpachi. Il veut remettre la mains sur toi et il fera tout pour ça ... Gin, Yamamoto est intervenus et a réussis à blesser Arturo, mais ... Il y a laissé sa peau ...

- Hé, attendez ... Siffla Grimmjow. Yamamoto ... Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai ? Le plus grand guerrier de ce millénaire ? ...

- Je vois qu'ils vous tenaient au courant de ce genre de détail. Nota avec amusement Kyoraku. Lui-même ...

- Ils ont eut le temps de nommer un nouveau Commandant en chef ? Demanda intrigué Gin.

- Non, pas encore, y a eu beaucoup de perte ! Avoua franchement Ukitake. Ils se sont attaqués à la chambre des Chuo nouvellement reconstituée et plusieurs autres Capitaine ont été blessés ... Dont Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki, Soi Fon et plusieurs Vice-Capitaine, ça a été un véritable "massacre" ... Ichimaru, vous et Jaggerjack n'avaient aucune chance si vous vous retrouvez en face d'eux ...

- Evidement, privé de nos zanpakuto, c'est vrai que ... Lâcha ironiquement l'argenté.

- Gin, c'est grave, tu te rends même pas compte ! Soupira Kenpachi. Ils savent que vous êtes ici ! Ils sont encore six ... Et pas les moindres ... Vous n'aurez aucune chance de leurs échapper, même avec vos zanpakuto ! ...

L'argenté jeta un coup d'œil à Grimmjow ... Celui-ci ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette situation ... Comment réagir ? Six adversaire, ça faisait quand même beaucoup, mine de rien ... Surtout s'ils leurs tombaient tous dessus d'un coup ! Il avait aucune envie de se faire tué ... Surtout qu'Arturo semblait clairement s'intéresser à Gin ...

- Bon, et bien ... Murmura pensivement Gin. Vous ne nous attaquez pas ... Vous n'utilisez pas le kido contre nous ... Cela veut dire que vous ne comptez pas utiliser la force pour qu'on vous suive ... Que se passera-t-il si nous quittons la terre ? Y avez vous seulement réfléchis ? ...

- Rien, ils tuent tous ce qu'il y a entre eux et leurs objectifs, et leurs objectifs, c'est de t'avoir ! Avoua Kenpachi. Viens avec nous à la Soul Society, on te protégera ... Vous serez pas des prisonniers ...

- Nous vous rendrons vos armes ! Assura Ukitake. Il faut que l'on découvre les buts d'Arturo et il faut qu'on le détruise ...

Ouais, mais si Yamamoto avait pas put le tuer ... Qui le pourrait ? ... Sûrement pas eux ...

- D'accord ! Annonça joyeusement Gin en se tournant vers la petite assemblée. Mes très chers recrues, si nous ne vous donnons pas signe de vie d'ici deux jours, je vous ordonne d'envahir et de détruire la Soul Society ! Inoue, vous mènerez les armées pendant l'assaut, je vous fait entièrement confiance !

- Oui, sieur ! Lâcha la jeune fille, très motivée.

- Vous pouvez rester ici. Avoua Gin à Grimmjow. Vous n'êtes pas la cible d'Arturo ...

- Ils risquent d'utiliser les pesquis pour nous retrouver. Répliqua mécontent le bleuté en reprenant Nell dans ses bras. Il vient de dire que rien pourra les arrêter, pas la peine de faire prendre des risques à tes ... Troupes ... A moins que tu veuilles qu'elles soient ... Anéanties avant que t'ai put donner des rangs ? ...

Et puis ... Depuis qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de ... Byakuya ... Il voulait le voir ...

* * *

Byakuya était installé dans la chambre d'hôpital ... Celle-là même où il avait pris à plusieurs reprises Grimmjow ... Est-ce qu'on l'avait fait exprès ou bien ... En tout cas, il avait l'impression de sentir l'odeur si sauvage du bleuté ... Il s'était laissé allé pendant le duel ... Mais Arturo était ... Fort ... Soupirant, le noble tenta de réunir ses esprits, rejetant tout en bloc pour pouvoir tenter de faire le point ...

Il était dans la chambre de Grimmjow ... Celle où il avait abusé de lui ... Celle où il lui avait dit des choses ... Indécentes ... Lui demandant d'être à lui ... Et à lui seul ... Et maintenant ? ... Maintenant, le bleuté lui avait complètement échappé ... Il était partit ... Et il risquait de se faire tuer ! Pour de bon ... Non, il fallait qu'il se rétablisse et rapidement ... Le noble jeta un coup d'œil à son bras qui serait inutilisable pendant un moment ... Et comment ferait-il pour le protéger ? ... Il n'y arriverait pas ...

La porte s'ouvrit ... Jetant un coup d'œil, il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant ... Oui, c'était bien lui ... C'était Grimmjow ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Non, était-il réellement là ? N'était ce pas le fruit de son imagination ? ...

- Grimmjow ? Murmura-t-il incertain.

Le bleuté referma doucement la porte derrière lui et se rapprocha de lui ... C'était lui ? C'était vraiment lui ? ... Il était là, juste là ! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il était partit, aidé par Kurosaki ... Il devrait être sur ... Terre, non ? ... Pourquoi ... ?

- Grimmjow, c'est vraiment toi ?

L'arrancar s'avança jusqu'au lit et le fixa, jetant un coup d'œil tout le long de son corps ... Il était recouvert, bien sûr, mais avait échangé son uniforme de shinigami et son haori de Capitaine contre un yukata blanc ... Comme celui que portait Grimmjow en cet instant ... Il avait aussi retiré sa coiffe de noble, son bras était englobé par des bandages tout comme son torse ... Il était dans un état ... Pitoyable ...

- J'comprend mieux pourquoi tu craquais complètement quand tu me voyais dans cet état ! Ricana le bleuté. C'est vrai que c'est bandant d'avoir "ça" à portée de main ... Un homme faible qui peut même pas se défendre ...

- Grimmjow ? Murmura l'ébène, intrigué.

La main du bleuté se plaqua contre sa bouche et le noble écarquilla les yeux ... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? En tout cas, c'était clair : il était bel et bien là ... Il sentait sa peau contre sa bouche ... Il sentait son odeur d'indomptable créature ... Et ... Au regard si dangereux en cet instant ... Il allait le tuer ? ... Il allait profité de son état pour le tuer ? ... L'heure de la vengeance avait donc ... Sonner ? ...

Le noble se laissa aller ... Après tout, mourir de la main de Grimmjow était la meilleur des choses qui puisse ... Lui arriver ...


	10. Chapitre 9 : Appartenir à son amour

Le cœur de Grimmjow cognait fort dans sa poitrine, si fort ... C'était incroyable, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser parce que Byakuya était à portée de mains, là ... Et qu'il pouvait le maîtriser sans mal ! Il était totalement à sa merci en cet instant et c'était cela le plus beau dans cette histoire : qu'il soit à portée de mains, de la sorte, c'était vraiment plaisant et ... Bandant ... Oui, c'était le mot ! Il était à LUI ! ... Il pouvait disposer de lui ... Il pouvait en profiter pour abuser de lui comme il l'avait fait lui même ! ... Il pouvait lui rendre la pareil ! ...

Et il allait sûrement pas se gêner pour se venger ! Oui, il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de ce corps blanchâtre et si splendide ! Attrapant la couverture, il la retira, l'envoyant voler un peu plus loin et même si les yeux glacials s'écarquillèrent, ils reprirent rapidement une forme normale, se contentant de le fixer ... Croyait-il qu'il allait y échapper ? En tout cas, il ne fit même pas mine de se débattre ou peut-être ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qui allait lui arrivait ... Ho, mais il allait vite comprendre ... Très vite ...

Grimmjow monta sur le lit, glissant un genoux entre les jambes pour les lui écarter et le noble bougea enfin, sa main valide se portant au poignet du bleuté dont la main était plaquée contre sa bouche, ses jambes se replièrent légèrement et ... Le bleuté s'inquiéta pour Byakuya ... Peut être n'était-il vraiment pas en état de faire quoi que se soit ... Est ce que cela le blesserait s'il lui faisait quelque chose ? ... Bien sûr ! ... Bien sûr que cela le blesserait ! N'était il pas entrain de le ... Violer ? ... Bien sûr que si ... Il le forçait ... Il se sentirait forcément mal ...Très mal !

Sa main libre s'activa à retirer le obi du yukata, il le retira très facilement et n'hésita pas une seconde à entrouvrir le vêtement, prenant autant de soin de possible pour ne pas trop toucher le bras blessé, il n'hésita pas une seconde à glisser ses lèvres dans le cou du noble, sa main s'activant à frôler le corps de cet être ... Caressant les boutons de chair et la main fut rapidement remplacée par sa bouche qui malmena les tétons, les mordillant durement avant de les lécher ... Il le sentait gémir contre sa main, celle-ci étouffant les sons ... Il le sentait aussi s'agiter sous lui ... Le sentant frissonner ... Sentant ses jambes se plier et se replier ...

Depuis combien de temps ? ... Depuis combien de temps avait-il attendu ce moment où il pourrait disposer de ce corps ? Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de pouvoir posséder cet être qui l'avait torturé ? Il ne savait pas, mais maintenant, il pouvait enfin assouvir son désir, il pouvait enfin faire ce qu'il voulait de ce shinigami et il ne se priverait pas pour le dévorer entièrement !

Grimmjow remonta vers le visage de Byakuya, retirant sa main, il agrippa le menton du noble pour maintenir son visage et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, mordant les lèvres pour qu'elles n'opposent pas trop de résistance ! Elles s'entrouvrirent, laissant s'échapper un gémissement, les yeux glacials se fermant et le bleuté lui imposa son rythme bien plus agressif, cherchant sa jumelle et ne lui laissant pas le moindre répit ! Chaque fois qu'il le sentait défaillir, il le relâchait pour reprendre de l'air avant de le harceler de nouveau de baiser sauvage et avide de passion ... Grimmjow voulait à tout prix imposer SON rythme au noble et était près à tout pour y parvenir ! Absolument tout ! C'était lui qui choisissait ! ...

Il laissa ses lèvres quitter la bouche, le noble haletait, trop éprouvé par l'effort de ses baisers successifs, et le bleuté gouttait de nouveau cette belle gorge dévoilée ... Qu'il pouvait marqué ... Qu'il marqua ... La suçant ... Suçant cette chair délicieuse et douce ... Depuis le temps qu'il voulait lui aussi marquer cet être ! Ce shinigami de malheur qui l'avait tant torturé ... Et ses lèvres continuèrent de se glisser sur son corps, descendant de plus en plus bas tandis que ses mains glissaient sur son corps ... Elles se posèrent sur le boxer du noble ... Il allait pouvoir lui faire ce qu'il voulait ... Rien que d'y penser ... Il frissonnait totalement de désir ! ...

Grimmjow se releva, le temps de lui retirer son boxer, les jambes de Byakuya s'agitèrent légèrement, mais il n'opposa pas de grande résistance et le bleuté se laissa aller à glisser ses mains sur les jambes, caressant avec plus d'insistance l'intérieur des cuisses tandis que ses lèvres exploraient son torse, le mordant souvent durement ... Il l'entendait gémir ... Et se demanda pourquoi il ne criait pas ... Il aurait put ... Lui avait-il demandé trop d'effort en l'embrassant aussi sauvagement ? Relevant le visage, le bleuté constata qu'il lui avait bien demandé beaucoup d'effort, mais pas tant que ça non plus ... L'ébène avait posé sa main contre sa bouche et le fixait de ses yeux demi clos par le plaisir ... Normal en même temps, il était devenu aussi sensible que la panthère à force !

Il décida de continuer, se concentrant sur le corps très sensible du noble ... Car oui, son corps était extrêmement sensible, il n'était en cet instant qu'un morceau de chair s'emplissant peu à peu de désir et s'enflammant d'envie ... Son sexe était déjà dur ... Pour le plus grand plaisir de Grimmjow qui décida d'aller le malmener, descendant pour aller glisser sa langue, le léchant entièrement avant de le prendre en bouche, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à effectuer des allers et venues lentes et impitoyables !

Le noble gémit avec plus d'intensité, pour le plus grand plaisir de Grimmjow qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner ... Il lui faisait subir la même chose que lui, lui avait imposé ! Le bleuté irait jusqu'au bout ... Oui, il allait le prendre et le faire sien !

Continuant d'embrasser son sexe, il appuya sa langue sur le membre tandis que ses doigts allaient frôler les fesses, les caressants et se glissant jusqu'à atteindre l'antre du noble, l'objet de toute ses convoitises en cet instant précis ... Peut être était il un peu trop impatient maintenant ... Non, en fait, il l'était clairement ! Il risquait faire mal au noble ! Non, il allait lui faire mal ! ... Il glissa enfin un doigts à l'intérieur du shinigami et celui-ci se cabra légèrement ... Qu'il arrête de s'agiter ... Il allait finir par perdre patience, il ne pourrait pas se retenir !

Relâchant le membre avant que Byakuya n'atteigne la jouissance, il cherchait surtout son propre plaisir ... Remontant le long du corps, il laissa sa langue le découvrir encore une fois ... Un second doigt alla se loger dans l'antre, les deux bougeant en contre sens, frôlant les parois pour les écarter tandis qu'il le dévorait de baisers ... Il se rendit bien compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas ... Il ne pouvait plus tenir ...

Grimmjow retira ses doigts et ne mit que quelques seconde à se défaire de son obi et de son yukata blanc, il agrippa ses hanches pour les soulever, Byakuya lâcha un gémissement de douleur qui figea le bleuté, il tenta de comprendre et se rendit compte que la blessure du noble devait être très large ...

- J'irais chercher Orihime tout à l'heure. Lui dit-il, reprenant avec précaution.

Le noble ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder de son regard bleu ... La peur pouvait se lire dans ses prunelles ... Evidement ! ... Mais ... Pourquoi ne donnait-il toujours pas l'alerte ? ... Il suffirait qu'il pousse un seul cri ... Peut être ne voulait il pas être surpris dans une telle situation ? ... En tout cas, le bleuté n'allait sûrement pas s'arrêter, et au contraire ...

Son sexe dressé s'appuya contre l'antre de l'ébène qui lâcha un gémissement qu'il étouffa de sa main ... Une main que retira le bleuté pour venir embrasser ses lèvres ... Alors qu'il entrait, forçant légèrement le passage, il entendit et sentit contre ses lèvres les longs gémissements ... Où douleur et ... Plaisir semblaient se partager ... Du plaisir ? Il éprouvait du plaisir à se faire prendre ? ... Pourquoi ? ... Parce que c'était "bon" ? ...

Grimmjow était entièrement en lui ... Il observait avec attention le visage de Byakuya qui semblait partagé ... Il était beau ... Oui, il était vraiment beau, les yeux à demi clos et fuyant ... Sa bouche rougit par les baisers sauvages que lui avait imposé le bleuté, certaines mèches ténébreuses glissant devant son visage ... Comment faisait-il pour être aussi beau ? ... La panthère caressa son visage d'une main, l'autre soulevant toujours les hanches du magnifique shinigami ... Il était en lui ... Oui, il était en lui ... Il était à lui ...

Il commença à se mouvoir et voyant la bouche du noble s'entrouvrir, il n'hésita pas une seconde à plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant ... Et il le sentit répondre ... Il sentit la main de l'ébène valide se glisser dans son dos pour l'enlacer ... Il ne tentait pas de le repousser ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi acceptait-il un tel traitement ? ... Ce n'était pas "logique" ! ... Au contraire ! Pourquoi ? ...

Cette simple question stoppa complètement le bleuté sur sa lancée ... Il cessa ses mouvements, déposant son front contre l'épaule de l'ébène qui soufflait ... Comment faisait-il pour accepté "ça" ? ...

- Byakuya, qu'est c'que tu fous ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Pardon ? Se surprit l'ébène.

- Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ? Répliqua l'arrancar en se relevant. Pourquoi tu hurles pas ? Qu'est c'que tu fous ?

Les yeux du noble s'écarquillèrent ... Il paraissait ... Surprit ... Et cela surprit d'avantage le bleuté qui avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ... Pourquoi les shinigami n'agissaient pas comme les arrancars ? Cela serait bien plus facile s'ils étaient pareils ! Mais les shinigamis ... Ils étaient trop ... Chelou ! ... Vraiment trop chelou ! Il aimait pas trop cette "situation" ! ... En fait, elle le mettait très mal à l'aise !

- Grimmjow ... Souffla Byakuya. Je t'aime et ...

- Racontes pas de connerie ! Répliqua le bleuté. Arrête avec cette histoire !

- J'ai envie que tu m'appartiennes. Continua le noble sans se soucier de l'interruption. Oui, je veux que tu sois à moi seul et je ne veux être qu'à toi, alors, si pour que tu m'aimes, je dois me laisser dominer, j'accepte ... Tant que je peux être près de toi, je me fiche de tout le reste ...

... Fou ... Il était fou ... Accepter ça ... Par ce qu'il l'aimait ? ...

Qu'est ce que c'était l'amour ? ... Comment on faisait pour reconnaître ce sentiment parmi tous les autres ? ...Et comment lui, il pouvait le savoir ? ... Il avait décidé d'oublier se sentiment pour devenir ce qu'il était ... Il ne pouvait pas aimer ... Il ne pouvait pas éprouver de l'amour ... Il ne ... Pouvait pas ? ...

* * *

Grimmjow restait immobile ... Son sexe était toujours à l'intérieur de Byakuya qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus de difficulté à se contenir ... Il avait envie que la chose aille jusqu'à son terme ... Être pris par le bleuté, c'était un juste retour des choses, non ? ... Après l'avoir torturé si longtemps ... Kenpachi avait eu raison ... Il s'était montré vraiment très con !

Les mains du bleuté se posèrent sur ses hanches et il donna quelques mouvements de hanches ... Des coups qui semblaient s'intensifier peu à peu et devenaient plus brutaux à chaque fois ... Pourquoi semblait-il ... Perdre patience ? Il tenta d'observer son visage, mais la panthère dissimulait son visage dans son épaule et les mouvements de hanches continuèrent à être ... Instables et de plus en plus prononcés ...

Mais tout cessa soudainement ... Grimmjow sembla grogner ... Et frappa soudainement le matelas à coté de Byakuya ... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivé ? Il avait l'air en colère, mais vraiment très en colère ... Le bleuté se releva, se retirant pour le repousser délicatement sur le lit et s'installa sur le bord du lit, faisant hausser les sourcils du noble qui avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ...

- Grimmjow ? Souffla le noble, posant sa main contre son bras.

La panthère chassa la main d'un mouvement brusque et se détourna ... Qu'avait il ? ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était arrêté ? Et pourquoi semblait-il se mettre de plus en plus en colère ? Il ne lui avait dit que la pure vérité ... Le vouloir pour lui seul, c'était aussi accepter de n'appartenir qu'à lui ... S'appartenir mutuellement ... Se donnait l'un à l'autre, c'était ça l'amour ... Mais Byakuya ne l'avait pas compris jusqu'alors, et maintenant ... Il acceptait tout ...

Le bleuté se tourna vers lui, son regard brillait de colère ...

- Qu'est c'que t'as fait de moi ? Ragea-t-il.

- Pardon ? Lâcha surprit le noble. Je ne ...

Non, il comprenait ... Lui même lui avait dit le même genre de chose ... Il s'était demandé ce que lui avait fait cette magnifique créature ... Mais elle n'avait rien fait ... Jamais ... C'était lui qui était tombé sous son charme ... Et qui était devenu peu à peu dépendant d'elle ...

- Grimmjow ... Murmura-t-il doucement.

Le bleuté se tourna vers lui, son visage était marqué par une souffrance sans nom ... Cela faisait-il si mal ... D'aimer pour un arrancar ? ... Ou bien était-ce le fait de ne pas comprendre la nature de ses sentiments ? Voilà donc la souffrance qu'il imposait à l'homme qu'il aimait ? Il aurait préféré que cela ce passa autrement ! On ne devait pas souffrir à cause de l'amour ... Mais ... Depuis le début ... Il le faisait souffrir ... Sans prendre en considération ses sentiments et maintenant, c'était trop tard ? ...

La magnifique créature bougea, se remettant au dessus de lui, ses deux mains se posèrent de chaque coté du visage de l'ébène qui haussa les sourcils ... Il sentit la main du bleuté se glisser contre sa joue, le caressant tendrement avant de se relever encore une fois ... Et il se mit à califourchon juste au dessus de son membre encore gonflé ... Une des mains de Grimmjow attrapa son membre et le guida jusqu'à ...

- Grimmjow, arrête ! Paniqua l'ébène en tentant de se relever. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tais-toi ! Ordonna le bleuté en repoussant le noble sans difficulté.

Le noble sentait ... Il sentait son membre presser contre l'antre pas du tout prête ! Il grimaça et essaya encore une fois de stopper la panthère, n'ayant aucune envie de le voir souffrir ! Il n'avait pas assez de force ! Il était même terrassé par la douleur de ses propres blessures ... Et Grimmjow força l'entrée, s'empalant de lui-même sur son membre ... Byakuya sentit les parois se resserrer contre son membre et se cambra ... C'était sans doute un peu trop ...

- Arrête Grimmjow ! Tu te fais mal !

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et continua de s'empaler sur le membre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement dessus et marqua une pause, tremblant ... Tout comme Byakuya qui n'y croyait pas du tout ! Pourquoi avait il agit de la sorte ? Il devait avoir mal ! Très mal ! Et lui ... Lui ... Il avait l'impression d'avoir encore un peu gonfler pendant son entrée dans l'antre ... "Vierge" ...

Le noble voulut dire quelque chose, mais c'est à cet instant que la créature se releva avant de revenir ... Allant et venant sur le membre ... Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ? ... Il allait se déchirer ! ... Mais ... C'était bon ... Vraiment bon ... Frissonnant entièrement, il rejeta la tête en arrière alors que le bleuté recommençait son petit manège et ce mouvement malmenait fortement l'ébène ... Lui procurant énormément de plaisir ... Il sentit les mains du bleuté se poser sur son torse bandé, le frôlant ... Et glissant jusqu'aux boutons de chair qu'il caressa ...

L'ébène posa sa main valide sur le ventre de la panthère ... Qui offrait le plus beau spectacle en cet instant ... Créature se mouvant d'elle-même sur son membre ... Son corps sensuel se soulevant et retombant ... Son visage exprimant à la fois la douleur qu'elle s'imposait et le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait ! Sa main se glissa sur le membre dressé de Grimmjow qu'il caressa ... Cherchant à lui donner autant de plaisir que possible ...

C'était trop bon ... Grimmjow ... Grimmjow était entrain de se donner à lui ... Non ? Il s'était empalé de lui-même et ... Il était entrain de l'emmener jusqu'à la jouissance ... Frissonnant entièrement, il ne put plus se retenir et se libéra dans la créature qui elle-même se libéra dans sa main et sur son ventre ...

Le noble resta immobile, se contentant de reprendre sa respiration ... Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi ? ... Acceptait-il ce qu'il ressentait ? Ou bien, avait il eu simplement besoin de cela pour assouvir son désir ? ... Pourquoi ? ... Ho oui ... Pourquoi ...

- Qu'est ce que tu a fais de moi ? Lâcha soudainement le bleuté en le fixant dans les yeux ...

Qu'est ce ... Qu'il avait fait ? ... Oui ... Qu'avait il fait ? ...

- Pardonne moi, Grimmjow ! Souffla tristement Byakuya. Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas ... Te faire souffrir ! ...

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, s'écartant soudainement de lui et récupérant son yukata qu'il enfila rapidement en mettant en place son obi avant de se précipiter vers la porte ... Le noble l'appela, mais l'arrancar ne se retourna même pas, sortant de la chambre en claquant la porte ... Non ... Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte ! Il aurait voulut l'entendre dire la vérité ... Par ce que ... Grimmjow ... Il avait cédé ... Il voulait bien lui appartenir ... N'est ce pas ? Il ressentait des émotions à son égard ...

Mais il était partit ... Encore une fois, il le fuyait ... Encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas le rattraper ...

* * *

- Ichimaru ! Appela Kyoraku derrière lui.

L'argenté regarda par dessus son épaule et voyant Ukitake qui avançait difficilement, il ralentit le rythme pour laisser les deux capitaines le rattraper, mais continua de marcher, leurs entretiens étant finis, portant le zanpakuto de Grimmjow dans sa main ...

- Vous ne pouvez pas retournez sur Terre ! Lâcha Kyoraku. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de ce que vous risquez !

- Non, c'est vous qui ne vous rendez pas tellement compte de la situation ! Répliqua avec amusement Gin. Je sais que, six, cela fait beaucoup, mais si je me range de votre coté, tout ceux qui n'avaient pas choisi de camps pourraient bien décidé de suivre Arturo et là, ce ne serait plus six, mais bien des dizaines de dizaines d'arrancars qui le suivront !

- De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda inquiet Ukitake.

- Voyons, vous deviez bien vous en doutez : Aizen Sosuke à crée près d'une cinquantaine d'arrancars pendant la période où il a eu le Hôgyoku, vous en avaient vaincus une petite vingtaine ... Et le reste, à votre avis, où se trouvent-ils ?

Il leur laissa le temps de réfléchir quelques instants à la question ... La réponse était claire : Hueco Mundo, beaucoup sommeillaient encore ... Se cachaient, n'ayant aucune envie de se battre contre la Soul Society, beaucoup n'ayant pas de raison d'en vouloir aux shinigamis car ceux-là ayant toujours vécus au Hueco Mundo, tout Hollow ne venait pas forcément chasser sur Terre ...

- Quel rapport avec ton retour sur terre ? Demanda intrigué Kyoraku.

- Pour le moment, la plupart de ses arrancars se tiennent à l'écart, ils ont désertés les rangs d'Aizen parce qu'ils ont compris que cela ne marcherait pas et la seule raison qui les poussent à ne pas suivre Arturo, c'est sans doute les débris de "fidélité" qu'ils ont envers Aizen, je suis le dernier commandant de ses armées et si je me tournait vers vous ... Arturo aurait une raison pour accuser le coup et recruter tout le monde !

- Mais, enfin, vous êtes fou ! Répliqua Ukitake. Vous n'aurez aucune chance face à eux !

- De toute façon, s'ils ne nous trouvent pas, que se passera-t-il à votre avis ? Demanda Gin en se stoppant, se tournant vers lui. Ils vont nous chercher sur Terre, à Karakura, n'est ce pas ? Et que se passera-t-il lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que nous n'y sommes pas ?

Les deux hommes le fixèrent quelques secondes, incrédules ... Evidement, ils ne se rendaient même pas compte ! Karakura sans défense, les arrancars s'en donneraient sûrement à cœur joie ! Ils risquaient de tuer tout les personnes possédant un semblant d'énergie spirituelle et elles étaient bien plus nombreuses que ne pouvait se l'imaginer les membres des Armées de la Cour !

- Ils pourraient bien détruire Karakura! Avoua enfin l'argenté. Je n'ai aucune envie que cela ne se produise, alors, le mieux est encore de les accueillir et de prendre la fuir, dans le pire des cas ... Moi et Jaggerjack, nous prendrons la fuite, rien de plus compliqué !

- Vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre ! Assura Kyoraku.

- Nous ne chercherons pas à nous défendre ! Ils veulent m'avoir vivant, non ? Alors je n'ai pas trop à craindre pour ma vie ! Quand à Jaggerjack, ne le sous estimez pas ! Il est plus rapide qu'il n'y parait !

Gin se détourna et reprit sa marche, n'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter : ils devaient vite retourner à Karakura... Bordel, pourquoi est ce qu'Abarai avait signaler leurs positions à l'ennemi ? Le jeune homme avaient surprit jusqu'à leurs supérieurs ! Pourquoi ... ? ... A cause de la jalousie qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de Grimmjow ? Sûrement ! ... Pauvre garçon ... Lui qui aimait Kuchiki il ...

L'argenté se stoppa ... Pourquoi était il ... Jaloux ? ... L'homme qui avait ... Harcelé Grimmjow, c'était le noble ? ... Mais, c'était impossible ! Kuchiki était le modèle de vertu par excellence ! ... Non ? ... Etait-il tombé amoureux du bleuté ? ... C'était peut être pour cela qu'il l'avait harcelé ? ... Parce qu'il était un homme et que ... Grimmjow avait son caractère ? ...

- Que va-t-il arrivé à Abarai ? Demanda Gin en jetant un coup d'œil à Kyoraku. Il nous a dénoncé pour la "bonne cause", non ?

- Nous ne savons pas pourquoi il vous a dénoncé tout deux et cela est quelconque pour nous ! Avoua franchement l'ébène. Nous savons qu'Arturo vous cherche et que vous êtes leurs objectifs ! Vous devez détenir une information "capitale" pour eux ... Laissez nous le temps de soigner quelque capitaine pour se poster à Karakura... Pour vous venir en aide en cas de besoin ...

- Je vous l'ai dis, je ne compte pas donner de raison à Arturo de récupérer les arrancars encore "neutres" ! Répliqua Gin en reprenant sa marche. Faites comme bon vous semble, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser Karakura sans protection ... Kurosaki et Inoue ne seront pas de taille, même avec tout leurs amis à leurs cotés ...

Plus loin, il vit Grimmjow qui était assit sur le sol, non loin de Kurosaki qui semblait attendre la fin de la réunion ... Il était venu, inquiet pour les deux hommes, on avait aussi suscité l'aide d'Orihime pour soigner les Capitaines ... Le bleuté s'était replié sur lui même ... C'était plutôt inquiétant ! S'approchant, il lui tapota le crâne avec son zanpakuto qu'il lui tendit. L'arrancar attrapa son arme et parus soulagé ... Mais son visage ... Pourquoi semblait-il aussi ... Comment dire ? Désespéré ? ...

- Aller, debout Grimmjow, on retourne sur Terre ! Sourit Gin.

- Je vous le déconseille ! Répéta Ukitake pour la énième fois. Nous pourrions faire croire que vous êtes détenus ici !

- Pardonnez moi, mais, je n'ai plus envie de m'étaler sur le sujet ! Avoua franchement Gin. J'ai fait mon choix, respectez le ! Je vous demanderez juste de veiller sur Nell jusqu'à ce que le problème soit réglé ...

- Hé, il se passe quoi ? Demanda intrigué Kurosaki.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous devons juste nous dépêcher de retourner sur Terre, Arturo s'attend à nous trouvez là bas, je vous laisse imaginez ce qui ce passera s'il ne nous y trouve pas !

Grimmjow s'était relevé et avait grimacé en posant une main sur ses fesses ... Sur ... Fronçant les sourcils, Gin s'approcha pour lui donner une tape sur les fesses et ce qu'il pensa se confirma ! Le bleuté avait des rapports "mouvementés" ou ... Forcés ...

- Où est Kuchiki ? Lâcha-t-il froidement.

- Pardon ? Lâcha Ukitake un peu surpris.

- Gin, c'est bon, laisse tombé ! Râla le bleuté en grognant fortement. On s'casse alors ?

- Ha non, cette fois, je ne laisserais pas passer ça ! S'écria-t-il avec colère. J'aimerais vraiment lui parler ! Je ne tolérerais pas qu'il viole Grimmjow sans que je n'ai mon mot à dire ! Où est-il ? Où est Kuchiki !

- C'est pas lui qui m'a violé, c'est moi qui l'ai violé ! S'écria en retour le bleuté.

... C'est lui ? C'était lui qui l'avait violé ? ... Mais ...

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui sembles avoir mal au fesse ? Répliqua suspicieux l'argenté.

- Mais t'en a quoi à foutre de mes fesses ? Hurla Grimmjow de rage. C'est pas ton problème, j'en fais ce que je veux de mes fesses ! Non ?

... Surprenant ... Peut être qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas Byakuya qui harcelait depuis le début Grimmjow, mais le contraire ? ... Hum, attendez voir ... Le bleuté, il avait dit l'avoir violé ... Devant deux capitaines en plus ... Et pas des moindres ... Se tournant vers les deux capitaines, Gin nota leurs regards écarquillés de surprise ... Oui, ils avaient tout deux entendus ce que la panthère avait dit ... Mauvais signe ! Très mauvais signe.

- Grimmjow, on fuit ! Ordonna l'argenté.

- Pourquoi on devrait fuir ? Répliqua l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. J'croyais qu'ils nous promettaient de repartir tranquille !

- Après ce que vous venez de dire, vous y croyez réellement ?

- Mais il s'est laissé faire ! Il a même pas fait mine de me repousser ce bâtard ! Avec ses histoires de "cœur" et "Je t'appartiens" ! Il me fait chier ce putain de shinigami ! J'en ai mare ! J'en ai ma claque ! J'vais l'buter !

Le bleuté avait hurlé avec autant de rage que possible, semblait-il ... Il haletait ... Et semblait être partagé entre l'énervement et ... L'irritation ? ... En tout cas, son état était réellement inquiétant ... Même avec son zanpakuto, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse lui servir pendant un affrontement à venir ... Mais ... En même temps ... Ce qu'il disait et les émotions qu'il semblait alors éprouver ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Grimmjow était entrain de s'éveiller à des sentiments ... Enfin ! Il était entrain de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait ... Aimer ... Voilà pourquoi il était actuellement dans cet état ...

Cela ne semblait pas être facile pour un arrancar de se rendre compte que ce genre de sentiments pouvait parfaitement naître en lui : ils savaient ce qu'ils étaient, surtout ceux qui atteignaient le stade d'Adjucha comme Grimmjow, des cannibales dont la transformation avait débutée lorsqu'ils mangeaient un être cher à leurs cœurs, et puis, des cannibales, dévorant des âmes innocentes ... Ou leurs semblables ... Et Grimmjow, il était entrain ...

- Ho, c'est mignon ! Lâcha-t-il avec amusement. Tu es amoureux de Byakuya ?

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Hurla le bleuté en rougissant.

- Ho mon dieu ! C'est la première fois que je te vois rougir de la sorte !

- Mais t'arrêtes avec tes conneries ? J'croyais qu'on devait partir ! Fuir ! On fait quoi ?

- Ha, oui, ouvre un gargantua s'il te plait !

Il se retourna en sifflotant toujours aussi joyeux ... Et avait presque oublié la présence des deux capitaines toujours là ... Bah, ceux-ci semblait trop choqués pour pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que se soit ... En même temps, avec la conversation qu'ils avaient eux, y avait de quoi transformer n'importe quel homme "normalement constitué" en statut de pierre ! C'était vraiment trop marrant, il fallait qu'il leur explique, non ? ... Surtout pour gêner un peu plus Grimmjow !

- Vous savez, les arrancars ne savent pas comment gérer leurs émotions ! Expliqua-t-il avec amusement. Je crois bien que notre cher Jaggerjack a appris à se laisser aller à l'amour ! C'est incroyable, surtout quand on prend en considération qu'il est tombé amoureux de celui qui le harcelait sexuellement ! Mais peut être ne le harcelait-il pas ? Tient, c'est vrai ça, il ne t'a jamais violé, si ?

Se tournant vers l'arrancar, l'argenté constata qu'il était entrain de le mettre en colère ... Comme c'était marrant ! Mais tout cela n'était pas vraiment clair ! Gin voulut continuer de parler, mais Grimmjow l'agrippa par le pan de son yukata et le tira.

- Mais vous avez donc conclus ? Continua-t-il toujours aussi amusé. Ho, je vois ! Si c'est toi qui a mal aux fesses, c'est que c'est lui qui t'a dominé ? Mais tu n'as pas dit que tu l'a violé ? Je ne comprend plus rien ! Qui à fait quoi ? Hum, je sens qu'il va me falloir des explications détaillées !

- Crève, s'péce de pervers ! Râla Grimmjow de plus en plus rouge.

- Hé, attendez ! S'écria Kurosaki, attirant leurs attentions. Je ... Je vais venir avec vous !

- Attendez plutôt vos alliés, cette fois-ci, Kurosaki, cette fois, ce n'est pas une bataille comme les autres ! Avoua Gin avec sérieux. Ils sont nombreux et n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde à vous tuer si vous vous trouvez sur leurs chemins ! Je le répète : ils nous veulent vivants ... Vous non ! Soyez prêt ...

S'ils ne l'étaient pas ... Ils se feraient tous tuer et là ... Ils seraient tous dans une situation critique ! Gin savait que lui et Grimmjow pouvaient fuir avec simplicité, tout deux très fort en course poursuite, mais ... En cas de besoin, il n'était pas désagréable de savoir que la Soul Society ou Kurosaki pouvaient leurs venir en aide ! En plus, à Karakura, il y avait aussi les Vizards, ceux-ci pouvaient parfaitement intervenir si jamais ils en avaient envie ... Autant ne pas trop compter sur eux ! ... Isshin ? ... Et Ryuken ? ... Hum, pas sûr qu'ils acceptent de les aider … quand à Urahara et ses amis ...

- Attendez, j'viens avec vous ! Annonça soudainement la voix grave de Kenpachi.

* * *

Il y avait toujours autant de monde sur Terre ... Et ils étaient toujours aussi ... Bruyant ! Marchant tous dans la même direction sans se soucier des autres, certains tenant leurs téléphones et engueulant leurs secrétaires en retard, d'autre appelant leurs petits amis et ricanant avec leurs amis sans oublier ses filles qui jubilaient devant les vitrines en s'extasiant devant une belle robe qui ne serait à la mode que pendant quelques semaines avant d'être remplacée par une autre ! Décidément, l'espèce humaine devenait de pire en pire !

Genesis s'avança dans la ruelle, ne se souciant pas trop des gens qu'il bousculait sans le vouloir, la plupart étaient surprit et gêné, car eux ne le voyaient pas ... Normal, non ? ... Depuis que Genesis était mort, plus personne ne pouvait le voir ! Si ce n'était ses semblables et eux ... Eux ? ... Ils étaient sans doute encore pire que les êtres humains !

Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il vit Kelisitia donné un coup de pied dans un landau, les cris du bébé résonnèrent soudainement dans la ruelle, troublant quelques peu l'agitation alors que la blond riait au éclat ... Elea était amusé par le jeu de son "ami" et aurait bien shooté dans la mère qui semblait affolée et tentait de comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

- Je hais les mômes ! Avoua franchement Kelisitia. Ils crient et ils puent ! Heureusement que leurs chairs a un bon goût !

- Moi, je préfère les âmes plus puissante en énergie ! Avoua Elea en sautillant, rattrapant Arturo. Qu'en dis-tu, Grand frère ?

- J'en dis que j'en ai absolument rien à foutre de vos conneries ! Avoua franchement l'arrancar en se frottant la nuque. Putain, il est où ce con d'Ichimaru ?

- Peut être que l'autre nous aurait mentis ? Proposa avec neutralité Daywédy. C'est un shinigami, comment croire ce qu'ils disent ?

C'était chiant toute ses histoires ! Genesis avait presque envie de tout lâcher là, de partir pour aller se reposer au Hueco Mundo, faire une petite sieste, un truc dans le genre, mais il était entravé par ce mec qui s'était imposé à lui ... Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été aussi "persuasif" avec les autres arrancars ... Etait-ce par ce que lui avait été un adjuchas avant sa transformation en arrancar ? Ha, il aurait préféré qu'on le laisse tranquille pour une fois ! Ha, décidément, il préférait le règne d'Aizen qui laissait le temps aux hommes de choisir ! Ichimaru aussi avait l'air pas mal, mine de rien ...

Un seul homme à ses cotés ... Alors qu'il aurait put demander à tous les autres de se battre pour lui et qu'il aurait pu tenter de se venger pour la mort de son amant ! Il s'était fait extrêmement discret, voir même invisible ... Les mains fourrés dans les poches, Genesis reporta son attention sur les êtres humains présents ... Ils les tueraient ... Pour crée le Ouken, ils allaient devoir détruire cette ville et tuer tout ses habitants, comme Aizen avait tenté de le faire quelques temps plus tôt ...

- Genesis, toi qui à déjà rencontré Ichimaru, est-ce que tu le sens quelque part ? Demanda Arturo.

- Désolé, mais je crois bien qu'il n'est pas ici. Avoua franchement l'ébène en se tournant vers lui. Je sens sa marque spirituelle, les shinigami sont probablement revenus le chercher et dans ton état, je ne risquerais pas le diable si j'étais toi !

Même s'il avait battu Yamamoto, il était ressortit gravement blessé du combat et là, il tentait déjà le diable ! Bah, qu'il crève si cela le tentait ! Cela l'arrangerait de plus avoir à les suivre de la sorte ! Il en avait mare de se battre pour atteindre un objectif que personne ne pouvait même toucher ! Tuer le roi ? C'était impossible ! Aizen Sosuke avait échoué et même si Arturo Plateado était sur le point de réussir, pour avoir le Hôgyoku, il devrait mettre la main sur Ichimaru et ... Le faire parler ...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, personne ne peut me vaincre ! Répliqua Arturo.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il semblait croire ce qu'il disait ! Pathétique ! Se tournant, il grimaça en sentant la poitrine volumineuse de Kelisitia se coller dans son dos, elle l'agrippa en soufflant à son oreille.

- Tu es trop pessimiste, Genesis ! Murmura-t-elle sensuellement. Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre.

Il en avait mare de ses chiennes en chaleur ! Il la repoussa sans la moindre douceur, en ayant plus qu'assez de devoir subir leurs touchés à tous ! Ils en avaient pas marre ? Il était pas un animal de compagnie ! Il lui lança un regard froid avant de reprendre sa marche ... Décidément, c'était clair, ses arrancars là, c'étaient tous des pourris ! Ils étaient aussi insignifiants que ses êtres humains qui marchaient tous dans le même sens et qui vivaient tous de la même façon monotone et ...

Une humaine lui rentra dedans et tomba au sol, éparpillant le sachet de course qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, ce qui fit ricaner Elea et Kelisitia qui aimaient toujours autant voir les gens tomber à terre ! ... Bon, ok, ils étaient invisibles, mais quand même, y en avait marre ! Il allait prendre un peu de hauteur pour plus se faire rentrer dedans ! Grognant, il jeta un regard noir à l'humaine et ... Fut surpris.

- Excusez moi, je suis pressée, je n'ai pas fait attention ! Lâcha-t-elle en se frottant la nuque.

... Elle le ... Voyait ? ... Haussant les sourcils, il la vit entrain de se hâter à ranger ses affaires sous le regard étonnés des arrancars qui n'avaient pas rêvés, elle les avait bien vus ! ... Allez, y avait combien de chance qu'ils rencontrent un être humain capable de les voir ... Et qui les approcheraient sans les craindre ? Parce que, ok ... Cette ville étaient pleine d'humains au potentiel intéressant, dans la foule, beaucoup devaient les voir de façon brouillée ... Et certains devaient sans doute les voir tout cour, mais quel fou accepterait de leurs parler vus leurs tenues ?

- Tient, intéressant ça, je peux la manger ? Demanda Weiweian.

- Vas y, si tu veux ! Répliqua sèchement Arturo. Dépêches toi, on a pas que ça à faire !

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils en les regardant, elle sembla hésiter sur la façon de réagir. Elle se releva ... Et lui, il lui aurait bien dit de fuir, mais bon, il s'en foutait un peu qu'elle crève où pas, c'était qu'une humaine après tout ! Pourquoi en faire tout un plat ? Elle était totalement insignifiante ... Un insecte parmi toute la colonie ! Rien de plus !

- Dis moi, gamine, ça t'arrive souvent de voir des gens habillés de la sorte ? Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Genesis.

- Vous êtes le deuxième groupe que je rencontre. Avoua-t-elle franchement avec un sourire nerveux. Sauf que le premier groupe était composé de joyeux lurons ... En fait, ils ressemblaient à des évadés d'un asile ...

Elle avait ... Déjà vus des Arrancars ? ... Se tournant vers Arturo, celui-ci semblait soudainement intéressé par le cas de la jeune fille, un sourire apparut aux coins de ses lèvres et il s'avança vers la jeune fille ... Qui sembla comprendre le danger que représentait l'arrancar, elle voulut reculer, mais Elea utilisa le Sonido pour la retenir en la retenant par les épaules.

- Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ma petite ? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus menaçant.

- A ... Arisawa Tatsuki ...

- Et, connaîtrais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards ... Un certain Ichimaru Gin ?


	11. Chapitre 10 : Retour au Desert Blanc

Kenpachi avait abandonné son haori de capitaine, il avait même troqué son uniforme de shinigami pour un vêtement plus quelconque ... Fallait au moins ça pour que ses deux là acceptent de l'embarquer avec lui, non ? Parce qu'ils le laisseront pas le suivre si jamais il était resté vêtu comme un membre de l'armée de la cour, non ? Ainsi, personne trouverait rien à redire ! D'ailleurs, même si Kyoraku et Ukitake ne risquaient pas de l'empêcher d'y aller, Ichimaru étant devenu assez "important" ! Il fallait qu'il y aille ... Qu'il parte avec ... Eux pour les protéger ... Pour le protéger lui et personne ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son objectif !

- Capitaine Kenpachi ! Lâcha l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils.

- Zaraki pour toi ! Répliqua le géant avec un sourire carnassier. Comptes pas me faire changer d'avis, j'viens avec vous ! A trois, on aura quand même un peu plus de chance de s'en tirer en vie, non ? Et puis, si je viens comme ça, on ferra pas le lien avec les Armées de la cour !

- Je viens moi aussi, si vous me le permettez. Murmura derrière eux une autre voix.

Se tournant, il constata que Byakuya était rétabli, Orihime était à ses cotés et elle semblait un peu fatiguée, ayant dut soigner tout un tas de personne. Elle avait agit avec rapidité, comme à chaque fois ! Ce n'était pas plus mal, au moins étaient-ils sûr que la Soul Society pourraient envoyer des renforts et rapidement ... Pourvus qu'ils trouvent vite une solution pour vaincre cet être ... Merde alors ! Yamamoto ... Il avait abattu Yamamoto ! ...

- Hors de question ! Répliqua Gin en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte ! Ils nous veulent vivant, mais pas vous ! Et encore, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'ils veuillent de Jaggerjack, alors j'aimerais ...

- Raison de plus pour que je vienne ! Répliqua le noble en se tournant vers Kyoraku. Vous êtes l'homme le plus qualifié pour prendre en mains les Armées de la cour, préparez les troupes et dès que vous verrez apparaître les effluves des batailles, faites intervenir tout le monde, nous tenteront d'abattre les arrancars gênants en premier et nous nous concentreront ensuite sur Arturo ...

- Vous êtes désespérant ! Souffla Gin en se tournant vers Grimmjow. Nous n'aurons qu'à les ignorer !

Mais le pauvre bleuté semblait avoir pris une couleur encore plus vif en voyant le noble et ... Il fut même sur le point de s'évaporer à coup de Sonido, heureusement, Gin lui attrapa le bras et le tira en chantonnant ... Kenpachi jeta un coup d'œil à Byakuya qui avait lui aussi abandonné sur haori de Capitaine, idem pour son uniforme noir qu'il avait remplacé par un kimono et un hakama qui semblaient fort coûteux, normal, c'était un noble ... On abandonne pas ses manières quand on avait du sang pur !

L'arrancar fut sur le point d'ouvrir un gargantua quand Kurosaki s'accrocha à son bras.

- Je vais venir avec vous ! Annonça-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu m'sors ça à moi ? répliqua le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils en se tournant vers son supérieur. Putain, j'croyais qu'on avait le droit de choisir, mais là, j'ai pas l'impression qu'on ait le choix !

- Ha, chut, je vous ai dit de les ignorer ! Rappela amusé Gin avant de se tourner vers Orihime. Vous devriez restez ici ! S'il y a une bataille sur terre, quelques soient les blessures, vous pourrez les soigner, mais s'ils se rendent compte de votre potentiel, vous serez une cible, assurément ! Bon, retournons vite à Karakura !

Le bleuté ouvra un gargantua et Kenpachi fit un simple signe à Ukitake et Kyoraku avant de se tourner vers les... Fugitifs qui avaient une conversation "passionnante" ... Enfin, c'était surtout l'argenté qui parlait encore et encore, le bleuté se contentant de grogner fortement, évitant soigneusement de regarder les deux hommes et prenant Nell dans ses bras pour la confier encore une fois à Orihime ... Ses deux là ne se séparaient plus ses derniers temps ! ... Tient, Grimmjow ... Pourquoi il paraissait si troublé ? C'était quand même intriguant ... Jetant un coup d'œil à Byakuya, il le vit fixer l'arrancar ... C'était pas bon, peut être qu'il devrait refuser de le voir avec eux ?

Une foi le gargantua traversé, Kenpachi se laissa aller et soupira en se tournant vers Gin qui continuait d'embêter son subalterne ! Tandis que Kurosaki s'était tourné vers Byakuya et lui lançait un regard ... Ha, règlement de compte en vue ? Pauvre Grimmjow, il avait deux hommes à sa disposition et ... Pour tout avouer ... C'était pas les meilleurs partis qui puissent exister ! ... Non pas que Kenpachi se considérait comme un bon parti, mais disons que lui, il avait pas tendance à s'imposer !

- C'est vous qui harceliez Grimmjow ? S'écria-t-il soudainement, les sourcils froncés. Si vous croyez que je vais vous laissez lui faire quoi que se soit !

- Je ne compte rien lui faire ! Assura Byakuya en lançant un regard froid au jeune homme. Occupez vous plutôt de vos affaires !

- Se sont mes affaires, surtout quand cela concerne Grimmjow !

- Hé, vous me faites quoi tout les deux ? Grinça le nommé. Non, mais, c'est quoi votre problème ?

- Grimmjow, je ... Commença Kurosaki, gêné.

- Non, ta gueule, on a d'autres problèmes pour le moment ! Coupa sèchement le bleuté en se tournant vers Gin. Tu sens ?

- Oui, ils sont déjà passés par là, mais ils sont aussi déjà repartis. Murmura-t-il pensivement. C'est ... Etrange ... J'imaginais qu'ils s'attaqueraient à la ville s'ils ne nous trouvaient pas, mais ... Rien ... Ils sont justes passé par là et sont repartis ...

Passés et repartis ? ... En effet, c'était étrange : même à la Soul Society, ils s'étaient attendus à ce que les arrancars fassent connaître leurs mécontentement, cela voulait-il dire qu'Arturo attaquerait de nouveau le Seireitei ? ... Il n'avait pas trouvé Ichimaru ... Il risquait de vouloir se venger sur Abarai pour leurs avoir fourni une information erronée ...

- Gin, j'crois qu'ils ont tués personne et ont rien détruit, mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Lâcha stressé le bleuté.

- Ils ont besoin de Karakura pour atteindre leurs objectifs. En conclut l'argenté. Ils veulent finir ce qu'avait commencé Aizen Sosuke !

- Le Ouken ? Grogna Kenpachi. Putain, c'est la merde ! J'comprend mieux maintenant ...

Pour le créer, ils avaient besoin du Hôgyoku et le seul à savoir où il pouvait se trouvait, c'était bel et bien Ichimaru ! Il était bien plus en danger qu'il n'y paraissait, pour le faire parler, Arturo ne reculerait devant rien ! Le géant grogna une nouvelle fois, se demandant comment ils allaient faire pour éliminer cette menace ? Comment allait-il faire pour protéger Gin de ce monstre ?

L'arrancar ferma les yeux, il semblait cherché quelque chose, ses Pesquis sûrement ouverts. Gin semblait médité sur la question ... Connaître les objectifs exacts d'Arturo ne leurs servaient de toute façon à rien : ils ne savaient pas encore comment le vaincre et puis ... Merde, peut-être qu'ils devaient plutôt réfléchir à une solution pour l'attaquer tout de suite ! Yamamoto l'avait blessé, il avait été affaibli par le duel ! Pourquoi attendre alors qu'en réalité, c'était sûrement la seule occasion de l'abattre !

- J'la sens plus ! Annonça Grimmjow en rouvrant les yeux. Une des filles que tu as enrôlé ce matin, elle est plus du tout là ...

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda inquiet Kurosaki.

- T'occupe toi, tu fais pas partie des nôtres ! Râla le bleuté en reportant son attention sur Gin. J't'avais dis que c'était pas une bonne idée de mêler les humains à nos affaires ! T'imagines s'ils l'ont tués ?

- Mais, moi, cela m'arrange ! Sourit Gin. Ils se sont attaqués à un des nôtres ! Nous pouvons enfin répliquer et les attaquer ... Personne ne les suivra si on les attaque alors qu'ils s'en sont pris à un des nôtres ! Aller, go au Hueco Mundo !

- Putain, mais j'suis pas une agence de voyage !

- Ho, s'il te plait, Grimmjow ! Espérons juste que nous arrivons avant qu'ils ne la tuent !

* * *

- Elle est forte pour une humaine ! S'amusa Elea. Elle résiste bien aux pressions d'énergie spirituelle ...

- Moi, elle m'énerve ! Râla Weiweian. Arturo, on peut pas lui couper les membres ? Elle en a pas besoin ! J'ai faim !

- Les êtres humains sont faibles ! Répliqua Daywédy. Si on lui inflige une douleur trop intense, elle risque d'en mourir !

- Putain d'humaine !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras faire d'elle ce que tu voudras, dès qu'on aura remit la main sur Ichimaru ! Assura amusé Arturo.

Elle entendait tout ce qu'ils disaient, la pauvre petite ... Entourée de créature avide de mort et de souffrance ! Même si elle tremblait de peur, elle n'avait rien ajouté de plus depuis qu'Arturo avait fini de lui poser ses questions. Il avait décidé de l'embarquer ... Après tout, Ichimaru semblait avoir recruté la jeune fille ... Alors, il pouvait bien apparaître pour demander à ce qu'on lui rendre ce qui est à lui ... C'était déjà arrivé dans le passé, Weiweian avec ses deux compères avaient choppé une arrancar de Las Noches, voulant voir leurs pouvoirs augmenter, elles voulaient la manger, mais Ichimaru et l'Espada de l'arrancar étaient arrivés et Ichimaru avait été très persuasif ...

Si cela se trouvait, Weiweian en voulait à l'argenté de ne pas l'avoir laissé savourer son repas ! En tout cas, si celui-ci ne se montrait par rapidement, il y avait fort à parier pour que la jeune humaine en prenne pour son grade ! Elle devait déjà subir les moquerie des trois femelles qui lui tournaient tout le temps autour ... De véritables hyènes qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'Arturo leurs autorise tout ...

Voyant la main de Kelisitia s'approcher trop près de la jeune fille, Genesis attrapa un caillou qu'il balança sur la blonde sans mesurer sa force, elle lui lança un regard meurtrier qu'il ne releva pas, se concentrant sur l'humaine qui se tassait encore un peu plus sur elle. Connaître Ichimaru était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction : elle ne risquait pas de mourir ... Pour le moment ... Mais elle devrait les subir encore un peu ...

- Genesis, c'est quoi ton problème ? Lâcha froidement Weiweian. Touche plus Kelisitia ou je te crève.

- Alors retiens ta chienne en chaleur ! Répliqua sèchement le nommé. Daywédy vient de le dire : les humains sont pathétiquement faibles ! Tant qu'Arturo voudra la garder en vie, on lui fera rien ! Si vous voulez manger, aller chasser bande de flemmardes !

- Il a raison, touchez pas à l'humaine ! Lâcha amusé Arturo alors qu'il se relevait. J'ai moi aussi une petite faim, j'vais chasser ! Vous devriez faire de même !

- Et on fait quoi pour l'humaine ? Demanda Elea en posant un doigt contre sa bouche.

- Elle risque pas de pouvoir retourner toute seule sur terre ! Et faiblarde comme elle est, elle risque pas non plus de partir bien loin ! Vous occupez pas d'elle ! Bouffez et on se retrouve ici après le dîner !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Daywédy disparaisse ... Evidement, cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé et Genesis lui même commençait à avoir faim ... Il se leva, jetant un coup d'œil à Elea qui partait, elle avait l'air super motivée pour la chasse quand à Arturo ... Décidément, il continuait à tenter le diable ! Il ne laissait même pas le temps à son corps de se régénérer ! N'était-il pas entrain de se tuer lui même à force de se surestimé ? Qu'il crève après qu'ils aillent put mettre la main sur le Hôgyoku !

- Tu veux qu'on aille chasser pour toi ? Proposa Kelisitia avec un large sourire.

- J'ai pas besoin de femelle pour chasser à ma place ! Protesta leur maître avant de disparaître.

La remarque fit sourire de façon cruelle Genesis qui se tourna vers les deux femelles restantes ... La blonde venait de se faire rembarrer, grave ! ... Mais c'était pas bon non plus ... Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Genesis avant de disparaître, vite suivit par sa compagne ... Bon, lui aussi fallait qu'il pense à aller s'alimenter ! Soupirant, il posa son regard sur la jeune fille ...

Elle continuait de trembler ... Mais pas de peur cette fois ... Tien, c'était vrai, lorsque le vent soufflait, il faisait extrêmement froid à Hueco Mundo ... D'ailleurs, il risquait d'y avoir une tempête de sable, heureusement qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés d'une petite grotte, elle risquait pas de se faire tuer par les rafales de vents, mais elle risquait d'avoir plus que froid ... Est-ce que les humains ne risquaient pas de mourir à trop basse température ? Soupirant, il retira sa longue veste pour la déposer sur ses épaules et elle releva le regard vers lui.

- Tu dois avoir faim, toi aussi ! Remarqua-t-il. Je te ramènerais quelque chose ! Je te conseille de ne pas sortir d'ici, il va y avoir une tempête d'ici quelques heures.

- D'accord. Lâcha-t-elle la voie tremblante. Merci.

On ne le remerciait pas souvent ... Surtout qu'en réalité ... Elle aurait dut ... Être ... Disons ... Bah, c'était de sa faute à lui si elle était ici quoi ! S'il avait fait plus attention en marchant, elle serait pas tombé, elle n'aurait pas attiré l'attention et aurait put continuer à courir dans les ruelles de Karakura ! Et eux, ils seraient restés sur Terre et aurait attendus un peu pour voir s'ils retrouvaient pas la trace d'Ichimaru ...

- Est-ce que je vais mourir ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Sûrement ! Avoua franchement Genesis. Ne t'attend pas à repartir, même si Ichimaru se montre ! Arturo n'a aucune envie de le laisser vivre et cela même s'il nous mène à ce que nous cherchons : quand il sera mort, Arturo pourra enfin récupérer l'armée qu'Aizen à crée ...

- Il nous avez dit qu'ils n'étaient que trois ...

Trois ? ... Ichimaru, Jaggerjack et ... Nell ? ... Pourquoi l'argenté ne cherchait-il pas a réunir toute ses armées pour se protéger d'eux ? D'après ce qu'il se souvenait, la jeune fille avait avoué que le "recrutement" de Gin avait plus ressemblé à un gros caprice de l'homme qu'à un véritable recrutement ... Ichimaru était très joueur et taquin, il avait dut tenter de se détendre en testant un moyen ... Genesis voyait bien l'argenté entrait dans la classe avec son sourire pour sortir des âneries pas possible.

- Préoccupes-toi plutôt de ton avenir. Lâcha Genesis en tournant les talons. Il ne m'a pas l'air très réjouissant !

Et lui aussi parti à son tour à la chasse.

* * *

Grimmjow et Gin avaient eu raison ! Une tempête de sable s'était élevé dans le Hueco Mundo et ils avaient put trouver une caverne où se dissimuler en attendant la fin de celle-ci, elle ne durerait pas plus d'une ou deux heures ! Les deux créatures étaient aller voir au fond de la grotte quelque chose ... Byakuya avait reconnu la grotte, c'était celle où le corps d'Aizen reposait ... Ils étaient sûrement aller voir le cadavre en bas ... Kenpachi était resté à l'entrée tout comme Byakuya et Ichigo ...

La tension avait augmenté entre le substitut de shinigami et le noble sans que celui-ci ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Il décida d'ignorer le jeune homme, mais Ichigo le regardait avec une telle intensité qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer et l'affronta directement de son regard glacial. Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi semblait-il aussi énervé ? Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en face du Kurosaki qui était près à aller jusqu'au bout pour sauver Rukia ...

- L'as tu violé ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

La remarque fit grogner Kenpachi qui ne semblait pas vouloir être présent en cet instant ... Byakuya était partagé, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait répondre au jeune homme ... Il n'avait de compte à rendre qu'à Grimmjow et à personne d'autre, alors pourquoi tenter de se justifier en face de lui ? De toute façon, cela ne le regardait pas, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse ! L'ébène se détourna, il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à ses questions !

- Byakuya ! Lâcha mécontent le jeune homme.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Répliqua sèchement le noble.

- Cela me regarde ! Grimmjow est mon ami et je ...

- J'ai dis "cela ne vous regarde pas" ! Vous n'aurez cas lui poser la question !

- Ça suffit, ne t'approches plus jamais de lui !

Etait-il entrain de lui donner un ordre ? Fronçant les sourcils, il observa quelques instants le rouquin qui ne semblait vraiment pas content du tout ... Kenpachi avait donc raison ? Kurosaki était amoureux de l'arrancar ? Et il semblait vouloir se battre pour l'avoir ... Et croyait-il réellement que c'était en lui disant cela qu'il abandonnerait la partie et accepterait de s'écarter sans même se battre ? Le prenait-il pour un idiot ? Hors de question ! Même s'il avait perdu beaucoup de point, il était tout à fait hors de question qu'il cesse de se battre !

- Pourquoi choisir pour lui ? Lâcha froidement Byakuya. Qui crois-tu être pour pouvoir choisir à sa place ?

- Ne parle pas comme si ta présence lui plait ! Répliqua le rouquin. Tu l'as harcelé! Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait au juste ? Hein ? Est-ce que tu l'as violé ?

- Bien sûr qu'il l'a violé ! Grogna Kenpachi avec mécontentement. Putain, vous me faites chier à régler vos comptes là, vous pouvez pas attendre qu'on ait fini avec Arturo ? S'que j'essaye de conclure avec Gin, moi ?

- Vous devriez ! Soupira Byakuya. Je crois que vous n'auriez pas meilleur situation qu'en cet instant ! Dans quel état est à votre avis Gin ?

- T'a encore beaucoup de truc a apprendre, mon petit ! Nota sarcastiquement le géant avec un sourire carnassier. Gin veut être seul en bas, il a ce qu'il veut ! Faut s'avoir s'écraser, surtout face aux anciens amants !

- J'ai beaucoup de soucis à me faire alors.

Il se souvint de tout les noms que lui avait énuméré le bleuté un jour, tellement de noms qu'il ne se souvenait d'aucun, si ce n'est ceux qu'il avait connus : Aizen et Gin ... Pour les autres, c'était quelconque ... De toute façon ... Il l'avait dit lui même : il ne les avaient jamais aimé ... Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de cœur, qu'ils étaient tous pareils les uns des autres et lui ... Lui ? ... Etait-il un nom parmi tant d'autre ou était-il plus ? Il rêvait peut être, mais avait cru que Grimmjow pouvait l'aimé ... Qu'il l'aimait ! Peut être ?

- Je te le laisserais pas ... Annonça soudainement Kurosaki.

Il lui lança un regard sombre ... Il ne lui ... Laisserait pas ? ... Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ...

- Kurosaki, seriez vous amoureux de lui ? Demanda soudainement l'ébène.

Le rouquin sembla vouloir protester, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il se bloqua ... Et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche ...

- Putain, pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Râla Kenpachi. Vous savez pas vous servir de votre cervelle ? A moins que se soit votre cœur qui soit défaillant !

- On se passe de tes commentaires, Zaraki ! Répliqua sèchement Kurosaki.

- Vous l'aimez tout les deux, voilà, vous êtes content ? Byakuya en pince pour lui et grave ! Et toi aussi, Ichigo, t'en pince pour lui ! Maintenant, démerdez vous pour décider qui va l'avoir, mais arrêtez de me faire chier ! J'aimerais pouvoir pioncer tranquille !

- Ho oh ! Rigola Gin qui était apparu à leurs cotés. Allez, sortez vos zanpakuto, celui qui gagne aura le droit d'avoir Grimmjow !

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Hurla la panthère qui se jeta sur Gin pour le plaquer au sol. J'suis pas un lot moi ! Et vous aussi, vous déconnez grave ! J'vous aime pas ! Vous me sortez tout les deux par les tous d'nez alors me faites plus chier avec vos histoires à la con !

Depuis quand étaient-ils tous les deux-là ? En tout cas, l'argenté semblait en parfait état ... Juste après avoir vu le corps de son amant ? ... Peut être était-il guérit de sa blessure ? ... Ha, si seulement Grimmjow pouvait guérir des blessures qu'il lui avait lui même infliger par son comportement déplacé ...

- Où vous étiez ? Râla le géant qui lança un regard menaçant au bleuté.

- On est aller chercher des lumières ! Annonça Gin en pointant quelque chose.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la chose, Byakuya haussa les sourcils en voyant les pierres lumineuses du fond de la grotte ...

- Fait sombre pendant les tempêtes de sable, bien plus que c'que vous pouvez imaginez ! Déclara Grimmjow en se relevant. On verra presque plus rien, même ici ! Avec ça, on verra un peu mieux ... Enfin, si vous voulez vous reposez en toute intimité, y a quelques grottes plus loin, Kenpachi, Byakuya, vous l'avez déjà visité ...

Il se détourna et alla vers l'entrée, s'installant en tailleur ...

Byakuya voulut se rapprocher, mais une main le retint et jetant un regard en arrière, il rencontra le regard glacial du jeune homme qui ne semblait vraiment pas décidé à les laisser seuls ... Pourtant, ils avaient besoin de ça ... Oui, il fallait que le noble est une conversations avec la créature, sinon, ils ne pourraient aller nul part ... Si, ils iraient tous les deux droit dans le mur !

Kenpachi se releva soudainement et alla jusqu'à Gin, l'agrippant par le pan de son yakuta et le traîna sur le sol.

- Hé, attend, moi, je veux voir ce qui va se passer ! Protesta l'argenté en secouant les bras. Moi, je veux savoir qui aura Grimmjow ! C'est trop bon !

- On est de trop ! Assura le géant continuant de tirer l'autre. Laisse les régler leurs comptes ! De toute façon, nous aussi on doit parler j'crois ...

- Grimmjow ! Au secours ! Il va me violer !

- Démerdes-toi ! Répliqua le bleuté avec un large sourire carnassier.

... Etait ce réellement prudent de les laisser tous les trois seuls ? ... Ce n'était pas tout à fait sûr et au contraire ... Rien que tous les trois ? ... Byakuya se dégagea de l'étreinte du rouquin et jeta un coup d'œil à Grimmjow qui s'était de nouveau retourner vers l'entrée de la grotte, fixant le sable qui volait en tout sens, certaines bourrasques pénétrant dans la grotte, mais ne les atteignant pas ...

Pourquoi restait-il aussi calme ? Se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il y avait derrière lui ? Deux hommes ... Byakuya, qui avait prouvé être près à tout pour le posséder et pour tenter de lui imposer son envie, son désir et son amour et ... Kurosaki ... Un enfant ... Qui s'éveillait sans doute à son sentiment ... Pourquoi s'en était-il rendu compte ? Ha, si seulement le rouquin avait put ignorer ce sentiment ... Un rival ... L'ébène avait un rival qui s'était mieux comporter avec le bleuté que lui-même ... C'était ... Perdu d'avance, non ? ...

- Grimmjow, je ... Commença le noble.

- Attends ! Ordonna le bleuté sans même se tourner vers lui.

Qu'était il entrain de faire ... Il avait l'air très concentré ... Il fini par soupirer et se releva avant de se tourner vers eux.

- Arisawa est toujours en vie ! Annonça-t-il joyeusement. On a encore une chance pour la récupérer en vie ! S'y avait pas cette tempête, j'pourrais même la ramener tranquille : y a qu'un arrancar qui semble la surveiller !

Ho, il avait ... Ouvert ses pesquis pour pouvoir repérer la jeune fille ? Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle alors ? ... C'était bien la preuve qu'il avait un cœur, mais pourquoi rejetait-il à ce point l'existence de son être ? Ha, oui, c'était normal : il était plus simple de vivre sans sentiment que de vivre avec ! Il le comprenait ... Lui aussi avait rejeté ses sentiments pendant longtemps ... Après la mort d'Hisana ...

Le bleuté se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de reporter son attention sur les deux hommes présents et il parut choqué par ce qu'il vit, il sembla les regarder tour à tour et fronça subitement les sourcils, ce qu'il voyait ne devait pas vraiment lui plaire.

- C'est quoi ses têtes de mort ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement avec un sourire carnassier. Y a quelqu'un qu'est mort et j'suis pas au courant ?

- Grimmjow, ne te moques pas de nous ! Répliqua dignement Byakuya. Je voulais te dire que ...

- Que t'es désolé de m'avoir forcé à faire certaines choses que j'avais pas envie de faire ? Le coupa le bleuté. Laisse tomber, j'ai toujours bien aimé, alors j'vois pas où es le problème ! C'est pas comme si j'avais pas aimé, après tout !

- Grimmjow ! S'offusqua Kurosaki. Il n'avait pas le droit de te forcer et ...

- Ouais, je sais qu'il avait pas le droit, mais tu crois que ça se passait comment à Las Noches, mon pauvre petit ! Répliqua Grimmjow avec un large sourire. Tu veux à toi aussi que je t'explique les règles de Las Noches ? Y en avais pas ! Ce château portait bien son nom, j'te l'garantis !

... Voilà qu'il allait en reparler ... Byakuya n'avait pas envie d'en entendre parler, il n'y avait que le présent qui comptait ! Qu'il n'en reparle plus ! ... Cela ne pourrait que lui faire du mal et il ne voulait pas ... Il ne voulait pas souffrir à cause de cela ...

- J'suis né deux mois avant qu'Aizen soit vaincu, pendant ces deux mois d'existence, j'suis passer sur une bonne partie des habitants et je parle même pas du nombre de fois et des trucs qu'on a pu faire ... J'suis une des plus belles putes de Las Noches ...

* * *

Ouais, un des plus beaux salauds de Las Noches, dans le sens où suffisait d'un rien pour l'exciter ... Du moins, à ce moment là ... Tient, rien que d'y repenser ... Tous ses hommes, toutes ses femmes à qui il avait donné du plaisir et qui lui avait donné du plaisir en retour ... Rien que du plaisir ! Un accord entre toutes les créatures s'était fait : une nuit renouvelable, mais pas d'attache ! On appartient à tout le monde et tout le monde nous appartient ! Bref, le plaisir totale et la liberté, même si le Seigneur rode et que c'est lui qui choisi au final ...

Il détourna le regard ... Gin ... Celui avec qui Aizen jouait le plus ... Gin, qui aimait son Seigneur et qui avait sut troubler tout le monde parce que c'était incroyable ... C'était plus que de la loyauté parce que l'argenté avait toujours tout accepté, même les choses les plus humiliantes ... Chaque fois qu'Aizen lui avait demandé d'aller voir ailleurs, Gin s'était offert au premier venu en sachant qu'Aizen le verrait, car rien n'échappait au dôme de Las Noches ... Et voir celui qu'il aime aller voir ailleurs ... Sans sourciller ... Alors qu'il était démolit à chaque fois qu'Aizen le trompait ...

L'amour, c'était un sentiment stupide ! ...

Quelqu'un se saisit de lui, attrapant son col, surpris, il se tourna et rencontra le regard colérique de Byakuya qui lui assena soudainement un coup de poing ... Hein ? Mais, qu'est c'qu'il avait encore ce connard ? Ne s'attendant pas à une telle attaque, l'arrancar tomba lourdement au sol ... Mais, il avait un problème ou quoi ? C'était énervant ! Lui lançant un regard froid, il se figea en voyant le regard empli de colère du noble.

- Tu n'es pas une pute ! Lâcha-t-il froidement. Je ne t'autorise pas à te ... Dégrader de la sorte.

- Me semble que t'as oublié ce que je t'ai fais ce matin même ! Répliqua sèchement Grimmjow.

Le Shinigami se baissa pour l'agripper par les pans de son yukata, le tirant vers lui. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Il semblait ... Triste ? ... Mais bordel, pourquoi il éprouvait des sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ! Il en avait ras le cul ! Il en avait vraiment ras le cul ! ...

- Je t'ai dis que j'acceptais ! S'écria le noble. Je t'ai dis que je voulais t'appartenir ! Tu peux tout me faire ! Tout ! Même me tuer ! Même m'arracher le cœur ! J'accepterais tout, mais par pitié, je t'en supplies ! Ne souffre plus à cause de moi ! Je ne ...

... Il pouvait ... Tout lui faire ? ... Mais ... Alors, il l'aimait à ce point là ? ... A ce point ... Mais, il voulait pas ! Il voulait plus non plus le voir souffrir ! Il s'en était rendu compte ... Lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour ... Chaque fois qu'il avait lut la douleur sur son visage, il s'était inquiété et avait ... Merde alors, il se faisait du soucis pour un putain de shinigami ! Et il pouvait presque même plus ...Vivre loin de lui ...

C'était ça l'amour ? ... Non, franchement, c'était bien trop compliqué pour Grimmjow, il aurait préféré ne jamais découvrir ce qu'était ce sentiment ... Cela compliquait tout ! Non mais, vous vous imaginez ? Lui, l'arrancar Grimmjow Jaggerjack ... Il s'inquiétait pour un shinigami ! Un putain de Capitaine qu'il avait un jour rencontré dans le Désert Blanc, avec qui il avait eu un rapport pour qu'il lui foute la paix, avec qui il avait eu des rapports non voulus mais au combien délicieux et ... Putain, il l'aimait !

Byakuya l'aimait comme un jour Gin avait aimé Aizen ... Au point d'accepter sa propre autodestruction parce que Grimmjow était un putain de gars ... Mais ... Il avait plus trop besoin de se faire de soucis ... Ouais, le noble avait plus besoin d'être jaloux ou autre : il le savait maintenant, il pourrait plus avoir de rapport avec n'importe qui, ni n'importe comment ... Il n'arrivait plus à se satisfaire avec d'autre que l'ébène ... Il avait même pas put se soulager sur lui ... Le seul moyen d'atteindre la jouissance maintenant c'était ...

Bordel, il avait gagné ! ... Le shinigami avait complètement gagné ! Il l'avait séduit ...

- Byakuya ! S'écria Ichigo. Lâches-le tout de suite !

Tient, il l'avait complètement oublié lui ... Le substitut de shinigami avait saisit l'épaule de Byakuya et il lui fit lâcher prise ... De quoi il se mêlait ? ... Putain, non, c'était pas possible, lui aussi il l'aimait ! Et on était sensé faire quoi dans ce genre de cas ? Pourquoi est-ce que la situation se compliquait de la sorte ? Lui avait envie que d'un truc : être libre, tout simplement ! C'était pas compliqué ...

- Ichigo, t'es pas ma mère, j'peux m'défendre tout seul ! Assura ironiquement Grimmjow. Lâches- le va !

- Mais, ce gars te fais souffrir et ... Commença le jeune homme.

- Et quoi ? Le coupa le bleuté. Tu crois que tu vas pas me faire souffrir toi ? Tu crois que t'arrivera à m'aimer sans me faire souffrir ? ... Et est-ce que t'es seulement sûr de m'aimer toi ? Jusqu'où t'irais pour moi ?

- Pardon ? ... Comment ça ? Je ...

- T'éprouve peut être que de l'attirance physique pour moi, comme tout les autres ... Jusqu'où t'irais pour moi, Ichigo ? ...

Les yeux ambres s'écarquillèrent brutalement et il resta sans voix ... C'était comme pour les habitants de Las Noches, ceux qui le voulait pour un soir, ils tentaient le coup et puis, ça passait ou ça cassait ! Grimmjow se releva et se dirigea vers le jeune homme, le poussant jusqu'à une des parois de la grotte et posant une de ses mains contre le mur.

- Tu me laisses te baisser ? Demanda-t-il de façon très vulgaire avec un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres.

- Grimmjow ! S'offusqua derrière lui Byakuya.

- Allez, baisse ton pantalon, j'vais te donner c'que tu veux ! Continua le bleuté sans prêter la moindre attention au noble.

- Tu deviens vulgaire ! Avoua Ichigo en grinçant des dents.

- Vulgaire ? Attends de me sentir en toi pour dire un truc pareil !

La réaction du rouquin ne se fit pas attendre et il lui décocha un coup de poing qui fit reculer Grimmjow ... Putain, il frappait quand même fort ce gars ! C'était ragaent de se faire avoir par un petit con de substitut de shinigami ! Le bleuté lui lança un regard froid ... Lui, l'amour se comparait à la haine et à la colère ? Combien de fois Byakuya s'était il montré enragé avec lui ? Mais ... Combien de fois l'avait il frappé ? ... Ho, merde ! Il avait pas envie de se faire chier avec ses histoires à la con !

Soupirant, il s'écarta en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture et entreprit de retourner vers l'entrée de la grotte, essayer de voir ce qui ce passait avec l'autre groupe d'arrancars, de toute façon, il avait rien d'autre à faire alors pourquoi s'attarder sur un sujet qui au final allait lui faire faire des conneries ? Il était un arrancar, il n'avait pas de cœur, il ne pouvait donc PAS tomber amoureux ! ...

Il ne ... Pouvait pas ...


	12. Chapitre 11 : Oublié l'amour

Gin s'était laisser entraîner, bien sûr ... Il aurait été stupide de se débattre maintenant, surtout qu'il avait eu lui aussi l'impression que Grimmjow devait régler ses comptes avec ses deux prétendants ! Non mais, franchement, quel idée aussi de séduire de tels hommes ! Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'un seul ? Ou d'aucun ! Ha, pauvre arrancar qui devait être torturé par un sentiment trop douloureux pour lui !

L'amour ... Qui pouvait vous rendre heureux ou au contraire faire de vous l'homme le plus triste de la terre ! Ou bien, qui pouvait vous construire ou au contraire vous détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que de simples morceaux de verre éclatés au sol ... L'amour ... Pourquoi cela devait-il tourner de la sorte ? Et s'ils lui détruisaient son seul homme ? Et s'ils le démolissaient de leurs amours trop intense ? L'un trop quémandeur, l'autre trop jeune ... Aucun des deux ne pourrait s'en sortir avec la panthère ! Aucun n'arriverait à faire avouer la panthère ...

- Kenpachi, j'aimerais bien aller protéger mon homme ... Soupira Gin. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir démoli lorsqu'on remontera.

- J'te comprend pas ! Avoua le géant en s'arrêtant. Pourquoi t'es aussi protecteur avec lui ? Est c'que tu l'aimes ?

- Oui ! Je l'aime ! Comme une mère aimerait son fils unique !

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! J'te parle sérieusement !

- Mais, moi aussi je te parle sérieusement : tous ses arrancars que nous avons crées ... Ce sont des enfants pour moi, des enfants qui doivent tout apprendre de la vie et sur lesquels je me dois de veiller !

- Tu disais la même chose quand tu pouvais leurs rentrer dedans ? Lâcha ironiquement le géant.

Décidément, il n'en loupait pas une celui-là ! Evidement qu'il ne disait pas cela à l'époque, se contentant de prendre ce qu'il y avait à prendre ou bien de donner à qui voulait recevoir ... Aizen faisant la même chose, ne se privant pas pour séduire les créatures les plus belles, ayant une tonne de favoris qu'il tentait de séduire ... Pour essayer de le blesser ... Mais n'y arrivant jamais ...

- Je me souviens de ce que Grimmjow a fait pour moi. Avoua l'argenté. Il a prit soin de moi comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant ... Il aurait put pourtant m'abandonner, me laisser mourir de faim contre ce cadavre ... Mais, il est resté et a accepté de subir ma pression lorsqu'elle était au plus haut alors ... Pourquoi ne veillerais-je pas sur lui en retour et maintenant ?

- T'inquiètes pas pour lui, si Byakuya ou Ichigo lui font le moindre mal, je me chargerais de les tuer ! Assura l'ébène avec un sourire qui signifiait bien qu'il parlait sérieusement !

- Ha oui ? Je ne te comprend pas ... Tu voulais le tuer hier par ce qu'il avait couché avec moi et tu veux le protéger maintenant, mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que, s'il est ton fils, alors je serais un jour son beau-père !

... Il rigolait ? ... Oui ! Il souriait de toutes ses dents ! ... Mais en fait, quand il avait ce genre de sourire, c'est qu'il était sérieux ! ... Non ? ... Son beau père ? ... Il semblait si sûr de lui que Gin fut tenté de le contredire, mais ... Il n'y arriva pas en fait ... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, la déclaration l'avait laissé ... Sans voix ... Ha ! Se rendait-il seulement compte que tout ce qu'il disait était très gênant ?

Gin se détourna, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard brillant de Kenpachi et chercha du réconfort dans la contemplation des choses l'entourant... Mais une main se saisit de lui, lui agrippant la nuque pour l'attirer vers lui et il rencontra un visage bien plus sérieux que jamais ...

- Gin, vous êtes descendus en bas, mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pour chercher des lumières ! Assura l'argenté avec un large sourire. Pour qu'elle autre raison serions nous descendus ?

- Pour le voir Lui ? Supposa la masse de muscle.

... Pour le voir ... Lui ? ... Ha ... Tient ... Il n'y avait même pas pensé ... Fronçant les sourcils, il se détournant en essayant de comprendre ... Il y avait encore quelques jours, il se serait sans doute damné pour passer ne serait ce que quelques instants supplémentaires avec Aizen et ... Et maintenant ... Etait ce parce qu'il avait bien réaliser qu'il était mort ou bien était ce par ce qu'il ne voulait toujours pas l'admettre ? ... Non, s'il avait nier ... Il n'aurait pas ...

Secouant doucement la tête, il se rendit compte que son comportement pouvait être très mal interprété alors il sourit à Kenpachi.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Assura-t-il en pointant le fond de la grotte. Le corps a disparut !

- Comment ça ? Râla le géant en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quoi encore ses conneries ?

- C'est une réaction normal : au bout d'un certain temps, à Hueco Mundo, les corps se volatilisent en se transformant en énergie spirituelle pure ... Le corps d'Aizen a probablement disparut ... Après notre départ ... Jusqu'au moment où je le quitte, je ne l'alimentais plus de mon énergie pour stopper ... L'évaporation ...

Hum, cela risquait de ne pas fonctionner, mais bon, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout ! Et ... D'après le visage de Kenpachi ... Cela semblait fonctionner ... Mais le géant ne se laissa pas avoir aussi facilement, il se mit à marcher avec précipitation vers le fond de la grotte, décidant sans doute d'aller vérifier par lui même si ce qu'il disait était vrai et Gin le suivit sans même sourciller.

Ce qu'il découvrit sembla le convaincre et il reporta toute son attention sur Gin qui faisait mine de tenter de comprendre son comportement ... Tant qu'à faire ... Mais il se doutait que le géant n'était pas dupe alors il soupira avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Je ne te comprend pas, que cherches-tu ? Demanda l'argenté, faussement agacé.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous étiez ici ! Répliqua-t-il sèchement en croissant les bras sur son torse. Allez, dis-moi !

- D'accord ! Soupira l'argenté.

Il glissa une main dans son yakuta et en sortit le Hôgyoku qu'il glissa sous les yeux du géant.

- Et c'est à moi ! Lâcha Gin comme un enfant capricieux. Ne t'avises pas de tenter de me le voler !

Mais, cela ne semblait pas du tout être l'objectif du géant ... Son air mécontent venait de l'abandonner pour faire place à un air bien plus ... Etrange ... Gin ne l'avait jamais vus ainsi ... Non, jamais ... Et il n'aurait pas sut dire ce que c'était exactement ...

- C'est ça qui a empêché le corps d'Aizen de tomber en morceaux, hein ? Demanda Kenpachi.

- Oui, en effet, c'est ça ! Avoua franchement Gin en rangeant l'objet. Désolé, quand on s'est rendu compte que c'était ça que chercher Arturo, on a décidé de les prendre par avance et de le récupérer ... Pour le moment, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais en faire : ce n'est pas avec mon armée que je vais pouvoir l'affronter ...

- Et tu a emmené Grimmjow pour qu'il dévore l'énergie d'Aizen ? Le coupa le géant.

- Et dire qu'ils disent tous que tu es un homme sans cervelle ! Lâcha l'argenté, amusé. En effet, si moi et Grimmjow, nous voulons pouvoir résister à son groupe, nous devons avoir un minimum de puissance ! Si Arturo a put vaincre Yamamoto, nous devons être prêt ...

Sa phrase achevée, il se tourna vers la pièce en elle-même ... Le corps d'Aizen ne leur servirait à rien dans cet affrontement ... Alors, autant que leur ancien seigneur leurs serve à quelque chose, non ? Lorsqu'il avait exposé à Grimmjow son idée, Gin l'avait bien vu hésité et l'inquiétude s'était notée sur son visage bien trop émotif de ses derniers temps ... Mais il avait accepté, et lorsque le Hôgyoku avait été retiré du corps, celui-ci s'était peu à peu dissous ... Et le bleuté l'avait "avalé" ...

Maintenant, ils avaient les moyens de sauver Tatsuki, même s'ils avaient décidés de faire comme s'ils ne le pouvaient pas ... Le Hôgyoku en mains, il s'était demandé ce qu'il devait faire avec, fusionner avait semblé être la meilleur idée, mais ... Lui n'avait jamais eu aucune envie de se transformer en Hollow ! Il l'aurait fait pour son amant, mais Aizen mort, à quoi cela lui servait-il de se transformer ? ... Et pour quoi ? Pour perdre son cœur ? ... Il ne voulait pas ...

- Tu n'aimes plus Aizen ? Lâcha soudainement Kenpachi.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Gin se tourna vers le géant ... Ce n'était pas une question ... C'était une constatation qui semblait devenir de plus en plus vraie au fond des prunelles de l'ébène ... Il ... Il n'aimait plus Aizen ? ... Mais si ! Il l'aimait à ... En ... Mourir ? ... Après sa descente au enfers, il avait cherché à mourir, mais on ne le lui avait pas permis ... Et puis, petit à petit, il avait trouvé des raisons de vivre ... Et l'une d'elle ...

L'une d'elle se trouvait en cet instant même en face de lui ! ...

Lui ... Il s'était montré si gentil avec lui ... Et si patient ... Et cela ne datait pas d'hier ! Depuis presque toujours ! ... Lorsque le géant avait veillé sur lui pendant qu'il était le Vice-Capitaine d'Aizen, le protégeant comme il pouvait des autres qui avait été jaloux de sa montée en grade si rapide ... Et ils avaient souvent passer du temps ensemble ... Depuis quand Kenpachi l'aimait-il exactement ? Il ne le savait pas ... Mais, ça faisait sûrement ... Longtemps ...

Encore une fois, l'argenté ne put s'empêcher de fuir le regard du géant qui devenait de plus en plus pressant ! Il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage et finit par chercher la fuite, faisant mine de remonter, mais encore une fois, Kenpachi ne le laissa pas faire, lui attrapant le bras pour l'attirer à lui, n'hésitant pas une seconde à l'enlacer pour le coller contre son corps imposant, lui procurant des frissons ... Un peu trop intense à son goût !

- Gin, j'ai dis qu'on devait aussi régler quelques affaires, j'aimerais mettre les choses à plat avec toi ! Avoua franchement Kenpachi. J'aimerais que tu me répondes : est ce que tu aimes encore Aizen ?

- Non ... Avoua franchement l'argenté.

Il se sentait à la fois mal à l'aise et bien contre le torse chaleureux ... Mal à l'aise, parce qu'il avait peur que les battements de son cœur ne soient trop intense et bien parce que ... Depuis quand exactement se sentait-il bien avec la masse de muscle ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais ... L'avoir vu nu et si plein de désir la dernière fois ... Non, voir qu'il pouvait résister à son désir alors que d'autres ne se seraient pas privé pour le lui imposer ... C'était depuis ce moment qu'il se sentait bien et en sécurité entre les mains de cet homme contre lui ...

- Et pour moi, que ressens-tu pour moi ? Demanda le géant sans perdre le nord.

- Je ne sais pas ! Râla l'argenté. Comment veux- tu que je sache ? Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

- J'te crois pas ! J'peux pas te faire de mal, c'est bien la dernière chose que j'aimerais te faire, Gin ...

Ha, il avait réponse à tout, le diable ! ... Comment faire pour lui faire lâcher prise et vite ! Il ne savait pas ... Il ne savait plus et c'était ça le plus rageant dans l'histoire : pour la première fois de sa vie, Gin ne savait absolument pas comment résoudre un problème pourtant simple ! ... En fait, son problème n'était pas "comment le résoudre" ... Mais "pourquoi" ! ... Il se sentait bien dans ses puissants bras ... Il se sentait en sécurité et ... Il se sentait vraiment aimé ... Oui, très aimé ... Alors, pourquoi devrait-il ... Trouver une solution pour s'échapper de là ? Il n'y avait pas de raison valable !

Posant son front contre le torse, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer ... Ha, c'était rageant ! Être aussi faible dans une situation pourtant critique ... Tatsuki était en danger à cause d'eux, une pauvre fille qui s'était enrôlée à cause de son amie, Orihime, qu'elle voulait juste "protéger" ! Et voilà qu'elle se retrouver aux mains de l'ennemi et que ses chances de survie étaient minimales ! ... Ha, dès qu'ils seraient repartis sur Terre, il dissoudrait l'armée et irait jusqu'à Versailles ! Plus de problème là bas ! ... Quoi que, peut être d'autres fantômes hanteraient-ils les couloirs et peut être devraient-ils se mettre d'accord pour savoir quel jour, Gin pourrait se montrer en faisant des bruits étranges !

Une main se saisit de son menton, lui relevant le visage et leurs regard se croisèrent ... Mon dieu ... Mais pourquoi avait il l'air si ... Imposant ? C'était vraiment très impressionnant et c'était sans doute cela le plus terrifiant pour le pauvre argenté : le voir aussi ... Puissant et grand ? ...

- Gin, je te veux ! Avoua franchement Kenpachi.

Et faisant défaillir totalement le pauvre martyr qui sentit tout son corps céder face à cette affirmation ... Il le voulait ... Vraiment ... Et il le sentait ... Il sentait le membre dressé du géant contre lui ...

* * *

La tempête faisait rage dehors, elle semblait gagner en intensité, pour le plus grand damne de Tatsuki qui avait dut se recouvrire de la veste de l'arrancar pour ne pas se prendre quelques grains de sable par mégarde, elle s'était couchée sur le sol et recroquevillée contre un des murs ... Priant pour que le sable la recouvre et que les autres la laissent enfin tranquille !

Ha, les entendre parler d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'un simple morceau de viande, cela l'énervait ... Bon ... Ok, pour ses créatures, elle n'était qu'un morceau de viande ! Mais, était ce réellement une raison pour le répéter sans cesse, encore et encore ? Elle en avait mare ! Elle voulait rentrer cher elle ! Elle voulait retrouver Orihime et ses amis ! Et puis, délirer sur leurs éventuelles conquêtes du monde avec cet étrange Ichimaru ! Oui, maintenant, elle était bien décidée à conquérir le monde !

- Humaine, j'ai ramené à manger. Lâcha une voix.

Celle de l'arrancar de tout à l'heure ... Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom ! Les autres ne lui parlant que rarement et celui-ci leurs répondant tout aussi rarement ! Ha, il pouvait pas la laisser tranquille ? Tient, elle allait faire la morte ! ...

- Humaine ? S'inquiéta l'arrancar au bout d'un moment.

Oui, faire la morte, on abandonnerait sans doute son corps ... Ou bien on la mangerait vivante ! ... Ha non, tout compte fait, jouer la morte, c'était pas une bonne idée ! ... Ha ! Elle savait plus trop en fait ! Elle sentit l'arrancar la toucher, essayant sans doute de la réveiller ... Faire la morte, ou ne pas faire la morte, telle était la question !

- Humaine, tu es morte ? Demanda l'arrancar.

- Oui, j'suis morte ! Râla Tatsuki.

- Alors c'est bien, tu ne souffriras plus du froid !

... Non mais, il délirait là ? Se relevant brutalement, elle se débattit avec la veste pour la retirer et se tourna vers lui pour lui râler dessus, mais lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrit, elle ne put qu'hurler en voyant le spectacle qu'il offrait alors : sa bouche dégouliner de sang et quelques gouttes avaient éclaboussées son torse ! Merde alors ! Un monstre ! Oui, elle avait oublié que c'étaient tous des monstres !

Décidant d'effectuer une retraite stratégique, elle essaya de fusionner avec le mur derrière elle ... En vain, bien sûr ... Derrière lui reposait la carcasse d'une étrange créature ... C'était ... C'était ça, son manger ? ... Mais elle pouvait pas manger cette chose ! C'était écœurant ! Elle frissonna de dégoût et l'arrancar haussa les sourcils.

- Tu n'as plus faim ? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus troublé.

- Mais, j'peux pas manger ça ! Répliqua-t-elle en pointant la chose du doigt. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est !

- Un Hollow, il n'est pas encore mort ! Je me suis dit que tu le préférerais frais ...

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle en sautant sur ses deux jambes. Ca va pas la tête ? Il est encore vivant ? Mais, il doit souffrir !

- Crois-tu qu'il t'aurais laisser la moindre chance à toi, s'il t'avait trouvé en premier ? ...

Bon ... Là, il marquait un point ! ... Mais enfin, elle pouvait pas ... Manger ça ! ... C'était ... Ecœurant ! ... Elle risquait surtout de rendre ce qu'elle avait manger ce midi alors autant ne pas manger du tout ! ...

- Mais, je ne peux pas manger ça ! Lâcha-t-elle incrédule. C'est impossible, c'est ... Ecœurant !

- Désolé, il n'y a rien de mieux à Hueco Mundo, si ce n'est toi. Avoua franchement l'arrancar en s'écartant.

... Etait-ce ... Un compliment ? Elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre ... En tout cas, l'idée de manger le Hollow ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Ha, pourvu qu'on la retrouve vite ! Elle n'avait aucune envie de mourir ! Elle était bien trop jeune pour mourir ! Elle voulait encore découvrire tout un tas de chose comme ... L'amour ... Ou bien ... Le sexe ! Oui, elle voulait un jour faire l'amour avec son petit ami et là ... Elle n'avait pas de petit ami ... Elle ne pouvait quand même pas mourir vierge ? ... Si ? ... Non, elle voulait pas !

Se laissant retomber sur le sol, elle tapa du poing sur le sol, se trouvant réellement stupide en cet instant : elle en avait plus que marre ! Fallait qu'elle se réveille de ce putain de cauchemars sans queue ni tête ! Comment on fait pour sortir d'un cauchemar pareil ? Allons donc, il doit bien y avoir un moyen, non ? En se tuant ? Mais si c'était pas un rêve !

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda intrigué l'arrancar.

- Je vais mourir vierge ! Avoua la jeune fille avant de rougir subitement.

Non, elle l'avait pas dit à voix haute ? Vu la tête que faisait l'arrancar, cela devait être le cas ... Quoi qu'en fait ... Il la regardait d'un air interrogateur en penchant la tête sur le coté ... Si on oubliait les tâches de sang sur son corps, il en aurait presque été mignon en réalité ...

- C'est quoi "vierge" ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hésita ... Franchement ... Elle pouvait inventer un truc débile du genre "c'est quand on a pas manger" ! Mais elle avait peur pour la suite : et s'il le disait à ses amis ? Est-ce qu'ils ne risquaient pas de vouloir la ...

- Je n'ai jamais eu de ... Commença-t-elle de plus en plus rouge. De ... De rapport sexuel ...

- Ha, alors, on sera deux ! Assura l'arrancar en se laissant retomber contre le mur.

- Tu es vierge ? Lâcha-t-elle incrédule. Pas possible, un gars comme toi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, pas vraiment ... Je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un d'acceptable ... Et les autres me gênent à toujours vouloir me toucher ...

Oui, elle avait remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche ... Et c'était normal ! Vu comment Kelisitia et Elea le collaient sans cesse, normal qu'il n'ai aucune envie de tenter la chose ... C'était des ... Chaudes ... Quand à Weiweian, ils ne semblaient pas s'apprécier ...

- Hé hé, tu es vierge ! Se moqua-t-elle soudainement avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche.

- Hé hé, tu l'es aussi ! Répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais, enfin, toi, tu aura l'occasion de perdre ta virginité ! Soupira finalement Tatsuki. Moi, mon destin semble scellé par le bon plaisir de cet Arturo ...

- Moi aussi, il me tuera dès qu'il le pourra. Avoua franchement l'arrancar.

... Il le tuerait ? ... Dès qu'il pourrait ? Fronçant les sourcils, Tatsuki posa son regard sur l'arrancar qui semblait totalement indifférent à la chose qu'il venait de dire ... Mais ... Comment il pouvait dire un tel truc ? En plus, il semblait y croire réellement ! Si c'était le cas, pourquoi suivait-il cette créature ? Cela n'avait aucun sens !

- Pourquoi tu le suis ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Parce qu'en le suivant, je gagne quelques heures de vies supplémentaires ! Avoua l'arrancar en haussant les épaules. Tant que je lui suis utile, il me gardera, mais dès que je serais une gène pour lui, il me tuera ...

- Mais, pourquoi tu t'enfuis pas maintenant ? Tu es un idiot ! Casses toi !

- Arturo va tuer le Roi, il va pouvoir contrôler le monde ... Alors, à quoi ça sert de s'enfuir si de toute façon, on aura plus nul part où aller ?

... Tuer le Roi ? ... Ha, cela, elle s'en fichait pas mal ! Ce mec suivait l'autre parce qu'il préférait la mort plus tard que maintenant ? ...

- Tu es stupide ! Lâcha-t-elle froidement. Tu préfère mourir enchaîné que mourir libre ?

- Tu fais la même chose. Répliqua l'arrancar.

- Non, moi, j'ai des amis qui vont venir me chercher ! J'en suis sûr ! ...

Oui, elle devait compter sur eux ... Ils viendraient ... Pourvus qu'ils ne soient pas occupés autre part !

* * *

Kenpachi avait prit possession des lèvres de Gin qui ne semblait toujours pas décidé à le repousser clairement, ses mains posées contre son torse imposant, il semblait surprit par le rythme un peu sauvage qu'avait prit le géant et même si au début il ne répondit pas, celui-ci fit tout son possible pour pousser le pauvre homme jusque dans ses derniers retranchements ...

C'était stupide : il ne lui avait pas dit "je t'aime" et pourtant, il le voulait à un point inimaginable en cet instant ... Découvrir qu'il n'était plus amoureux d'Aizen et qu'en plus ... Il doutait de ses sentiments le concernant ... Le tenter semblait alors une très bonne idée ... Et il le tentait donc, frôlant son dos de ses deux mains, lui arrachant de longs frissons tandis que sa langue cherchait toujours une réaction de sa jumelle ... Qui fut brève ... Avant que l'argenté ne frappe doucement contre son torse.

Kenpachi relâcha les lèvres dans la seconde et le pauvre Gin haleta, manquant cruellement d'air ... Il était bien chétif, lui, le puissant bras droit de l'armée d'Aizen ! Il attira sa tête contre lui, la lui caressant tandis qu'un large sourire carnassier apparaissait sur ses lèvres ... Le contraste entre le puissant guerrier et l'homme qu'il avait entre ses mains était flagrant !

- Désolé, j'suis un peu brutal au lit, mais tu devais t'en douter, non ? Lâcha-t-il avec amusement. Allez, j'te laisse tranquille pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois ... T'en prendras pour ton grade !

- Non ! Lâcha paniqué l'argenté.

- Ho, si, je peux te le garantir !

- Non ! Répéta l'albinos en relevant le visage vers lui. Je veux maintenant ! ...

... Maintenant ? ... C'était pour ça qu'il disait "non" ? ... Parce qu'il voulait faire l'amour maintenant ? Dans un tel lieux ? ... Bon, cela ne manquait pas d'être "romantique", mais ce ne serait sûrement pas évident pour le dos de Gin qui allait en souffrir ! Il voulut prévenir l'argenté qu'il n'était pas si d'accord que ça, mais les pans de son haori furent tirés et les lèvres entreprenantes de l'albinos se plaquèrent contre les siennes ...

La langue entreprenante de l'argenté s'initia sans la moindre difficulté dans sa bouche, tentant de réanimer la flamme du désir ardent de Kenpachi qui, pourtant, n'avait toujours aucune envie de faire le moindre mal à Gin ... Mais putain qu'il était doué ce gars ! L'ébène tenta de repousser l'argenté, à contre cœur bien sûr, pour une fois qu'il se montrait aussi entreprenant ... Il agrippa ses épaules et l'écarta ... Mais en voyant ses lèvres entrouvertes ... Et son regard à demi ouvert ... Putain, fallait être un damné pour ne pas réagir !

Il l'attira de nouveau à lui et l'embrassa sans la moindre retenue dans le cou ... Le dévorant entièrement tendit qu'il sentait des mains très expertes desserrer le obi de son hakama et une main put passer à l'intérieur pour venir frôler son membre avec insistance ce qui le fit se crisper ... Cette attouchement, c'était vraiment de trop ... Voulait-il donc qu'il le plaque au sol et qu'il le prenne sans la moindre préparation ?

La gorge lui échappa totalement, les lèvres de l'argenté parcoururent sa gorge et au fur et à mesures qu'il glissait, il entrouvrait le haori pour frôler de sa bouche avide le torse scarifié de Kenpachi qui avait l'impression de devenir fou ... Ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Il allait le rendre digne de désir et d'envie ! Le géant glissa ses mains dans la chevelure argenté, caressant les mèches avec délicatesse ... Jusqu'à ce que Gin n'atteigne son bas ventre ... Il tira sur les cheveux pour l'écarter.

- Gin, j'ai pas envie de t'abîmer ! Avoua-t-il franchement. Arrêtes-toi là !

- Tu crois que je peux vraiment m'arrêter ? Répliqua l'autre sur un ton extrêmement pervers. Ne me fais pas rire ...

Il tira soudainement derrière les genoux de l'ébène qui, surpris, s'effondra au sol, son hakama s'était suffisamment baisser pour dévoiler sa verge déjà bien dressée et lorsqu'il se mit sur les coudes, l'argenté était déjà sur lui, ses lèvres embrassant son sexe ... Putain, mais l'était vraiment barré ce mec ! Kenpachi attrapa le col de son yakuta pour l'attirer vers lui avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

- Gin, t'abuses ! Cracha-t-il avec mécontentement. Tu veux que je te viole ? C'est pas comme ça que je veux te faire l'amour !

- S'il n'y a qu'ainsi que je peux te faire finir ce que tu as commencé, alors certes ! Soupira l'argenté contre ses lèvres.

- Gin, j'ai vraiment pas envie de te faire mal ...

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour me préparer ?

Il s'était mis à califourchon au dessus de lui, se collant entièrement contre son torse tandis que ses bras avaient enlacés son cou et l'attiraient contre son buste translucide. Se rendait-il compte à quel point il était sexy en cet instant ? Et le pire était sans doute l'idée d'avoir ses fesses tant convoitées juste au dessus de son membre gonflé ... Un seul mouvement ... Un seul ! Et il était à lui ! Il lui appartiendrait ... A lui ... Il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le torse collé contre sa bouche, sortant la langue pour le lécher ... Il avait tellement bon goût, comment résister ?

Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos de Gin et il tira sur le yakuta jusqu'à ce qu'il dévoile les fesses ... Tient ... Gin avait décidé d'adopter la mode "à poil sous les vêtements" ? ... Si le géant l'avait sut plus tôt, peut-être aurait-il perdu son self contrôle depuis belle lurette ! Les caressants délicatement, il frôla l'antre qu'il avait si longtemps convoité ...

- Plus vite ! Supplia chaudement Gin en gémissant.

Ouais, c'était clair ! Cet idiot essayait de le rendre encore plus dingue que ce qu'il n'était déjà et cela fonctionnait sans doute ! La demande formulée, Kenpachi ne put s'empêcher d'aller plus vite, son doigt entrant dans l'antre pour tenter de la préparer avec rapidité, mais sans trop de précipitation ... C'était plus facile à dire à faire ! Alors que les gémissements s'intensifiaient, il entra un second et un troisième doigts, écartant les chairs alors qu'il grognait contre le torse de cet homme si ... Indécent en cet instant !

Putain, s'il continuait à gémir, à s'agiter et à le caresser de la sorte, l'ébène ne répondrait plus de ses actes ! Déjà qu'il était très dur d'essayer de maintenir son envie primitif de le prendre, surtout pour un gars comme Kenpachi, mais si en plus il montrait sa propre impatience ... Cette créature ne se doutait pas de la douleur qu'il pouvait lui infliger ...

Gin s'agita soudainement, posant ses mains sur ses bras pour leurs inculquer l'ordre de partir, faisant se froncer les sourcils de l'ébène qui avait du mal à comprendre. Il lui jeta un regard, se demandant s'il n'était pas entrain de se rétracter, mais au contraire l'argenté semblait déborder de diverses émotions, toutes liées au plaisir et à l'envie ... Bordel de merde, qu'il était beau ainsi ! C'était incroyable ! Impensable de pouvoir rencontrer une telle créature sur tous les mondes ... Elle était tellement belle qu'il eut le besoin de la prendre ! Mais il n'eut pas besoin de faire le moindre mouvement vu qu'elle se donnait d'elle-même à lui ... Pressant son antre contre le membre dressé ...

Putain, en fait, il était pas entrain de le dominer, c'était le contraire, c'était l'argenté qui dominait totalement la situation actuelle ! Il était ... entrain de se faire baiser ! ... Gin força le passage, s'empalant sur le membre du géant avec une telle rapidité que se dernier craignit pour son amant et lâcha un fort grognement de contentement ... Putain, c'était vraiment trop bon ! Kenpachi se saisit des cuisses, appuyant dessus avec force pour être sûr qu'il ne bouge pas ... Cela serait sûrement la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase ! Clair et net ...

- Pourquoi être si doux avec moi ? Susurra l'argenté à son oreille. Pourquoi ne pas t'être imposer comme Byakuya l'a fait avec Grimmjow ?

- J'suis pas ce con ! Répliqua sèchement le géant. Laisses-les avec leurs histoires ! Cela ne nous concerne pas !

- Mais, c'est mon bébé ! Lâcha avec un moue Gin.

- Alors, j'les réduirais tous en cendres s'ils lui font quoi que se soit ! Mais, te laisses plus jamais prendre par lui !

Parce qu'il le voulait pour lui seul et n'avait aucune envie de le partager avec qui que se soit ! Pas même avec son "fils" ! D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt pervers de décrire la chose ainsi, non ? Son fils ...

Il relâcha enfin les hanches et Gin n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de se mouvoir sur le sexe dur de Kenpachi qui avait l'enlacé à la taille, dévorant sans cesse son cou offert. L'argenté avait posé ses mains sur la nuque de l'ébène et s'amusait sans cesse à le caresser délicatement, frôlant du bout de ses doigts la colonne vertébrale et glissant sur son dos, se mouvant de plus en plus vite sur le membre de Kenpachi qui commençait à grogner de plaisir ...

Les parois se resserraient sur son membre et lui se dit qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de ce corps, il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à comprendre pourquoi ils le faisaient ici et maintenant, pourquoi l'argenté avait complètement craqué ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi, lui, avait-il craqué ? ... Bah, pas difficile de savoir pour le dernier truc : qui ne céderait pas avec un gars aussi entreprenant et foutrement sexy !

Il finit par remuer des hanches, intensifiant les allers et venus de l'argenté qui lâcha des petits gémissements très indécents et excitants, continuant d'embrasser son cou, il se laissait aller à cette envie primitive, caressant le ventre, et allant frôler son membre dressé, n'hésitant pas une seconde à lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il en éprouvait. C'était si bon qu'il finit par venir en Gin et sentit sa semence sur son ventre ...

Dommage, il aurait bien voulut profiter encore du beau corps de cette créature si magnifique et si longtemps convoitée ...

Posant sa main sur sa nuque, il attira son visage à lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

* * *

Ils en mettaient un putain de temps à remonter les deux autres ! Et c'était franchement chiant de devoir subir à la fois Ichigo et Byakuya, les deux semblaient très gênés ... Non, en fait, pour être plus clair, Byakuya était très en colère, il était au bord de l'explosion et le pire était qu'il ressentait son envie ... Putain, dans un moment pareil, il trouvait encore le moyen de vouloir faire ça ? Quand à Ichigo, c'était bel et bien de la colère ... Il n'avait sans doute pas supporter ce que venait de lui dire Grimmjow, mais c'était la vérité ! Merde alors ...

- Alors, personne n'a abusé de toi ? Demanda bien trop joyeusement la voix chantonnante de Gin.

Se tournant vers eux, la première chose qu'il nota, c'était le contentement ... Ensuite, l'odeur du sexe ... Putain, mais c'était pas possible ça ! Il était qu'avec des attardés ! Tous ! Autant qu'ils étaient, ils ne pensaient vraiment qu'au sexe ! Lâchant un rugissement, le bleuté se tourna une fois encore vers la grotte ... Hé merde ... L'odeur de la testostérone, c'était vraiment trop pour lui ! Ils auraient pas put faire ça après avoir réglé le problème "Arturo" ? Non ! Fallait qu'il fasse toujours des trucs dans ...

Tient, il pouvait parler lui : il avait bel et bien violé le pauvre Byakuya alors que Gin était entrain de parlementer avec les plus hauts gradés, non ? 'Tain, il était pareil à tout ses cons ! Tous dans le même sac.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Grimmjow ? Demanda inquiet l'argenté.

- Tout va très bien ! Rugit la panthère en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai des envies de sexe, je me retiens parce que je me dis que c'est pas le moment, et vous, vous faites quoi ? Hein ? Bande de pervers dégénérés ! C'est bon, j'démissionne ! J'veux plus avoir affaire avec des pervers pareils !

- Tu peux parler ! Lâcha sèchement Byakuya.

- De quoi ? S'écria Grimmjow en se relevant.

- Dois je te rappeler ce qui c'est passé exactement ce matin même ? ...

- Ho, je veux savoir ! Soupira Gin en s'accrochant au noble. Dites-moi tout ! Il dit qu'il vous a violé, mais avait mal au fesses ! C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre ! J'aimerais que vous me racontiez tout depuis le début !

Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil au bleuté qui lançait des regards meurtriers dont il ne prit pas note et reporta son attention sur Kenpachi ... Celui-ci haussa les épaules en se tournant vers Ichigo.

- J'te préviens gamin, tout ce qui se passe à Hueco Mundo reste à Hueco Mundo, ok ? Lâcha-t-il menaçant. Moi aussi j'suis curieux de savoir ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux ...

Non mais ... Ils déconnaient ? ... Ecarquillant les yeux, il jeta un regard noir au noble qui acquiesçait ... Putain, non ! Il allait vraiment tout raconter cet imbécile heureux !


	13. Chapitre 12 : Départ pour Hueco Mundo

Tout, il avait tout raconter à la petite assistance qui était formée par Gin, Kenpachi, Ichigo et Grimmjow. Le début, avec leurs rencontres dans le Désert Blanc, l'interrogatoire, comment il avait prit l'évasion du bleuté, comment il avait réagit en le retrouvant, la jalousie qu'il éprouvait en le voyant avec Ichimaru, son envie de possession qui avait suivit, la colère qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque Grimmjow lui avait dit ne pas pouvoir lui rendre son amour, le seconde tentative de fuite, son envie obsessionnel de le posséder à tout prix ! Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte, bien trop tard, que sa manière d'agir n'était pas la bonne et lorsqu'il avait put le revoir, dans la chambre, ce matin même ...

Tout le monde s'était contenté de l'écouter, Byakuya avait souvent fixer directement le dos de Grimmjow qui était resté campé sur ses positions, tournant le dos et grognant de mécontentement, n'appréciant sûrement pas qu'on raconte tout de A à Z ! En même temps, c'était parfaitement compréhensible : parler d'une relation pareille aux yeux de tous ...

- Je comprend mieux certaines situations. Avoua Gin en se relevant. Hé bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous retombiez un jour amoureux ... Et encore moins d'un homme ! Votre façon de réagir avec Grimmjow ne vous ressemble absolument pas ! ...

- La tempête est presque fini. Annonça Grimmjow en se levant. Je sais exactement où se trouve la gamine, je vais la chercher et j'reviens ?

- Hé bien, est-ce une façon de réagir alors qu'un homme parle de l'amour compliqué qu'il éprouve pour vous ?

Le bleuté fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la phrase et continua de s'obstiner à ne pas les regarder directement ... Se montrant toujours aussi "cruel" ... Et magnifique ... Le noble n'avait qu'une seule envie en cette instant : le serrer contre lui ... L'enlever encore une fois et l'emporter loin avec lui ... Puisqu'il voulait vivre une vie libre, pourquoi ne pas le suivre dans Hueco Mundo ? Ce lieux où ils s'étaient rencontré la toute première fois ? Ils pourraient y vivre ensemble et être heureux ... Si Grimmjow acceptait enfin les sentiments que l'ébène éprouvait à son encontre ...

- On va plutôt envoyer les coordonnés à la Soul Society. Annonça Kenpachi en sortant le Soul Pager. Donne moi la position ...

La panthère daigna enfin se tourner, mais porta toute son attention sur Gin, le questionnant du regard, celui-ci semblait réfléchir à la situation ...

Pourquoi ... Pourquoi l'ignorait-il de la sorte ? Etait ce donc si dur que cela d'admettre son existence ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un regard ou le moindre signe qu'il était peut être quelque chose pour lui, mais cette cruelle créature continuait de l'ignorer et il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait de lui ... Pourtant, il aurait voulut ... Il aurait tellement voulut savoir s'il le détestait ou bien s'il commençait à accepter d'une certaine manière ...

- Situation ? Questionna Gin toujours aussi concentré.

- Six arrancars, comme prévu, tous dispersés, ils ont dut se séparer avant la tempête et se sont réfugiés ici et là ... En tout cas, y en a qu'un qui est avec Tatsuki ... J'pense que, si on l'attaque directement, les autres rappliqueront rapidement ... On envoie les Shinigami comme chair à canon ?

Un large sourire carnassier était apparu sur le coin de ses lèvres ... Pensait-il réellement ce qu'il disait ? Il voulait les voir ... Morts ? Byakuya détourna le regard, se concentrant sur le Capitaine Kenpachi qui avait lui même froncé les sourcils. Lui non plus ne devait pas apprécier d'être comparé à de la chair à canon ...

- Ce ne serais pas une mauvaise idée ! Rigola Gin. Nous profiterions pour abattre tous nos ennemis d'un coup !

- Vous êtes vraiment culotté ! Râla le géant. Vous parlez de votre plan à coté de nous ? On est invisible où quoi ?

- Ha, mais non, tu te trompes ! Assura l'argenté en riant. Vous, on vous garde ici et on vous réduira en esclave sexuel ! N'est ce pas mon petit Grimmjow ? Tu aura un dominé et un dominant ! C'est génial, non ?

- Mais tu t'fous d'moi ? Raga la panthère. J'ai pas envie d'être dominé moi !

- Ha oui ? Pourtant, avec Byakuya ...

Le bleuté ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, lui plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche ... Pour le plus grand soulagement du noble qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur en avouant ce qui c'était passé le matin même. Décidément, il faisait tout de travers !

Cela avait-il été aussi compliqué avec Hisana ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment ... La jeune femme s'était montrée très difficile à charmer, tout comme la panthère, mais avec cette créature des Déserts Blancs, tout semblait bien plus compliqué ! Il avait beau essayé encore et encore de la séduire, il n'arrivait qu'à s'enfoncer lui même dans les profondeurs de l'amour à sens unique, ce qui était particulièrement déchirant ...

Il n'y arriverait pas ... Il n'arriverait pas à séduire cette indomptable créature ... Jamais elle ne lui accorderait son cœur, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise ... S'était-il montré si maladroit que cela ? Certes, il avait été plus que maladroit ... Mais, il l'aimait ... L'idée de ne pas vivre près de lui, lui était insupportable ! Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, vivre à ses cotés ... Même en esclave ... Oui, même s'il devait subir les envies primitives du bleuté, mais comment le lui faire comprendre ?

- Finit, j'veux plus de sexe ! Grogna le bleuté. J'en ai ras le cul de toutes ses histoires de chair et tout le reste !

- Ho, mon dieu ! Soupira Gin en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je n'aurais jamais de petit enfant !

Grimmjow secoua la tête et décida sans doute que le cas de l'argenté était trop désespérant, il l'abandonna à son triste sort de père qui ne sera jamais père et se rapprocha de l'ébène ... Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration alors que le bleuté plantait son visage devant celui de Byakuya, il n'y avait entre eux deux que quelques centimètres et c'était sans douce cela le pire pour le noble en cet instant, de le savoir si proche et en même temps, si lointain ...

- Te fais pas tuer pendant l'affrontement, Shinigami ! Sourit-il cruellement. Ça serait dommage de pas pouvoir rejouer à Chat encore une fois ...

Jouer à ... Chat ? ...

* * *

Kenpachi avait envoyé un message aux shinigamis pour donner la position exacte de Tatsuki et ils avaient décidés de laisser intervenir les autres troupes, surprenant l'arrancars qui avait surveillé la jeune fille. Comme Gin l'avait prévu, les autres étaient tous intervenus lorsque la force de leur "allié" avait diminuée et même Arturo qui avait semblé irrité de voir les shinigamis et non pas Ichimaru arriver. C'est à ce moment qu'ils faillirent perdre le contrôle de la situation : Arturo tenta de tuer Tatsuki, mais Gin n'accepta pas du tout ça et avait perforé l'arrancar avec Shinzo, l'écartant de la jeune fille.

- Vous vous attaquez à une des nôtres ... Avait-il fait remarquer avec malice.

Et Grimmjow s'était emparé de la jeune fille avec une rapidité qui avait surprit tout le monde. En tout cas, la jeune fille se retrouvée sur l'épaule du bleuté qui râlait cette fois de n'être qu'un simple troufion ! Il avait cessé de râler lorsqu'il avait dut affronter la "petite sœur" enragée d'Arturo ... Tandis que Gin lui même avait décidé de régler son compte à Arturo ... Pour avoir oser enlever une de ses subalternes, avait-il précisé ...

La bataille qui avait eu lieu avait été extrêmement intense, dévastatrice en réalité, mais ... Il n'y eu aucun mort du coté des shinigamis et Grimmjow et Gin firent preuves de beaucoup d'agilité, laissant Tatsuki au mains d'Ichigo ...

* * *

Ha, s'il s'était attendu à cela ... Genesis s'en voulait un peu d'avoir était distrait par l'Humaine ! Il souffrait de ses blessures et constatait que Arturo avait trop crut en sa force ! Blessé comme il l'était, il n'aurait pas dut affronter Ichimaru, même Genesis en plein santé n'aurait jamais réussis à le vaincre ...Il n'avait pas été le bras droit d'Aizen que pour sa beauté !

- Genesis ? Soupira une voix au dessus de lui. Vous êtes encore vivant ?

L'ébène ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la douleur à son ventre étant trop intense, il s'était dit qu'une petite sieste le remettrait d'aplomb ... Mais en fait, il risquait plus de crever qu'autre chose ... Bah, de toute façon, ils allaient le tuer, non ? Le réduire à néant ? ... Gin était penché sur lui et le fixait avec un regard interrogatif ...

- Oui, vous êtes encore vivant ! Sourit l'argenté. Hé bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous suiviez Arturo ...

Pourquoi il avait suivit ...

- Parce que je suis un idiot ? Proposa-t-il avant de lâcher un gémissement de douleur.

- Bonne réponse ! Affirma Grimmjow, lui aussi au dessus de lui. T'inquiètes, s'engager dans l'armée d'Ichimaru, c'est encore pire ! T'a rien perdu !

- Ho, tu me chagrines, belle panthère ! Pourquoi es tu si méchant avec moi qui veille sur toi avec tellement de soin ... Maman est triste ! Tatsuki, Grimmjow est méchant avec moi !

L'argenté s'écarta et tendis les bras vers l'humaine qui le repoussa sans la moindre hésitation.

- J'ai faillis me faire tuer à cause de vous ! Lâcha-t-elle mécontente. S'engager chez vous, c'est plus dangereux que n'importe quoi !

- Si tu n'avais pas parler de lui, tu serais morte. Fit remarquer Genesis en soupirant.

La jeune fille porta son regard vers lui et écarquilla les yeux en se rapprochant, se penchant légèrement pour le fixer de plus près.

- Hé, le puceau, tu es encore en vie ? Sourit-elle. C'est rassurant, tu n'avais pas l'air bien méchant ! T'étais le seul qui voulait pas me manger !

- Normal, les femmes l'impressionnent ! Se moqua ouvertement Grimmjow.

Genesis foudroya du regard le bleuté qui avait un large sourire carnassier ... Il avait ... Augmenté sa puissance ! Alors qu'il n'aurait jamais put vaincre la furie d'Elea quelques semaines plus tôt ... Il l'avait vaincu ... Il avait dut faire un truc ! En tout cas, cela n'empêcha pas l'agonisant de lui lancer un regard meurtrier.

- Ha, il est encore vivant ? Remarqua l'homme à l'étrange chapeau. Vous devriez plutôt l'achever ... Il ne souffrirait plus ...

Ha, oui ... Comme ça, il n'aurait plus mal ...

Gin se pencha et prit une mine de petit conspirateur, faisant signe à Grimmjow et à l'humaine d'approcher, le tout au dessus du pauvre Genesis qui haussa les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi ils étaient aussi lents à l'achever ... Ils allaient décider ensemble de la façon dont ils allaient procéder.

- Très bien, alors, je n'ai aucune envie de tuer ce pauvre Genesis qui avoue être un idiot ! Lâcha l'argenté en murmurant. Comment procéder pour l'aider à fuir ?

- Ouais, moi aussi ça m'embêterais qu'il meurt puceau le petit alors on a cas fritter les shinigamis ? Proposa Grimmjow en jetant un coup d'œil à toutes les armées de la cour. Sont affaiblies, si Tatsuki montre ses seins, ils pourraient être distrait et on aura cas les zigouiller !

- Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? Répliqua mécontente la jeune fille.

- Je ne vous suis pas. Avoua l'agonisant. Pourquoi vous voulez me sauver ?

Oui, pourquoi semblaient-ils vouloir le sauver ? Il était un ennemi qui avait suivit Arturo et qui s'était battu contre eux ! Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour qu'il le sauve et au contraire, même cette humaine ... N'avait-il pas fait en sorte qu'elle reste avec eux ? C'était tous des idiots ! Ou bien ils se foutaient tous de lui ! Il gémit de douleur lorsqu'il essaya de bouger le bras.

- Parce que t'es un idiot ? Proposa avec sérieux Grimmjow.

- Parce que t'es puceau ? Proposa l'humaine avec autant de sérieux que le premier.

- Parce que c'est marrant ! Assura Gin en souriant.

Une bande de fou ! Il était tombé sur des fous ! Soupirant, il détourna le regard pour voir les shinigamis les observer de loin ... Hum, s'ils voulaient vraiment le sauver, ils étaient mal partie !

- Très bien, ma tactique est simple et efficace ! Promit l'argenté. Fuir ! De toute façon, nous n'avons que cela comme option !

- Hé, j'suis pas aussi rapide que vous ! Rappela l'humaine en fronçant les sourcils. Et y a un blessé !

- Ho, mais vous ne risquez rien avec les shinigamis, ils vous rapporterons dans le monde des Humains, n'ayez crainte, quand à Genesis ... Grimmjow !

- Putain, j'suis vraiment qu'un larbin ! Râla l'interpellé.

Mais il obtempéra, attrapant le bras de l'ébène et le souleva pour le poser sur son épaule, le faisant gémir de douleur. Il pouvait pas être un peu plus délicat ? Hé, il était quand même bien amoché, mine de rien !

- Et, que faites vous ? Demanda un des capitaines.

Genesis ne voyait pas lequel, du sang avait coulé devant ses yeux ... Et puis même, il avait du mal à relever la tête et se laissa aller contre l'épaule du bleuté, se disant qu'il ne ferait que dormir ... Tout compte fait, ses dernières heures n'étaient pas encore arrivées et il pourrait peut être revoir un jour l'humaine, Tatsuki.

* * *

- Le Capitaine Komamura vous a posez une question ! Râla Soi Fon. Que faites vous ?

- Mais t'es une vraie débile toi ! Répliqua sèchement Grimmjow. On fuit, connasse !

Et c'est sur ses mots qu'il planta tout le monde, sentant que de toute façon, Gin aussi avait fait de même. Il enchaîna plusieurs sonido et sentit quelque chose derrière lui ... Cela lui rappela leurs toutes premières rencontres ... Oui, c'était bien Byakuya qui était derrière lui et qui le pourchassait avec acharnement ... Quant aux autres shinigamis, ils étaient presque tous restés sur place ... Non mais, ils s'étaient attendus à quoi exactement ? Qu'ils acceptent de redevenir des prisonniers de guerre ? Et puis quoi encore !

Cette fois-ci ... Le noble ne l'attraperais pas ! Non, il en était hors de question ! Il accéléra le rythme ... Et lorsqu'il le sentit fléchir ... Il ne put s'empêcher de ralentir pour lui laisser le temps de le rattraper ... Non, sérieusement, quelque chose clochait chez lui ... Ca ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça ! Il s'arrêta, soupirant en se disant qu'il se serait bien débarrassé de lui, de le mettre quelque part pour le mettre en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le soigner, en tout cas, il se tourna vers le noble qui atterrit.

- Hé, qu'est c'tu fous là ? Râla le bleuté. Tu devrais retourner en sécurité avec tes amis, Shinigami !

- Laisse moi venir avec toi ... Supplia l'ébène.

Décidément, ce mec avait le don de trouver les mots pour l'irriter ! Putain, le laisser venir avec lui ? Il était vraiment malade ce gars ! Il n'avait rien a faire avec lui !

- Gin et moi, on reviendra sûrement vivre à Hueco Mundo. Fit remarquer l'arrancar. Tu n'as rien à faire dans ce Désert Blanc !

- Si tu décides d'y vivre, c'est là que j'irais ... Grimmjow, tu n'as pas comprit ? Je t'aime, je suis prêt à tout pour toi ...

Prêt à tout pour lui ? Vraiment ... Tss, il devrait plutôt apprendre à se taire, surtout face à un des hommes de mains de Gin Ichimaru !

- D'accord, alors, je te demande de repartir chez toi ! Lâcha le bleuté en se détournant. Tu n'as vraiment rien à faire ici !

Byakuya haussa les sourcils, surpris ... Et finit par baisser le regard, triste ... Ouais, il venait quand même de lui faire un sacrée coup, non ? L'arrancar reposa son poids sur le sol, prenant bien garde qu'il ne lui fasse pas mal par hasard et s'approcha ensuite du noble qui avait relevé le visage ... Le bleuté lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

- Arrête d'agir comme ça, on dirait une gonzesse pucelle qui s'est fait plaquée ! Rigola Grimmjow avec un large sourire carnassier. Ça me donnerait presque envie de te dépuceler tout court ...

L'ébène le regarda et releva ses mains pour le caresser lentement, caressant les joues du bleuté, il était tellement doux ... Cela changeait de l'aristocrate prêt à toutes les bassesses pour obtenir ce qu'il désire ... Oui, c'était clair, Byakuya avait réellement changé, il était bien plus patient ... Mais, c'était trop tard : Grimmjow n'était même pas sûr que l'armée composée par Ichimaru ait un avenir ... Ils deviendraient sûrement des fugitifs recherchés par la Soul Society ...

- Te reverrais-je un jour ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

Ha, ce mec ! ... Décidément ... Ce shinigami n'était pas un être comme les autres !

- J'crois pas, non ! Lâcha mystérieusement le bleuté.

Une étincelle dans le regard glacé du bleu disparut, se volatilisant si soudainement que cela alarma totalement l'arrancar qui ne put s'empêcher de l'agripper et le serrer contre lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur si rafraîchissant de l'ébène dans sa chevelure et lorsqu'il le sentit frémir contre son corps. Pourquoi était-il si triste ? Il aurait dut être heureux de le voir sortir de sa vie, non ? Et au contraire ... Il avait comme ... Un pincement au cœur ...

Un pincement au cœur ? ... Il n'avait plus de cœur ! ... Il n'en avait plus ! Alors comment croire qu'il puisse éprouver ... Des sentiments aussi ... Ha, il avait gagné ? Le noble l'avait emporté, il lui avait donné un cœur et le lui avait volé ! Il aurait dut lui laisser un peu pour qu'il puisse apprendre à s'en servir ! C'était pas comme un sabre, l'avoir ne suffisait pas pour savoir ce que l'on doit faire avec, sauf si l'on est doué ... Et franchement, Grimmjow avait bien comprit qu'il était pas doué en "amour" !

- Laisse moi te dire je t'aime encore une fois ! Supplia Byakuya contre sa gorge.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner une fois encore, mais cette fois, c'était bien pire que tous les autres frissons qu'il avait eut jusqu'alors, il resserra sa prise sur lui ... Ha, il aurait plutôt dut lui briser la nuque, bordel de merde ! Ce putain de shinigami l'avait complètement transformé ! Comme lui même l'avait transformé, d'ailleurs ... Il était amoureux de lui ... Et qu'avait il fait pour cela ? ...

- Laisse moi plutôt m'offrir à toi ... Murmura Grimmjow à son oreille.

Le bleuté s'écarta de l'ébène, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Genesis qui semblait toujours dormir, son corps profitera sûrement de ce répit pour pouvoir se régénérer, du moins, tenter ... Il faudrait sans doute qu'ils aillent demander à Orihime de le soigner ... En tout cas, il ne risquait pas de se réveillé, surtout pas dans son état actuel ...

- Tu n'es pas une pute, tu n'es pas obligé de te donner à moi parce que je t'aime ... Fit remarquer l'ébène.

- J'le fais pas parce que tu m'aimes, mais parce que je t'aime ! Rigola le bleuté en se tournant vers lui. Putain, c'est tellement pathétique, un shinigami me donne un cœur et me le vole avant que j'sache comment faire pour m'en servir convenablement ...

Byakuya avait écarquillé les yeux, le fixant avec surprise, mais bientôt son visage reprit un air bien plus joyeux ... Même s'il paraissait toujours aussi triste par les paroles qu'avait prononcé le bleuté un peu plus tôt ... Le noble reprit son visage et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec bien moins de chasteté que Grimmjow, sa langue franchissant les défenses inexistantes du bleuté qui savoura le baiser, y répondant même avec autant de passion que possible ... Et jusqu'à en perdre haleine !

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils manquèrent tous deux d'air ... La panthère découvrit l'étincelle de l'envie dans le regard glacé du noble ... Une belle et agréable lueur de désir qui réussir à attiser d'avantage celle du bleuté ... Il voulut se rapprocher une fois encore, voulant sceller leurs lèvres, mais Byakuya l'attrapa aux épaules pour l'écarter, le regardant avec amusement.

- Non, pour la prochaine fois ! Lâcha le noble, surprenant le bleuté.

- D'accord, alors, pour la prochaine fois ! Sourit de façon carnassière Grimmjow, reportant son attention sur Genesis. J'vais devoir l'amener à Ichimaru ... On s'dit donc, à notre mort ? ...

- ... La Soul Society ne vous veut aucun mal ! Assura Byakuya. Si vous me suivez ...

- Pas de ça avec moi, Bel Homme ! On est la dernière menace pour la Soul Society, Ichimaru et moi, et tant qu'on aura pas décidé ce qu'on veut ... Bah, adieu !

Il retourna auprès du blessé et le récupéra, le remettant sur son épaule avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers Byakuya.

- Règles aussi le problème de ton Vice Capitaine ! Soupira-t-il. Lui plus que tout ceux de la Soul Society ... Il est dangereux pour moi ...

- Je m'en doutait ... C'est lui qui t'a aidé à fuir la toute première fois, n'est ce pas ? ...

- Ouaip !

Sur ce simple mot, il partit ... Emportant avec lui Genesis ...

* * *

Gin était retourné dans la grotte, se doutant qu'un autre le suivrait plutôt facilement et ce fut le cas ... Kenpachi ne tarda pas à arriver, faisant sourire d'avantage l'argenté et lui faisant un coucou de la main ... Mais il fut surprit, le géant se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol et il perdit son sourire, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en venant ici, sachant qu'il viendrait le chercher ici ...

- Pourquoi tu veux fuir maintenant ? Demanda en grinçant des dents le géant.

- Parce que tu crois que je peux revenir à la Soul Society ? Répliqua l'argenté en penchant la tête sur le coté. Là, ils avaient besoin de nous, et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on est pour vous ?

L'ébène écarquilla son œil brun qui reprit bien vite une forme normal, il venait sans doute de réaliser ... Ils les avaient aidés, mais cela ne leur garantissait pas un blanchissement ... Et puis, qui accepterait de voir un Arrancar à la Soul Society ? Surtout maintenant qu'il avait "avalé" l'énergie d'Aizen ... D'ailleurs, pourvu que personne ne s'en rende compte ! Enfin, cela n'avait qu'intensifié la puissance de Grimmjow ... Mais tout de même ...

- Je te protégerais ! Assura Kenpachi. Reste avec moi ...

- Allons donc, tu ne pourras pas me protéger de la Chambre de Chuo ... Et puis, tu dois veiller sur d'autre que moi !

L'ébène se colla un peu plus contre le corps de l'argenté, glissant ses lèvres contre sa joue.

- J'peu pas t'laisser partir ... Avoua-t-il franchement. Comment j'pourrais ! Alors que tu viens à peine de t'ouvrir un peu à moi ... Tu ne m'as même pas dit "je t'aime" !

- Je te le dirais la prochaine fois ! Assura moqueusement Gin, l'enlaçant délicatement. Je ne peux pas te suivre ... Je dois d'abord prouver que je ne suis pas dangereux et que Grimmjow ne l'est pas ... Alors, s'il te plait, laisse moi partir ...

L'ébène se recula, leurs regards se croisant, il semblait ... Convaincu ... Quoi qu'en fait, c'était un peu dur de savoir, non ? Surtout si le géant se penchait pour pouvoir l'embrasser, sa langue forçant légèrement le passage ... Gin ne s'y était pas attendu ... Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre ... Et le rythme un peu brutal qu'avait engagé Kenpachi devint plus doux, voir même tendre ...

Il finit par s'écarter et libéra l'argenté, s'asseyant à coté de lui. Gin se releva et sourit au garçon, se rapprochant pour l'embrasser dans le cou, le géant se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogatif ...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas trop, nous nous reverrons un jour ... Assura l'argenté.

- Où vas tu aller ? Demanda l'ébène.

- Je ne sais pas, en Angleterre ... Peut être ... Il parait qu'il y a là bas un château où des garçons étudient la magie ! C'est génial, non ? Ou bien, hanter Versailles ! ... Peut être la Maison Blanche ...

- Gin, j'aimerais qu'on reste ensemble ...

- Je sais, mais ne fais pas la même erreur que moi ... Reste avec ceux que tu veux protéger ... Et veille sur eux ... J'aurais tellement voulut continuer de veiller sur Rangiku et mon petit Kira ... S'il te plait ... Dès que je le pourrais, je reviendrais ... Mais je dois avant m'assurer qu'on ne fera rien aux arrancars qui ont survécus, Genesis inclus ... Il n'est pas bien méchant ...

- Vous êtes cruels ... Souffla mécontent le géant.

- Je sais ! Mais, que veux-tu ? Nous somme d'insaisissables créatures !

- J'espères pas pour toi ! Si jamais tu ne tiens pas t'a promesse, je te réduirais en bouillie !

* * *

_Le mot grec νύμφη (nymphe) a plusieurs significations dont « jeune fille en âge d'être mariée », « fiancée », « vierge »._

_De fait, les nymphes personnifient les activités créatives et productives de la Nature._

_Toutes sont éblouissantes, symbolisant à la fois le charme et la féminité._

_Insaisissables créatures que celles-ci ..._


	14. Chapitre 13 : Le temps passa

Tatsuki tournait la cuillère dans sa tasse de café, faisant tourner le contenu, fixant le liquide sans réellement le voir, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'Orihime n'avait pas changée en près de dix ans ! Ha, décidément, les étourdies restaient-elles étourdies ?

- Tatsuki ! S'écria soudainement une voix derrière elle.

La pauvre ébène sursauta, renversant le contenu de sa tasse sur la table et sur son magnifique tailleur, elle lança un regard froid à son amie qui confirmait sans le savoir que les étourdies RESTENT étourdies ! La belle rouquine se frotta la nuque avant de s'installer à la table, s'excusant platement, mais le mal était fait : le tailleur de la jeune comptable était foutu, à moins qu'elle l'apporte rapidement à une blanchisserie ... Bah, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas les moyens d'en racheter un ! Elle n'était pas que comptable, mais bien double championne olympique de Karaté ... Et compter bien devenir triple ! ... Et puis, elle aurait dut se douter qu'avec Orihime, elle risquait fort de subir un "accident" !

- Alors, comment vas tu ? Demanda Orihime avec gêne. Ça

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir le feu sur la poitrine, mais à part ça, cela me va ! Soupira Tatsuki en souriant à son amie. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave ! Et toi, c'est pour quand le mariage ?

- Ho, Ichigo et mon en avons discuté avec son père, lui aurait bien voulut qu'on se marie le jour même, tu le connais ! Mais Ichigo veut bien le préparer, il aimerait bien que nos amis de la Soul Society puissent venir ...

- Chouette ! Ca va être une super fête : d'un coté, les humains un peu trop farceur et de l'autre des "Dieux de la Morts" ! Manquerait plus qu'Ichimaru et son armée se pointe ! Ça ferait toute la petite famille !

- Ho, mince, ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas venir ? Soupira une voix boudeuse derrière elle.

Tatsuki sursauta une nouvelle fois, se tournant pour voir celui qui quelques années plus tôt l'avait mise dans une situation assez embarrassante ... Il était accompagné du bleuté et de celui qui l'avait ... "Protégé" à sa façon ... Et puis la petite Nell qu'ils étaient retourner chercher chez Orihime lorsqu'ils étaient venus faire soigner Genesis avant de disparaître ... Pendant toutes ses années ...

Bien sûr, ils avaient fait autant que possible pour rester aussi discret que possible et, malgré tous les efforts de la Soul Society pour les retrouver, personne n'avait put avoir le moindre indice sur le lieu où ils se réfugiaient ... Enfin, de la Soul Society ! Car ... Ils envoyaient fréquemment des cartes postale à Orihime et Tatsuki, certaines parlant d'éventuels plans de conquête du monde un peu trop comique pour être pris au sérieux, des cartes postales des villes qu'ils avaient visités avec quelques petites anecdotes et des lettres écrites de Nell qui semblait s'amuser, souvent accompagné de coupures de journaux parlant de fantômes hantant des châteaux en Europe ...

Tout les quatre avaient revêtus des gigai, cela se remarquait tout de suite vu que tout le monde pouvait les voir, Nell portait une adorable robe à motifs de cerise et un jolie chapeau de paille avec des rubans, elle tenait la main de Grimmjow qui portait une chemise blanche aux manches déchirées et entrouverte sur son torse magnifiquement sculpté et un jean très serré, qui moulait à merveille ses fesses, et troué en plusieurs points. Quand à Genesis, lui aussi portait une chemise mais noir quand à son pantalon, il était plus ample, lui donnant une allure assez intéressante, ses longs cheveux noirs noués. Gin portait une chemise blanche sous un polo bleu comme ses yeux, ainsi qu'un jean. L'ensemble formait un trio intriguant et ... Intéressant à la fois.

- Sire Ichimaru ! Lâcha joyeusement Orihime. Depuis le temps que je voulais vous voir en chair et en os !

- Oui, nous n'allons pas nous éterniser, puisque nous dérangeons ! Sourit l'argenté. Ha, et dire que nous avions commandé ses corps spécialement pour cette occasion, que je suis triste !

- Mais vous êtes con ? Grogna Tatsuki. Vous comptez vous pointez comme ça au mariage d'Orihime ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Lâcha surprit Genesis. Il parait que c'est une bonne fête un mariage, non ?

- Mais, ceux de la Soul Society vont vous arrêter !

Genesis sembla réfléchir à la question et se tourna vers Gin.

- C'est vrai que si on change pas un peu d'apparence, on risque des problèmes, non ? Fit il remarquer.

- En effet, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Soupira l'argenté qui se prit un coup de Grimmjow.

- Mais t'es vraiment qu'un débile toi ! Putain, on se serait ramené au mariage et on l'aurait bien foiré ! J'l'avais dis qu'on aurait mieux fait d'rester dans notre coin et juste lui envoyer une lettre de félicitation !

- Mais, Nell veut voir Orihime se marier ! Soupira la fillette, de grosses larmes menaçant de tomber sous ses yeux. Nell veut attraper le bouquet et se marier !

Le bleuté attrapa la jeune fille et la dorlota un peu, surprenant légèrement Tatsuki qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit aussi "tendre" ... De tout le groupe, c'était celui qui écrivait le moins et ... En réalité, au début, il n'avait jamais écrit quoi que ce soit sur les cartes et lettres jusqu'à ce qu'il commence après cinq ans de silence ... Peut être était il timide ou simplement que les autres racontaient tout ? En tout cas, en cet instant, il paraissait être une bonne mère au foyer, ce que ne manqua pas de louper quelques jeunes filles un peu plus loin ... Un homme qui sait s'occuper d'un enfant est un homme à prendre absolument.

Tout le monde s'installa tout naturellement à la table, Grimmjow prenant Nell sur les genoux et Tatsuki leurs proposa de choisir quelque chose à manger, tout le monde s'empressa de prendre une carte pour son plus grand damne ... Quoi qu'en réalité, Grimmjow et Nell se contentèrent d'une glace, tandis que Gin prenait un bon petit café. Genesis eut un peu plus de mal à choisir, demandant sans cesse si c'était bon.

- Tiens, tu ne manges plus d'Hollow ? Demanda Tatsuki curieuse.

- Non, c'est pas bon comparé à la bouffe d'humain, j'comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais pas en manger ! Soupira Genesis.

- En fait, et toi Tatsuki, tu te maries quand ? Demanda intéressé Gin. On a eu un coup de chance d'apprendre qu'Orihime aller se marier, tout le monde en parle à la Soul Society et comme Rangiku nous l'a avoué à notre dernière "rencontre", on es venus, mais pour toi, ça sera plus dure !

- Laissez moi une adresse et je vous enverrez de mes nouvelles ! Sourit cruellement l'ébène.

- J'en présume que t'es toujours vierge ? Répliqua avec un sourire carnassier le bleuté.

Tatsuki le foudroya du regard ... Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison ... Pendant tout se temps, elle avait enchaînée quelques petites relations qui n'avaient pas durées, malheureusement, jamais rien de suffisamment plaisant ... Non, disons plutôt qu'elle était très difficile, ou bien avait un problème avec les garçons ... Peut être qu'elle devrait essayer avec Chizuru ? Depuis qu'elle avait laissé ses cheveux pousser, la brune avouait qu'elle avait bien plus de charme ... Mais pas suffisamment pour garder un homme plus de deux mois à ses cotés, hein ? ...

- Lui aussi, il est toujours vierge ! Rigola Grimmjow en pointant Genesis qui fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de détail l'intéresse ! Lâcha l'offensé en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Tu as laisser pousser tes cheveux, c'est plus jolie ...

... N'était ce pas un ... Compliment ? ...

- D'ailleurs, tu portes très bien les jupes ... Dit-il en détournant le regard.

... Là aussi, c'était un compliment, un qui le fit rougir d'ailleurs ... Elle resserra sa prise sur sa tasse de café tandis que l'autre venait frotter sa nuque avec gêne ... Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'y était pas habituée, mais ... D'un ... Arrancar qui avait semblé si ... "Insensible" ... C'était quelque chose, non ? ... Enfin, "insensible" ... Lorsqu'il tuait, parce qu'il avait toujours eut beaucoup de choses a raconter, il aimait décrire les lieux et surtout la magie des lieux qu'ils visitaient, décrivant à merveille le lever du soleil dans la galerie des glaces de Versailles ou bien le jardin somptueux ... Oui, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais écrivait souvent et ... S'il avait été un humain, il serait sans doute poète ...

- Merci ... Dit elle avec un sourire timide.

- Serait se le moment de nous éclipser ? Demanda Gin, l'air songeur.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Genesis sur un ton triste. On vient juste d'arriver !

- Ho, mais il parlait pas de toi ! Sourit moqueusement Grimmjow. On parler de nous ! Les intrus ! Ouais, on s'éclipse !

- Non ! Protesta la petite fillette arrancar. Nell veut sa glace et veut voir ce qui va se passer ! ...

* * *

Kenpachi soupira, il en avait ras le bol de devoir vérifier tous les rapports que faisaient les hommes de son unité ... Décidément ... C'était chiant tout ça ! ... Grognant, il abandonna le tout et se releva pour aller marcher un peu, se dégourdir les jambes ... Ou plutôt le sabre ... Il trouverait bien quelque chose à faire ! D'ailleurs, son chemin croisa celui d'Abarai ... Disons plutôt du "Capitaine Abarai" ! Lorsque Ukitake s'était vu offrir le poste de commandant de la première Division, on n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de proposer le poste de Capitaine de la Treizième Division au jeune homme, la tension entre lui et Kuchiki avait augmentée avec une telle intensité que tout le monde avait eu du mal à comprendre ...

Pour l'ébène, les choses étaient claires : Abarai ne pardonnait pas à Kuchiki le fait d'avoir put aimer un Arrancar ... Non ... De préférer un "monstre" plutôt que lui ! Foutu gamin égoïste ! Le pire, c'est que personne n'avait vu "utile" de le punir d'avoir trahis la position d'Ichimaru et Grimmjow, dix ans plus tôt, beaucoup considérant qu'il n'y avait pas eu mort d'âme ! ... Et si Arturo avait trouvé Ichimaru ? Hein ? Bande de glandus ! Au lieu de le punir, on le récompensait ! Putain de monde de merde !

Il n'y avait qu'un seul réconfort à tout cela : Ukitake ... Avait catégoriquement refusé d'accepter les ordres provenant du nouveau conseils de la Chambre Chūō, ceux-ci demandant à ce qu'on retrouve Ichimaru pour le juger comme traître, et qu'on l'exécute sûrement, et ordonner l'extermination des Arrancars au Hueco Mundo et sur Terre ... Ukitake, un bon gars ... Qui en dix ans avait sut rendre "indépendantes" les Armées de la Cour, ainsi les bureaucrates derrière leurs tissus, qui les dissimulaient, n'avaient plus aucune prise sur les shinigamis ... Et toutes ordres demandant réflexions étaient exposés à la totalité des Capitaines et chacun devait donner son avis, on choisissait ensuite à la majorité quand à la résolution d'un problème quelconque et ... Pour le cas d'Ichimaru ... Beaucoup avait décidé de ne pas pourchasser Gin ... Quand aux arrancars, leurs non activités avaient convaincus beaucoup de monde qui les laisser faire du moment qu'ils n'entraient pas dans le monde humain ... Et encore !

Grimmjow, Genesis et Nell étaient souvent sur Terre, c'était un fait, mais a part effrayer de temps en temps des humains, on ne leurs connaissaient aucun méfait ... Putain, et pourquoi ils se montraient pas clairement ? Si seulement Kenpachi arrivait à en chopper un seul ! Gin se pointerait forcément pour récupérer son petit protégé ! C'était pas possible ! Pourquoi il mettait autant de temps à se montrer ! Il était vraiment tombé amoureux de la pire créature de la terre ... Heureusement, il n'était pas le seul dans son cas ! ...

- Capitaine Kuchiki ! Appela t il avec un large sourire.

L'interpellé se retourna, haussant les sourcils en voyant le géant s'approcher de lui.

- Que diriez-vous d'un petit duel, juste pour se défouler ? Demanda-t-il.

- Désolé, je dois aller retrouvé le Vice Capitaine Rikichi, il est un trop fougueux et continue de s'entraîner pour atteindre le niveau d'Abarai ...

Le géant nota sans mal la rancune dans le ton du noble qui n'avait pas put supporter tous les coups que lui avait porté à plusieurs reprises le roux tel la demande en mariage qu'il avait faite à sa petite sœur, l'annulation de celui-ci ... Il jouait au yoyo ce sale petit con ... Et dire qu'avant, il l'avait beaucoup apprécié, surtout quand il avait été dans sa Division, mais maintenant ... Abarai avait un peu trop dérapé ! Il avait faillit causer la mort de Gin ! Bordel ! Et tout le monde s'en fichait !

- J'espère qu'il n'aura pas les mêmes goûts que son prédécesseur ! Soupira amusé Kenpachi. Faudrait pas qu'il nous refasse le même genre de crise lorsqu'on retrouvera Grimmjow !

- Oui ... Murmura pensivement le noble.

Le voyant un peu trop nostalgique, le géant ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule, faisant relever la tête du Capitaine Kuchiki qui le regarda de façon outré et indigné ... Evidement, Kenpachi traitait le noble avec un peu trop de familiarité et beaucoup avait noté cet étrange changement de comportement, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement, après tout : ils vivaient le même genre d'amour, cela pouvait rapprocher, non ?

- J'suis sûr qu'on aura des nouvelles d'eux bientôt : Orihime va se marier, ils vont sûrement se ramener ! Assura le géant. J'peu t'garantir que cette fois, je laisserais pas filer Gin ! Je le séquestrerais et puis basta ! Et j'compte bien profiter du temps qu'on a perdu !

- Je n'aime pas trop les sous entendus de vos phrases ...

- M'fais pas croire que tu feras pas la même chose ! T'es bien plus pervers que moi !

Le noble détourna dignement le visage ... Donnant totalement raison à Kenpachi qui ne put s'empêcher de jubiler d'avoir put gêné Byakuya ! Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde, mine de rien ! Il aurait bien voulu continuer, mais il vit arriver Ichigo qui semblait étrangement ... Comment dire ? Excité ... Hum, quoi encore ? Après son mariage avec Orihime, que pouvaient-ils annoncer qui puisse le mettre dans cet état là ? Le garçon s'arrêta devant eux et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours ce qui intrigua d'avantage le géant qui en fronça les sourcils.

- J'vous conseil à tout les deux de trouver une mission sur Terre ! Lâcha-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Pourquoi donc ? Soupira Kenpachi, fronçant d'avantage les sourcils si cela était possible. Qu'est c'tu veux qu'on foute sur Terre ? Tu veux qu'on t'aide à écrire tes faire-parts ? J'te préviens que j'suis pas volontaire.

- Venez, chez Orihime, vous comprendrez sur place ! Assura le rouquin. Si vous venez pas, ce sera tant pis pour vous !

Il tourna les talons et les planta sur place ... Bah, tient ? ... C'était vraiment très bizarre ... Donc, aller sur Terre pour aller voir Orihime ... Hein ? ...

- J'espère qu'il est pas entrain de nous faire une farce-là ! Grogna le géant en fronçant les sourcils. J'te jure que si Orihime nous demande de devenir ses demoiselles d'honneurs, je le bute !

* * *

Ils l'avaient écoutés ... Ils avaient enfilés des gigai, se disant que si c'était pour voir Orihime, c'était sûrement pour une autre raison que le combat, de toute façon, ils avaient le moyen de quitter facilement leurs corps artificiels. Byakuya était dans une tenue plutôt "décontracté", un T-shirt noir sans manche sur un jean bleu ... Kenpachi, quand à lui ... Il n'avait pas peur ! Chemise entièrement ouverte sur son torse cicatrisé, un jean déchiré en plusieurs endroits ...

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la maison que s'était offerte la jeune fille ... Devenue avocate ... Comme quoi, même étourdie, on peut devenir quelqu'un, surtout si on sais se servir de sa cervelle et qu'on sait redevenir sérieuse lorsqu'il le faut ! Elle avait sut investir comme il le fallait son argent et le résultat était là : une belle maison et un peu plus bas dans la rue, un dispensaire dont Ichigo était le directeur ... Celui-ci ayant trop de choses à faire avec son travail de substitut de shinigami ...

Byakuya voulut frapper à la porte, mais haussa les sourcils en entendant toute l'agitation qu'il y avait dans la maison ... Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait des enfants dans cette maison et entendit des bruits de courses poursuites dans la maison ... Et si ce n'était pas ... Un enfant, mais un Hollow ? Jetant un coup d'œil à Kenpachi, il le vit prendre son Mod Soul...

- J'ai dis qu'j'avais pas envie ! S'écria soudainement une voix dans la maison. Putain, touchez pas mes ch'veux !

Le noble écarquilla les yeux ... Cette voix, ce n'était pas possible ? ... Si, c'était bien lui ! C'était ... Grimmjow ! Le géant avait remarqué cela et poussa pour tambouriner la porte avec force. Evidement, si c'était Grimmjow, alors ... Gin ne devait pas être très loin ! Il frappa si fort que la porte menaça même de finir en morceau ! Orihime finit par apparaître, l'air un peu surprise, mais Kenpachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et l'écarta de son chemin pour entrer dans la maison ... Tout comme Byakuya qui jeta un coup d'œil pour tomber sur une bien étrange scène.

Grimmjow était à Terre ... Il était bien là ! ... Oui, c'était lui ... Mais il était maintenu par Genesis et Gin tandis que Nell s'amusait à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ceux-ci tombaient mollement devant ses yeux, lui donnant un certain charme, il était vraiment très beau ... Ho ... Il était là ... C'était bien lui ... La panthère ! Il était là, juste sous ses yeux ...

- Damnation ! Soupira l'argenté en haussant les sourcils. Mes amis, nous venons d'être découvert par l'ennemi, fuyons !

- Plus facile à dire qu'a faire ! Soupira Genesis en croissant les bras sur son torse, restant assis a califourchon sur le dos du bleuté. On est dans nos gigai là ! Comment on va faire pour fuir sans pouvoir ?

- Bah, on se rend ? Proposa subtilement Nell, un doigt posé sur sa bouche, l'autre main continuant d'ébouriffer les mèches bleues électriques.

- Putain, enlevez vous de sur moi, bande de bâtards, j'peux même pas m'défendre moi ! Raga la panthère.

- Grimmjow ? Souffla le noble en se rapprochant.

L'interpellé jeta un coup d'œil à Byakuya et ouvrit de grands yeux avant de les refermer à moitié ... Ses mèches habituellement rebelles étaient plus lisses ... Qui avait eu l'idée de le décoiffer ? Cela lui allait drôlement bien ... Comme le manque de masque d'ailleurs ... Tient, c'était vrai alors, ils étaient tous dans des gigai ?

- Salut, Byakuya, ça roule depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ? Demanda-t-il, un large sourire carnassier apparaissant aux coins de ses lèvres.

Ho ... L'infâme créature ! Se rendait-il seulement compte que cela faisait presque dix ans maintenant ? DIX ANS ! Sournoise créature ! Affreusement cruelle et envoûtante ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être plus ... Conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait ? Non, même pas, ou bien il aimait bien le torturer psychologiquement ! Cela ne l'étonnerait même pas !

Gin et Genesis abandonnèrent soudainement le jeune homme, l'argenté se jetant dans les bras de Kenpachi, l'air joyeux, tandis que Genesis observait la scène, intrigué, et le noble n'hésita pas une seule seconde à venir jusqu'au bleuté, l'aidant à se relever ... Avant de se rendre compte de la situation : certes, ses gars n'étaient plus activement recherchés par la Soul Society, mais Ukitake avait bien dit que par sécurité, il fallait à tout prix qu'ils remettent la main sur eux pour régler leurs comptes et savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire pour la suite ... Et pendant dix ans, leurs inactivités avait bien prouvées qu'ils n'étaient plus un danger pour la Soul Society ...

Mais que faire ? Ukitake voulait tout de même une discussion avec Ichimaru ... Et pouvaient-ils accepter de prendre le risque de les attirer jusqu'à chez eux ? ... Non, en fait, peut-être pouvaient-ils faire le contraire ? Ho, et au diable tout cela ! Il s'en fichait complètement ! Pour le moment, il avait envie de profiter du moment présent ... Et c'est ce qu'il fit, attirant le bleuté contre lui, s'assurant qu'il était bel et bien là, en chair et en os ... Profitant de l'odeur de sa chair, la chaleur de son corps ... Son souffle contre son visage ... Il était là ...

- Tu m'as manqué, belle créature. Avoua franchement Byakuya, l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Heu, je crois que je n'ai pas assez de chambre d'ami ! Déclara soudainement Orihime avec gêne. Je peux prendre Nell et Tatsuki avec moi dans mon lit, mais je n'ai que trois autres chambres ...

- Alors, le compte y est ! Remarqua subtilement et avec humour Tatsuki. J'espère que ta chambre est pas à coté des chambres d'amis, sinon, on risque pas de pouvoir dormir !

- Ils vont faire des bébés ... Nota Nell avec autant de subtilité que l'ébène ...

* * *

Grimmjow était couché sur le sofa, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Byakuya qui caressait certaines mèches de cheveux bleu électriques, se contentant de ce simple contact ... Pour le moment ... En fait, c'était surtout le bleuté qui avait du mal à ne pas vouloir plus en cet instant, mais il se doutait bien que les dix ans de patience qu'il avait "imposé" au noble risque de se faire ressentir s'ils tentaient trop tôt de faire quelque chose ... Quoique, les rares fois où il s'était imposé, la panthère avait ... Aimé cela ... Ha, ce mec !

Ils s'étaient isolés dans une des chambres, tout comme Gin et Kenpachi d'ailleurs, les deux couples ayant éprouvés le besoin de s'isoler pour pouvoir se retrouver après dix ans de séparation, qu'aucun ne semblait avoir voulut aussi longue, mais qui n'avait été que bénéfique pour tout le monde vus qu'ils se rendaient tous enfin compte de leurs véritables sentiments ...

- T'as pas appelé la Soul Society ? Demanda le bleuté avec un large sourire.

- Non, je ne pense pas que cela soit utile ...

- Pourtant, si vous nous emprisonniez, vous nous garderiez à portée de mains, non ?

- Ne nous insulte pas ... Grimmjow, tu m'as tellement manqué, mais je n'agirais plus jamais comme il y a dix ans ... Je ne t'ai pas oublié ... Jamais ...

- Alors tu m'as pas trompé avec celui aux cheveux de sang ? Sourit cruellement le bleuté.

Qui regretta sa phrase vu que l'ébène ne se gêna pas une seule seconde pour lui tirer durement les cheveux, les relâchant bien vite en lui lançant un regard dur et froid ... Evidement, ce mec ... Il le lui avait pourtant dit, dix ans plus tôt : il était le seul qu'il désirait ... Le seul homme pour qui il pouvait éprouver de l'affection, donc ... C'était ça l'amour ? ... Pouvoir attendre ?

- Et toi, avec combien de personne as-tu couché depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda sèchement, mais dignement le noble.

- Aucune ! Avoua franchement Grimmjow. Y a bien quelques nanas qui pouvaient me voir qui ont tenté le coup un peu partout, mais ... J'sais pas, ça me tentait pas vraiment et au contraire ! Pourquoi aurais-je couché avec quelqu'un ?

- Parce que tu étais un coureur ? ...

Le bleuté releva la mains pour agripper des mèches noirs et tira soudainement les cheveux, faisant la même chose que le noble, arborant un magnifique sourire plein de moquerie et de provocation.

- Fini, j'suis une sainte nitouche ! Assura la panthère. J'arrivais déjà plus à coucher avec d'autres avant qu'on se sépare, alors comment j'aurais pus après ? Et puis, j'te rappelle que je t'ai tout offert de moi à toi, c'est sûrement pas pour me donner à quelqu'un d'autre ... Je t'aime Byakuya ...

Grimmjow se releva, s'étirant ... Trouvant que l'idée de porter des gigai, c'était pourri ! Il aurait vraiment préféré être dans son propre corps, mais en fait, la Soul Society aurait plus de mal à les trouver, leurs énergies continuellement dissimulées. Des mains l'enlacèrent à la taille et il sentit le souffle de l'ébène contre sa nuque, sentant également des lèvres se glisser sur sa peau dénudée ... Décidément, depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela ... De pouvoir ressentir les lèvres de Byakuya contre sa peau ... De pouvoir sentir ses mains glisser sur sa chemise et venir frôler la partie de son torse dénudé ...

Le bleuté pencha tout naturellement la tête sur le coté, offrant consciencieusement sa gorge à l'ébène qui entreprit de la dévorer à coup de baisers, sa langue venant caresser la jugulaire ... Faisant soupirer la panthère qui sentit les mains défaire peu à peu chaque bouton de la chemise ... Les doigts ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se glisser sur ses muscles et venant caresser ses boutons de chair, il sentit le souffle du noble contre son oreille et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner ... Toujours aussi sensible à tout ce que pouvait lui faire ... Cet être-là !

- Viens, on va sur le lit. Ordonna-t-il chaudement.

- T'es toujours aussi pervers ? Demanda moqueusement Grimmjow.

- Plus que jamais ... Si tu savais le nombre de position que j'ai maintenant à l'esprit ... Comment ? ... Comment je vais te faire l'amour ? ...

... Hé, il pouvait pas trouver d'autre façon d'exprimer son désir ? Lui dire des trucs pareils ! Il avait pas envie de le voir s'enfuir ? Parce que, partit comme c'était ... Le bleuté avait presque déjà envie de partir ... Disons que l'idée de ... Devoir subir le noble et sa perversion ... En fait, non, c'était pas si désagréable ! D'ailleurs, il aimait sentir le noble s'occuper de lui de la sorte ... Celui-ci s'écarta et lui attrapa le poignet, l'aidant à se relever pour aller jusqu'au lit sur lequel il l'allongea ... "Faire des bébés" ... Hein ? ...

L'ébène s'occupa directement de lui, embrassant sa gorge pour glisser de plus en plus bas, savourant chaque parcelle de peau que lui offrait entièrement, entrouvrant d'avantage les pans de la chemise entièrement ouverte, léchant le tétons dressés, faisant gémir le bleuté qui frissonnait de plus en plus sous le traitement du noble, ses lèvres glissant de plus en plus bas ... Hum, comme à chaque fois, il faisait tout ! Il attrapa le visage de Byakuya pour l'écarter de lui.

- Laisse moi faire. Lâcha-t-il simplement.

Grimmjow glissa ses mains sur le bas du T-shirt qu'il retira, dévoilant le torse toujours extraordinairement translucide de Byakuya ... Il était toujours aussi splendide ... Les lèvres du bleuté glissèrent sur le torse nu, frôlant et taquinant les boutons de chair qui se dressèrent assez rapidement, ce qui était plaisant ... Comme de sentir cette bosse qui se dressait peu à peu dans le pantalon du noble ... C'était ... Bon de se sentir à ce point désiré ... Mais à ce rythme-là, ils ne pourraient pas en profiter longtemps ! Ha, pourquoi était-il si sensible ?

La panthère fit asseoir le shinigami sur le lit, glissant ses doigts sur les fermetures éclairs qu'il ouvrit sans la moindre pudeur, n'hésitant pas une seconde à intégrer une main dans le pantalon pour aller frôler le membre, faisant se cambrer l'homme, pour son plus grand plaisir ... Et le faisant délicieusement gémir ... Ce que c'était bon ! Il tira un peu plus sur le pantalon, le faisant glisser sur les hanches blanches, tirant le sous vêtement par la même occasion et libérant la verge gonflée ...

Le bleuté jeta un coup d'œil à l'ébène qui le regardait faire, son regard s'emplissait peu à peu de désir et d'envie ... Il fallait qu'il prenne garde quand même, avec tout ce temps d'abstinence, ce shinigami-là pouvait perdre le contrôle de son besoin de chair ... Il pouvait s'imposer tellement facilement ... Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Grimmjow, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui : Byakuya savait ce qu'il voulait et le prenait ... Mais depuis il avait comprit qu'il fallait agir avec plus de contenance ... Ce serait curieux de savoir s'il craquerait et se jetterait sur lui ... Sûrement, mais seulement s'il attisait suffisamment son désir ...

Il descendit du lit, retirant ses vêtements un à un, prenant bien soin de ne pas aller trop lentement pour que le noble puisse bien apprécier le spectacle, lui-même retira ses vêtements pour les jeter au sol ... Il avait un magnifique corps cet homme ... Un corps dont le contact lui avait manqué, il ne pouvait que se l'avouer ! Bordel de merde, il lui avait vraiment trop manqué ce gars ! Grimmjow se jeta de nouveau sur le lit, ses lèvres se plaquant contre celles de Byakuya qui fut surprit par ce soudain changement de comportement, mais s'y adapta très facilement, sa langue répondant avec passion au baiser, faisant gémir d'avantage le bleuté qui savourait tout cela ...

Les lèvres de la panthère abandonnèrent celle du shinigami pour se glisser le long de son corps, léchant le torse délicat, glissant sur le ventre, sa langue frôlant le nombril avant de se concentrer sur la chose durcie ... Se glissant tout le long du membre ... Le sentant frémir entièrement. Le voir défaillir était vraiment très plaisant, mine de rien ... Il n'hésita pas une seconde à le prendre en bouche, mais cette fois, ce fut au tour de Byakuya de le repousser, gémissant en constatant que le bleuté n'était pas d'accord pour le relâcher si "facilement", il obtempéra, cependant, se relevant en caressant ses lèvres.

- Tu es fou de faire des trucs pareils ! Soupira l'ébène. Tu veux vraiment que je te prenne sans préparation ?

- Désolé, j'y avais pas pensé ! Se moqua cruellement Grimmjow avec un large sourire carnassier. T'étais beau lorsque tu te laissais aller avant ... Et t'es beau quand tu te laisse faire ... Tu es tellement beau en fait, c'est énervant !

- Et toi alors ? Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la sensualité qui se dégage de toi ... Ton corps appelles à la luxure la plus totale ...

Amusée, la panthère remonta jusqu'à lui, frottant volontairement son corps contre celui de Byakuya qui soupirait d'aise ... Ha, décidément, il était bien sensible ce shinigami ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plus de relation à son compte ? Il avait pourtant tout pour : un corps, un visage, le charisme et il savait faire l'amour, c'était le cas ... Et pourtant, il n'en abusait pas et c'était tout à son honneur ... Et puis ... Pour le plus grand plaisir de Grimmjow qui pouvait en profiter !

- Alors laisses-toi aller ! Lâcha avec perversion Grimmjow contre ses lèvres, picorant délicatement sa bouche tentatrice.

Byakuya ne se fit pas tant attendre que ça, renversant la situation d'un mouvement de hanche, allant embrasser la gorge du bleuté qui écarta tout naturellement les jambes, laissant le noble se caser à cet endroit, sa main se glissant directement jusqu'au point sensible ... Rien que la caresse de son antre fit gémir avec force la panthère qui se cambra, tournant le visage sur le coté ... Putain, merde, comment il avait fait pour aimer à ce point ce contact ? Lui qui avait toujours détesté être dominé ... L'être par Byakuya était toujours un réel plaisir !

Il sentit deux doigts s'initier en lui, prouvant le début d'impatience de l'ébène, il lâcha un petit gémissement pour faire connaître son mécontentement, mais la seconde d'après, il gémit de plaisir, sentant les doigts jouer en lui pour écarter la chair, bougeant les doigts qui frôlaient les parois ... C'était vraiment trop ... Bon ... Grimmjow se cambra et sentit un troisième doigt venir accompagner les autres, chacun bougeant à un rythme différent ... Les lèvres de Byakuya caressant tantôt son torse, tantôt son cou et tantôt venant frôler sa propre bouche à demi ouverte ...

- Je peux ? Demanda chaudement le noble.

- Oui, s'il te plait, dépêches-toi ! Supplia l'arrancar.

L'ébène ne se fit pas prier deux fois et retira ses doigts, profitant des lèvres du bleuté entrouvertes pour pouvoir s'en saisir, la langue s'invita dans sa bouche pour venir caresser sa langue et la panthère ne mis pas longtemps à répondre en gémissant, sachant qu'il était réellement obscène en cet instant. Il sentit le noble frémir contre lui et il l'abandonna se positionnant entre ses jambes, lui relevant les hanches pour frôler son antre de son sexe dur, le faisant se cambrer, Grimmjow agrippa les draps, attendant avec une certaine impatience, l'entrée du shinigami en lui, ses jambes se repliant, ses genoux caressant ses cotes ...

Le sexe de Byakuya commença a entrer lentement en lui, si lentement qu'il eu l'impression d'atteindre l'orgasme à plusieurs reprises pendant la pénétration, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait de pouvoir sentir le membre chaud en lui ... L'ébène patienta quelques instants, ses lèvres parcourant le torse qu'il lui offrait consciencieusement.

Il fini par se relever un peu, commençant à se mouvoir, allant et venant en lui, le faisant de plus en plus gémir et frémir, il n'en put plus alors que le noble venait toujours juste de débuter le mouvement et il resserra plus encore sa prise sur les draps, tentant de se concentrer pour ne pas venir trop vite. Il se contracta sur le membre et fit agréablement gémir Byakuya, conscient qu'il lui procurait plus de plaisir ... L'ébène ralentit le rythme, torturant le bleuté qui en gémit de supplication ...

Le noble ne put que répondre à ce gémissement, il accéléra de nouveau le mouvement de hanche, donnant de véritable coup de butoir dans sa personne, lui procurant beaucoup de plaisir, trop en fait ... Grimmjow vint se déverser sur leurs ventres ... Et Byakuya ne tarda pas à venir aussi ... Ha, putain, c'était vraiment trop bon ! Comment il avait put resté aussi longtemps sans venir le voir ? Il aurait dut venir bien plus tôt ...


	15. Chapitre 14 : Je t'aime

**Note :** Je risque de mettre en pause cette fic et la raison es simple : j'ai un épuissement d'idée pour cette fic, j'éspére pouvoir écrire la fin pendant l'absence de ma correctrice, en tout les cas, pendant 4 semaines, ne vous attendez pas a une publication et je m'en escuse ! En tout cas, merci de me lire et de me soutenir ! X3

* * *

Gin avait été allongé sur le lit dès le début, Kenpachi trop impatient de pouvoir profiter de se corps qu'il avait si patiemment attendu ... Encore ! ... Parce que déjà avant, il avait rêvé de ce corps, déjà avant, il avait rêvé de ce cœur pendant si longtemps ... Et là, il était à lui ... Il était à LUI et à personne d'autre, alors, il allait en profiter un peu et il en profitait en cet instant, l'ayant déshabillé avec soin. Et lorsque l'argenté avait été entièrement nu, il l'avait allongé sur le lit et il l'avait entièrement dévoré ... L'embrassant ici et là et recommençant à l'embrasser encore et encore ... Savourant la texture de sa peau, savourant ses gémissements mélodieux ... Savourant ... Cette chair ...

Le pauvre Gin n'était que gémissements en cet instant, s'agitant de plus en plus, soupirant d'aise ou bien de frustration tandis que Kenpachi le découvrait de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de ses mains expertes qui le caressaient en frôlant les endroits sensibles, ses mains glissant jusqu'à un lieu qu'il avait peu exploré alors qu'il le convoitait avec toujours autant d'ardeur ... Parce qu'il le voulait ... Oui, il le désirait à un point inimaginable ... Il l'aimait tellement ...

- Dit le moi ! Ordonna le géant, glissant ses lèvres contre sa gorge.

- Je t'aime ... Gémit l'argenté.

Cette simple phrase fit augmenter le désir qu'éprouvait alors Kenpachi pour Gin, ses lèvres continuèrent de caresser, le léchant avec avidité, suçant avec insistance les tétons qui durcirent facilement, l'argenté continuant de gémir face au traitement que lui infligeait l'ébène, ses mains tremblantes frôlant sa nuque ... Avec délicatesse ... Les mains de Kenpachi agrippèrent les genoux pour les tirer, écartant les jambes et il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se glisser entre, venant titiller le sexe du pauvre argenté du bout de sa langue ...

- Encore ! Lâcha le géant.

- Je t'aime ! Gémit avec plus de force l'argenté.

Les doigts de Kenpachi vinrent frôler son intimité avec bien plus d'insistance, le faisant encore gémir, savourant le son de sa voix, et il finit par faire entrer un doigt à l'intérieur, sa bouche s'emparant soudainement du membre dressé du pauvre Gin dont les mains se resserrèrent soudainement sur la nuque. Il ne put empêcher un de ses doigts de rejoindre trop rapidement le premier, mais l'argenté ne parut pas réellement ... Mécontent ... Au contraire, il semblait impatient de pouvoir subir la suite ... Mais Kenpachi continua de ralentir le rythme pour pouvoir savourer cela ...

Ses doigts écartèrent les chairs alors que ses lèvres continuaient d'aller et venir sur le membre de l'argenté qui gémissait de plus en plus intensément, excitant le géant qui ne put plus attendre ... Putain, chaque fois qu'il essayait d'être doux, c'était tout le contraire et il avait beau essayer d'être doux, il y arrivait pas ! Ce gars était indécent et ses gémissement éveillaient chaque sens de son être et surtout ... Le désir primitif qu'il éprouvait depuis si longtemps pour Gin ...

Relâchant son membre, il remonta le long de son corps, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses lèvres qu'il picora délicatement ...

- Encore ... Murmura le géant.

- Je t'aime, Zaraki. Répéta Gin sans perdre patience.

Putain, c'était trop bon de l'entendre dire cela ! Kenpachi se releva, passant ses mains sous les genoux de Gin pour les lui relever, soulevant ses hanches par la même occasion et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à pénétrer le pauvre argenté qui se cambra littéralement, gémissant de douleur ...

- Pardon ... Murmura l'ébène.

L'argenté posa son regard bleu sur lui ... Ses mains commencèrent à caresser son corps ... Excitant d'avantage le géant qui savourait le spectacle de cette créature qui frôlait son torse, continuant de gémir plus discrètement, se cabrant de temps en temps alors que Kenpachi tentait de patienter un peu pour qu'il se soit habitué à sa présence ... Mais comment il allait faire ? Le regarder se caresser lui donnait envie de le remettre à sa place ... Et vint le moment où il commença à se masturber ... C'était ... Délicieux à regarder ... Mais aussi dangereux, non ? ... Il avait envie de le remettre à sa place ...

Il commença dès lors à se mouvoir en lui, donnant de profonds coups de hanches qui firent délicieusement crier l'argenté qui détourna la tête sur le coté, il continuait d'aller et venir dans cet être qu'il aimait et désirait tellement ! Il ne pouvait que se réjouir de pouvoir le posséder, de le faire sien à lui et ce ... Pour toujours ! Ha, et comment il allait faire pour le garder ? Il en savait foutrement rien, mais c'était clair, cette fois, il pourrait pas le laisser partir !

Le géant donna des coups un peu plus brusque, des mouvements qui furent si profond qu'il sentit la prostate ... Et que Gin fini par être terrassé par son orgasme et se libéra sur son ventre ... Et ses parois se resserrèrent sur le sexe de l'ébène qui ne put se retenir d'avantage et vint en lui ...

- Je t'aime ... Gémit essoufflé l'argenté.

Un sourire carnassier apparus sur le coin des lèvres de Kenpachi qui se retira lentement, repoussant la belle créature sur le lit avant de s'allonger à ses cotés.

- Et toi, tu ne me le dis pas ? Minauda Gin avec amusement, se casant contre son torse.

- J't'aime. Répondit naturellement le géant en l'embrassant sur le front. J'te laisserais plus repartir !

- Mais je veux pas être derrière des barreaux ! ... Quoi qu'en fait ... Ça serait marrant de convoquer tout les membres de mon armée pour me faire évader une fois encore ! Mais, qu'adviendrait-il de Grimmjow, Genesis et Nell ? ...

Qu'est c'qu'il en savait ? Pour le moment, personne voulait leur faire de mal ... Ils étaient même plus recherchés ! ... Mais, fallait pas oublier que certains voulaient voir jugé Ichimaru et voir les Arrancar sous "contrôle" ...

- On verra bien, t'aura cas en parler avec Ukitake ! Soupira le géant. Il sera sûrement au mariage ...

- Comme tout les autres ...

Ouais, comme tout les autres ! ... Trop de monde en réalité ... Il aurait fallut qu'on blanchisse l'homme et les membres de son "armée" ... Non ? Plus facile qu'à dire !

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent semblèrent totalement surréaliste : Gin et Nell s'activèrent farouchement à décorer la maison pour le mariage d'Orihime, l'argenté dévoilant un talent sans précédent à organiser les mariages, à croire qu'il avait été fait pour cela ! Il aimait d'ailleurs à donner des ordres et les deux capitaines shinigamis devaient obéir ... Sinon ... Gin irait dormir avec Grimmjow et cette perspective ne semblait plaire à personne ...

Genesis aidait aussi, mais plus discrètement, dès fois, on le perdait de vue et on le retrouvait dans le jardin, entrain de regarder les fleurs, ou bien dans la cuisine, entrain de regarder les gâteaux que préparait une cuisinière, il patientait et avait tendance à le voler, c'étant découvert un certain goût pour tout ce qui est sucré ... Une fois, on l'avait perdu et retrouvé devant l'aquarium, il avait demandé s'il pouvait goûter les poisons et cela avait provoqué un petit mal entendu ...

- Non, mange pas Nemo ! C'était écrié la petite Nell en se jetant sur lui. Faut rendre Nemo à son papa !

Quand à Grimmjow ? ... Hé bien, Grimmjow, lui, il dormait souvent dans les arbres et il était dur de l'en déloger ... La première fois, Kenpachi avait coupé l'arbre, mais Orihime lui avait passé un savon, alors ils avaient dut trouvé une autre solution ... Ce qui n'était pas du tout évident ! Finalement, Byakuya avait sut trouver les mots qui le ferait descendre :

- Si tu ne descends pas, tu vas bien me sentir ce soir ! Avait-il dit d'un air menaçant sous le regard choqué d'Orihime et Tatsuki. Tu risques même de ne plus pouvoir t'asseoir demain ...

- Pourquoi ? Avait demandé Nell d'un air intrigué.

Genesis avait emporté avec lui Nell qui posait des questions et Grimmjow était descendus de l'arbre et Byakuya lui ébouriffa les cheveux, appréciant de voir les cheveux un peu plus relâchés, le trouvant plus beau ainsi, mais le faisant râler et grogner aussi d'avantage, pauvre bleuté torturé !

Lorsqu'Ichigo rentra avec Uryû et Chad un soir, la maison était fin prête pour le mariage qui était cependant prévu pour la semaine suivante ... Les trois jeunes hommes furent vraiment surprit de voir Ichimaru et ses hommes ... Déguisés ... Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient là, mais, étrangement, Gin continuait de se déguiser en bonne de maison tandis que Genesis avait tendance à se faire passer pour le petit ami de Tatsuki, portant une moustache que la jeune fille lui arrachait souvent, mais qu'il remettait ... Quand à Nell, elle prenait un drap et jouait le fantôme ... Grimmjow ... Parce qu'Ichimaru lui avait ordonné de se cacher ... Avait choisi de se mettre dans le dos de Kenpachi ...

Les trois jeune hommes faisaient comme si de rien était ... Mais, c'était dur de ne pas louper les paroles chaudes que lançait de temps en temps Gin à Kenpachi ou bien de noter certains gestes qu'avait Byakuya à l'encontre de Grimmjow ... Et ses regards, cela avait le dont de gêner Uryû et Chad qui se lançaient des regards, se demandant sans doute comment réagir.

- Mais, en faite, vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda sans gène Ichigo à Byakuya.

- Oui. Avoua franchement le noble.

- Ha, alors j'ai bien fait de vous dire de venir !

- Oui.

- Non ! S'écria le bleuté en sortant de sa cachette. T'aurais pas dut lui dire ! Même Genesis, Gin et Nell sont moins épuisant que lui ! Putain, j'pensais qu'en dix ans, il se serait un peu calmé, mais l'est pire qu'avant ! Et il ose dire qu'il a pas eu de relations ? Putain, j'suis mort après seulement une heure et me laisse même pas dormir en plus !

Grimmjow aurait sûrement continué sur la lancée ... Si Byakuya ne lui avait pas lancé un regard froid ... Finalement, le bleuté annonça qu'il allait se coucher et l'ébène n'hésita pas une seconde à faire de même, pour le plus grand damne de la panthère qui était devenue rouge de honte ... Comme la petite assistance quoi ... Même Gin avait légèrement rougit ...

- C'est vrai que, vue les gémissement, ils doivent en faire des choses là-haut. Soupira l'argenté lorsque les deux hommes furent montés. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela ... Mon dieu, Grimmjow a dévergondé le Capitaine Kuchiki !

- Tu peux parler ! Souffla Genesis. Quand je passe à coté de votre chambre, j'ai l'impression d'entendre les grognements d'une bête sauvage ! ...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kenpachi ...

* * *

- Alors, comme ça, je ne te laisse pas dormir suffisamment ? Demanda mielleusement Byakuya une fois dans la chambre.

- Tu m'épuises ! Avoua nerveusement Grimmjow.

- Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?

- Bah, par ce que j'aime bien quand tu me caresses ...

Ha, mais qu'il était ... Il ne donnait qu'une envie : de le frapper pour une fois ! Ou bien de lui donner raison et de ne pas le laisser dormir de toute la nuit ... Mais, il se figea ... Il ressentait l'énergie spirituelle de Rukia et ... Celle-ci était accompagnée de Renji ... Il grinça des dents ... C'était pas possible ! Pourquoi venait-il encore avec Rukia ? Alors qu'il l'avait plaqué le jour de leur mariage ... Elle n'aurait pas dut accepter cela ... Et pourtant.

- Hé, qu'est c'qui s'passe ? Demanda inquiet le bleuté.

- Restes ici et surtout, ne bouges pas ! Ordonna le noble en s'approchant de la porte. Je crois qu'on risque d'avoir des problèmes, alors s'il te plait, ne sors plus d'ici ...

Il sortit de la chambre, jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir et constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir sentit l'approche : Tatsuki entrait dans la chambre de Genesis avec celui-ci et Nell dans les bras, sûrement pour les mettre en sécurité ... Gin fin un coucou de sa main et rentra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kenpachi ... Le noble se dit qu'il pourrait se détendre un peu, en espérant que Renji ne resterait pas longtemps ...

Il ne tarda pas à descendre jusqu'à l'entrée, découvrant en effet Renji et Rukia. Byakuya ne porta aucune attention au roux et vint saluer sa sœur qui souriait tristement, elle avait eu du mal à encaisser le coup alors comment faisait-elle pour seulement faire semblant de sourire à coté de cet homme ? ... Lui ne prenait même pas la peine de le regarder ... Le snobant tout le temps ...

- Capitaine Kuchiki. Saluât Renji.

Mais Byakuya ne prêta aucune attention au jeune homme, se détournant pour emmener Rukia jusqu'à la salle à manger, lui proposant quelque chose à boire. Il lui servit une tasse de thé et jeta un coup d'œil à Orihime qui s'était activée à faire disparaître toutes les tasses et assiette qu'avaient utilisés les ... Fugitifs ... Cette situation ne pourrait pas continuer, lorsque le mariage serait célébré, Byakuya et Kenpachi devraient retourner à la Soul Society et ça ... C'était perdre encore plusieurs années avec Grimmjow ... Il ne supporterait plus une séparation aussi longue ...

- On est venus un peu en "repérage" ! Avoua Rukia avec un large sourire. La cérémonie se déroulera dans le jardin, non ?

- Oui. Répondit Orihime en déposant un plateau de biscuit devant la jeune shinigami. A partir de demain, nous recevront des pièces de jardinage.

- Ton jardin est magnifique ! Tu as un jardinier qui fait des merveilles !

- Ha oui ! Commença soudainement Orihime.

Ichigo plaqua sa mains sur sa bouche et Byakuya se félicita de ce réflexe ... Elle aurait sans doute parler de Nell et Genesis qui l'aidait de temps en temps à couper les fleurs et c'était vrai que ses deux-là étaient très doués, mine de rien ... Quand à Orihime, elle avait la main verte et si son jardin devait être entretenu la plupart du temps par un jardinier à cause de son travail, elle n'oubliait pas de passer un peu de temps sur les fleurs ...

- Orihime passe beaucoup de temps dessus. Déclara le rouquin en retirant sa main. Le jardinier n'arrête pas de lui dire de se reconvertir et qu'il l'embaucherait bien, mais elle est trop passionnée !

- Ho oui, le jour où on attrapera Ichimaru, on devrait lui demander de le défendre ! Lâcha froidement Renji.

- Si c'est pour dire de telle chose, vous n'étiez pas obliger de venir, Capitaine Abarai ! Répliqua le noble avec autant de froideur.

Il ne lui accorda pas même un regard, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil à Kurosaki ... Que se passerait-il si le roux apprenait que les fugitifs étaient juste à l'étage du dessus ... D'ailleurs, quelque chose se renversa en haut ... A croire qu'il était impossible de demander à leurs invités de rester tranquille ! Sûrement encore Nell et Genesis qui se laissait aller à leurs jeu de chat perché !

- Ho, je vais voir ce que c'est ! Déclara Orihime en se relevant. Tatsuki doit avoir du mal à enfiler la robe de demoiselle d'honneur !

- Elle l'a déjà elle ? Soupira Rukia. Je viens avec pour la voir !

Catastrophe ! Orihime tenta bien de réparer son erreur en assurant que c'était une surprise, mais rien n'y fit ... Elles montèrent ensemble ... Et à tout instant, Byakuya s'attendait à entendre le cri d'alarme de sa sœur cadette ... Mais celui-ci se fit attendre et la tension augmenta légèrement dans la pièce, chacun faisant semblant de boire alors que chacun attendait ce simple hurlement ... Qui ne vint pas ...

Elles redescendirent, Rukia et Orihime rouge ...

- Tu aurais pu me le dire ... Marmonna l'ébène avec gène.

- Mais je ne pouvais pas le sortir comme ça devant tout le monde. Répliqua Orihime avec gène.

- Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? Demanda surprit Ichigo.

- Tatsuki a un copain ! Vous auriez pu nous le dire !

- Ha oui ? Elle a un copain ? ... C'est vrai ? ...

- C'est ... Lâcha de plus en plus gêné Orihime. On est monté et en fait ... Ils étaient enlacés et ... Il lui dégrafait sa robe alors ... En fait, je crois qu'ils sont entrains de conclure et ...

Genesis et Tatsuki ? ... Non, attendait, il y avait Nell dans la chambre ... Ils avaient dut entendre les deux jeunes filles monter et avait ... Comment dire ... Improvisé ... A moins que le courant ne passe à ce point entre eux deux ? Aller savoir, en tout les cas, il y avait Nell dans la chambre, alors, pourvus qu'ils n'aillent pas trop loin ! En tout cas, ils avaient de la chance que Rukia n'ai jamais vus Genesis ... D'ailleurs ... Ni Renji, à ce moment, il était consigné pour avoir dévoilé de lourde information ! Rien que d'y repenser ...

- Mais, qui est-ce ? Demanda curieux Rukia.

- Hé bien, c'est ... Hésita Orihime en se tournant vers eux. Genesis Asford, un compère de travail que mon cabinet tente de recruter depuis quelques temps, pour l'apporter, on m'a demandé de l'inviter au mariage ...

- Tatsuki aura trouvé les mots pour le charmer, alors. Ironisa Renji.

- Capitaine Abarai. S'écria Kenpachi avec rage. Si vous venez ici pour insulter les habitants de cette maison, repartez tout de suite à la Soul Society !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention d'insulter qui que se soit. Je tenterais de retenir mes propos ... Orihime, il y a encore de la place ici pour moi ? Je me doute que Rukia dormira avec son frère ... Mais, je ne peux pas lui imposer ma présence ...

- Désolé, toutes les chambres sont occupées ! Lâcha Ichigo. Kenpachi en a pris une, Tatsuki et son petit copain ... Et Byakuya ... Enfin, nous n'avons pas assez de place ici ... J'suis désolé ... En plus, j'voulais demander à Orihime de dormir avec Tatsuki pour faire une soirée entre mecs, mais c'est raté, à moins que je veuille prendre le risque de voir la virginité de Tatsuki se perdre ...

- Ho, Genesis n'est pas comme ça ! Assura Orihime. En fait, quand je l'approche, il s'écarte, il n'y a vraiment que Tatsuki qu'il accepte près de lui ...

- Ça doit pas être évident d'être avocat et d'avoir peur des filles ... Nota Renji en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas peur des filles ! Lâcha froidement quelqu'un derrière lui.

Se retournant, Byakuya haussa les sourcils en voyant Genesis aux cotés de Tatsuki, il avait remit en ordre ses vêtements et la jeune fille avait un air un peu troublé ... Ses lèvres étaient rougies ... Ils s'étaient vraiment embrassés ? ... Ho, Genesis en avait profité ? Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air de quelqu'un qui "profite" des situations.

- Je sais juste de quoi elles sont capables alors j'ai appris à m'en méfier ... Avoua-t-il franchement.

- Ho, voici donc Mr. Asford ! Sourit Renji.

- Je viens prendre congé. Déclara-t-il sans prêter attention au roux. Je vais aller dormir à l'hôtel, je n'aimerais pas vous dérangez alors que vous semblez avoir besoin de chambre, Arisawa en connaît un parfait pour moi, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ...

Donc, Tatsuki allait s'occuper de lui ... Et sûrement de Nell ... En espérant que Gin et Grimmjow n'ai pas décidé de passer par la fenêtre pour pouvoir partir ! Ils n'allaient tout de même pas louper le mariage d'Orihime par simple envie de sécurité ? Ou pour rester libre ... ? ... Ha, non, il n'avait aucune envie de perdre Grimmjow ! Pas encore une fois ! Se relevant, Byakuya suivit Genesis, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Renji qui ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention ...

Ils franchirent ensemble la porte et avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que se soit, ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils découvrirent Nell dans les bras de Ukitake ... Celui-ci semblait l'avoir reconnu ... Et reconnu Genesis ... C'était sans doute une situation plus que critique ...

- Commandant Ukitake ... Murmura Byakuya.

- Ha, vous êtes déjà là ! Lâcha derrière eux Renji. On ne vous attendait pas si tôt.

- Oui, je me disais qu'avec vous deux dans la même maison, je devais vite venir pour éviter de vous voir vous entre tuer ... Si ses deux là sont ici, je présume qu'Ichimaru et Jaggerjack sont aussi ici ?

- Pardon ? S'écria Rukia.

* * *

Tout le monde était dans le salon de cher Orihime, heureusement, il était spacieux ! Gin, Grimmjow et Genesis étaient installés sur le fauteuil et Nell était assise sur les genoux de Ukitake, la petite arrancar s'attachant instantanément à l'argenté. Jouant avec les longues mèches blanches.

- Donc, pendant ses dix ans, vous avez jouer les fantômes ? Demanda le commandant.

- Ho, oui, et ce fut très marrant ! Assura Gin avec un large sourire.

- Surtout à Versailles ! Avoua Nell avec enthousiasme. C'était très beau là bas ! On a visité le Louvre et puis, c'était aussi bien dans la Statue de la Liberté ! Et puis, on a visité plein d'autres trucs super intéressants !

- Je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous n'aviez pas tenté de parlementer avec la Soul Society ... Avoua franchement Ukitake.

- Il fallait bien laisser couler un peu d'eau pour effacer ce que j'ai fais ... J'ai trahis les Armées de la Cour, avec Aizen, nous avons tenté de détruire la Soul Society et donc, je me vois mal devoir régler mes comptes ... Mais puisqu'il le faut, Orihime, voudrais tu devenir mon avocate ?

- Ho, il n'y en a pas réellement besoin ! Je pense que Kuchiki et Kenpachi vous en ont parlé, non ? La Chambre des Chuo voulaient vous condamner, mais ils n'ont plus aucune prise sur les Armées de la Cour ... Beaucoup ont bien compris que vous suiviez Aizen par amour ... Il a utilisé vos sentiments pour se servir de vous ...

Gin détourna le regard, malgré les années, il n'appréciait toujours pas qu'on dise du mal d'Aizen Sosuke ... Et chaque fois qu'on parlait de la manipulation du brun sur sa personne, il avait un fort pincement au cœur ...

- On est pas là pour juger le Seigneur Aizen ! Râla la panthère. Bon, donc, personne veut buter Ichimaru en particulier, mais, et pour nous ? Les Arrancars ?

- Hé bien, je dois dire que beaucoup sont pessimistes, mais au fils des années, l'opinion que nous portons sur votre espèce diverge un peu ... Comment dire ? Aucun de vos semblable n'a jamais attaqué la terre ou bien la Soul Society ... Nous nous demandions si vous n'avez pas donné certains ordres ...

Gin sentit le regard de Grimmjow, lui indiquant clairement que, là, c'était à lui de répondre.

- Bien sûr que j'ai donné quelques ordres ! Avoua franchement l'argenté. Je leurs ai simplement demandé de vivre en évitant de se mettre en danger ... Je leur ai rendus leur liberté, mais, vous savez, ils ne sont pas bien méchants ... Regarder Genesis, c'est juste un idiot !

- Merci du compliment ! Souffla sèchement l'insulté.

- Tout ceux qui auraient put être une menace quelconque pour les êtres humains sont morts avec Las Noches pendant la bataille à la Fausse Karakura ... A par Grimmjow, mais quelqu'un a su le mater ...

- Quoi ? S'écria le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils. Putain, Genesis, il est entrain de nous insulter là ! On s'mutine et on l'bute pour prendre sa place de chef ?

- J'accepte ! Assura l'ébène.

Gin haussa les sourcils et se tourna tour à tour vers Grimmjow et Genesis, tout deux de chaque coté de lui ... Hum, se n'était pas la meilleure des positions pour lui ! Il décida de battre en retraite et se leva pour aller se mettre au coté de Ukitake, trouvant cette position bien moins dangereuse. Son regard se posa sur Abarai qui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Grimmjow ... Des coups d'œils plein d'hostilité et de menace ...

Se tournant vers le Commandant des Armées, il nota que celui-ci aussi avait noté l'étrange comportement du nouveau capitaine, il ne dit cependant mot et l'argenté se demanda s'il allait revenir sur le sujet plus tard et en privé ... Ce n'était pas sûr, mais Ukitake n'était pas du genre à oublier ce genre de "menace" ...

- Bon, alors, je disais que vous ne sembliez pas être une menace. Continua l'argenté. D'après ce que nous savons, vous êtes les seuls arrancars nés d'Adjuchas, il paraîtrait que tout les autres n'étaient que des Gillians, alors, nous ne voyons pas l'utilité de les exterminer ... Mais vous, vous restez potentiellement dangereux pour nous autres, possédant une force équivalente à celle des capitaines ...

- Trois et demis contre plus de dix, on fait pas le poids. Fit remarquer Grimmjow.

- Et demis ? Soupira tristement Nell. Je suis qu'un demi ?

- Non, toi et moi, on fait deux, et les deux autres attardés font qu'un demi ! Sourit cruellement le bleuté.

- Tu sais quoi, ta mutinerie, mes-toi là où je pense ! Râla Genesis.

- Oui, tu sais avec cette autre chose que tu reçois ... Commença Gin.

Grimmjow ne le laissa pas finir, ce jetant sur lui pour le plaquer au sol et lui tordre cruellement le bras, mais quel cruel homme il avait là ! Décidément, il fallait qu'il demande à Byakuya de mieux le dresser !

- A moi ma garde ! S'écria le pauvre torturé.

- Je laisse Grimmjow te tuer, je le tue, je deviens le maître des armées ... Fit remarquer Genesis. Je laisse faire ! ...

- A l'attaque ! S'écria Nell, bien plus motivée que son compère.

La jeune fille se jeta sur Grimmjow, s'agrippant farouchement au dos du bleuté qui abandonna bien vite l'argenté, se concentrant sur la fillette pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe part terre et ne se fasse mal. Toujours aussi paternel ! Si jamais ils avaient l'autorisation d'aller à la Soul Society, nul doute que la panthère adopterait la fillette ... Quand à eux ... Ho, Gin aurait une petite fille : Yachiru !

- Donc, je présume que vous n'êtes plus dangereux ? Demanda amusé Ukitake.

- Si, si on ne reçoit pas notre dose de Nutella ! Répliqua avec amusement Gin. Surtout Grimmjow ! Tient, il parait que le chocolat, c'est aphrodisiaque ... C'est donc normal que Grimmjow soit aussi câlin ses derniers temps !

Un nouveau silence gêné s'installa ... Le bleuté lançait des regards meurtriers à l'argenté qui se promit de ne plus faire de sous entendus ... Jusqu'au lendemain, bien sûr ! Hé, ho, on allait quand même pas le priver de son droit de torturer un peu cette créature-là, c'était bien trop amusant !

- Ha, attendez deux secondes ! S'écria soudainement Rukia en pointant directement Genesis. Vous ! Vous et Tatsuki ! Vous vous êtes embrassés en haut ! C'était de la comédie ?

Embrasser ? Cela intéressa fortement Gin qui tenta de sonder le pauvre arrancar dont les joues s'étaient légèrement teintées, pour le plus grand plaisir de son supérieur qui semblait avoir trouver une nouvelle victime ... Vu le sourire qu'abordait Grimmjow, lui aussi semblait intéressé par la potentielle victime qu'était devenue l'ébène qui s'agita nerveusement dans le fauteuil.

- Je ne comprend pas bien ce que vous dites là. Avoua franchement Gin. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer.

- On a dut improviser. Déclara Tatsuki sur un ton étrangement menaçant. Pourquoi, ça pose un problème ?

- Improviser ? Lâcha Grimmjow en bon allié. Cela m'intéresse de plus en plus ...

- Ils se sont rouler un patin pour faire croire qu'il était son petit copain. Lâcha Renji sur un ton tranchant.

Peut être voulait-il provoquer un nouveau clash, mais cela fut tout le contraire et, dans un même mouvement, l'argenté et le bleuté pointèrent Genesis en beuglant des choses inaudibles et incompréhensibles.

- Qui a eu l'initiative ? Demanda Gin.

- C'est moi ! Avoua franchement Tatsuki en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'ai entendu quelqu'un approcher de la chambre et j'ai fais la seule chose que j'ai pensé utile pour tenter de le couvrir ...

- Hé hé hé, tu vas devoir prendre tes responsabilités ! Ricana Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier.

- Prendre mes responsabilité ? De quoi ?

- C'était son premier baiser ! S'écrièrent les deux hommes en même temps. Tu dois sortir avec lui !

- Ça suffit ! S'écria Genesis, de plus en plus gêné. Si vous continuez, je vous tue !

- Regardez moi cette pucelle qui découvre enfin les choses de l'amour ! Ricana méchamment Grimmjow.

Cela fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase car la seconde d'après, Genesis s'était relevé et coursait le bleuté à travers la pièce, celui-ci semblait plus s'amuser qu'autre chose, réussissant à l'esquiver avec facilité. Dire que, pendant un temps, la Soul Society les avaient considérés comme un "danger potentiel" pour eux ... Les hautes instances auraient ils la même impression en les regardants en cet instant ? Pas sûr ...


	16. Chapitre 15 : Chacun son chemin

Le grand jour était arrivé pour Orihime et Ichigo, pour le plus grand plaisir de Isshin Kurosaki qui pleurait comme une fontaine ... Rivalisant avec Ichimaru qui semblait très ému, comme beaucoup de monde d'ailleurs ... Nell était heureuse dans sa jolie petite robe et portant le coussin avec les alliances ... Quand à Grimmjow, pour la plus grande surprise de toute le monde, Ichigo lui avait demandé d'être son témoin ... Le bleuté avait accepté et avait demandé ce que devait faire un "témoin" ...

Enfin, de toute façon, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus recherchés et que la Soul Society, ou plutôt le Gotei 13, avait entamer un "pour parler" avec Ichimaru, la plupart des Shinigami avaient décidés de ne rien tenter à l'encontre de l'argenté et de ses collaborateurs. De toute façon, c'était clair qu'Ichimaru ne voulait aucun mal à la Soul Society et si un jour, il avait éventuellement pensé à se venger, cela ne semblait plus du tout être le cas !

- Mais en fait, que faites-vous dans la vie ? Demanda Isshin à Gin, jouant la comédie à coté de ses filles.

- Voyons, vous ne le savez pas ? Demanda surprit l'argenté. Je suis le chef d'une armée qui compte conquérir le monde !

- Ha, vous n'êtes pas comédien ? Demanda surprise Karin. Avec votre visage, vous devriez tenter le coup, vous êtes superbe ! Je suis sûr que vous auriez plein de fans et tout le tralala ! Vous n'auriez aucun mal à vous trouvez une femme !

- Ha, mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à ce niveau ! Dit-il en se tournant et agitant soudainement les bras. Kenpachi ! Youhou ! Mes nouvelles amies veulent connaître mon âme sœur ! Mon géant à moi !

Décidément, l'était pas culotté de dire ce genre de chose devant tout le monde ! En tout cas, maintenant, c'était officiel : Gin et Kenpachi étaient donc ensemble et ... En fait, tout le monde s'en était douté ! Vu ce qu'avait de temps en temps glissé certains membres de sa compagnie ... Ce que personne n'attendait, c'était de voir le rapprochement qu'il y avait eut entre Grimmjow et Byakuya ...

Ce rapprochement ne plaisait pas forcément à tout le monde, ainsi, Renji lançait souvent de sombre regard à l'arrancar ... Bien sûr, d'autres avaient réagis autrement, ainsi, Rukia tournait sans cesse autour de celui qui semblait avoir charmé son frère, tentant d'apprendre à le connaître, elle ne semblait cependant pas avoir oublié que cet être lui avait un jour fait un trou dans le ventre ... Comme quoi ... Faut pas se filer aux premières impressions !

- Et vous, que faites vous dans la vie ? Demanda Isshin à Grimmjow, jouant toujours la comédie pour ses filles pas dupe du tout en réalité.

- Chômeur professionnel ! Déclara d'un ton très sérieux le bleuté.

- Chaton, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas un métier ! Soupira Gin.

- Bah, j'en sais rien ! Panthère dans un cirque ? SDF pro ? Artiste de rue ! ... Choisissez pour moi !

- Mannequin ! Proposa Yuzu avec un sourire. Vous êtes si bien foutu, ne seriez vous pas célibataire par le plus grand des hasards ?

C'est à ce moment que Byakuya dut intervenir, enlevant l'arrancar pour l'emporter un peu plus loin, faisant comprendre à certains qu'eux aussi étaient ensemble ... Et les regards s'étaient naturellement posés sur Genesis qui s'était installé dans un coin et tous se demandaient avec qui irait celui-là ... La réponse sembla apparaître d'elle-même lorsque Tatsuki arriva pour lui proposer un verre d'alcool ...

Ha, quel désespoir ! Du lot des arrancars, il ne restait que la petite et adorable petite Nell qui était bien trop jeune pour tout le monde, il faudrait attendre d'autres décennies avant de savoir avec qui elle finirait.

* * *

La cérémonie fut affreusement longue ... Enfin, du point de vue de Grimmjow qui somnolait aux cotés d'Ichigo dans son costume noir affreusement bien mis ... Byakuya lui avait demandé de ne pas mettre de gel et ses cheveux glissaient le long de ses épaules et devant ses yeux. Il essayait en vain de rester debout, mais franchement, il avait du mal ! L'homme qui devait unir Orihime et Ichigo n'en finissait plus de parler encore et encore, cela devenait énervant et surtout lassant ! Mais le bleuté tint bon ... Parce qu'il avait pas trop le choix ! Il était ... Le témoin ... Et Tatsuki était celui d'Orihime ...

Jetant un coup d'œil aux deux futurs mariés, il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien servir toutes ce bla bla et surtout à quoi elle servait cette cérémonie ... Mais en fait, plus le temps passait et plus il avait l'impression de comprendre en quoi elle consistait ... L'union devant dieu et témoins de leur attachement ... Du besoin de l'un de l'autre ... Montrer à tous que l'on appartient à quelqu'un par un anneau au doigt ... Inconsciemment, Grimmjow s'était tortillé les doigts, frôlant le doigts où l'anneau été passé ... Est ce que lui, il pourrait en avoir un ? ...

Ha, quel question stupide ! Il n'était pas un être humain ! Il était un arrancar ! Et puis, ça servait à quoi d'avoir un anneau ? Hein ? Franchement ! Tss ...

Le regard bleu se posa sur le noble qui était installé au premier rang ... Ouais, et les Shinigami, ils portaient pas d'anneaux non plus ... Quoi qu'en fait, il ne savait pas vraiment ... Ho, merde !

- Je vous déclare uni par les liens sacrés du mariage, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! Annonça le prêtre.

Reportant son attention sur les deux nouveaux époux, il vit Ichigo relever le voile que portait Orihime et le vit déposer un chaste et adorable baiser sur les lèvres de la belle rouquine ... Tout deux semblaient heureux ... A un point inimaginable ! Comment pouvait-on aborder une telle joie ? Allons donc, c'était impossible ... Si ? ... Ils se séparèrent et un flot d'applaudissement retentit dans l'église, les deux amoureux passèrent en courant entre les rangés, des pétales de fleurs étaient envoyées sur leur trajet, rendant la scène particulièrement appréciable ...

C'était beau l'amour, mine de rien ... En fait, y avait pas plus beau que regarder un couple vivre dans le bonheur absolue ... Lui, il avait pas vraiment put consommer son amour pour Byakuya, certes, l'avenir semblait un peu plus réjouissant en cet instant, mais tout de même encore un peu incertain ! La Soul Society acceptait de ne pas les poursuivre, mais pour le moment, il n'y avait pas d'avenir clair pour les deux couples ... En même temps, un Shinigami, chef d'une grande famille, et un vulgaire arrancar ! Aller, faut pas trop rêver non plus !

Sa main fut agrippée par le noble qui le tira pour qu'ils suivent le cortège, il fut un peu surpris, mais suivit le mouvement tant bien que mal.

- Il ne faut pas que tu manques cette occasion de les saluer. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire clément. Ils partent tout de suite pour la lune de miel ! Nous, on pourra profiter encore un peu de la fête au manoir, mais plus d'eux ...

A l'entré de l'église, il y avait une limousine et Orihime avait passé son corps par la fenêtre du toit, elle saluait tout le monde et se retourna avant de lancer son bouquet dans la foule ... Evidement, elle ne mesura pas sa force et elle loupa le groupe de jeune fille qui avaient rêvé secrètement d'attraper le bouquet, résultat, celui-ci se trouva entre les bras de Grimmjow qui haussait les sourcils en le regardant.

- Hé, Grimmjow, tu dois te marier dans l'année ! Rigola Tatsuki.

Se marier dans l'année ? En entendant cette nouvelle, il fit une chose presque sensé : envoyé la bouquet à la jeune fille qui le fixa, incrédule.

- Hé, c'est de la triche ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Moi, j'ai toute l'éternité pour me marier ! Assura avec amusement le bleuté. T'inquiètes, t'as un parfait compagnon à coté de toi !

La jeune fille se tourna vers le dit compagnon et vit Genesis qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui se tramait, vu la façon qu'il avait de froncer les sourcils ... En tout les cas, cela fit réagir la jeune fille qui balança en arrière le bouquet qui fini entre les bras de Gin, cette foi-ci ...

- Ho la la, Kenpachi, je crois que j'ai un problème ! Avoua l'argenté en se tournant vers le géant. Je dois me marier dans l'année ! Tu veux te marier avec moi ?

- Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée ! Avoua Kenpachi en croisant les bras sur son torse. Tu porteras une robe blanche ? Ça devrait t'aller, fin comme tu es ...

- Ha non, j'aurais trop peur que quelqu'un la soulève sur mon passage !

- Bon, alors, vous vous décidez ? S'écria soudainement Ichigo qui avait rejoint Orihime à la fenêtre du toit. Qui a reçu le bouquet ? On aimerait le savoir avant de partir nous !

- Bah, en fait, au début, c'était Grimmjow ! Avoua franchement Gin. Il en a pas voulut et l'a envoyé à Tatsuki qui a prit peur et l'a, elle aussi, renvoyé et c'est moi ! Pas d'inquiétude, je ferais en sorte qu'on se marie tout les trois ! En tout cas, moi, je me marie avec Kenpachi ! Et puis, je suis sûr que Chaton va se marier avec Kuchiki ! Quand à Tatsuki, il faudra que tu nous aides à la casser avec Genesis !

- Félicitation aux trois couples ! Sourit amusé Ichigo. Alors, à dans un mois !

- Ichigo, vise le bon trou ! Répliqua Grimmjow à fleur de peau.

L'hilarité fut totale, bien sûr, et tout le monde salua la limousine qui partait au loin, emportant les deux amoureux jusqu'à ... La lune de miel ... Tient, en fait, c'était quoi encore ce truc ? Lune de Miel ... Une ... Lune en miel ? Ça devait être bon à manger ... Mais pourquoi on parler de "sexe" dans ce cas là ? Ha, les humains, je vous jure, toujours à inventer des termes qui n'avaient aucun sens ! Et cela même en se creusant les méninges.

- Tu veux un bague ? Demanda Byakuya à son oreille.

Grimmjow sursauta et se tourna vers son amant, plaquant une main contre l'oreille trop sensible.

- Arrête de faire ce genre de truc ! Râla le bleuté.

- Je t'ai posé une question : tu veux une bague ? ...

Mais il avait quoi encore ce gars ?

- Ça me servirait à quoi une bague ? Demanda indifférent Grimmjow.

- A prouver que tu m'appartiens ... Et j'en porterais une aussi pour signaler que je t'appartiens ...

- Alors, c'est une demande en mariage ? Questionna le bleuté avec un large sourire carnassier.

- Oui, c'est cela.

Ce simple aveux fit perdre son sourire à la panthère qui en resta presque bouche bée ... Ha, mais l'était con ? D'abord, il était un noble ! Ensuite, ils étaient tout les deux des mâles ! Et pour finir, l'un était un Shinigami et l'autre un Arrancar ! Byakuya croyait tout de même pas que sa famille allait le laisser faire un tel truc ? Hein ? Et la Soul Society ! Ils allaient s'interposer, non ?

Se marier avec Byakuya ... Bah ... En réalité, c'était ... Une mauvaise idée ... Mais personne ne laisserait faire ! Grimmjow n'était pas stupide ! Et que le noble y croit était décevant ! Il voulait croire en cette chose qui pourtant était impossible !

Le bleuté se déroba soudainement, s'élançant dans une des voitures, ne laissant pas le temps à son amant de réagir ou même de le suivre, il avait besoin d'être tranquille, ne serait ce que pour se remettre de ce coup-ci ! Installé dans la voiture, il soupira avant d'ouvrir les yeux ... Et de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul dans celle-ci ... Mince alors ! Et en plus, y avait Abarai ! ... Il reconnut dans les trois autres, les nouveaux Capitaines Shuuhei et Kira ...

- Désolé, y avait plus de place dans les autres voitures. Déclara le bleuté avec un large sourire carnassier.

- Ce n'est pas grave, restez donc ! Déclara Kira avec un sourire gêné. Je dois avoué que j'étais curieux de vous découvrir ...

- Pas moi ! Avoua franchement Abarai.

- Ho, mais ça, je m'en douté un peu ! Répliqua sèchement et toujours souriant le bleuté.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, mettant mal à l'aise leurs deux compagnons de fortune qui semblaient de plus en plus gêné par une situation qui leur échappaient totalement, en même temps, c'était facile de comprendre pourquoi ... Comment auraient-ils put deviner que les deux hommes aimaient Byakuya et ... Que l'un haïssait l'autre pour la simple raison que le second avait le droit à l'amour du noble ...

* * *

- Je mettrais un costume blanc et puis je porterais un bouquet comme Orihime ! Annonça joyeusement Gin sur les genoux de Kenpachi. Tient, je mettrais aussi des fleurs bleus dans mes cheveux et puis je ...

- T'es pas une nana ! Fit remarquer le géant.

- Pourtant, au lit, j'ai le rôle de la fille, non ?

- On se passe de ce genre de détails ! Siffla Genesis.

Dans leurs voitures, il y avait également Tatsuki et Nell sur ses genoux, la pauvre petite n'avait pas retrouvé Grimmjow et n'avait accepté de n'être porté que par l'humaine et personne d'autre ! Byakuya entra dans la voiture, désespéré ... Il soupira en s'installant à coté du couple fétiche et leur lança un coup d'œil.

- Hé bien, où est donc Grimmjow ? Demanda intriguée Tatsuki.

- Il s'est enfui. Avoua franchement le noble.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Gin avec un sourire malicieux. Lui auriez vous demandé une chose impossible à faire ? Ne me dite pas que vous vouliez faire des choses insensés dans un lieu sacrée !

- Je lui ai demandé s'il ne voulait pas se marier, mais il a prit peur, je crois ...

Kenpachi haussa les sourcils ... Pris peur ? A cause d'une demande en mariage ? C'était pourtant une bonne chose, non ? Une demande en mariage ... Putain, Gin lui avait fait la sienne en rigolant, alors lui, il savait pas trop s'il devait la prendre au sérieux et franchement, il aimerait bien ... Même si ça faisait bizarre de voir le Capitaine de la Onzième Division se foutre avec ... Un homme ... Mais bon, personne semblait vouloir ... Comment dire ... Leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, alors pour le moment, c'était une bonne chose !

Bon, alors, pour le moment, c'était pas lui qui avait un prob, c'était ce pauvre Byakuya qui s'était pris un gros vent de la part de son amant ... Ha, décidément, il avait vraiment pas choisi le meilleurs des deux celui-là ! ... Mais, que pouvaient-ils faire pour arranger cela ? Déjà, c'était quoi le prob pour Grimmjow ? Qu'il soit un Arrancar et son amant un Shinigami ? Bof, on s'en fout !

- Tu l'choppes, tu l'attaches au lit, tu demandes des explications, tu règles le tout et tu le prends alors qu'il est encore attaché ! Sourit de façon amusé Kenpachi.

- Est-ce donc ainsi que nous réglerons nos problème ? Demanda soudainement Gin.

- Non, moi, je m'passe des préliminaires de la discussion, j't'attache et j'te prend !

- Cela est ... Très rassurant ...

- Il faudrait déjà que je puisse l'attraper, non ? Fit remarquer Byakuya en secouant la tête. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il m'a fuit ...

- Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ? Demanda Genesis.

En tout cas, lui semblait avoir une petite idée de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Grimmjow.

- Je vais faire court, mais vous êtes aussi différents tous les deux que le jour et la nuit et votre seul point commun est que vous êtes des hommes ! Avoua franchement l'ébène. Vos deux mondes sont totalement différents ... C'est comme si je décidais de me mettre avec Tatsuki ! ... Elle est une humaine ... Et moi, je suis "immortel" ...

... Une mortelle avec un immortel ... Jusqu'à maintenant, Kenpachi n'y avait pas réellement réfléchit, mais c'était vrai : les humains n'avaient pas du tout la même durée de vie que les shinigami ou les arrancars, leurs existences étaient presque insignifiantes ... Alors ... S'amuser en disant qu'ils étaient ensemble était sans doute cruel, surtout pour les deux jeunes gens ... Ils n'avaient jamais rien demandé eux ... Et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'à chaque fois, Genesis semblait mettre une barrière entre eux : parce que lui avait comprit qu'ils ne seraient heureux qu'une courte période ensemble ... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt et rejoigne la Soul Society ...

- Kuchiki, vous êtes un noble, normalement, vous devez avoir un héritier pour prendre votre place ... Avec Grimmjow, vous n'en aurez jamais, c'est comme pour moi : je ne pourrais jamais donner d'enfant à Tatsuki, je la priverais de beaucoup de chose, alors, il vaut peut être mieux que vous réfléchissiez avant de faire ce genre de demande ...

- Mais, je l'aime ! Protesta le noble. Je ne serais heureux qu'avec lui ...

- Et l'avenir de votre clan, y avez vous pensé ? Que va-t-il devenir si vous n'avez pas d'héritier ?

Décidément, ce gars avait beau être considéré comme un abruti ! Il savait parfaitement se servir de sa cervelle !

La voiture s'arrêta et tout le monde put descendre, chacun semblait médité sur le point de vue de Genesis, cherchant chacun une solution plus acceptable que le fait de foutre Grimmjow dans la maison de la maîtresse ! ... Putain, il avait bien le droit de se marier avec qui il voulait Kuchiki, non ? Cela serait vraiment stupide si lui avait pas le droit au bonheur !

- Ichimaru ! Appela soudainement Kira, les sortant tous de leurs rêveries. Pardonnez-moi, mais, je crois que l'on a un problème !

- Ha oui ? Soupira l'argenté en posant une mains sur sa joue. Quelqu'un a manger du gâteau en cachette ?

- C'est pas moi ! Assura Nell avec un petit sourire de conspiratrice.

- Non, c'est votre homme ! Avoua franchement le blond. Jaggerjack ! Il est monté à l'étage avec Renji et vue l'ambiance, je doute que cela se finisse bien ...

* * *

Byakuya n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de réagir, il s'était élancé dans le manoir pour filer à l'étage, bousculant au passage quelques personnes et alertant d'autre personnes qui semblèrent se mettre sur le qui vive. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver les deux hommes ... Et comme il s'en était douté, cette fois, Renji avait tenté de s'en prendre directement à Grimmjow !

Le bleuté se trouvé dans une position fort inconfortable, entravé par le sortilège "Sai" et le Shinigami l'avait poussé au sol, lui abaissant le pantalon ... Pour le ... La rage envahit le noble qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de réagir pour aller attraper Renji au col de sa chemise et le tirer, l'envoyant plus loin avant de reporter toute son attention sur son amant ... Il jurait comme un charpentier, laissant entendre à Byakuya qu'il était intervenu juste à temps, il s'en serait voulut si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

- Libérez le ! Ordonna-t-il en lançant un regard meurtrier à son "compère".

- Qu'est ce que vous lui trouvez ? Hurla de rage l'autre homme. Il n'a rien que je ne possède ! Alors, je me suis dit qu'il devait être doué pour écarter les jambes ... Vous voulez pas me laisser le tester ?

Byakuya était sur le point d'exploser et s'il n'était pas aller frapper Renji, c'était simplement parce qu'il tentait de remonter le pantalon de son amant qui continuait de grogner dans son bras ... Et lorsque cela fut fait, il ne put plus agir vue que quelqu'un d'autre avait fait savoir le fond de ses pensés au roux ! Le noble fut surprit de voir Hisagi étaler à terre Renji ... Il se serait attendu à n'importe qui, mais pas à lui ... Ils étaient amis !

- Capitaine Abarai, votre comportement est indigne de votre rang ! Hurla le jeune shinigami avec rage. Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de vous en prendre à lui ? Voulez vous provoquer une guerre ?

- Une guerre que nous gagnerions haut la main ! Répliqua sèchement Renji en essuyant le coin de sa bouche pour effacer la tâche de sang qui s'était échapper de sa bouche. Ils sont en sous effectifs et faibles ... Et se sont des monstres !

Grimmjow frissonna violemment et Byakuya l'attira naturellement à lui, le serrant contre lui en lançant un autre regard meurtrier à Renji. De quel droit pouvait-il dire cela ? Il n'en avait pas le droit ... Le bleuté n'avait rien d'un monstre ! Il avait autant le droit de vivre que toutes les autres créatures des trois mondes ...

- Je ne vous autorise pas à parler de la sorte de mon fiancé ! Lâcha soudainement Byakuya.

- Vous, avec ce monstre ? S'offusqua Renji, horrifié.

- Ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est mon fiancé et que cela vous plaise ou non !

Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas attendu la réponse du bleuté pour dire cela ... Mais, il avait envie que les choses soit claires pour qu'il ne se fasse plus jamais d'illusion ... Il avait choisi, il y a bien longtemps, et il n'était pas près de changer son choix ! Il n'était pas de ce genre-là.

Grimmjow avait relevé le regard vers lui, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis à cause de la surprise provoquée par cette annonce soudaine. Avait-il crut qu'il ne parlait pas sérieusement ? Il l'était ... Depuis qu'il savait à quel point il l'aimait ... L'idée d'avoir une autre personne dans sa vie n'était pas même acceptable ! Et qu'importe que son clan accepte ou non, il demanderait pardon à ses ancêtres ... Et il irait sûrement en parler avec son grand père ...

- Félicitations ! Souffla la voix surprise de Gin à la porte de la chambre.

- Ho, comme c'est mignon ! Soupira Rukia elle aussi à la porte.

Haussant les sourcils, Byakuya se tourna vers la porte et trouva que sa situation était entrain de s'aggraver ! Beaucoup de monde s'était entassé là ... Et tout le monde semblait avoir dévoré ses paroles ...

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que Byakuya et Grimmjow volèrent la vedette à Ichigo et Orihime ! On oublia presque l'incident causé par Abarai, presque par ce que Ukitake mit au arrêt le jeune homme : des ordres avaient étés donnés, aucun mal ne devait être fait à Ichimaru ou à ses compères ! Bien sûr, cela c'était fait discrètement et ... Tatsuki avait appelé Orihime pour lui annoncé l'officialisation des fiançailles de Grimmjow avec Byakuya ...

- J'espère que le mariage sera dans plus d'un mois ! Râla la rousse au téléphone. J'ai envie d'être là pour mettre encore une fois une belle robe ! Et Gin et Kenpachi, ils ont pas décidé d'officialiser aussi ?

La pauvre ne se doutait pas alors qu'on avait mit les haut parleurs pour que tout le monde entende ce qu'elle avait à dire ... Bon, ce n'était pas un secret que ses deux-là étaient ensembles, mais pas encore "officiellement" ...

- Gin, tu veux te marier avec moi ? Lâcha le géant, grognant plus qu'autre chose.

- Hé bien voilà, je suis officiellement le fiancé de mon Kenpachi d'amour ! Sourit l'argenté.

- Tatsuki ... Commença la rousse au téléphone.

- Si tu dis un seul truc compromettant pour moi, ma belle, je te jure que je prend le premier avion pour venir te remettre à ta place et te priver de ta Lune de Miel ! S'écria l'ébène, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu va dire ma belle ...

Il y eu un silence plutôt long.

- Je voulais juste te demander d'arroser mes fleurs tout les jours. Avoua un peu gênée Orihime.

* * *

Genesis s'était mit dans un coin, le dos collé au mur alors que tout le monde dansait et s'amusait et il se dit une fois encore qu'ils étaient bien stupides. Croire qu'un tel mariage était possible ! Même lui qui n'avait jamais mis un pied à la Soul Society se doutait que Grimmjow et Byakuya ne pourraient jamais se marier ! L'ébène était un noble et le chef de la famille Kuchiki ... Combien de fois Genesis devrait-il le répétait ? Personne ne laisserait faire et même si tout le monde avaient décidés de paraître heureux pour le couple, l'arrancar ne l'était pas, lui ...

Soupirant, il fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts, se demandant combien de temps ils allaient croire à leur stupide rêve d'être ensemble pour toujours ! Un Arrancar et un Shinigami ? C'était aussi peu possible qu'un Arrancar avec une Humaine ! ... Le regard de Genesis se posa sur Tatsuki qui semblait avoir entamé une discussion fort passionnante avec les sœurs d'Ichigo ...

Elle était belle dans son tailleurs bleu, ses jambes délicates visibles, ses long cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules ... Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Grimmjow et Gin avaient semblés si euphoriques en parlant de leurs amours ... C'était un étrange sentiment que d'aimer ... Au début, il avait crut que cela serait un lourd fardeau, mais en réalité, c'était agréable de savoir que l'on peut s'attacher à une personne ... Surtout aussi exceptionnelle qu'elle ... Mais savoir que jamais il ne pourrait finir avec elle avait quelque chose de triste, non ? ...

- Bonjour ! Lâcha une voie mélodieuse.

Haussant les sourcils, l'ébène se tourna vers son interlocuteur, un étrange homme blond et mal rasé qui, même en étant négligé, débordait d'une certaine classe, sans doute à cause du mystère qui s'échappait tout naturellement de lui.

- Bonjour. Répondit-il avant de reporter son attention sur Tatsuki.

- Je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de remarquer votre intérêt pour Arisawa. Avoua le blond.

- Ha ? Lâcha simplement Genesis.

- Est-ce que vous aussi, vous n'auriez pas été atteint par cette maladie que l'on nomme "Amour" ? ...

L'Arrancar se passa une main dans les cheveux, se tournant vers son interlocuteur, se demandant pourquoi il était aussi curieux alors que d'autres venaient plutôt lui demander ce que ça faisait de manger des âmes ... Ou bien lui demandant d'autres choses toutes aussi crues ...

- Êtes vous de ceux qui pensent que les Arrancars ne peuvent pas éprouver d'amour ? Demanda Genesis.

- Non, pas du tout ! Assura le blond en agitant les mains devant lui. Au contraire, je suis de ceux qui prétendent que les Arrancars sont bien plus semblables aux Shinigami que ce que l'on peut penser ...

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Soupira l'ébène, agacé.

- Faire une expérience !

Genesis écarquilla les yeux, choqué par le ton qu'avait employé l'homme pour dire une telle phrase. Faire une expérience ? Ha, oui ! Ca y est ! Il reconnaissait cet homme comme étant Kisuke Urahara ! Un scientifique avide de nouveau sujet d'expérimentation ! Ichimaru lui avait conseillé de le fuir en cas de rencontre, lui disant qu'il était plus loufoque qu'autre chose, mais qu'il ne fallait pas se filer aux apparences, surtout avec lui.

- Ho, non, n'ayez pas l'air aussi inquiet ! Lâcha le blond en souriant. Disons que ... Je me demandais jusqu'où pourrais aller un Arrancar pour l'être qu'il aime ...

- Parce que vous croyez obtenir la réponse grâce à moi ? Souffla septique Genesis.

- Cela, je n'en doute pas ! Je suis persuadé que vous pourriez prouver que les Arrancars éprouvent des sentiments !

C'était peu probable ! L'ébène n'était pas dupe, il se connaissait parfaitement ! Il était du genre introverti, à fuir la compagnie ... Ce n'était pas avec lui, qui était très peu expressif, qu'il pourrait prouver une telle chose ! Il aurait plutôt dut se tourner vers Grimmjow qui rougissait chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Rukia, celle-ci le félicitant sans doute pour ses fiançailles surprises ! La jeune fille paraissait tellement heureuse de voir son frère avec quelqu'un ... Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'à coller le bleuté, elle le mettait mal à l'aise ...

- Je suis froid, distant et introverti, tout le monde doit me prendre pour un sociopathe et vous voudriez m'analyser, moi ? Fit-il remarqué.

- En réalité, je ne sais pas trop ! Avoua Urahara avec un large sourire. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu : éprouvez vous des sentiments à l'encontre d'Arisawa ?

C'était une question qui demandait une réponse claire ... Un "oui" ou un "non" ... Rien de plus, semblait-il ... Et pourtant, y répondre était extrêmement dure ... Il aurait put dire "non", mais il avait l'impression que cela serait un mensonge ... Et il n'aimait pas mentir ... Alors, il éprouvait des sentiment pour elle ? ... Des sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre : il était un arrancar, bordel de merde ! Il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir vivre heureux avec elle ! Alors autant la laisser vivre en paix !

- Que j'admette qu'il y a peut être quelque chose vous aiderait pour votre "étude" ? Lâcha ironiquement Genesis.

- Pourquoi n'admettez vous pas vos sentiment clairement ? Demanda le blond, intrigué.

- Vous posez la question ? Pourtant, c'est clair : deux êtres de monde si différents, cela ne pourrait absolument rien donner !

- Et si je vous disais que je peux vous permettre d'obtenir cette vie à laquelle vous ne croyez plus.

- Pardon ?

- Je peux faire en sorte que vous redeveniez un être humain ...

* * *

- Retourner à la Soul Society ? Lâcha Gin en haussant fortement les sourcils. Croyez vous que cela puisse être possible ?

- Si je vous le propose, c'est que cela es possible ! Assura avec un sourire indulgent Ukitake. En dix ans, les choses ont beaucoup changées, vous pourriez finir par retrouver une place au sein de l'armée de la cour et, qui sait, reprendre un jour un poste de Capitaine.

- Ha, non, c'était trop dur ! Soupira l'argenté en croissant les bras sur son torse. Je préfère encore rester un traître !

- Et si je te proposer de devenir mon Vice Capitaine ? Demanda Kenpachi.

- Ho mon dieu ! Je vois déjà les problèmes débouler : mon supérieur qui me harcèle sexuellement ! ... Et qui me violerait sur le bureau ... Oui, Zaraki, je veux bien devenir ton Vice-Capitaine !

- Hé ! Protesta Yachiru.

Ukitake soupira tandis que certains riaient, amusé par l'argenté qui avait gagné un nouveau genre d'humour, semblait-il, moins cruel que celui qu'on lui connaissait. Cela ne faisait pas l'affaire de Kenpachi qui se demandait s'il ne devait pas craindre de voir certaines personnes s'intéresser à Gin. Il fallait qu'il surveille son amant ! Après tout, même s'il assurait être fidèle, rien ne l'empêcherait de succomber face à des personnes entreprenantes, n'est ce pas ?

Il se rapprocha de son amant, jetant un coup d'œil à Ukitake qui sembla se sentir mal à l'aise. Le géant n'avait pas remarquer que son aura était devenu extrêmement agressive, mais que voulez-vous ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'être jaloux, lui aussi ?

- Bon, très bien, je préviendrais mes hommes alors ! Lâcha Gin en se tournant vers la masse de muscle. Alors, il y a de la place pour moi dans ta chambre ?

- Toujours ! Assura Kenpachi avec un large sourire.

- Quand à Grimmjow, je suppose qu'il va aller avec Kuchiki ... Soupira l'argenté en se tournant. Ha, Nell ! Youhou ! Nell ! Viens voir maman !

Décidément, il était devenu d'une extravagance sans précédent ! Gin agitait la main et l'on voyait la jeune fille s'élancer vers son supérieur et arriva, tel un boulet de canon, se casant naturellement dans les bras de l'argenté qui la serra.

- Nous allons vivre à la Soul Society, il faudra être très sage ! Déclara-t-il.

- Ça veut dire qu'on pourra plus se promener avec des draps sur la tête ? Soupira la fillette avec une petite moue.

- Si tu veux, tu peux, mais ça servira à rien à la Onzième Division ! Avoua franchement Kenpachi. Mes hommes, se sont pas des femmelettes !

- J'essayerais quand même de leurs faire peur ! Déclara-t-elle, croissant ses bras sur son petit torse, l'air résolue.

Elle croyait vraiment qu'elle arriverait à terrifier les hommes de sa compagnie ? Hé bien, y avait de l'espoir dans l'air ! En tout cas, il savait déjà où il allait la foutre la petite : avec Yachiru ! ... Quoi qu'en réalité ... C'était pas une si bonne idée que ça ... Ses deux-là ensemble, ça risquait de faire un sacré carnage ! Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui se passé à l'époque, il y avait dix ans ... Nell, turbulente jeune fille, et Yachiru ... En réalité, ses deux-là étaient probablement faites pour s'entendre !

- Genesis ! Appela encore une fois Gin. J'espère que vous pourrez dormir seul ! Cette fois, nous ne partagerons pas la même chambre, tous ensemble !

- Je ne compte pas venir avec vous ! Avoua l'ébène en se rapprochant.

- Pardon ? Vous ne voulez pas venir ?

- Désolé, je crois bien qu'il est temps pour moi de déserter.

Déserter ? Beaucoup de visages se tournèrent vers l'Arrancar à ce moment-là, se demandant si c'était une nouvelle farce ou bien la réalité. La perspective de savoir un arrancar sur Terre et en liberté n'avait rien de réjouissant, même si l'Arrancar n'avait commis aucun méfait ses dix dernières années. Il était un arrancar, l'un des plus puissants qui soit encore en vie.

- Puis-je connaître le motifs de cette soudaine désertion ? Demanda l'argenté.

Le regard de l'ébène se posa vers une jeune fille, Tatsuki ... Et Kenpachi n'eu aucun mal à comprendre, comme la plupart des personnes présentes, certains décidant même de battre en retraite. Le géant décida de rester, curieux de connaître le fin mot de cette étrange histoire : n'était ce pas lui qui disait plus tôt qu'un immortel ne pouvait pas aller avec une mortelle ? ...

- Vous allez souffrir. Fit remarquer Gin. Vous allez la voir vieillir et un jour, elle mourra et vous, vous ne pourrez peut être pas la retrouver à la Soul Society ...

- Non, vous vous trompez, je peux avoir le même genre de vie qu'elle ... Avoua Genesis. Urahara m'a proposé de me faire un gigai ... Et ... Je vais redevenir humain ...

- T'en à parler avec elle ? Demanda Kenpachi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que non ! Il faut d'abord voir si ça marche sur les Arrancar ...

- Tu le fais pour elle, mais tu lui en parles pas ... Et si en réalité, elle éprouvait pas le même genre de sentiments que toi ? T'aurais fait tout ça pour rien et tu perdras tout tes pouvoirs ! Tu devrais plutôt l'attendre à la Soul Society !

- Mais je ne pourrais peut être pas la retrouver le jour où elle mourra ... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je sais ce que je dois faire, je vais rester et voir si je peux devenir un humain ... Et je tenterais le coup ! ... Je crois que, finalement, c'est moi qui avait tord ... On pense qu'une chose est impossible, et quelqu'un arrive à vous prouver le contraire ! Je devrais le savoir depuis le temps ... Le mot "impossible" n'est pas un mot qui existe dans le dictionnaire des armées d'Ichimaru ...

L'Arrancar tourna les talons et s'en alla vers la jeune Tatsuki ... Décidément, l'armée d'Ichimaru ... Etait très particulière ...

- Ha, tout mes bébés me quittent ! Soupira bruyamment Ichimaru en resserrant sa prise sur Nell. Ne me quitte pas ma petite fille !

- Jamais ! Promit elle en lui rendant son câlin.

Ouais, y avait pas plus insolite que cette armée là !


	17. Chapitre 16 : Désacord

Ils étaient de retour à la Soul Society, après une absence de près de dix ans et le Seireitei n'avait pas du tout changer d'un pouce et au contraire, tout semblait être resté comme lorsqu'il était repartit pour la Terre. Pendant toutes ses années, lui et les autres avaient vus le monde changer, l'évolution de l'espèce humaine et longtemps ils s'étaient demandé comment évoluait le monde des Shinigami. Tout compte fait, celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir changer et ce n'était pas plus mal ! Grimmjow aimait voir cette étrange simplicité qui régnait ici ...

Byakuya l'avait agrippé au bras, il avait reprit sa forme de Shinigami, son haori de capitaine sur les épaules. Grimmjow aussi avait récupéré sa forme Arrancar, son masque prenant sa place sur son visage, et le noble l'entraîna à travers les ruelles et le bleuté ne protesta pas plus que cela, préférant de toute façon aller avec son amant qu'avec Ichimaru, se disant qu'il serait très dangereux de dormir dans la même chambre de son supérieur ... Non, Grimmjow n'avait pas abandonné son âme combative et aimait toujours affronter de puissants adversaires, mais il savait que Kenpachi était un véritable malade, alors il préférait rester avec l'ébène au risque de se faire harceler un peu, ce qui n'était pas plus mal ...

Ha, mince alors ... Ils étaient fiancés maintenant, non ? Le noble avait fait sa demande devant des bavards, la nouvelle s'était propagée et Byakuya avait "officialisé" sa relation avec lui ... Sans même lui demander son avis ni rien ... Finalement, pour qui il se prenait ce mec ? Il aurait put lui demander s'il voulait que ça se sache ! Il donnait l'impression de s'imposer sans réellement donner son avis et ça, c'était super irritant ! Depuis quand Grimmjow se laissait faire de la sorte ?

- Dit, Byakuya, pourquoi t'as confirmé devant tout le monde qu'on était ensemble ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le noble se stoppa et se tourna vers le bleuté, haussant les sourcils.

- Tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache ? Demanda intrigué l'ébène.

- Disons que l'annoncer comme ça, c'est très "subtile" ! Répliqua le bleuté avec amertume. Tu aurais quand même put me demander mon avis ...

- Désolé, c'était sur le coup de la colère ... Je n'ai pas apprécier ce qu'a essayé de te faire Renji ... Et ... Je ne pouvais plus nier ce que j'avais dit après ...

- Ouais, je sais ... Bon, et où on va maintenant ?

- Chez moi ...

Chez lui ? Il voulait dire ... Dans son manoir ? A priori, c'était le cas car Byakuya reprit sa marche, le guidant jusqu'à une immense propriété et tellement luxueuse ... Grimmjow fut très impressionné par cela, il avait vécus dans des châteaux très beau, mais alors là, c'était vraiment très agréable de pouvoir vivre dans un palais typiquement japonais.

L'ébène le guida à travers les couloirs, lui présentant chaque pièce, lui indiquant où était sa chambre ... Leurs chambres maintenant ... Où était la cuisine et il lui montra également la chambre de Rukia en le menaçant de le tuer s'il tentait seulement d'y entrer pendant que la jeune fille y dormait, le noble oubliant qu'il était accro à sa personne. Il oubliait toujours le plus important lui ... C'était rageant mine de rien ... C'était si dur que ça de croire qu'il avait abandonné tout jeu sexuel pour être à lui et à lui seul ! Il l'aimait ...

Byakuya le poussa dans leur chambre, faisant se hausser les sourcils de Grimmjow, il se tourna vers son amant et constata que celui -ci était entrain de sourire étrangement ... Ho ... Ho ! Mais non, il pouvait pas déjà penser à faire ce genre de truc ? Il faisait encore jour dehors ! Ha ! Mais c'était pas possible, ce mec était crevant ! Et ainsi, les lèvres du noble fondirent sur les siennes, les cherchant avec une certaine avidité et sa langue vint caresser la commissure, essayant de faire s'ouvrir sa bouche, mais le bleuté se montra très récalcitrant, n'ayant toujours pas digérer le fait que tout était maintenant officiel entre eux ... Parce que, vu tout les sous-entendus qui était parvenus aux oreilles de Grimmjow, tout le monde savait qu'il était le dominé et ça ... C'était vraiment très humiliant !

- Tu sais que tu m'excites en résistant comme ça ? Souffla Byakuya contre ses lèvres.

Le bleuté lâcha un petit gémissement, signifiant clairement qu'il s'en rendait bien compte ...

- Et tu sais que je vais finir par en vouloir plus si tu continues ?

De nouveau, l'Arrancar lâcha un petit gémissement, encore une fois pour dire qu'il savait ...

- Serait ce là une forme d'encouragement ?

Et cette fois, Grimmjow haussa les épaules, les lèvres de Byakuya se glissant dans son cou alors qu'il l'emportait vers le lit, le forçant à monter dessus alors que ses mains l'y aidaient, se glissant subtilement sur certaines parties de son corps dévoilé, frôlant son torse et continuant de l'embrasser dans la gorge, caressant avec sa langue sa jugulaire et le bleuté soupira de bien être, se sentant très bien entre les mains de l'ébène, mine de rien ...

- Byakuya ! Hurla une voix dans le manoir.

L'interpellé paru réellement surprit et releva le visage, jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit brutalement sur un homme ... Le portrait crachait de Byakuya ! Le même visage mais des yeux d'une couleur proche du noir, sa coiffe de noble se situait derrière son oreille, il n'y avait que deux de ses étranges barrettes qui partaient vers le bas ... Putain, c'était qui ce gars ?

- Père. Lâcha nerveusement le noble en se relevant. Que faites vous là ?

L'homme regarda tour à tour son fils et l'Arrancar qui avait écarquillé les yeux, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ... Il y en avait deux ... Deux Byakuya ! Et la première pensée qu'eut Grimmjow fut "Putain, j'vais jamais pouvoir me reposer", mais la seconde d'après, il réalisa qu'il était bien le plus pervers dans son couple ! L'idée de coucher avec deux Byakuya lui ayant traversé l'esprit ... Bordel, il était vraiment le pire de tous !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Hurla l'homme avec rage.

- Père, vous êtes dans ma chambre ! Répliqua avec autant de rage, Byakuya, qui descendit du lit. Sortez tout de suite d'ici !

L'homme sembla serrer les dents et il parcourut la distance le séparant de son fils pour le gifler sous le regard choqué du bleuté qui, pour l'occasion, ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, n'ayant aucun mal à comprendre qu'il était un peu la cause de cette dispute ... Il le comprit lorsqu'il rencontra le regard sombre de cet homme qui ressemblait tellement à son amant.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici ! S'écria-t-il avec force. Repartez tout de suite d'où vous venez !

- C'est mon invité ! Protesta avec force son amant, une main posée sur sa joue. Je ne vous autorise pas à lui parler de la sorte !

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et Grimmjow se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus judicieux de prendre la fuite, appréciant de moins en moins la situation. Le père et le fils semblaient avoir engagés un véritable duel silencieux et il n'aimait pas trop se retrouver à cette place-là, elle avait quelque chose d'incommodant ... Il se leva à son tour de lit et jeta des coups d'œil aux deux hommes ... Devait-il hurler pour attirer l'attention ? Ou au contraire s'éclipser pour aller demander de l'aide quelque part, il n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure de la chose ...

- Byakuya, ne me dit pas que ce qui se dit est vrai ! Siffla mécontent le père. Tout le monde parle du fait que tu te soit fiancé avec ... Un homme ? Et un Arrancar, qui plus est ? Cet Arrancar ?

L'homme avait pointé de son doigts le bleuté qui frémit, identifiant parfaitement le ton plein de dégoût ...

- Dit moi que c'est faux ! Ordonna-t-il avec force.

- Je ne le peux pas ! Répliqua sèchement Byakuya. Tout ceci est exacte ! Cet homme est mon amant et maintenant mon fiancé !

- Tu me déshonore et ta famille avec ! Hurla de rage l'homme. Je t'ordonne de nier cela et de jeter cet homme dehors !

* * *

Nier ? Jeter dehors l'homme qu'il aimait ? Se moquait-il de lui ? Ha, décidément, Sojun ne changeait pas ! Il ne pensait pas au bonheur de Byakuya mais juste à l'avenir du clan et rien de plus ! Lui ... Qui n'avait même pas put être à la tête du clan, Ginrei le jugeant inapte et trop docile pour pouvoir supporter sur ses épaules le digne rang de Chef de la Famille Kuchiki ... Et voilà qu'il se dressait entre Byakuya et le bonheur ? Il en était tout à fait hors de question ! Avec Hisana déjà ... Il avait essayé de se dresser contre ce mariage ... Pourquoi ? Lui avait eut le droit au bonheur ! Pourquoi Byakuya n'y aurait-il pas le droit ?

Grimmjow sembla sur le point de s'enfuir, mais il était hors de question de le voir disparaître une fois encore ! Il utilisa le shunpo pour réapparaître devant son amant, le rattrapant juste à temps et l'interceptant dans ses bras. Il jeta un regard sombre à son père qui grinçait des dents, n'appréciant pas du tout ce qu'il était entrain de faire, mais qu'importe ! Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'être avec son amour !

- Je ne vous le direz qu'une dernière fois, père : sortez de ma chambre ! Lâcha froidement Byakuya. Je dois parler avec mon fiancé !

Il avait accentué le dernier mot, ses bras se resserrant sur le bleuté qui avait essayé de se soustraire, il n'avait aucune envie de le voir partir maintenant ... Ils venaient juste de se retrouvait ! Personne n'avait le droit de les séparer et pas même son père !

Sojun resta immobile, continuant de les regarder, tour à tour et il sembla grincer des dents, mais il finit par se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

- Ne crois pas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, Byakuya ! Siffla l'homme. Tu vas sûrement avoir des comptes à rendre à Ginrei !

Byakuya frémit légèrement à l'évocation de son grand père, se doutant qu'en effet il allait devoir rendre des comptes à l'ancien chef de famille ... Mais cela lui importait peu, son père partit, il pouvait enfin rester tranquille avec son amant et c'était cela le plus important pour le Shinigami ... Le rassurer sur ses intentions et lui assurer qu'il avait sa place ici et que personne n'avait le droit de dire le contraire.

- Grimmjow ... Murmura-t-il pensivement.

- Bordel de merde ! Raga le bleuté contre lui. Pourquoi tu m'as ramené ici ? On aurait dut s'en douter ... T'es un noble ! T'es le Chef de ta famille ... Elle te laissera jamais faire un truc aussi ... Insensé ...

- C'est moi et moi seul qui décide ce que je ferais de ma vie ! Ne te soucie pas d'eux !

- Et l'avenir de ton clan, tu y as pensé ? J'te signal que t'as beau être le dominant, j'peux pas avoir d'enfant de toi ! Si ... Tu vas jusqu'au bout ... Si tu veux vraiment qu'on se fiances ... Tu vas tuer ton clan ...

Tuer son clan ? Mais, en quoi cela regardait-il Grimmjow ? C'était son choix à lui après tout et lui, il n'avait qu'a faire ce qu'il voulait ! Ne l'aimait-il pas ? L'ébène voulait se marier avec lui et lui seul ! S'il ne se mariait pas avec cet Arrancar ... Alors ... Il ne se marierait avec personne ! C'était aussi clair et simple que ça ! S'il ne pouvait pas être heureux, alors il ne donnerait pas à son clan ce qu'il voulait et il s'éteindrait ou bien devrait se contenter de prendre un homme telle que Sojun pour chef ! Il lui donnerait sans doute un héritier !

- Grimmjow, je t'aimes et tu seras le seul que j'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Affirma le noble avec force.

- Mais, Byakuya, tu te rends pas compte ... Protesta le bleuté.

Si, il se rendait bien compte ... Ecartant l'Arrancar de lui, il lui attrapa le visage de ses deux mains, caressant ses joues et lui souriant ... C'était avec lui qu'il avait envie de finir sa vie, pas avec une femme qu'il ne pourrait pas aimer, même avec le temps ... Il était tombé fou amoureux de cette créature ... A cause de sa fougue et de son caractère si particulier !

- Alors, tu veux bien m'épouser ? Demanda-t-il tendrement.

Les yeux bleu s'ouvrirent un peu plus, il avait l'air si surprit et troublé, et le voir ainsi le rendait si beau. Byakuya se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et le reprit dans ses bras, le serrant avec force ... Rien n'y personne ne l'empêcherait d'être avec l'homme qu'il aimait ...

- Laisse moi y réfléchir ... Lâcha soudainement Grimmjow.

- Quoi ? Lâcha le noble en écarquillant les yeux.

- Laisse-moi y réfléchir ! Je vais aller demander à Kenpachi de m'héberger pour le moment !

Byakuya fut repoussé par son amant qui fit le tour et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

- Tu devrais peut être y réfléchir toi aussi. Lâcha-t-il tristement. Tu n'as pas d'avenir avec moi ...

Grimmjow ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà disparut, utilisant le Sonido ... Ha ! Il avait cette mauvaise manie de fuir ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi continuait-il à le fuir de la sorte ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce genre de chose sans lui demander ce qu'il en pensait clairement ! Il aurait dut lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer et aurait dut prendre le temps de l'écouter ! Il l'aimait ! Etait-ce donc si compliqué que ça ?

Byakuya serra les poings ... Tout ça, c'était à cause de Sojun ... Il allait devoir régler ses comptes avec son père et avec les membres de sa famille s'il voulait pouvoir vivre sa vie avec Grimmjow ! Il devait régler ça le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir retrouver son amant ... Mais cela serait sûrement dure ... On lui demanderait sûrement de laisser sa place de Chef de Famille et qui donc reprendrait la place ? Cela ne lui importait plus trop, il rêvait de pouvoir vivre son amour et rien de plus !

Le noble se dirigea dès lors vers la sortie de sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'homme qui se trouvait là ... Son père ... Il lui lança un regard froid que l'homme lui rendit sans la moindre hésitation.

- Tu es fier de toi ? Siffla Byakuya.

- Et c'est toi qui ose dire cela ? Répliqua Sojun, perdant patience. Te rends-tu compte de la honte que tu apportes à notre famille ? Que penses-tu qu'ils vont en penser ?

- Je me contre fiche de cette famille ! S'écria le noble avec rage. S'ils ne peuvent pas me laisser vivre ma vie, je n'ai moi même aucune raison de rester ici !

- Crois-tu avoir le choix ? Crois-tu réellement qu'on va te laisser faire ?

- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix !

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent de nouveau du regard et il en aurait fallut peu pour les voir se jeter l'un sur l'autre, Sojun n'ayant jamais put digérer le fait que Byakuya fut choisi comme Chef alors qu'il était encore très jeune à l'époque ... Il lui avait "volé" ce dont il avait toujours rêvé et avait décidé de prendre sa retraite peu de temps plus tard, mettant mal à l'aise les membres de la Sixième Division, sa femme avait, elle aussi, prit sa retraite et Byakuya avait bien été forcé de reprendre la tête de la Division en même temps qu'il prenait la tête du clan ...

Pourquoi lui vouait-il une telle haine ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! C'était Ginrei qui avait décidé et personne n'avait contesté son choix ! Lui n'avait fait qu'obéir à ses aînés ! Il avait suivit leurs directives ! De quel véritable crime était-il coupable ? D'être son fils ? D'être celui qui l'a évincé de la place de Chef sans le vouloir ? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait prit les décision ! C'était cette famille que Sojun défendait avec force ! Ne pouvait-il donc pas ouvrir les yeux ?

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda une voix grave et imposante.

Byakuya se tourna et ne fut pas tant que ça surprit de voir son grand père ... Se doutant qu'un malheur n'arrivait de toute façon pas seul !

* * *

Si Kenpachi avait crut qu'il pourrait abuser d'Ichimaru, il s'était complètement trompé ! En effet, Grimmjow était apparu, l'air un peu abattu et c'est en bonne mère de famille que l'argenté s'était mit à réconforter son pauvre petit bébé, l'enlaçant tendrement en râlant contre Byakuya sous le regard de la Onzième Division qui ne savaient toujours pas s'ils devaient apprécier le fait de voir leur supérieur se marier ou non ...

- Chéri ! Lâcha Gin en se tournant vers le géant alors qu'il serrait le pauvre bleuté à l'en étouffer. Vas remettre cet idiot de Byakuya à sa place ! Je n'accepterais pas qu'il plante là mon petit bébé d'amour à moi !

Pour son propre salut, Grimmjow réussit à s'extraire de la puissante prise de l'argenté et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Personne ne lui avait donné le temps d'expliquer pourquoi il était là et, pour tout avouer, il semblait bien décidé à se taire, se contentant de répéter qu'il voulait aller dormir ... C'était sans compter sur cette commère de Yumichika et ce guerrier d'Ikkaku ! Et que dire des deux petites pipelettes, Nell et Yachiru, qui ne laissaient pas la pauvre panthère s'évader, voulant en avoir le cœur net !

- Hé, fils, qu'est ce qui ce passe encore ? Lâcha Kenpachi, ne se doutant même pas qu'il en rajouter une couche.

- Mais foutez moi la paix ! Râla le bleuté. J'veux juste aller pioncer !

- Tu vas pleurer dans le lit ? Demanda Yachiru, posant un doigt contre sa bouche.

- Mais non ! Répliqua dignement Grimmjow.

- C'est pas juste, grand frère est triste ! Pleura soudainement Nell. Je veux pas ! Papa, va taper le méchant Byakuya !

La petite créature aux cheveux vert se jeta dans le bras de Kenpachi et Gin se demanda s'il n'était pas entrain de transformer la Onzième Division en véritable famille ... Avec le père, la mère et tout les enfants ! Un pur plaisir pour l'argenté qui reprenait dans ses bras ce pauvre Grimmjow, espérant lui fait oublier le nouveau coup qui venait d'être porter à son pauvre petit cœur !

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Kenpachi. On l'attaque tous de front ?

- Ouais, faut protéger l'honneur de notre frère ! Lâcha enthousiasme Yachiru.

- Mais c'est moi qui l'ai planté ! Avoua soudainement Grimmjow avec un fort agacement.

Toute les têtes se tournèrent à l'unisson vers le bleuté ... C'était tellement ... Surprenant d'apprendre une telle chose ... Gin avait relâché l'Arrancar et le fixait en penchant la tête sur le coté ... Hé, ho ... Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de retrouver le noble ... Il avait décidé que c'était juste pour lui dire "c'est fini" ? Tout compte fait, Byakuya n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui règle ses comptes ... Par contre, la panthère elle ... Il semblait qu'elle avait besoin qu'on lui remonte un peu les bretelles ...

- Grimmjow, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Soupira Gin avec mauvaise humeur. Ne me dit pas que tu nous as rabattu les oreilles pendant dix ans simplement pour passer quelques petits jours avec Byakuya avant de le lâcher !

- Je vous ai pas rabattus les oreilles ! Protesta le bleuté.

- Mais cela n'explique pas ton comportement ! Retourne tout de suite cher ton amant et excuse-toi !

- Et écarte les jambes ! Trouva judicieux d'ajouter Ikkaku.

Qui se prit un coup mémorable derrière la tête de la part de Kenpachi, celui-ci n'ayant pas oublié la présence des deux fillettes qui haussaient les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le coté. Hum, il faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'elles ne comprennent pas le sens indécent de ses paroles !

- J'ai rencontré son père ... Avoua gêné la panthère.

... Son père ? Ha oui, il comprenait mieux maintenant ... Alors, la famille Kuchiki avait déjà commencer à faire des protestations à l'encontre du "mariage" ? ... Alors qu'ils étaient juste fiancés ? Hé bien, les pauvres ! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne pour se dresser entre Kenpachi et Gin ... Et s'il y avait eu quelque chose, il aurait fini haché menu par les lames de ses deux hommes, mais pour Grimmjow et Byakuya, les choses étaient bien plus compliquées !

- Pourquoi tu lui a pas éclaté la tronche ? Demanda Kenpachi.

- Mais, c'est son père ! Protesta le bleuté. Je vais pas quand même me jeter sur un membre de sa famille ?

- Bah, laisse tomber alors !

Laisser tomber ? Kenpachi pouvait dire ce genre de truc ? Gin se tourna vers son amant, haussant fortement les sourcils et il le vit se lever et se diriger vers lui. Le géant attrapa son amant et l'entraîna avec lui.

- Hé, attend, Kenpachi ? Souffla intrigué l'argenté. Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Grimmjow a un problème et ...

- Il est assez grand pour le régler tout seul ! Râla le géant. On va se coucher !

- Les enfants ! Cria alors Gin en agitant le bras. Aller tous vous coucher et pas de dispute !

- Mais on va pas pouvoir dormir avec vous deux ! Râla Grimmjow.

Hum, en effet, cela serait dur ... Hein ? Comment ça ? Ils allaient faire quoi ? Et l'argenté réalisa soudainement ... Aller se coucher ou bien aller au lit ? Sûrement la deuxième option ! Et cela ne fit pas sourire l'argenté ... Quoi qu'en fait ... Mais non, c'était pas le moment de penser à un truc pareil ! Grimmjow venait juste de tomber sur un très gros problème et ...Et ... Tout compte fait, il devait se débrouiller tout seul : ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire de leurs cotés ... Ils n'étaient que des êtres insignifiant à la Soul Society !

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et Kenpachi ne mit pas longtemps à l'envoyer sur le futon au sol, faisant bien comprendre à l'argenté qu'il avait des envies bestiales ... Dans un tel moment ? Ha, décidément, cet homme ! Il aurait dut choisir un autre époux ! Comme Kurosaki, c'était clair qu'il devait parler avant de faire l'amour, ne serait ce que pour détendre l'atmosphère, non ? ...

- Tu devrais pas t'inquiéter pour Grimmjow de la sorte ! Lâcha le géant en s'installant à coté de lui.

- Tient, tu ne te jettes pas sur moi comme une brute ? Demanda avec un petit sourire l'argenté.

- J'ai l'impression que t'as besoin de parler avant, alors on y va, on parle, non ?

- Tu n'as pourtant pas la tête d'un homme prêt à parler ...

Kenpachi ne sembla pas se faire prier deux fois et s'élança sur lui, le plaquant contre le futon et allant embrasser sa gorge, mais ses baisers étaient très chastes, doux et délicats. Il faisait montre d'une douceur toute particulière qui comblait parfaitement Gin, bien que celui-ci fut habitué à la sauvagerie de son amant, un peu de tendresse ne faisait de mal à personne.

- C'est une nouvelle épreuve pour eux, faut pas se mêler de leur histoire ! Souffla le géant contre sa gorge. Soit ils se battent pour être ensemble, soit ils abandonnent et ils ont rien à faire ensemble !

- Pour nous aussi, ça a été compliqué ...

- Moi, j'avais même baissé les bras ... Comment j'aurais put m'battre contre Aizen ? ... Il te voulait tellement ...Et il t'a eu ...

Ha, tout cela remontait à bien longtemps maintenant ... Des erreurs de jeunesses, non ? Gin était tombé amoureux d'un homme qui s'était plus servit de lui qu'autre chose, un homme auquel il s'était attaché et qu'il avait suivit jusqu'en enfer ... Et lorsqu'il était mort ... Il lui avait montré une marque d'amour, ne serait-ce que quelques petites secondes ... Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de partir ... Mais c'était la seule et unique fois qu'il lui avait "rendu" son amour ...

Maintenant, il était avec un homme ... Qui l'avait longtemps aimé ... Et qu'il aimait en retour ... Heureusement qu'il n'était pas comme Aizen ! Gin enlaça le visage de son amant, le serrant contre lui alors qu'il sentait ses lèvres être plus entreprenantes avec lui, caressant sa peau avec de plus en plus d'insistance ...

Malheureusement pour eux, c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les interrompant suffisamment tôt pour que Kenpachi ne se mette pas à hurler comme une bête sauvage pour terrifier les idiots qui avaient l'audace de venir ... Toutes frustrations abandonnèrent les deux hommes lorsqu'ils virent deux petites têtes passer par l'encadrement de la porte, une rosée et une verte.

- On peut dormir avec vous ? Demanda Yachiru.

- Vous dormez pas avec votre grand frère ? Râla l'ébène.

- Grimmjow est reparti. Avoua Nell un peu gêné. Il a dit de venir dormir avec vous ...

Il avait dit ... Hum ? Etait-ce vrai ? Sans doute ! Gin jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui semblait avoir comprit : pour les punir d'être aussi cruel ... Ou simplement pour leurs faire une farce de très mauvais goûts et qu'il regretterait sans doute un jour ... Très prochainement, non ?

- Gin, tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup. Assura Kenpachi. Mais, tu vois, j'crois que j'vais tuer ton fils adoré !

Les deux fillettes n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de venir les rejoindre dans le futon, demandant toutes deux ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire et pourquoi ils avaient une si étrange position et Gin se dit qu'il avait tout de même hâte de les voir grandes pour éviter de devoir leurs cacher la vérité à ce sujet !

* * *

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire une telle chose ! Lâchait froidement Sojun. Tout le clan attend votre héritier avec une certaine impatience.

- Et il n'y en aura pas ! Hurlait en retour Byakuya.

- Si vous vous mariez, vous en aurez forcément un !

- Je répète que je ne me marierais qu'avec une seule et unique personne ! Et cette personne ne pourra pas avoir d'enfant de moi !

- Comment osez-vous vous montrer aussi égoïste ?

Le ton avait très vite monté entre le père et le fils et tout deux semblaient être sur le point de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, heureusement, la présence de Ginrei et des autres membres de la famille les empêchaient d'aller jusqu'à cette extrémité, mais il en fallait vraiment peu pour que cela ne se réalise, les flammes de la discorde continuaient de s'élever et avec de plus en plus d'intensité, aucun des deux hommes ne voulant plier face à l'autre.

- Byakuya, vous devez bien admettre que cette situation est vraiment très désagréable pour tout le monde. Fit remarquer sa mère, le visage très inquiet. Vous agissez sans réfléchir, ne pouvez-vous pas prendre le temps d'y repensez ? Êtes vous sûr d'aimer cet homme au point de pouvoir sacrifier de la sorte votre famille ?

- Je me suis sacrifié toute ma vie pour ma famille ! Répliqua le noble avec dignité. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle reste aussi blanche et immaculé que ce que vous vouliez et j'ai attendus dix ans pour être sûr que j'aime cette personne ! Ne me demandez pas de la repousser!

- C'est la deuxième fois que vous nous faites ce genre de coup ! Siffla Sojun, mécontent. La première fois, avec cette fille du Rukongai ...

- Ne parler pas d'Hisana en mal ! S'écria Byakuya avec force avant de redevenir plus calme. Je ne vous le pardonnerez pas !

Sojun lui lança un regard terrifiant qui ne fit pas effet sur le noble, celui-ci était bien décidé à ne surtout pas fléchir ! Depuis quand devait-il baissait le regard devant cet homme ? Hors de question ...

- Cela suffit ! Ordonna Ginrei. Asseyez vous tout de suite !

Son père se montra comme toujours extrêmement docile, cela ne fut pas le cas du Chef de famille qui jeta un regard à son grand père, se demandant s'il allait lui aussi se montrer intraitable à ce sujet ou bien s'il allait adopter une attitude plus neutre ... Comme pour Hisana et Rukia ... Ginrei n'avait pas donné son avis et même si pour l'adoption de Rukia, il avait été avec lui pour demander à la jeune fille, il n'avait jamais dit être d'accord avec les choix de Byakuya ...

- S'il vous plait, Byakuya, asseyez-vous ...

- Dois-je en déduire que vous n'allez pas rester neutre dans cette affaire, cette fois ? Demanda Capitaine en serrant les poings.

Le vieillard leva son regard vers son petit fils, le fixant quelques instants, le temps que Byakuya s'installe enfin et celui-ci jeta un regard vers l'assemblée, il avait de plus en plus l'impression de se retrouver en face d'une cours de jugement que devant sa famille, beaucoup le regardant avec un dégoûts, tous oubliant toute la gloire qu'il avait apporté au clan ! Ha, lorsqu'il faisait bien les choses, on se taisait et dès qu'il avait un écart, on accourait pour lui trancher la gorge et l'achever ?

- Byakuya, comptez-vous réellement vous marier avec cet homme ? Demanda Ginrei sans le regarder.

- Oui ! Répondit franchement le Chef de famille, lançant un regard plein de défis aux personnes l'entourant.

Il avait de plus en plus l'impression de se retrouver dans une fosse au lion et cette impression le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise sans qu'il sut pourquoi ... Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire déchiqueter par les membres de sa famille ! Il n'était pas un gibier de potence !

- Vous vous doutez bien que cela pourrait compromettre l'avenir de la famille. Souffla déçus le vieillard.

- Que je ne veuille pas d'héritier ou que j'aime un homme ? Répliqua acidement Byakuya.

- Vous savez que si vous ne donnez pas un héritier à la famille, nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez à la tête de la famille.

Il s'en fichait ! Il s'en fichait de cette famille ! Complètement !

Ils avaient essayé de le priver d'Hisana ... En l'empêchant de l'épouser ... Et elle, elle était tombée malade suite à la pression constante que les membres de cette famille lui avait imposait, certains ne se gênant pas pour lui dire qu'elle était la honte de leur famille ... Ils avaient protestés lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Rukia et qu'il avait tenté de l'adopter pour en faire sa sœur et pour que le vœux de sa bien-aimée se réalise ! Et maintenant ... Ils voulaient l'empêcher d'être avec l'homme qu'il aimait !

Il aurait tellement voulu dire tout le fond de ses pensées ... Oui, il aurait voulut leur dire leurs quatre vérités ! Toute la vérités avec, en prime, ses remarques acides sur chacun d'eux qu'il avait gardés enfouies au plus profond de lui-même ! ... Mais ...

- Vous êtes complètement cons de seulement penser à le révoquer de sa fonction ! Avait lâché une voix ironique qui le coupa dans son élan.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Byakuya se tourna et fut très surprit de découvrir Grimmjow sur le seuil de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse et un sourire très amusé sur le coin de ses lèvres ... Il était là ... Oui, bien là !

- Qui vous a permis de venir ici ? Hurla de rage Sojun.

Le bleuté disparut de la vue de l'ébène qui se leva, comprenant que la situation était entrain de totalement leur échapper ! Grimmjow était Grimmjow ! Il pouvait parfaitement réagir de façon très impulsive et en se tournant vers son père, Byakuya constata qu'il ne s'était absolument pas tromper : le bleuté avait donné un coup de pied à la table pour l'envoyer voler au loin, retirant la seule chose qui séparer Sojun de celui qui semblait bien décidé à le tuer, non ?

Le Chef de famille réagit dans la seconde, utilisant le shunpo pour attraper l'Arrancar avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable !

- Vas-y ! Hurlait le bleuté. Répète un peu pour voir ! C'est pas parce que t'as la tronche de Byakuya que j'vais être gentil !

- Et c'est cet homme que tu as choisi, hein ? Lâcha sèchement son père en se levant.

- J'vais t'foutre une raclée blanc bec !

Ha, tout cela devenait véritablement inconfortable ! En tout cas, Grimmjow devait faire une très forte impression aux membres du clan Kuchiki ... Et quelle soit bonne ou mauvaise, il s'en fichait maintenant ... Parce qu'il était avec son amant ... Il était là, contre lui, rageant contre son père, le menaçant de mort, mais Byakuya s'en fichait complètement ... Parce qu'il était là ! Avec lui ...

- S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous vous calmer ? Demanda poliment Ginrei.

Le bleuté parut surprit ... Evidement, que le vieillard paraisse si calme après une telle réaction, c'était vrai que cela pouvait être troublant ! Il se tourna vers le vieil homme en même temps que son amant ... Et il n'avait pas même bougé d'un pouce ... Ce qui sembla calmer la panthère.

- Vous êtes Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ex-Sexta Espada des armes d'Aizen Sosuke, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'homme.

- Et Primera Espada des Armées d'Ichimaru Gin ! Avoua franchement le bleuté et avec sérieux.

- Il n'a pas abandonné son idée de conquérir le monde ? Souffla Byakuya, désespéré par le cas de l'argenté.

- Non, on est plus motivé que jamais ! Quand on a appris que deux espèce de rats de labos essayaient aussi de conquérir le monde, Nell a trouvé une nouvelle motivation ! Tu devrais la voir ! Elle chasse les rats maintenant ...

Parlait-il sérieusement ? ... Oui, cela semblait être le cas ... Ha, décidément, cette armée était une armée de bras cassés ! Impossible de les ramener à la réalité ! De vrais gamins et aucun ne semblait vouloir rattraper l'autre ! Comment Genesis avait-il put les suivre aussi longtemps, lui qui avait l'air si sérieux ...

- Que nous vaux l'honneur de cette visite ? Demanda le vieillard, attirant l'attention des deux amants.

- Bah, j'sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais celui-là est mon fiancé ! Déclara franchement le bleuté en pointant Byakuya du pouce.

- Comment osez vous dire une telle chose. Siffla mécontent Sojun.

- Ho, vous inquiétez pas ! L'honneur de votre famille est sauf ! C'est lui, le dominant !

Voyant là une partie de sa vie privé étalée au grand jour, le Chef de famille frappa son amant derrière la tête.

- Quoi ? Râla fortement le bleuté. Tu sais, vue la position dans laquelle il nous a trouvé, j'pense qu'il avait compris !

- Grimmjow ... Siffla menaçant Byakuya.

- Ouais, je sais, tu vas me faire regretter mes paroles ce soir !

Ce mec était totalement désespérant ! Le noble eut l'impression qu'un énorme mal de crâne allait le prendre de cour et se frottant le menton ... Peut être allait-il regretter de se marier avec cet homme ? ... Non ... Jamais il ne regretterait ce choix ...

- Je sais que cela va vous paraître étrange, mais moi, j'ai une solution pour contenter tout le monde ici ! Avoua franchement le bleuté, surprenant légèrement l'ébène. Vous savez ce que vous perdez comme atout en révoquant Byakuya de son poste actuel, il vous a apporté beaucoup de chose jusqu'à maintenant ... Le mettre sur la touche alors qu'il a de très belles années devant lui, se serait vraiment un sale coup de poker !

- Je vous écoute. Assura Ginrei.

- Hé, attendez ... Voulus protestez Sojun.

- J'ai dit "je vous écoute" ! Répéta le vieillard sans prêter la moindre à son fils, fixant Grimmjow.

- Merci ! Sourit largement le bleuté. Vous avez oublié une personne dans cette famille, une personne qui pourtant pourrait vous permettre de choisir un digne héritier pour cette famille ! N'est-ce pas ma belle ?

Grimmjow s'était tourné vers la porte et Byakuya fut surprit de voir Rukia là, au seuil de la porte ... Elle ?


	18. Chapitre 17 : Aimé jusqu'au sacrifice

Tout le monde regardait la jeune Shinigami et avec une telle intensité que, malgré le peu de timidité qu'elle avait, elle se mit à rougir, ce qui était drôlement étonnant ... M'enfin, c'était pas elle qui avait décidé d'envahir Las Noches, dix ans plus tôt, avec seulement quatre de ses amis ? Et ce n'était pas elle qui avait réussit à battre le Noventa ? Et là, elle était terrassée par une armée de nobles dont la moitié ne savait même pas comment tenir le manche d'un sabre !

- Je t'ai connu moins timide ! Avoua-t-il franchement avec un sourire carnassier. Tient, tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on c'est rencontré ? J't'ai gravement blessé, et pourtant, t'as quand même trouvé l'envie de venir à Las Noches pour nous mettre ton pied dans l'c ...

La main de Byakuya le fit taire, l'empêchant d'être plus vulgaire en face de son humble famille ... Quoi qu'en fait ... C'était surtout pour préserver sa petite sœur chérie ? Bof, de toute façon, il s'en foutait complètement et il retira la main, souriant largement à son amant.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette fille peut nous aider ! Lâcha sèchement et avec dégoût Sojun.

Le sang de Grimmjow ne fit qu'un tour dans tout son corps et il aurait bien voulut éclater sa gueule au jumeau de Byakuya ... Bordel de merde ! L'idée débile qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la journée ... Celle d'avoir deux Byakuya dans son lit ... Bah, il se souvenait plus trop d'où il l'avait eut ! Ouais, un noble dans son lit, c'était déjà assez épuisant comme ça ! ... Bon, enfin, cet idiot était un ... Gros connard !

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Hurla Grimmjow, bien connu pour son manque de patience. Il n'y a pas un homme qui possède la moitié de son courage dans cette pièce de nazes ! Elle, elle a eu le courage de s'pointer à Las Noches pour sauver une de ses amies, et elle le savait bien qu'elle avait aucune chance de battre des gars comme moi alors je te permets pas ! Qui que tu sois ! Et même si t'es le darons de mon mec, cela n'empêche pas le fait qu'j'peux t'foutre mon poing dans ta gueule !

L'homme lui lança un regard assassin et Grimmjow y répondit par un large sourire carnassier, sachant pertinemment que cela l'irriterait plus encore ... Non mais, hé ! C'était vrai quoi ! Elle possédait une force de caractère incroyable et suffisait de regarder tout son parcours : elle avait été condamné à mort et avait accepté son sort, elle qui était venu dans un monde peuplé de créatures effroyablement puissantes ! Et encore, ça, c'était que ce que connaissait le bleuté ...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune Shinigami qui le regardait, le regard brillant ... Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi elle avait ce regard là ? ... Oulà, il aimait pas trop ça, ce regard ... C'était le même regard qu'avait Nell lorsqu'elle lui sautait dessus ! Mais ... Devait-il l'esquivait ?

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une telle opinion de moi. Avoua-t-elle avec ce regard toujours aussi brillant.

- Hé, faut pas oublier qu'à notre première rencontre, j't'ai troué le ventre et que t'as quand même eu le courage de venir aider ton pote ! Fit-il remarquer. Faut en avoir de sacrées couilles pour pouvoir prendre le risque de se battre contre quelqu'un qu'on sait complètement taré !

Parce que c'était le cas : il était un véritable taré ... Et en y repensant, il se demandait comment il faisait pour accepter l'idée de vivre à la Soul Society en compagnie d'un homme ... Parce qu'il l'avait décidé : il resterait avec Byakuya, que cela plaise où non ! Se tournant vers le vieillard, il nota que celui-ci restait très neutre à toute la petite scène qui se déroulait en face de lui alors que bien d'autres hommes le regardaient d'un air outré et colérique.

- En quoi Rukia Kuchiki pourrait-elle nous permettre de choisir un héritier digne de notre famille ? Demanda-t-il, constatant qu'il avait alors toute l'attention en cet instant.

- C'est une femme, elle peut se marier avec n'importe quel homme de la Soul Society. Fit-il remarquer. Elle est super mignonne, si j'étais pas avec Byakuya, je la choisirais sans doute elle pour compagne ... Elle a tout ... Force de caractère, puissance et beauté ! Tous les jeunes hommes doivent bien se rendre compte qu'elle est un des meilleurs partis qui puisse exister ...

- En effet, c'est un bon partie, mais lorsqu'elle se mariera, elle devra porter le nom de son époux ... Fit remarquer Ginrei.

- C'est cool d'avoir put vivre dix ans sur la terre ! Ricana le bleuté. On apprend plein de truc super utile comme, par exemple, dans certains couples, le mari peut choisir de porter le nom de sa femme ! Enfin, me dites pas que vous y aviez pas pensé, ne serait ce qu'une seule fois ! Rukia Kuchiki peut vous permettre d'obtenir un héritier digne de votre famille !

- Rukia n'a pas le sang des Kuchiki ! Lâcha sèchement Sojun. Si elle se marie et que nous choissions son époux pour chef, nous tuons la famille Kuchiki et son sang noble ! Il en est tout à fait hors de question !

- Pourquoi ? Il a quoi ce sang ? Il est fait d'or ? Il soigne tous les mots de la terre ? Il a quoi de particulier votre sang ? Rien ! Que dalle ! Il est même comme mon propre sang et c'est pas parce que tu descends d'une famille de noble que ton sang vaux plus que le mien !

- Je vous interdit de dire de telles choses !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'que j'dis est vrai ? Vous vous leurrez ! Votre sang ne vaut pas plus que le notre ! C'est juste pour dénigrer les autres et les exclure ! Mais de toute façon, toi, t'as absolument rien à dire ! Me semble que le seul qui puisse juger de la stupidité de mon idée, c'est le chef de la famille ou le vieillard !

- Ginrei Kuchiki. Déclara Byakuya, un peu mal à l'aise.

Grimmjow haussa négligemment les épaules en se tournant vers l'homme dont il était question ... Il n'avait toujours pas bougé et semblait très calme, c'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas clamsé ! Bordel de merde, comment pouvait-on être aussi peu expressif et rester immobile à ce point ? Pas une fois il n'avait sursauté ou esquissé le moindre mouvement lorsque l'Arrancar s'était énervé ... Pourtant, il devait bien le savoir que Grimmjow n'était pas n'importe quelle créature existant dans tous les mondes ... Depuis qu'il avait dévoré l'explosion du corps spirituel d'Aizen, il n'était plus le Sexta qu'avait affronté Ichigo ...

D'ailleurs, faudrait qu'il lui pète la gueule à ce petit con ! C'était pas parce qu'il s'était marier avec Orihime que Grimmjow passerait à coté d'un tel duel ! Et au contraire, maintenant plus que jamais ... Mais bon, avant ça, il avait un problème crucial à régler et son problème était là, juste en face de lui ... Ce vieillard ... Mais, était ce réellement un problème ? Il n'en savait rien du tout ...

Ginrei garda le silence et ses yeux clos ne laissait rien entrevoir du fond de ses pensées ... C'était chiant ... Drôlement chiant ! Il aurait simplement voulut savoir si cet être avait un esprit ouvert ou s'il était aussi têtu que le reste de la famille ...

- Je voudrais parler avec Rukia et Jaggerjack, seul à seul ... Annonça le vieillard d'une voix dure.

L'ordre était clair et même si Sojun serra les dents, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Byakuya semblait hésité, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Grimmjow et à Rukia avant d'enfin accepter à sortir, jetant un coup d'œil à son grand père avant de quitter la pièce, les laissant tous les trois seuls et ... Grimmjow se sentait un peu mal à l'aise ... Contre qui il allait râler maintenant si y avait plus personne d'autres ? Il pouvait quand même pas se fritter avec les grand père de son amour !

L'homme sembla les regarder tous deux et l'air devint vite emplis de la nervosité du bleuté et de la jeune fille, celle-ci était accrochée au kimono qu'elle portait, le tortillant avec ses doigts et menaçant même de le déchirer. Le bleuté lui donna un coup de coude pour tenter de la calmer, mais il ne réussit qu'à la faire sursauter et à emplir un peu plus la pièce de leurs nervosité ...

- Vous aimez mon petit fils ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton très doux.

- Je l'aime à en crever ! Avoua franchement Grimmjow. Je sais que ça doit être choquant pour vous qu'un homme puisse aimer votre petit fils, mais l'amour nous tombe en pleine poire ! Et on le contrôle pas toujours ... De toute façon, c'est de sa faute à lui !

- Vous avez une drôle de façon de vous exprimez, peut-être devriez vous revoir un jour votre façon de parler ... Surtout si vous épousez Byakuya ...

Le cerveau de Grimmjow se déconnecta totalement ... Hein quoi ? Epousez Byakuya ? Alors, il y pensait réellement ? Il pensait réellement que donner son petit fils à un Arrancar était acceptable ? Quoi qu'en fait, c'était le contraire : c'était Grimmjow l'épouse dans le couple ... Mais, c'était pas ça le problème : Ginrei semblait pouvoir accorder cette alliance des plus étranges ... C'était vrai ? Vrai de vrai ? ...

- Vous me paraissez surpris par mes paroles. Nota Ginrei.

- C'est que j'm'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si vite d'accord. Avoua franchement la panthère. Y a plein de raison pour que vous refusiez cette alliance ... Votre petit fils aura jamais d'enfant ... Et, je suis un homme quoi ... C'est pas interdit l'homosexualité chez les nobles ?

- Tout le monde est emplis de préjugés, je vous l'accorde, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais le bonheur à Byakuya alors que je l'ai accordé à tout les autres membres de sa famille. Il lui reste encore de belles années en tant que Chef de la Famille Kuchiki, ce n'est pas comme si son mariage avec vous détruira l'homme qu'il est ... Je crois même que cela ne pourrait que bénéficier à notre famille ...

- Ha oui ?

- Rukia Kuchiki, es-tu réellement prête à avoir des Omiai*, simplement pour que la famille Kuchiki ait un héritier digne de devenir plus tard le chef de la famille ?

- Je crois. Lâcha-t-elle nerveusement avant de reprendre son souffle. J'aimais Renji ... Mais il s'est servit de moi pour attendre mon frère ... Je lui en veut et à cause de lui, je crois bien que je ne pourrais jamais retomber amoureuse, alors ... Autant que cela serve, non ?

- Vous êtes encore jeune, vous pourriez retomber amoureuse un jour ...

- Alors, j'espère tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui m'aimera pour de vrai et qui saura se battre pour moi ... Et pas le contraire ...

Ha, la pauvre jeune fille ... Hein .. Attendez ? ... Renji quoi ? Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil à Rukia, celle-ci semblait triste, très triste ... Il s'était servit d'elle pour atteindre Byakuya ? ... Putain, il allait le tuer ce connard !

- Très bien ... Souffla Ginrei. Rukia, j'espère que tu ne regretteras pas le choix que tu fais là ...

- Si cela peux rendre heureux grand frère, pourquoi le regretterais-je ? Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Peut être parce qu'un jour, tu tomberas amoureuse et que ce mec sera peut-être pas ton mari ? Lâcha "subtilement" Grimmjow.

- Toi, faut vraiment qu'tu penses à réfléchir avant de parler ! Souffla désespérée la jeune fille.

* * *

Gin et Kenpachi avaient décidés de venir embêter toute la famille Kuchiki ... Disons plutôt que, pour pouvoir conquérir la Soul Society, envahir l'ennemi en force, c'était tout de même une des meilleurs tactique ! N'est-ce pas vrai ? Enfin, bref, donc, ce fut la famille au grand complet, inclus Yachiru, Nell, Yumichika et même Ikkaku qui se pointèrent à l'entrée du manoir, faisant autant de boucan que possible, buvant du saké, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient introduits pour éviter tout scandale venant des voisins ... Ils avaient réussit l'infiltration du manoir, ne restait plus qu'à dominer totalement l'ennemi ...

- Gin, tu fais quoi là ? Demanda la masse de muscle.

En effet, notre très cher argenté essayait de jouer les ninjas en se plaquant contre les murs, essayant sans doute de passer inaperçu ... Cela aurait put être le cas, mais sûrement pas avec Kenpachi qui ne se cachait pas, ne voyant même pas l'intérêt de le faire vu que l'homme avait annoncé leur présences ... Non ? Et d'ailleurs, le géant se demandait pourquoi Yachiru, Nell et même Yumichika jouaient le jeu ...

Quelqu'un arriva et tout le monde sembla vouloir se cacher, Yachiru se collant au plafond, espérant que personne ne remarquerait sa chevelure rose, Nell sortit un tissus avec des motifs de bois et se cola contre le mur, se cachant avec sa couverture tandis que Gin attrapait un tatami et se recouvrait avec ... Yumichika fut le plus intelligent vu qu'il se dissimula derrière la masse de muscle qui venait à se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix en prenant Gin dans sa division ... Ça allait être le foutoir pas possible !

- Que faites vous là ? Demanda sèchement Sojun Kuchiki en fronçant les sourcils.

- On est votre belle famille alors votre gueule et dégagez de là ! Lâcha froidement Kenpachi.

Il n'attendit pas pour écarter le noble de son passage et s'avancer sans se soucier des autres énergumènes. Son but à lui, c'était de retrouver son "fils" et de lui foutre une raclée ! Non mais, lui envoyer les gamines alors qu'il se doutait bien de ce qui se passerait ... Ho, Kenpachi était bien décidé à lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure ! Quoi qu'en fait, il était peut être entrain de passer un sale quart d'heure ? ...

Byakuya était au bout du couloir, il semblait se faire un sang d'encre et l'absence de Grimmjow intrigua légèrement le géant. L'ébène se tourna vers la petite troupe, Gin et les autres abandonnant le mode "discrétion absolue" pour le mode "faisons plein de bruit" !

- Où est Grimmjow ? Demanda Kenpachi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il est avec mon grand père, il a demandé le voir seul à seul avec Rukia. Avoua franchement le noble en se tournant vers une porte, le regard inquiet.

Oulà, tout compte fait, Kenpachi allait laisser tranquille ce connard ! Le pauvre, se retrouver face au vieux ... Mais, pourquoi ? Ça, c'était un véritable mystère ... Bah, ils verraient bien !

- Byakuya, ramène nous dans un de tes salon ! Ordonna le géant.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Pour boire ! Hé, ne me dit pas que tu vas pas nous inviter à nous assoire quelques part ? On est quand même ta belle famille !

Le noble jeta un regard à tout ce petit monde qui lui sourirent tous largement ... Ce qui n'avait absolument rien de rassurant ... Vu le petit monde dont il était question ... Enfin, c'était quand même compréhensible d'éprouver quelques terreurs, ils n'étaient vraiment pas commodes !

Il sembla décidé que c'était une bonne idée ... Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas : lui aussi devrait boire avec eux !

* * *

Kenpachi l'avait fait boire et Byakuya ne savait plus trop où il en était ... Il était complètement paumé et avait bien essayé de prendre la fuite, malheureusement, c'était impossible, il n'arrivait même pas rester debout sans perdre l'équilibre et, finalement, il était resté au coté de sa belle mère et de son beau père qui lui servait verre sur verre en ricanant, se moquant sans doute de lui ! Ils n'étaient pas les seuls d'ailleurs ! Ikkaku aussi c'était bien moquer de lui, mais il était tombé, terrassé par l'alcool bien avant le noble qui le tenait plutôt bien !

- Oulà, je dérange ? Demanda la voix moqueuse de Grimmjow.

- Toi ! S'écrièrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

- Papa et maman n'ont pas aimés que tu nous envoies dans leurs chambres. Avoua franchement Nell.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils ont saoulés Byakuya ! Continua avec amusement Yachiru. Pour que vous puissiez rien faire ce soir ensemble ! Et toc !

- Ha bon ? Lâcha surprit Yumichika. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a saoulé ? Moi je croyais que c'était pour abuser de lui !

Il se prit le poing de Grimmjow en pleine poire ... Ha, il était tellement protecteur ... Il était adorable quand il voulait le protéger de la sorte, cela donnait des envies très agréables au noble qui sourit de façon très perverse ... Ce qui ne sembla échapper à personne, d'ailleurs ... Mais il ne trouva aucune raison valable aux faits de dissimuler ce genre d'envies ...Quoi qu'en fait, il y en avait un qui ne semblait pas avoir compris les regards ...

Le bleuté vint s'installer en face de Byakuya, pour son plus grand bonheur ... Celui-ci ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il laissait entrevoir ... En réalité, il ne suivait plus aucun raisonnement logique ... Et il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie : prendre possession du corps de son amant ... Etait-ce à cause de l'alcool qu'il se sentait des envies aussi primitives ou bien ... Parce qu'il avait toujours était dans cet état là en sa présence ? Il avait toujours du mal à cacher son désir pour lui ... Et en cet instant plus que jamais, les effets de l'alcool le dégrisant totalement ...

- Rukia va faire des Omiai ... Annonça le bleuté en se frottant la nuque. Ginrei a dit qu'il y avait plusieurs prétendants intéressants pour elle ...

- Un mariage arrangé ? Nota l'ébène en frôlant son verre encore remplis de saké. Je n'aime pas trop cette idée ...

- Elle est d'accord ... Elle a dit que si t'étais heureux, elle serait heureuse ... Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Renji ?

- Une sale histoire ... Ne t'en occupes pas ... Et ... Nous concernant ? ...

- Ton grand père voit pas pourquoi il devrait te refuser le bonheur ... C'est un bon type, par contre, ton père j'ai qu'une envie, lui éclater la tronche ! Certes, il a vraiment la même gueule que toi, mais franchement ... Putain, et dire que j'ai fantasmé à cause de lui, j'm'en voudrais presque ...

- Fantasmé ? Nota plutôt froidement le noble.

- Ouais, il a la même gueule que toi, t'imagines bien ce que j'me suis imaginé ensuite ! Enfin, heureusement que les plan à trois, c'est pas mon truc ! De toute façon, avec deux comme toi, j'm'en sortirais plus ...

Il était décidément bien trop franc ... Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il était entrain de rendre jaloux Byakuya ? Celui-ci imagina parfaitement la scène ...Son père avec son amant ... Il en était tout à fait hors de question ! Grimmjow n'était qu'à lui et ne devrait jouir que de sa main ! Maintenant ... Il avait vraiment envie de son amant maintenant ! Ne serait ce que pour le punir d'être du genre à pouvoir fantasmer ! Cet idiot ... Il aurait dut apprendre à se taire ...

Vidant son verre de saké, il le reposa sur la table avant de se relever, il eut du mal à rester sur ses deux pieds et, heureusement pour lui, Grimmjow lui vint directement en aide, faisant le tour pour l'attraper avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol. Byakuya passa un de ses bras autour de son cou pour s'appuyer sur lui, laissant son souffle chaud caresser la peau de son cou et il le sentit frissonner. Un étrange sourire apparu sur les coins des lèvres de l'ébène qui était près à tout pour arriver à ses fins ... Et ce soir, cet Arrancar serait à lui ...

- Emmène moi dans ma chambre. Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, pas de prob ! Sourit le bleuté. Tu devrais pas boire autant, l'alcool et toi, ça fait deux !

Et tout deux s'en allèrent, Grimmjow tombant dans le piège de Byakuya sous le regard de tout le monde qui eux semblaient avoir compris, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils le laissaient partir plutôt que de le punir ... Mais cela faisait l'affaire du noble !

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre, Grimmjow le guida jusqu'au lit, mais Byakuya s'accrocha à son cou, l'attirant à lui pour lui voler un baiser plein de passion et d'envie, sa langue cherchant sa jumelle pour pouvoir la réveiller, la forcer à réagir. Le bleuté ne chercha même pas à résister, ne fit même pas mine de résister, répondant au baiser sans la moindre hésitation, augmentant fortement le désir qu'éprouvait alors le noble pour l'Arrancar ...

L'ébène poussa le bleuté sur le lit, se laissant tomber sur lui, se retrouvant entre ses jambes et il eut une forte montée d'adrénaline, il sentit son membre se dresser alors qu'il se frottait contre le corps de son amant et il sentit lui-même le membre de son amant contre son ventre. Il relâcha ses lèvres, les léchant avec avidité sous le regard fasciné du bleuté dont le souffle était extrêmement chaud ...

- Alors comme ça, tu fantasmes sur moi et mon père dans ton lit ? Lâcha Byakuya sur un ton légèrement menaçant. Et tu te dit amoureux de moi ?

- Tu peux pas comprendre ! Soupira Grimmjow. La première foi que j'l'ai vus, j'ai crus que c'était ton jumeau et on était en plein préliminaires ... Me dit pas que t'as jamais imaginé avoir deux comme moi dans ton lit ...

L'ébène marqua une légère pose et essaya de s'imaginer la scène, aidé par l'alcool, il n'eut aucun mal à l'avoir à l'esprit ... Pour son plus grand malheur ... Car l'image de deux Grimmjow s'occupant de lui, de deux Grimmjow à satisfaire et de deux Grimmjow à abuser était si forte et intense qu'il se sentit durcir et lâcha un soupir contre la gorge de son amant ... Se rendait-il compte qu'il venait d'éveiller en lui un désir sans nom ? Il allait devoir le satisfaire et pleinement maintenant ! Parce que lui, empli de désir, il se voyait mal le préparer !

- Byakuya, ça va ? Demanda inquiet la panthère.

- Non, ça va pas ... Avoua franchement le noble. J'suis dure et pourtant, je suis complètements vide ! ... J'ai tellement envie de toi ... J'ai tellement envie de te faire mien, mais je sais bien que j'y arriverais pas ! Ils m'ont saouler pour nous fustrer tout les deux ! ...

- Et cela te rend impuissant ?

Grimmjow le poussa sur le coté, l'allongeant sur le dos alors qu'il prenait le dessus, restant à califourchon au dessus de lui et de son membre ... Dressé ... Non, il n'était pas impuissant, mais avait dut mal à se déplacer ... Son cerveau bien embrumé par l'alcool et il promit de se venger de Gin et Kenpachi ... Cela ne l'empêcha pas de mettre ses mains sur les fesses de son amant et un sourire carnassier apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- J'crois pas, non ! Remarqua-t-il. Allez, j'vais faire en sorte qu'on prenne notre pied tous les deux !

Et sur ses mots, l'Arrancar se laissa glisser le long de son corps, glissant ses mains sur son obi, le lui retirant pour ouvrir son kimono, dévoilant enfin son torse pour le dévorer de quelques baisers chastes, mais emplis de désir, il s'amusait à caresser la peau alors que ses mains commençaient déjà à retirer le obi de son hakama avec des mouvements très fluides ... Très experts également et Byakuya fut enchanté de se laisser faire par son amant, appréciant le contact de ses mains et de ses lèvres sur son corps ... Tout était tellement savoureux ...

L'hakama glissa et les lèvres de son amant vinrent le frôler, l'embrassant et le léchant avec avidité, faisant frissonner et gémir Byakuya et Grimmjow releva le visage, se léchant les lèvres ... Bon dieu ! Il était tellement beau ce gars ! Surtout lorsqu'il avait les yeux à demi clos de la sorte, il était l'incarnation de la luxure ... Et le prouva lorsqu'il reprit son membre en bouche, l'englobant entièrement ... Allant et venant sur son membre, faisant de plus en plus gémir l'ébène qui posa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les caressants doucement, appréciant toujours la couleur si belle ...

Les fesses du bleuté se relevèrent, s'agitant légèrement et le noble se demanda s'il n'était pas entrain de se préparer ... Non ? Quand même pas ?

- Grimmjow ? Souffla-t-il chaudement.

La panthère relâcha son membre et il lâcha un petit râle de frustration, regrettant presque d'être trop curieux et trop saoul pour réfléchir normalement.

- Oui ? Lâcha avec amusement le bleuté.

- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda sur un ton faussement timide le noble.

- Je te fais une fellation, tu veux que j'arrête ?

Les doigts de la panthère se glissèrent sur son membre, le caressant subtilement avant de remonter vers lui, il était entièrement nu et Byakuya se demanda juste quand il avait put se déshabiller, mais là seconde d'après, il oubliait cette affaire pour se concentrer sur le torse musclé de Grimmjow, passant ses mains sur son corps si délicieux, cette peau si alléchante et cette malheureuse cicatrice sur le torse ...

Le bleuté recommençait à caresser son torse de ses lèvres, ses mains recommençant à le caresser et le faisant même glisser contre ses fesses, Byakuya frissonna violemment à ce simple contact ... C'était délicieux de sentir son membre frôler l'intimité qu'il convoitait ardemment en cet instant ... Délicieux et également frustrant ! Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir avec trop d'intensité, mais avait conscience qu'il n'avait aucun secret pour son amant ! Celui-ci semblait se délecter de la situation ... C'était un pervers, mais Byakuya aussi en était un et ils se sourirent tout deux.

- J'te fais entrer ? Demanda perversement Grimmjow.

- S'il te plait ...

- C'est demandé si gentiment !

Et le membre extrêmement dure et douloureux du noble rencontra l'intimité tellement convoitée, posant ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant, Byakuya le laissa prendre son propre rythme et la chair engloba peu à peu sa verge durcie par le désir. Le bleuté fut entièrement sur son membre au bout de quelques instants et soupira de bien être, il aimait tellement être en lui ... Il aimait cet instant où Grimmjow était à lui ... Et ses mains frôlèrent les cotés du bleuté, celui-ci soufflant difficilement, il semblait être empli du même désir que le noble qui s'en délectait totalement ... Ils aimaient tous deux être ainsi ... L'un dans l'autre ... L'un faisant sien son amant et tout deux ne formant qu'un seul être ...

L'Arrancar commença à aller et venir sur son membre, frottant ses parois contre le sexe de Byakuya, il éprouvait tellement de plaisir à le sentir se retirer et englober de nouveau son membre, des sensations particulièrement alléchantes comme la redécouverte de son torse, de ses pectoraux et de son membre qui était empli du même désir que Byakuya. Cela ne lui allait cependant pas ... Alors en plus de caresser son membre, il bougea aussi les hanches, accélérant le mouvement et faisant gémir Grimmjow qui était au bord de l'extase en cet instant et son visage en était la preuve même ...

Ils arrivèrent ensemble à l'orgasme, Byakuya se répandant à l'intérieur de son amant tandis que lui se laissait aller sur leurs deux ventres avant de se laisser retomber sur lui, il se releva légèrement, son visage se retrouvant en face de celui de son amant et le noble l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec passion ...

- Je t'aime, Grimmjow. Avoua l'ébène entre deux baissers.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Byakuya. Répondit le bleuté lorsque son amant lui en laissa le temps.

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une table, Gin se faisait extrêmement voyant avec les deux fillettes ! Bien sûr ... Et tout cela devant un simple calendrier ! Non mais, vous imaginez ? Ils jubilaient devant un stupide calendrier de pacotille ! Et pourtant, c'était normal.

- Orihime revient dans un mois ! Lâcha l'argenté avec un large sourire. On peut tous se marier à partir de ce moment là !

- Tu voulais pas te marier en même temps que Genesis et Tatsuki ? Nota Nell en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Certes, il nous faudrait des nouvelles de la Terre ! Je me demande comment s'en sort notre très cher ami ! Croyez vous qu'il a réussit à s'approcher de Tatsuki ?

- Parti comme c'est, ça va mettre dix ans avant de conclure ! Râla Grimmjow. Et pourquoi que j'suis là moi ? Et pourquoi qu'il est là lui ? Hein ?

Il avait pointé de son doigt Sojun qui lui même semblait ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait là.

- Voyons, vu que Grimmjow va se marier avec Byakuya, il fait maintenant partis de notre armée ! Lâcha avec jubilation Gin avant de prendre une pose digne des méchants victorieux qui vont quand même se prendre une raclée à la fin du dessin animé. Nous venons de mettre la main sur une famille puissante ! La Soul Society ne pourra absolument rien faire contre nous ! Nous pourrons conquérir le monde sans mal ! C'est notre heure de gloire !

- T'as toujours pas abandonné cette idée idiote de conquérir le monde ? Râla bruyamment Kenpachi.

- Alors que nous sommes si proche d'y arriver ? Et puis quoi encore ! Nos forces s'agrandissent maintenant plus que jamais ! Sans oublier que, maintenant, nous avons de notre coté le puissant Kurosaki Ichigo ! Personne ne pourra rien contre nous ! Je suis le maître du monde !

- Un maître du monde qu'a toujours pas trouver la date de son mariage avec son époux ! Lâcha sarcastiquement Grimmjow.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de mouvement dans cette pièce en si peu de temps. Nota la voix grave de Ginrei à la porte de la pièce.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le vieillard dans la seconde et chacun reprit une position presque normal, tout le monde ? Non, pas vraiment, Yachiru et Nell ne se rendait pas compte de l'importance du vieillard et continuait de courir bruyamment autour de la table sous le regard du Grand Père et personne n'osa les interrompre ... C'est ... Qu'elles étaient tellement mignonnes toutes les deux à courrir comme ça !

- Est-ce que je dérange ? Demanda l'homme en haussant les sourcils.

- Non, pas du tout ! Assura Grimmjow avec un large sourire. Alors, pour les Omiai de Rukia, cela ce passe bien ? Si ça se trouve, on pourra casser les trois mariages ensemble ... Ou les quatre ? ...

- Prévoyons vers la fin de l'année pour être sûr que Genesis ait eu le temps de se lancer ! Nota Gin.

- Alors, prévoyons pour quatre mariage ! Déclara soudainement Rukia. On a trouvé un parti favorable !

La jeune fille s'avança, s'installant à la table pour regarder le calendrier avec un certain intérêt.

- Alors, qui est-ce ? Demanda avec impatience Gin.

- Tu es aveugle ? Demanda-t-elle surprise en pointant l'entrée de la salle.

Il y avait, en effet, le pauvre petit Izuru Kira et l'argenté haussa les sourcils ... Quel ... Agréable surprise ! ... Izuru ! Le petit Izuru !

- Dans mes bras, beau fils ! Lâcha jovialement Gin en tendant les bras vers le blond.

- Pardon ? Fit surpris le pauvre garçon.

- Hé bien, oui, en épousant Rukia, tu deviens un Kuchiki, hors, Byakuya va se marier avec Grimmjow et se dernier étant mon fils, tu deviens d'une certaine façon son beau frère et donc, mon beau fils ! Dans mes bras !

- Comment il a fait pour dire tout ça s'en prendre de pose ? Demanda stupéfait Ikkaku.

- Gin ! Hurla Rukia en frappant la table de ses deux mains. S'il décide de rompre le mariage à cause de toi, je te jure que je te le ferais regretter !

- Je serais curieux de savoir comment ! Rigola l'argenté, pas du tout terrifié.

- En faisant en sorte que la famille Kuchiki interdise le transport de marchandise venant de la terre ! Hurla-t-elle. Ainsi, pas de Nutella dans ce monde !

- NON !

L'argenté se jeta au pied d'Izuru qui paraissait ne rien comprendre.

- Pitié, Izuru, dit lui de ne pas faire ça ! Supplia-t-il. Je ne peut pas me passer de Nutella ! Je t'en supplies !

- Et dire que c'est ça le chef des armées d'Aizen ! Soupira tristement Ikkaku. Tu dois te sentir supérieur par rapport à lui quand même.

La dernière phrase avait été destiné à la panthère qui était resté étrangement figé, il se jeta soudainement au pied libre du blond.

- J't'en supplies, ne quitte pas Rukia ! Lâcha-t-il, plantant sur place Ikkaku qui croyait avoir en face de lui un dure à cuire. Le Nutella, c'est trop bon ! J'ai même pas eu le temps de le tester sur mon amant !

Ils étaient désespérants ... Et pas un pour rattraper l'autre vue que Nell décida elle aussi de se jeter à ses pieds, mais, n'ayant pas vraiment compris, elle supplia Izuru de faire un bébé et l'on crus que le blond se sauverait en courant, mais ce ne fut pas le cas : il était habitué à tout cela ... Bah ouais, il avait quand même était le Vice-Capitaine d'Ichimaru pendant plusieurs années ! Autant dire qu'il était totalement immunisé contre la bêtise de son ex-supérieur.

- Izuru, je ne savais pas que tu n'avais pas trouvé de femme ! Avoua soudainement Gin s'installant de nouveau à coté de Kenpachi. Tu n'effectuait pas déjà des Omiai lorsque j'ai trahis la Soul Society ?

- Si, mais je ... Murmura le blond, ses paroles se perdant dans le vent tellement sa voix était faible.

Tout le monde se pencha vers lui dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'entendre, en vain ... Décidément, il était toujours aussi timide ce mignon petit garçon ! Ha, il ne changerait jamais ! C'était presque injuste une telle chose, il était pourtant tellement mignon !

- Je sens une production élevé de testostérone et je ressens une élévation de battement de cœur ... Nota Grimmjow en croissant les bras derrière sa tête. Tu serais pas amoureux d'elle ?

Le bleuté devait se foutre de sa gueule, et pourtant ... Le blond se mit à rougir si brutalement que cela fut très clair : il était amoureux d'elle ! ... Mais depuis quand ? Se pouvait-il que ce fut à cause de Renji ? En effet, le cramoisie avait souvent parlé de la jeune fille à tous ses amis et toujours en bien ... Si ça se trouvait, à force de lui rabattre les oreilles ...

- Ho, comme c'est mignon ! Soupira Gin. Tout est bien qui fini bien, non ? Il ne vous reste plus qu'à séduire Rukia ! Montrer lui que vous êtes très doué au lit et vous la séduirez sans mal ! Allez, nous comptons sur vous pour la nuit de noces !

Izuru rougit un peu plus ce qui provoqua une hilarité de la quasi toute l'assistance, Sojun ne partagea pas la joie de tout le monde et décida même qu'il en avait assez, disparaissant par la porte de la salle et Ginrei se fit une joie de s'installer avec l'étrange famille qui se formait autour de lui ...

Ils fixèrent bientôt une date de mariage ... Commune, bien sûr ... Et dans moins d'un an, trois mariages se feraient ... A moins que ce ne soit quatre ? Gin complotait déjà pour aller aider Genesis à séduire Tatsuki ...

* * *

**Lexique :**

_Omiai _(お見合い, littéralement « regardant l'un l'autre ») ou _miai_(le « o » est honorifique) est une coutume japonaise par lequel des individus sans attaches soient présentés entre eux pour considérer la possibilité de mariage.


	19. Epilogue

Quelques mois plus tard, c'était le jour même des mariages ... Hé oui, "des" ! Il y avait bien quatre mariage en un seul jour, ce qui était étonnant, vous ne trouvez ? Certains auraient pris cela pour une bonne farce et s'attendaient à voir quelqu'un mourir, mais là n'était pas la question !

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis en blanc ? Râla soudainement la panthère qui avait du mal à nouer son nœud d'obi.

- Parce qu'habituellement, c'est nous qui sommes en blanc ? Proposa Gin avec un large sourire, mettant une fleur dans ses cheveux.

- Non, mais, patron, une fleur bleue dans vos cheveux, ça le fait pas du tout ! Assura Tatsuki qui enfilait difficilement le corset de sa robe.

Hé oui, même Tatsuki se mariait ! Et elle portait une magnifique robe de mariée blanche et noir, son corset et le premier voile était noirs, les lacets du corset blancs, elle portait une veste blanche à dentelle noire, des motifs de rose avaient étés cousus sur la plupart des parties de la robe, noirs sur les voiles blancs du dessous et blanc sur les voiles noirs du dessus, l'ensemble était très élégant et ses cheveux noirs avaient des ornements de fleurs blanches, elle était vraiment très belle.

Autant que la sœur de Byakuya. En effet, Rukia avait choisi un tout autre style de robe, en réalité, elle avait opté pour la tradition, enfilant le traditionnel vêtement de mariage Shintaro : un kimono immaculé et très travaillé avec une coiffe sur les cheveux. Elle fini par venir en aide à Grimmjow pour l'aider à enfiler le kimono, lui même ayant opter pour un vêtement traditionnel.

Deux mariages seraient moderne, deux autres plus traditionnels, bien que surprenant, non ? En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, cette journée plus que les autres ne ressemblerait à aucune autre ! Et si un jour, on pouvait faire aussi exceptionnel que ça, c'est que, sérieusement ... Enfin, qu'importe, tant que tout le monde s'aimait !

- Je veux une fleur dans les cheveux ! Soupira Gin sur un ton capricieux. J'aime bien les fleurs, en plus, elle a la même couleur que mes yeux ... Juste une ...

- Mets là dans la poche de ta veste ! Proposa Tatsuki.

L'argenté accepta, plaçant la fleur dans son la poche de son costard blanc, il était élégant, comme toutes les personnes se trouvant dans cette pièce d'ailleurs.

- Hello tout le monde ! Lâcha une voix jovial derrière eux. Vous êtes vraiment tous très beaux !

- Ouais, y a un an, c'était toi qui était magnifique ! Sourit Grimmjow. Aujourd'Hui, c'est notre tour ! J'espère que t'es heureuse pour nous tous ?

Orihime s'avança dans la pièce, portant sa belle robe bleu ciel à dentelle noire, son ventre arrondi, prouvant bien qu'Ichigo n'avait pas flemmardé pendant la lune de miel ! Enfin, même si, lorsqu'on faisait le calcul, le petit avait été conçus bien plus tard. A la petite veinarde ! Elle pouvait engouffrer des tonnes de gâteau sans que personne ne fasse quoi que se soit pour l'en empêcher, ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas de Yachiru et Nell qui grognaient, on leurs avaient interdit de toucher aux amuses gueules ...

- Alors, ton père va te mener à l'autel ? Demanda Orihime à Tatsuki.

- Oui, même si au début, il trouvait louche Genesis, il a apprit à l'apprécier ! Assura l'ébène avec un large sourire. Lui qui croyait que je finirais vieille fille !

- Moi, Ikkaku c'est bien proposé de me ramener à l'autel, mais bon ... Soupira Gin en se tournant vers Grimmjow. Toi, tu vas être guider par qui ?

- Toi ! Déclara Grimmjow en haussant les sourcils. T'arrête pas de dire que t'es un de mes darons, assume maintenant !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Les cérémonies vont débutés ! Annonça la voix amusé d'Ichigo. J'espère que toutes les mariées sont prêtes ...

Et d'ici la fin de la journée, tout le monde sera marié ...

* * *

C'était la fin de la journée, tout le monde était officiellement marié et personne n'avait pris le risque de se lever lorsque les mots "est ce que quelqu'un a une raison de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il se lève ou se taise à jamais" ... Bah ouais, comme il y avait quatre mariage, dont celui de Kenpachi Zaraki, même Sojun jugea qu'il était préférable de se taire ... Comme le reste des personnes présentes ... Fallait être fou pour faire un truc pareil ! Enfin, là n'était pas l'important, le plus important, c'était qu'ils étaient tous mariés et que deux couples sur les quatre allaient avoir pleins d'enfants !

Jetant un coup d'œil à Gin et Kenpachi, Byakuya se demanda s'ils n'auraient pas la chance de connaître les bienfaits d'élever des enfants vu qu'ils avaient la joie d'avoir Nell et Yachiru. Hum, tout compte fait, le fait de ne pas pouvoir concevoir d'enfants avec Grimmjow avait un certain avantage, il avait du mal à imaginer ce que cela donnerait ... Surtout avec deux pères si différents ...

- Alors, c'est quoi le programme pour la suite ? Demanda Ichigo qui arrivait avec deux verres de vin.

Le rouquin tendit l'un des deux verres au noble et celui-ci le prit sans la moindre hésitation, mais décidant de se modérer. Il avait envie d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens pour la lune de miel et cela même si le mariage était consommé depuis très longtemps.

- Je crois que la prochaine étape, c'est de vivre le plus normalement du monde. Avoua l'ébène en souriant. Le mariage passé, plus personne ne pourra rien dire contre celui-ci et même si l'envie passait à certains membres de ma famille de dire quelque chose, nous somme unis à tout jamais !

- Où jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ! Ricana Ichigo.

- Et même au delà ... Bien au delà ... Penses-tu que je puisse le laisser tranquille maintenant ? Il en est tout à fait hors de question, s'il mourrait, je le retrouverais sur terre et si je mourrais, je ferais tout pour me souvenir de lui ...

- Hé, tu crois que c'est ton âme sœur ?

- Et toi, crois-tu qu'Orihime soit ton âme sœur ?

Un sourire entendu apparus sur le visage des deux hommes qui s'observèrent quelques instants avant que Byakuya ne se tourne enfin vers leurs amours respectives, Grimmjow avait posé sa main sur le ventre gonflé de la rousse. Il paraissait que le petit était très agité, comme son père ... Et qu'il était facile de se rendre compte de sa présence en frôlant le ventre ...

- Hé voilà, maintenant, Grimmjow va avoir des envies de maternité ! Rigola Ichigo. Hé, tu devrais peut être demander à Urahara, tu pourrais peut être avoir un enfant de lui !

Le noble fit taire le rouquin en lui lançant un regard froid, en fait, il réussit même à le terrifier et le jeune homme prit la fuite, se tournant plutôt vers ses amis. Retraire stratégique judicieuse. Tout de même, avoir une idée aussi stupide ! S'il voulait des enfants, ils en adopteraient, combien y avait il d'enfants orphelins qu'ils pouvaient accueillir et rendre heureux ? Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour ! Lui avait envie de vivre son amour avec Grimmjow et rien de plus pour le moment.

Grimmjow se tourna vers lui et un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, Byakuya lui répondit par un sourire tendre ... Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre heureux tout les deux et sans que personne ne puisse rien dire contre cette union. Que demander de plus ?

* * *

**La Nymphe endormie **de _Georges de Scudéry_

Modifié Par _Axel Gabriel _(signaler par les "[]")

Vous faites trop de bruit, Zéphire, taisez-vous,

Pour ne pas éveiller [le beau] qui repose ;

Ruisseau qui murmurez, évitez les cailloux,

Et si le vent se tait, faites la même chose.

Mon cœur sans respirer, regardons à genoux

Sa bouche de corail, qui n'est qu'à demi close,

Dont l'haleine innocente est un parfum plus doux

Que l'esprit de jasmin, de musc, d'ambre et de rose.

Ah que ces yeux fermés ont encor d'agrément !

Que ce [torse] demi nu s'élève doucement !

Que ce bras négligé nous découvre de charmes !

Ô Dieux, elle s'éveille, et l'Amour irrité

Qui dormait auprès [de lui] a déjà pris les armes

Pour punir mon audace et ma témérité.

* * *

**Note Final : **Voilà, les Nymphes se fini ... Je sais, j'aurais put et j'aurais sans doute dut parler de ce qui ce passe après le mariage, mais je trouve que cela suffit amplement, à vous de vous imaginez un peu la suite ! N'oubliez pas que Gin est toujours décidé à conquérir le monde et qu'en réalité, il est très proche d'y arriver ! Bah ouais, il à envahit la Terre et puis la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo est déjà a lui ! MOA HA HA HA !

Trêve de bavardage ! Je compte éventuellement écrire deux OS (qui seront postés à la suite de cette fic) pour expliquer comment on fini ensemble Genesis et Tatsuki ainsi que ce qui c'est passé avec Izuru et Rukia ! =3 ... Cela pourrait être marrant ! La fic sera cependant noter comme "complète" vue que la partie la plus importante concernant les deux couples "importants" est finie !

Avec cette fic finie, je vais pouvoir me lancer dans l'écriture de mes autres fics à fond ! La plus achevée au niveau du scénario est "Au Bord Du Gouffre" ... Et j'hésite toujours à la poster celle-ci ! Je vais peut-être débuter une autre fic avant celle-ci ? Mais avant tout, finir l'écriture de la partie 3 de Heartlessly et surtout ... Continuer Sublima Pantera 2 ! Il y a tellement à écrire sur ses deux fics que je devrais peut être les finir avant de lancer tout autre projet ... Ha ! On verra bien, mais bon, je vais d'abord consulter toutes mes Bêtas et leurs faire lire à toute "Au Bord Du Gouffre" avant de le poster ... On verra bien ! X3

Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là et dit moi si vous voulez où pas les chapitres sur les deux couples hétéro ! X3


End file.
